He Will Be Mine
by brown phantom
Summary: Hinata has always been too shy and afraid to reveal herself to Naruto. But just before he returns to Konoha, she gets help from an unlikely source. Now she's got the guts to stake her claim, and she won't hide anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm only going to say this once. I don't own Naruto or anything even related to it except my fanfics. This story is full of lemons and lemony material so if you're not old enough for that then go to another fic right now. If you continue it's not my responsibility. For those of you that can enjoy this story, I hope you do and want to keep reading it._

_Special thanks to my beta Knight-Bishop. Without him this story would have taken longer to get off the ground._

It was an ordinary uneventful day as one lone figure walked across a large bridge towards her destination. This figure was a young girl around fifteen years of age with long flowing black hair with a dark blue tint to it in the right light. Her name was Hinata, firstborn heiress to the Hyuuga clan and currently on a solo mission. The first one she had ever taken.

Normally by now most ninja, even some genin, would have taken at least two solo missions, but Hinata was a different case. Despite her recent promotion to chuunin, Hinata wasn't the type of person Tsunade would want to take a solo mission outside the village. Mainly because the young girl was so self-conscious that doing so came with a higher risk of life endangerment than it did for the other well known rookies of the village.

But now, Hinata was given this opportunity, for several reasons. One, she couldn't avoid it forever, and as a chuunin she had to face the possibility of a solo fight sooner or later. The ones she had on genin missions didn't officially count as her teammates could still provide back-up and first aid. Second, this mission was a C-rank one with little likelihood of interference to Wave to collect the last of their installment payments for the mission Naruto helped them on. So there was little to fret about. And third, Tsunade thought it would be good for Hinata to see others that valued Naruto too, and since the shy heiress admired the blonde she was a better choice than someone who thought little of him and may end of saying something derogatory and thus shame Konoha in Wave's eyes.

The mission had gone surprisingly well. Hinata came to the mayor's office, and they gave her the money which she sealed away in a scroll for convenience. She also asked about Naruto and everyone said only great things about him. She smiled at seeing a whole country respect the boy she had grown to love rather than just admire from afar. Some people even asked about what kind of things he did back home, and Hinata slowly told them about some of the things she thought were more notable. These included how he had helped her personally on several missions and what she heard from Neji and others about what he did on missions with the other rookies in other countries.

Now it was time to leave, and Hinata had mixed feelings about what she had just been thru. She was happy that Naruto was so well respected, but upset that several of the girls in the village had voiced their own desires to 'get to know him'. Hinata had no doubt in her mind just what they meant, and even though the rational part of her knew they didn't stand a chance, her self-conscious side told her the odds weren't much better in her favor. After all, Naruto barely noticed her affections before he left on his trip.

_'But he should be coming back in a matter of days. Maybe now he'll notice me.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she stepped off the Great Naruto Bridge and back onto the mainland to go home. _'If only I could face him without blushing and acting so nervously. What will it take for me to be just a little bolder? His life in danger at the hands of a madman?'_

* * *

Night came and Hinata tried to set up a small camp for herself. But she feared it wouldn't be good enough, since a storm was coming and the wind was already getting stronger and nastier. As a result getting her tent set up was more difficult than usual, but not impossible. And lucky for her it was done in time, as the first drops of rain were starting to fall, and they were falling hard. She briefly wondered how anyone could live here, with the weather being constantly so erratic.

Once inside the tent Hinata tried to get to sleep. Sadly the weather wasn't the only distraction for her tonight, although it by itself would have been just as effective. The other thing preventing her from just going to sleep right away was a recurring dream about her blonde of interest. Or maybe a more accurate term was recurring wet dream.

All Hyuuga's were in every since of the word perverts, after all with their eyes who in their right mind wouldn't be? And Hinata was no exception. The problem was that the Hyuuga's tried to act above such urges and impulses to maintain a classy image in the vision. Trying to combine the appearance of nobility with the fierceness of ninja to create the ultimate clan in the battle and the political scene. As a result the members of the clan had to appear uninterested in such carnal things at all times.

It was one of the traits that she did not like about her clan. It made them seem so cold, like they were void of feeling any kind of passion. However, when one scratched off the stoic exterior you find the true Hyuuga underneath. Urges can only be resisted for so long before the person can't resist it anymore, no matter how patient or steel-nerved they are.

So most Hyuuga's had to find safe havens to let their uninhibited sides loose, and in a house where anyone can see and hear what you're doing at any moment, such occasions were quite rare. The timing for Hinata was basically perfect just now, so she felt strongly compelled to get some relief before sleep.

_'Oh man I needed this. I can't do this on other missions because Kiba-kun would smell it and get ideas, and I don't know what Kurenai-sensei or even Shino-kun would think about it.'_ Hinata thought as her hands went to work.

She got absorbed into her dream, where Naruto saw her at the waterfall (where she went to pleasure herself once before and wash herself when done to avoid any leftover scent) and he came out of the bushes and hugged her from behind, poking her in the rear with you-know-what. Oh god, it felt so good.

In the dream she turned around in his arms and his clothes just disappeared. Luckily because of her eyes she didn't need to imagine what he looked like without them.

_'That reminds me. First thing I'm doing when he gets back from his trip is seeing how much his body's grown over the years. I sure hope he finds my body just as appealing.'_

She then pictured him caressing her nude form, hands paying special attention to the bust and butt and lips paying special attention to the lips and neck.

A quick cold impact on her abdomen made Hinata wake up upset that something interrupted her before the penetrating part of her fantasy; she had been so close. Another impact like a pebble hit her leg, and she saw the small object roll on the floor.

It wasn't a pebble, but rather a marble-sized chunk of hail that had apparently torn thru the top of the tent. And then a third one did the same.

"Great, the storm's about to destroy my tent." Hinata groaned in frustration, still not fully satisfied.

She quickly activated her byakugan to seek out another location for shelter until the storm passed. To her relief there was a cave not too far away. Not bothering to take down the tent Hinata simply took her stuff out of it and headed for the cave. Her oversized jacket came in handy when she pulled it above her head to deflect the increasing hail which was coming down in torrents, like tiny bombs. Once inside and out of the storm's reach she relaxed and sat against the cold stone wall, massaging the parts of her sore from the hail impacts.

Hinata then noticed that her byakugan was still on and was about to turn it off, when something else caught her eye. It looked like a chakra signature, but unlike any she had encountered before. For one, it was out of focus even to the byakugan. Something that had **_NEVER_** happened before. _'What the...? What could actually be blurry to the byakugan?'_ Hinata was now too curious to just sit there and wait out the storm, or even return to her self-pleasuring. So she stood up and walked deeper into the cave, towards the blurry chakra. And while she walked, it didn't come into focus any better.

Hinata didn't know how far she walked or how long, but continued at a steady pace with her eyes also on the lookout for any threats and hazards. She saw none, not even a stray bat, although she did quickly notice some ropes and sutras that reminded her of the off-limits areas she saw at various shrines. _'Maybe this is some sort of sacred place others aren't supposed to go to.' _Hinata thought_. 'Maybe I should go back.'_ She looked at the blurry chakra again, and curiosity got the better of her. _'It looks like someone may be trapped down there. I can't in good consciousness just leave them.'_

Hinata kept walking past the ropes and sutra wards and came to a small cliff. It wasn't deep, no more than two meters, so she jumped down and landed effortlessly. When she looked forward, she saw a very large gemstone in the distance in front of her, guarded by more ropes and sutras. And according to her byakugan, the strange chakra source appeared to be inside it.

Hinata got right up to the gemstone and gasped. The stone itself was without a doubt the largest sapphire she had ever seen. It was probably big enough to replace one of the eyes on the Hokage monument. But that's not what shocked her. Instead, the most unusual feature was that there was indeed a person trapped inside it as if cryogenically frozen in ice. And the whole body radiated chakra to the byakugan, as if it was made out of chakra itself, which was probably why it looked so blurry to her.

Hinata deactivated her kekkei genkai to get a better look. She saw the person was a young woman about her own age, with jet black hair and closed eyes. She wore no outfit, her naked and apparently quite voluptuous body available for all to gaze at. She was currently in a position that looked like she was pouncing right at Hinata or trying to escape from something behind her.

And the weirdest things of all were that she had large bat-like wings coming out of her shoulders, a long hairless tail that ended with a sharp spade-shape, and claws for fingernails that reminded her of Kiba's when he used Beast Mimicry.

"What kind of creature is this?" Hinata asked herself.

Then the eyes of the trapped creature opened, showing dark purple pupils that locked right onto the Hyuuga heiress.

She quickly 'eeped' and backed away, ready to fight if necessary. The creature then moved its mouth, somehow able to move that body part but apparently not any other. It quickly looked like she was trying to talk to Hinata. Hinata read the lips, and the creature was apparently saying 'Please! Help me!'

"What in the world are you?" Hinata asked.

The creature responded silently, her lips read as 'I can't hear you. Touch the sapphire.'

Hinata was hesitant, but ended up doing just that. "Can you hear me now?"

**"Yes, I can. Oh thank you. I can't remember the last time I actually got to interact with someone."**

"What are you and what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

**"My name is Lilith, and I'm a succubus. You do know what those are, right?"** She asked

Hinata nodded her head. She had heard of a succubus before, however only out of old myths and folklores. Tales of enchanting demon women; the very embodiment of lust, who seduced men with sexual pleasures only to suck out every last drop of the life force in their bodies or turn them into slaves. But she had thought that they were just myths.

**"Oh I can assure you my dear I am no myth. I am as real as the ground you stand on." **Lilith said

"You can read my mind?" Hinata said, taken aback a bit.

The succubus smiled **"When you touch the crystal I can hear your thoughts." **

Several things were going on in Hinata's mind. One was utter amazement that such a creature existed. Two, was utter horror that something like this was real. And three, complete shock that she actually found this being.

"H-how did you get like this?" Hinata asked, although she was not sure if she really wanted to know.

Lilith eyes flared at Hinata's question. **"I have been in this state for more than hundred years, I think. Time really is hard to keep track of when you're in my condition. Anyway, it's all because of that damned Uchiha Madara." **Lilith said bitterly.

Hinata's eyes widened when the succubus said that name "…Uchiha."

**"Yes, I came to him and, feeling rather hungry and horny, offered myself to him, and he took me. Mmmmm I will say one thing about that crazy-eyed bastard, he was one of the best I have ever had. However, immediately after, he does… this to me." **

Hinata nodded her head, sympathizing with Lilith. Before the Uchiha's had been driven to brink of extinction, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan had been the greatest of rivals. And Hinata despised Uchiha Sasuke, for what he had done to her Naruto-kun.

"Then it should be pleasing for you to know, that the Uchiha are all but extinct."

Lilith's purple eyes widened with pure joy. **"My dear girl that is the greatest news I have heard in a hundred years. Pray tell, what is your name?" **She asked

"I…I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said with as much pride as she could muster.

Lilith stared at her for a moment and then replied. "**Then tell me Hyuuga Hinata, what would you say if I offered to help you?" **She asked.

"Help me?" Hinata said, confused by Lilith's statement.

**"Help you achieve your little fantasy and make Uzumaki Naruto yours." **The succubus' voice purred.

Hinata was so shocked by this she took her hand off of the sapphire. She stared at the succubus and then slowly placed her hand back on the sapphire. "H…how do you…know about that?" She asked.

**"Like I said before, when you touch this gem I get a glimpse of what you're thinking. Any thoughts featuring attractive men would definitely be ones I'd notice." Lilith explained. "Anyway, interested in my offer?" **

Hinata didn't respond for a moment, and was careful to take her hands off the sapphire to keep her thoughts private. After a moment, she touched it again. "For the sake of argument, what exactly would you do for me? And what would you get in return?"

**"Simple."** Lilith answered with a grin, revealing fangs. **"I can tell from your brief memories about this boy that you greatly care for him but are too shy to actually go up and tell him. Also you fear rejection, as he has yet to notice your affection. My dear, to put it bluntly, you'll never get anywhere with that attitude. You either have to grow a backbone and take a chance, or stay in the shadows and watch him find love elsewhere."**

Hinata was surprised this demon could tell so much about her just like that. "I-it's... it's not that e-easy for me. Y-you don't know what I'm like."

**"You're right. Even with me glancing into your mind I don't know you. All I see is someone who wants love and lust but is too afraid to stake her claim. As a succubus, I find that rather pathetic."** Lilith sneered, making Hinata frown and think of leaving. **"But that's why I'd like to help you. You see, as much as we succubi like lust and sex and all that raunchy stuff, deep down all we really want is love too. You're afraid to take a chance and while I'm here it's impossible for me to get a chance. But if you help me, we can both benefit."**

Hinata was now more curious, but not completely convinced. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

**"Well, it's simple, for me at least. You see, that bastard Uchiha destroyed my body, leaving only my spirit and chakra encased here to make me suffer. I don't know why, and I'm past caring now."** Lilith started to explain.

_'That must be why she's so blurry to the byakugan. She's nothing but chakra itself, no real mass.'_ Hinata quickly thought.

**"So the problem is I'm like trapped in an out-of-body experience in here, but if I got out there'd be no body for me to return to so I'd fade away and die. Unless... I were to acquire a host."** Lilith continued.

_'Host?'_ Hinata thought, then realized the implied meaning. "You mean you want to take over my body?"

**"Well... yes and no. You see, I can't just do that or else I already would have."** Lilith told her, making Hinata realize she had a point there. **"I could only do that if you allowed me. Sort of like making yourself a voluntary jinchuuriki, and it would only be temporary. Until I find a way to regain a body of my own."**

"But how exactly would that help me?" Hinata asked. "From what I see it only helps you."

**"Oh, it does help you. Because you'd be a volunteer jinchuuriki with no seal permanently binding us, you'd gain more benefits than other jinchuuriki would. Benefits such as access to my abilities whenever you wish, a battle form like mine that won't harm you to use it, my stamina and increased chakra, and... the courage to be with your man and get him to love you back."**

Hinata was stunned by this. The power and abilities were nothing compared to the promise of no longer being the shy weird girl to Naruto, and rather a bold willing woman to him. The opportunity to have him see her the way she saw him was right then almost too much for her to refuse, but she still wasn't fully convinced. "What's the catch?"

The trapped demon closed it's eyes for a moment, as if steeling herself. **"Well, there's only one real catch actually. You see, your mind won't be affected by my own. You'll be able to hear me talk to you, and talk back if you want, but you'll always be in control. In your battle form my instincts will be closer to the surface, but they won't overwhelm you. However, my libido will affect you."**

"Your libido?"

**"Yeah. You must understand that as a succubus I am a demon who gets strength from sex with men. And I've been in here for a long time. I am really horny now, and that's going to affect you too. So when I said you'll have the courage to be with him, what I meant was that you'll be so horny you couldn't keep your hands off him even if he electrocuted you. Your pants would have to be painted on to stay on around him."**

Hinata paled, part of her afraid of such a thing and the other part strangely excited. "B-b-but I-I d-don't want him to th-think of me as some sort of s-s-sex-cr-crazed wh-whore."

**"Wow you're bashful for a girl who craves the chance to masturbate."** Lilith poked fun. **"And rest assured, you won't become a whore. Even we succubi have standards. You won't feel the urge to fuck anything with a penis; or a pussy depending on your preferences. People like family and enemies should be off-limits, and you wouldn't get horny unless you already found them attractive. And the more attractive you find them, the hornier you'll get. I'm betting with your fondness and my need to get laid, once you see this Naruto you'll ride him ride there in the streets for hours until his hips shatter."**

Hinata blushed at the image, and felt her earlier urges coming back to her. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to share my body with you so you can get some action and eventual freedom, and in return I get some strength and... a more aggressive wild side?"

**"That's actually a pretty good summary girl." **Lilith replied. **"So, what do you say?"**

Hinata took her hands off the sapphire to think it over privately, weighing the pros and cons. After a moment, she had her answer. She placed her hand back on the sapphire. "I will become your vessel."

Lilith smiled and the sapphire cracked. It started off as a hairline fracture and then it spread quickly over the entire crystal until it shattered and the pieces fell across the floor.

Hinata looked down and moved her feet so the shards did not cut her. And when she looked back up she no longer saw Lilith. Instead she saw a… cloud of purple chakra. It just hung there in the air for a second and then it shot itself directly at Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress took the hit head-on, with it hitting her right in the stomach and for just a split second Hinata blacked out. However she quickly shook her head and looked down where the chakra had hit her. But there was no mark of any kind.

At first she felt nothing, except for a slight tingling all over her body. "Huh, not really-" However Hinata did not finish her sentence because then the simple exploded into a fiery pain.

Hinata yelled at this. It felt as if her entire body was burning from the inside out. All of a sudden she began to tear at her clothes. She NEEDED to get them off. If she was naked she could cool down.

Soon all of her clothing was in a pile on the floor but she still did not cool down. In fact she only felt hotter. Her first thought was that Lilith had tricked her. However all thoughts were instantly blotted out by another surge of power from her stomach.

"Oh Kami..." She moaned as the power spread to her fingers.

She held her hands before her face and watched in terror as bumps formed on her fingertips. They lengthened until they burst through her skin with no blood at all. Sharp black nails slowly emerged from her fingertips joining with her own fingernails until she had two inch talons on every digit. Each one sharp and deadly looking.

Tears were streaming down Hinata's cheeks, for Lilith did not say anything about the pain. It felt as if her entire soul was being ripped out of her.

Once more her thoughts were interrupted by a jolt of energy from her stomach. This spread to her hips and legs. Her already slim waste became thinner and her hips became curvier. Her well-trimmed pubic hair floated off leaving her pussy bald, and her labia expanded. Despite the pain Hinata was starting to feel horny, or was that Lilith?

She screamed out once more as a larger surge passed from her stomach to her back. She fell to her knees as the pain swelled in her shoulder blades. With a sickening snap her skin ripped open, once again without blood, and two extensions emerged from her back. They both had talons at the top. The extensions then grew to three feet, when they stopped they folded out into wings. The purple-tinted flesh colored wings gave Hinata a six foot wingspan and they twitched slightly.

The pain in her back soon spread to her chest. Hinata looked down with wide eyes as she watched what happened. Hinata let out a moan as the small areolas on her breast grew larger and more red and her nipples lightly lengthend while her breasts expanded. Her mammary glands just went from a large C-cup to a large D, maybe E. In a moment of fascination she touched her new and amazingly firm breasts. The moment she did pleasure rippled through her body.

Another surge ripped through her body. It felt like it was snaking through her and ending at her tail bone.

Slowly a long hairless purple tail expanded and lengthened from her body. Hinata was now slowly becoming aroused by the pain. It was beginning to feel… good. As her tail snaked down around her incredibly sexy legs she let one hand wander to her naked sex. She stroked her pussy and found how sensitive it had become.

Her hand continued until she thrust two fingers into her pussy, her claws somehow doing no damage. She moaned in delight at the feelings that shot through her. Hinata almost climaxed right then and there, but she paused for some reason and held it back.

"Please… finish me Lilith." She pleaded… no begged, to the demoness that now dwelled inside of her. And then the final alterations began. Her eyelashes grew to a quarter inch while her already thinned eyebrows became only a little thicker than mere lines. Her teeth ached as her upper and lower canines grew into sharp fangs.

Her hand was once again working her pussy rubbing it harder and harder until she swore she was thrusting her entire hand in and out. Her thin lips grew fuller and turned an enticing shade of red, as if permanently wearing lipstick. She felt the tops of her ears expanding until the pointed tips poked out from her lustrous hair which had gained some length and gloss. She could feel a massive orgasm building until...

**"WE ARE ONE!"** Lilith purred inside Hinatas mind.

Hinata orgasmed like she never had before and juices trickled down her leg.

And then Hinata in her new succubus form fell to the ground, completely spent and momentarily satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. And the first thing she noticed was how amazing she felt. Never before had the Hyuuga heiress felt this good. Every muscle in her body tingled from the utter ecstasy. Hinata had no idea exactly how long she had been out. It could have been a few seconds, a few hours, or even a decade and it wouldn't have made a difference to her right then. All because the first thing she noticed was the afterglow of the immense orgasm she had when the merge completed.

"Ah damn, I bet there are laws against cumming that hard." She joked as her eyes began to open.

**"In that case you deserve the chair." **Lilith's voice 'said' in Hinata's mind using a reference she learned from her new host's memories.

"So it worked?" Hinata asked, her voice sounding as if she had exhausted her larynx in her scream of complete rapture

**"Well if it didn't, that was the best failure ever."** Lilith joked back. **"Gotta say I needed that. That should hold us until we get back around actual men."**

Hinata got up on her hands and knees and stretched, looking like she was inviting someone to try doggie-style just then. Only once she sat back down did she realize she was still nude. She quickly looked around for her clothes and grabbed them. But before she put them on, she remembered something.

"Wait, how can I wear this stuff when I have... wings and a tail?"

**"Check your hands."** Lilith told her.

Hinata did, and then noticed the talons she had sprouted were gone. "What the...?" She then felt her backside and discovered no wings or tail. She did notice her rear end felt firmer now, but that was about it. "What happened to my... you know?"

**"Oh those? Those were just temporary side effects of our merging. You can get them back, but only when you draw on my chakra in battle. Basically that was your battle form. And keep checking yourself out. Not everything has disappeared."**

Hinata wondered what she meant, then looked down over herself. She immediately noticed her enlarged breasts and hairless nether region. Her curved hips, thinner waist, and maybe her legs were longer and sleeker too. "Wow, I almost look like the perfect supermodel."

**"Almost? Damn girl, what _do_ you think supermodels want to look like? " **Lilith asked. **"You should be glad there isn't an incubus here. There's no pepper spray strong enough to make one keep their hands off your sexy figure now. You have become the envy of women and a goddess amongst men."**

Hinata grabbed her clothes and started to put them back on, starting with her socks. "So, what should I expect from now on? Besides this new look?"

Lilith paused to think. **"Well, you won't look like a real succubus unless you're in the heat of battle, and I mean afraid to die kind of battle, so don't worry about that. Maybe if this Naruto finds it kinky then you can summon it to pleasure him. And some of my succubi abilities should be at your disposal too, once I help you get a grip on them. No pun intended."**

Hinata blushed once she got the reference. "What sort of abilities?"

**"Well, you may not know this, but succubi are dream demons as well as sex demons. Sometimes we prefer to trick a guy into thinking they're having sex, rather than actually do it with them. Like if they're persistent but not our type or we're already satisfied. Our specialty illusions are the sexual dream and the sexual nightmare, which are both pretty much what they sound like. As my vessel, you will be an expert on genjutsu to the point where you won't even need handsigns, as long as they're used on men."**

_'Wow, Kurenai-sensei would sure like that.' _Hinata thought as she tried to put on her panties. _'What the...? They're too tight now. Oh yeah, my hips are a different size now.' _She struggled to get them into place. _'It'll have to do until I can get a new pair.'_

**"Another thing should be my stamina and endurance."** Lilith continued. **"This will help in most of your activities, but keep in mind it's meant primarily for the bedroom. You'll need it, trust me. Once you get a taste I guarantee you won't want to go outside unless there's a fire."**

"You plan on turning me into a nympho?" Hinata asked as she put her pants on, finding them to be tight and a little short too.

**"Maybe, maybe not. But if it's with Naruto, would you really complain?" **Hinata shook her head. **"As I was saying, you'll have more stamina, more endurance, more chakra, and better healing. Also, you should have access to the Aiyokugan of the succubus."**

"What's that?"

**"One of the best weapons of the succubi race. Think of it as a doujutsu that removes the inhibitions of the man you make eye contact with. This combined with oozing sex appeal will make him putty in your hands."** Lilith told her.** "He will think of nothing by you, he would worship the very ground you walked on."**

"So you look at a man and enslave him?" Hinata asked. _'I can't do that to Naruto-kun, ever.'_

**"Not quite."** Lilith told her. **"We don't hypnotize the victim like the Sharingan would; we simply make them more likely to act on what they would normally be afraid to act on. To us succubi, inhibitions like that just get in the way. Everything the man does is something he wanted to do but held himself back from doing for some reason. You just simply make him forget that reason for a little while. Oh, and if you didn't already figure it out, it only affects men and shouldn't affect your present doujutsu."**

"Well that's good. Anything else?"

**"Hmm... let me think." **Lilith said before she paused for a moment.** "Ah, here's an important detail. You can't get pregnant unless you want to."**

"Unless I want to?" Hinata repeated.

**"Yes. You see, we succubi are just as concerned with birth control as humans are. And with our lifestyle we need it more. Luckily for us we can control our own fertility, much like your birth control jutsu except we will it instead of cast it. So you can't conceive unless it's an intended result, so you don't have to worry about getting knocked up anytime soon."**

"That's good." Hinata said. "As much as I would love to have Naruto-kun's children someday, I'd rather that not be too soon." She then tried to put on her bra, only to find it was impossible to put on now. "Damn, I better forgot the bra or I might suffocate myself if I put it on now."

**"Sorry about that, but look on the bright side, every girl's gonna be so fucking jealous of you now and Naruto would have to be stupid to even consider another girl after one look at you."**

"Naruto-kun's not stupid." Hinata stated defensively. "Anyway, tell me the rest on the way home." She then grabbed some of the large sapphire shards. "Bet it would be a good idea to bring some of these too."

**"Seriously?"** Lilith asked, a little unnerved. **"I've been stuck in that thing for a long time. I don't want to see another sapphire for the rest of my life. And besides my dear, from what I have seen in your mind, you really don't need the wealth."**

"I won't keep them. Well, maybe one or two. The rest can be a sort of profit for my mission to impress Hokage-sama." Hinata said thinking that if she brought back a little extra profit then it might put her in favor with Tsunade-sama and get her a few more solo missions.

**"Hmmm, not a bad thought. And from what I have seen in your memories you could use a little extra experience." **

"Hey!" Hinata said irritably as she tried to put her mesh shirt back on, and found it was tight too. Tight enough that her nipples were clearly visible even though she wasn't cold. _'I sure hope my jacket still fits.' _She quickly thought, only to find it did fit but couldn't be zipped up. So she resorted to positioning it to cover her breasts as best she could.

**"Why so shy?" **Lilith asked. **"No one's around to see, and don't you want Naruto to see those glorious things later? And even do more than see them too?"**

"Naruto-kun can, but not the others." Hinata told the succubus. And then something popped up into her head. "Um…if you can look into my memory… does that mean I can look into yours?"

Lilith did not answer for a moment

**"You want to see my memories?"**

"Well, I mean you get to look through my mind like it was a picture book so I just-"

**"I see what you mean. I just didn't expect you to ask that. To be honest, I'm not really sure if or how to do that. Hell, I'm not even sure how I was able to see your memories before I got in here. Let's give it some time first, how about that?"**

"I suppose. But if I can someday see some of your memories, will you let me? It only sounds fair since you've seen mine and we're going to be together for a while."

**"Alright, even if our union will be temporary, I'd like it to be without strife."**

Hinata then started walking out of the cave. "Just how long is temporary?"

**"There's no set timeline, but the general rule is the more sex you have, the less time it will take for me to be here. Remember, succubi get energy from sex, but oddly not so much that we never need a break from it. I guess it's the same principle as eating."**

"So you _do_ want me to be a nympho?" Hinata asked.

**"Well for me it can only be a good thing. That way I can go home quicker and get all the satisfaction I've been without for so very long. But remeber, you're ultimately the one in charge so you can't become a nympho unless you grow a taste for sex too."**

"Don't really see that happening." Hinata said as she walked out of cave.

When she stepped out of the cave she found that the sun was shining brightly and there was not a cloud in the sky. Almost as if the storm last night had never happened. However her campsite was a different matter entirely. Not only had the wind knocked her tent around but the hail had completely tore through the fabric and left it looking like Swiss Cheese. The Hyuuga was half tempted to just start packing the tent back up but then she realized there was no point. It could not be used again.

So Hinata just left the tattered tent where it was and began to walk in the direction of Kohona.

**"Ummm, what are you doing?" **Lilith asked so suddenly that Hinata jumped.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am going back to my village." Hinata told the succubus.

**"I can see that, but why are you doing it the stupid way?" **Hinata was confused. Lilith sighed before answering. **"My dear, you have a little something we call 'wings' now. You can 'fly', so why are you walking?" **

Hinata didn't know what to say other than "I forgot" in a solemn manner.

**"Oh, you forgot you had giant bat wings? Of course, it is such an easy thing to forget." **Lilith said sarcastically.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "So... uh... how do I use the wings?" She asked as she glanced behind at her back,

**"Oh well it's very simple actually. First you need to take off all upper body wear." **Lilith said as if it was nothing.

"WHAT" Hinata cried, not really wanting to go flying topless through the air.

**"For Kami's sake, humans and their pain-in-the-ass decency. Look if you don't take off your top then the wings are going to tear it to shreds. Also we are in the middle of the forest. Who the hell is going to see us? A squirrel, a raccoon, or maybe a perverted hawk?" **

"Alright, alright, you have made your point." Hinata said as she unzipped her jacket and then her mesh shirt. She let out a sigh of relief when the tight shirt was off. She shoved both into her clothing bag. "Now what?" Hinata asked.

**"First, close your eyes." **Hinata did so. **"Now relax and concentrate, I want you to imagine wings, large wings. And flying, picture yourself flying through the air and then swooping down on unsuspecting men." **

Hinata did as she was told. She thought of herself with great bat-like wings spread out. And she could picture herself flying and then coming down upon Naruto, enfolding him with her wings and kissing him.

Suddenly a sharp sensation brought her out of her fantasy. She turned her head back and saw that just like last night; wings were bursting through her flesh however there was no blood. And unlike last night, it did not hurt this time. In fact it felt good, sort of like when she stretched sore muscles.

It took only a few moments but her dark wings were completely out. And Hinata stared at them in amazement. Last night she had not gotten a good look at her new wings but now she could. With a dark bat-like membrane stretched between long, purple-scaled 'fingers'. A curved, black claw stretched up from the tops of the wings, a parody of 'two thumbs up'. These were imposing monstrous wings however if one stared at them long enough the wings possessed a certain elegance.

"These are amazing." Hinata said as she touched the tip of her new wings with a finger.

Inside Hinata's mind Lilith smiled. **"I know, considering that you're a newb and will probably end up crashing into the ground, do you care if I help get us going?" **

Hinata though about that for a moment and nodded "Ok, I guess."

Suddenly Hinata's wings gave a small twitch. **"Brace yourself my dear." **Lilith said. And then before Hinata had time to react the two great wings gave one powerful thrust down and Hinata shot up into the air.

At first the Hyuuga felt as if her stomach was about to come flying out of her mouth. But then that feeling was replaced with vertigo when she looked down and saw how high up she was. She nearly dropped her bag.

**"Hey! Don't start throwing up you hear?" **Lilith barked. **"Just relax, it's going to get a whole lot smoother." **

Hinata then felt her wings start to spread out and now Hinata was staring face down at the forest below. "Wh…what are you doing?" She stammered.

**"Just calm down, we are simply riding on the air currents." **Lilith told her.

"Air currents?" Hinata asked.

**"Yes, you see succubi can't really fly, other then a few good flaps to get us off the ground. No, what we do is we ride on the air currents, that allow us to go either higher up or lower. Sort of like how you keep a kite in the air." **She explained.

"So we're just going to ride the wind and hope it takes me back home?"

**"Mostly, but if it makes you feel better you can use the wings to give you some influence to direct yourself. And your tail for steering, which actually would be a good idea right about now."**

"No way." Hinata almost shouted firmly. "I'm not flying in broad daylight with my pants down. I don't care if no one can see me."

**"Fine, fine." **Lilith said.

* * *

Hours later, Hinata could see Kohona, and from the distant she was up in the sky her village looked so small. Especially compared to the forests surrounding it.

"Ok I think we should land in woods, so that way no one will see-" However she did not get to finish because suddenly Hinata found herself doing a face-dive straight into the woods below. "AHHHHHH LILITH ARE YOU INSANE?" Hinata cried as the woods grew closer and closer.

Inside her mind Lilith laughed. **"Maybe a little."**

Hinata saw that she was twenty feet away from the tree line so she covered her face and prepared for the impact. However it did not come. Instead at the last moment Lilith made her perform a sudden swoop and landed her gracefully on the top of the larger of the tree branches.

Hinata uncovered her eyes and looked around slowly and let out a sigh of relief. All the while Lilith was laughing. **"Oh now that was a rush, I love the feeling of adrenaline pumping through the body. Almost as good as sex." **She could tell that Hinata was still slightly out of it. **"Oh come on, did you really think I would purposely try to kill you?" **She asked.

"…Never… do that... again." Hinata gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

**"Kami, loosen up. You're a ninja, this kinda stuff shouldn't frighten you." **

Lilith then recalled the wings back inside Hinata's body. The once imposing wings vanished into the Hyuuga's skin as if they were never there.

**"Now come on, let's get out of this tree shall we?" **

Hinata agreed and performed the treewalking jutsu and walked down the tree with ease. When they were on the ground Hinata put her tops back on and once again felt the tight constricting pressure against her chest. "Maybe I should hit a store before anywhere else." She stated to herself as she walked towards the town gates.

**"Say, if this is a ninja village, then why are the gates to enter open? Wouldn't it make more sense for them to be closed most of the time?"**

Hinata stopped to think about it. "Y'know, maybe you're right. But I suppose there is a reason." She continued on and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the guards Izumo and Kotetsu, who were too stunned by her appearance to remember to check for I.D.

"Holy crap did you see the figure on that?" Kotetsu asked once she was out of hearing range even for ninja.

"Did I see it? Do you think I'm blind?" Izumo replied.

"Who is that?"

"I... think that was the kunoichi on Kurenai-san's team."

Kotetsu almost swallowed his tongue just then. "Did she always look like that?"

* * *

"Oh come on Shino, please." Kiba pleaded to someone most might consider one of the weirdest people in the entire village of Konoha.

"You apparently did not hear me the last time. So I shall repeat myself three more times. No, no, and no. I shall not spar with you." Shino said as he increased his pace a tad.

Kiba did just the same, his faithful dog Akamaru following behind him. "But why not? You're clearly not doing anything, and I have no one else to spar with."

Shino did not even turn around when he responded. "To answer your question, every time you and I spar you end up leaving after about an hour because of your constant failure to actually hit me with any of your attacks." He said absently.

"That's not true." Kiba rebuffed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It is true, for you lose your temperament far too quickly. Which results in poor judgment, and allows me to read your movements and defeat you with ease. Therefore another sparring match between us would prove to be pointless. Go find someone else t-" He was going to say more to avoid being rude to his teammate, however Shino suddenly fell silent and stopped dead in his tracks, staring in the middle of the street.

"Hey Shino?" Kiba said in surprise. "What's wrong with you man?"

However Shino simply pointed. Kiba followed his finger and his mouth dropped at the sight that had caused Shino to become silent.

Strutting through the street was one of the most beautiful women either of them had ever seen. Both they and every other male onlooker stopped and started at the sublime creature, whose silky dark hair fell down past her shoulders to the small of her back just above her perfect ass. The way she moved her hips was a seductive, almost hypnotic way, as if to say 'You know you want it'. And her eyes that… wait a minute!

"Is… is that Hinata?" Kiba asked, shocked upon his realization.

"I… I… don't... know." Shino said, never before had he been at a loss for words. He actually took off his sunglasses to get a better look, which would make Kiba react somehow had he noticed anything other than the Venus in front of him.

Kiba briefly tore his eyes away, with much reluctance, and stared down at Akamaru. The canine lifted its nose and smelled the air, catching all of the scents of the people in the area until one particular scent caught his attention. The dog barked to his master and Kiba's eyes widened. "It. Is. Hinata." He said in disbelief.

Neither he nor Shino knew what to say. All they could do was simply watch as Hinata walk. However one singular thought ran through their heads '_What happened to Hinata?'_

_'They're all staring at me.' _Hinata thought nervously as she continued to walk. Although she kept her eyes straight ahead she could tell that men were staring at her lustfully and women watched her with envy. Some of the women gave their men dirty looks for what they imagined the men were thinking just then.

**"Ah, your adoring public. Let them stare, for you are now the most beautiful woman in this entire village. These people should feel honored to even gaze at you." **Lilith told her host.

"I know, but it just feels so weird." Hinata whispered to her inner demon. "I mean, I used to just pass thru the crowd without anyone noticing me. Now, I'm the center of attention."

**"Well get used to it sweetie. Cause this is how it is gonna be for a while now." **

"Hinata?" Kiba asked once he and Shino came up to her, them being the first ones so far that even tried.

"Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata greeted them, relieved that her sex drive wasn't instantly telling her to have sex with them. While she liked them as teammates, she never felt any attraction for them.

"I think I speak for both of us... and many of the bystanders, when I ask if something occurred on your solo trip." Shino addressed the kunoichi.

"Not really. I went to my destination, did my job, and got back on time. I think I handled it rather well." She told them, having no intention of telling anyone for a while if at all about Lilith. Maybe Naruto, but she needed to get close to him first.

"But what about... you know... all this?" Kiba asked.

She arched an eyebrow. "All this? What do you mean?"

Shino put his arm out in front of Kiba to prevent him from embarrassing himself just now. "I think what he meant was that it appears you've undergone a physical transformation recently."

**"Does he always talk and dress that way? Major turn off."** Lilith commented.

Hinata shrugged. "Maybe I just matured more on my trip. Is it such a bad thing?"

"Hell no. Now you look like... like..." Kiba struggled to think of a good enough compliment, without coming across as someone who just wanted to get into her pants. Which was something he was really hoping to do soon now.

Lilith wasn't impressed. **"Great, looks like we've got someone who's ready to cum in less than a minute if you keep standing here. No need for those that have 'premature ejaculation' written all over them."**

"Well guys, I better go see the hokage, and get some clothes that fit better. These got a little tight on the way back." Hinata told them, making them both blush at the mental image, even Shino. "See you later then."

"Oh, I think you should know Hinata, that Naruto has recently returned to the village." Shino told her as she started to step away.

Hinata stopped cold and firmly stared Shino right in the eyes. "Where is he? Right at this moment?"

"I believe he was with his sensei and teammate, somewhere near his residence." The bug user answered, strangely feeling a little intimidated by his shy teammate.

"Thanks, I'll find him from there. I'll see you both... sometime in the future." She told them before she ran off towards Naruto's apartment, which she of course knew the location of.

**"Already hoping to get some eh? Attagirl. Make him give you everything he's got until we pass out." **

Hinata had other things on her mind. In fact she wasn't thinking about sex at all. She just wanted to see the boy she admired and loved after such a long time of not seeing him. And hopefully this time she wouldn't faint with any close proximity.

She turned a corner and saw him heading towards her general location, most likely heading somewhere besides his home at the moment. Kakashi and Sakura were there with him making idle chitchat, but Hinata only had eyes for the blonde. Oddly, he looked a lot like how she remembered him and yet so much more mature and handsomer. His outfit, while different, was still pretty much the same and that actually didn't bother her.

"It is him." Hinata happily whispered as she hid most of herself behind the corner since he and the others hadn't noticed her yet.

**"Nice. He looks like a keeper, although I'd recommend a new wardrobe personally." **Lilith commented. **"Well, what are you waiting for? Show him your moneymaker already."**

Naruto returned his focus forward and briefly noticed his hidden visitor, making Hinata gasp and hide behind the corner completely. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to break out in a nervous sweat. _'Did he see me? What will he think of me now?'_

She didn't have to wait long to find out. "Hinata? I thought so." Naruto said as he came closer to her with a kind grin. "How ya been since I left?"

"Na... Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a mix of joy, nervousness, and desire. Then, she did something neither would ever forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"Na... Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a mix of joy, nervousness, and desire. Then, she did something neither would ever forget.

Hinata, acting completely on impulse but not sure if it was her own or Lilith's, immediately engulfed him in a hug and held his head in place as she all but raped his mouth with her own. Naturally the man in question was too caught off guard to respond right away, but just the fact that this was happening for real rather than her fainting was enough for Hinata. Hell someone could probably hold a katana to her back and she wouldn't notice just then, although she would surely notice if Naruto poked her in the front.

Sakura and Kakashi watched this with wide eyes and rigid bodies. Kakashi was the first to return to normal though. _'Attaboy Naruto, been back one day and already getting some luvin'. I'm so proud.' _

Sakura had a different train of thought. _'What the hell? I would never have expected Hinata to do that of all things. And why isn't Naruto putting up a fight? Isn't he supposed to like me more?' _This surprised her, because for some reason she actually felt a little jealous. Then her eyes then caught something new, Hinata's hand going for something else to hold. _'Is she really doing that? Hinata, of all people, doing THAT? What the hell is going on here?'_

Naruto quickly noticed Hinata suddenly grab ahold of something _extremely_ personal and rather sensitive, but not in a painful way and tried to pull away from her. "Hinata, what gives?"

Hinata paused for no reason other than the inconvenient necessity of breathing, and smiled at the confused blonde. "I missed you so much." She said in a rather sultry voice, as if trying to seduce him, which she was.

"I can see that." Naruto responded for lack of a better one.

**"Oh man that felt good. I forgot what just a kiss felt like after all this time. You better bed him soon. Clear?" **Lilith commented to Hinata.

"Umm... Hinata-chan? Can I have that back?" Naruto asked, referring to his personal region which Hinata still had a firm grasp on.

**"Oh no, this is ours and I'm not done with it yet." **Lilith told him, though only Hinata could hear her.

Only now did the Hyuuga heiress realize what was in her hand and with some reluctance, repeat some, let go. "S-s-sorry, m-my hand must have a-acted on it's own."

**"Yeah, and that was all you just so you know. So don't blame me." **Lilith told her with a certain bit of smugness mixed with approval.

"So why'd you kiss me like that too?" Naruto curiously asked. "Not that it was terrible or anything, but... why?"

**"Don't just admit it girl or you might frighten him off."** Lilith warned. **"Instead get him to agree to being with you alone first." **She had seen this type of scenario before and knew just how to best deal with it.

"I'll tell you, but only in private because I'd rather no one else hear it. Is y-your place okay?" She told and asked him.

Naruto thought it over. "I... guess that's okay. I still need to clean it up a bit if that's not a big problem."

**"Who cares about some mess? By the time we're done the bedroom alone is going to be trashed beyond recognition." **Lilith stated. **"And what are you waiting for?"**

"I won't mind. I understand the situation. So... when can we go?" Hinata asked, trying to not sound in a hurry. Although she desperately wanted to just grab him and take him now. She underestimated just how horny seeing him again would make her. She was already rubbing her thighs together a bit to ease herself.

"I have to check with Baa-chan about something first but then I can take you there." He said, still a bit shocked at the fact that anyone, let alone Hinata, wanted to come to his place.

"Can I come along?" Hinata asked. "It's been a long time and I want to catch up with you. Plus I have my own report to give too."

Sakura frowned, but Naruto looked somewhat worried. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, but keep your hands to yourself."

**"No promises." **Lilith said slyly.

She accompanied the remnants of Team Seven towards the hokage tower, where Tsunade would tell them what to expect in the future as a reformed team. Hinata hanged on her love's arm the entire time, making him and Sakura give her weird looks. It didn't take long but Hinata got antsy, from a combination of being close to Naruto and wearing too-tight clothes. The fact that Lilith was making so many comments didn't help either.

**"Now this guy looks like he'd be a pleaser. From what I've seen in your memories he's got plenty of stamina, a big plus, and he's full of surpises, another big plus. And I bet he's only gotten better under that outfit all these years. Your busy hands sure found out he's impressive. C'mon, use those special eyes of yours to get a sneak peek. Don't you wanna glance at those nice hard muscles?"**

Hinata shook her head, since Liliith couldn't actually read her thoughts now that she was actually inside Hinata. She made it look like she was setting some of her hair to avoid any confusion in the others.

**"Tease." **Lilith complained. **"You want it more than I do, if that's even possible, so why are you taking so long? If it were me, we'd already been needing replacement sheets and a time-out to catch our breaths. He would be lying tied to a bed begging for more. You would be covered in whipped cream and having him eat you like a dessert. I can go on like this you know."**

They arrived at the tower. "I'll let you and your team go first Naruto-kun, then tell Hokage-sama my own mission statement." Hinata then whispered into his ear. "Could you wait for me please?"

"Umm... okay?"

"Oh, and can I ask a favor of you when we're both done here?"

"What is it?" He asked.

**"Oh it better be what I want it to be, you hear me?" **Lilith irritably yelled.

"I need to get some new clothes. I... had a recent growth spurt and all the ones I have now are a little too tight. I'd like to know which kind you'd think look good on me, if you'd be willing to help." Hinata asked with a bright blush.

Lilith smiled. **"Damn girl not a bad idea. You've already gotten him somewhat aware you're interested in him. Showing him your sexy body in some sexy outfits should get him interested in you too."**

"You want my help? Wouldn't another girl be better?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't ask another girl. I asked you." She told him.

"Well, I suppose."

Great. Thanks. Now hurry and come back, okay?" She smiled as Naruto and his team walked into the building along with her, none of them understanding this situation. They entered Tsunade's office first, with Hinata leaned against the wall of the hallway.

After that little thing Naruto's mind was so distracted he could barely give Tsunade a straight report on the training session he and Sakura had with Kakashi the other night.

* * *

When it was her turn, Hinata entered and Team Seven exited. She sent him a warm look as to remind him to wait for her. He remembered, but felt rather nervous about the whole thing. When the door to the office closed, separating him from Hinata, the orange-loving shinobi turned to his longtime crush. "Sakura-chan, do you have any idea why she did that to me earlier?"

The pinkette shook her head. "Not really Naruto. I do have somewhat of an idea, but I never expected her to be so bold like that."

"Me neither." He said, then added more after a brief pause. "What do you mean 'somewhat of an idea'?"

Sakura fidgeted for some reason. "Well Naruto, in case she tries something like that again, I think you should know that she has actually admired you and had a crush on you for quite a long time. Probably since before we even graduated. She's just too shy to actually tell you that. Or at least she _was_ too shy."

Naruto blinked in surprise a few times. "Hold on, you're telling me that Hinata, the heir to probably the biggest family in Konoha, actually likes someone like me? Why would she?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her? And in case you think I'm playing a trick on you, ask all of our friends the same thing. They'll tell you the same thing I just did." Naruto looked like he had a lot on his mind just now. "Do you like her?" For some reason, there was a hint of hostility in her voice when she asked that, but nobody caught it.

"I don't know. I mean, she looks great, and kisses great too, and she's probably the nicest girl I know besides Ayame-neechan. But I'm not sure what else I feel about her."

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "Nicest girl you know? What about me, your own teammate?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "With all due respect Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan has never hit me or called me an idiot or something like that." He said, thinking of all the abuse he put up with from her.

Sakura lightly frowned. "Then maybe you should try to date her instead. At least if you asked her for once she'd accept in a heartbeat."

Naruto shrugged. "Why not? It might be nice to be with a girl who actually wants to hold a conversation with me instead of just talk about another guy." He said, jabbing an old wound between the two of them.

Sakura frowned and turned away, suddenly finding herself wanting to cry but not sure why. "Fine. Have fun with her then. Hopefully this means you'll stop asking me out so much." She then walked away before he could get another word in edgewise or any tears could escape.

"Having some girl trouble eh Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student, his eye in his trademark U-shape showing he was smiling under his mask.

"Not now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled.

"What? Maybe I can help you." The cyclops offered.

"And how would you help?" Naruto asked, not believing that a man who walked around in broad daylight reading porn would really know how to please women.

"My advice is give Hinata some attention and see what it brings the two of you. Maybe you'll even find you prefer her company to Sakura's."

Before Naruto could comment on it, Hinata walked out of the room with a grin meant only for him. And a small hug that came with it. "Told you I wouldn't take too long. Now, how about that help I asked you about earlier?"

"You sure you want my advice? After all, everyone else seems to hate my choice in clothes." He still did not understand what everyone had against orange.

Hinata nodded. "I want to make sure they look good, especially to you. Do this, and I'll buy you twenty bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's when we're done."

**"Like I told you before, the way to a man's heart is his stomach."** Lilith commented. **"And I mean that both figuratively and literary."**

"In that case lead the way." Naruto said, feeling much better now.

With that, Hinata and Naruto walked outside, with Hinata holding Naruto's hand tenderly. He was at first uncomfortable, but didn't fight it and quickly learned to accept it.

They later arrived at a general clothing store for both ninja and civilian. Along the way, Naruto knew people in the background were looking and whispering about him, but oddly this time it was more about him being with Hinata than any demon-related insults. In fact he hadn't heard any of those yet. He hoped that meant the villagers had gotten over their grievances regarding him, but it was more likely they didn't recognize him after almost three years of his absence.

Hinata walked inside the door comfortably, but Naruto was more weary, in case the employees did recognize him and want him to leave, with or without sharp objects to give him incentive. Fortunately, no one seemed to make a big deal about it, allowing him to relax. "So what exactly did you have in mind Hinata-chan?"

**"The kind of thing that would make you die from a nosebleed. Think they got anything leather with tassles? ****Or maybe a nice black corset and high heeled boots?"** Lilith commented.

Hinata blushed and ignored the succubus. "I need something a little looser. Something I can use on missions and training too but also comfortable to wear when I'm not busy or just with you."

"Well I don't know a thing about girl clothes so what should I do?" He asked. He would have thought that with spending three years with ero-sensei he would have learned more about women, but Hinata was proving they were still quite a mystery.

Hinata didn't need Lilith to answer that one. "You should sit down and tell me what you think of what I try on. I'll make it worth your while." Her eyebrows wiggled a bit as if to promise him it would be interesting.

Some minutes later, Naruto was seated in a small chair in front of one of the dressing rooms while Hinata was inside trying on the various articles of clothing she had selected. Unknown to them both, Ino had been in the shop at the same time and practically tripped over her own feet at seeing Hinata with Naruto. Rather than reveal herself, she hid from them to see what they were doing together. Boy was she in for a surprise, as was Naruto.

Hinata soon opened the door. "How does this look Naruto-kun?" She stood there in a snug but not uncomfortably tight light green tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts that showed off almost all of her thighs. Her new figure was practically caressed by the clothes, and it was hard to tell if she was wearing a bra or not. She bent forward when she asked the question, allowing Naruto a glimpse of her visible cleavage.

Naruto's eyes practically erupted from his head. _'Holy hell! Hinata-chan's matured greatly over the years. I wonder what she looks like naked. No, wait, bad Naruto, don't be such a pervert.' _"...Looks great, but not something I'd say you should wear on missions." He said, suddenly hating mission dress code.

Hinata shrugged. "That's okay. I need some casual off-duty clothes too. So you like?" He nodded, his blush making her smile and feel a little excited. "Good. I hope the next one is just as pleasing." There was more than a hint of lust as she finished that remark and even Naruto detected it as she closed the door to change again.

_'Wait a minute, is she... coming onto me?' _He asked himself. _'Does she really like me like Sakura-chan said she does?'_ For some reason, he hoped she was, and wasn't entirely sure why.

Naruto kept pondering this as Hinata came out wearing something else. This time she wore a loose short sleeve T-shirt that was mostly soft red with two thin green stripes going across her bosom horizontally, drawing most of the eye to there. Her lower body was covered by a pair of normal jeans. "Is this acceptable, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto didn't blush this time. "Yeah, that looks good. More comfortable than the last outfit I think." He stated, seeing how loosely it pressed her… supple body.

"It does feel a little better. Just a few more then." She told him before going back into the changing room.

Naruto noticed he was feeling a little weird about this whole experience. He wasn't sure if it was because Hinata was acting so out of character, or that she was literally posing for him with interest in his opinion, or what Sakura said about her, but something was making him a hell of a lot more interested in Hinata as something much more than a comrade. Her forceful kiss earlier that day didn't hurt either. But still, Naruto wasn't sure what to do regarding the situation.

Hinata then came out wearing a simple black thong bikini, and posed in a way that even the Sexy Jutsu couldn't compete with. "Naruto-kun, how does this suit me for when I go swimming?" She was blushing up a storm with a grin, and only doing this because Lilith insisted on it as a way to toy with Naruto and see how strong his will to resist was.

Several other store patrons were also starting to stop and stare at the Hyuuga for a bit now while the aforementioned blonde had a mental meltdown at seeing Hinata's practically divine figure in all her succubus-enhanced glory with little hidden. In it her cleavage was more pronounced, almost hypnotic to gaze upon. She even spun around to let him see her marvelous backside too, resulting in Naruto having a nosebleed of epic proportions and fainting on the ground with a hard thud, both of which reactions could have killed a lesser man.

**"And he is down." **Lilith said like a sports announcer, impressed by the boys endurance.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata softly shrieked, getting on her knees to check on him. She turned him onto his back and placed his head on her bare lap.

Ino decided then to make her appearance. "What happened?" She asked to avoid revealing she had been watching the whole time.

Hinata was relieved that Ino was here, because she had some professional medical training and was less likely to damage Naruto further than Sakura would have. "I was just... trying to see what Naruto-kun thought of some clothes I was looking at, and he collapsed."

"Well can you blame him?" Ino asked. "I mean damn Hinata, what normal man wouldn't collapse after seeing you wearing that? If I had that figure I'd be wanting men to react like Naruto just did."

"Never mind that. Tell me how hurt he is." The Hyuuga girl requested.

Ino did a diagnostic jutsu on the unconscious jinchuuriki. "He's fine, already recovering. It was just a sudden drop in blood pressure. He'll probably have one hell of a headache once he wakes up, but if he stays where he is now I'm sure he won't complain."

Naruto quickly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a very close look at Hinata's waist, still only covered by the bikini bottom. All thought process ceased as he continued to stare at her more intimate area, as if physically incapable of looking away. He was so focused on it that his peripheral vision didn't notice that Hinata and Ino were looking at him, one with a small smile and the other with her jaw hanging.

Hinata reached down and gently turned his face upwards towards her own. Seeing he was still somewhat catatonic, she kissed him, with less lust than previously. She knew this was a good idea when he started to return it, and especially when one of his hands rose on it's own, seemingly that is, to hold her at her hip.

Ino meanwhile could barely comprehend what she was seeing. _'Hinata is actually making a move on Naruto? And not only is she downright trying to seduce him, she succeeded? Oh man, wait until everyone hears about this. I bet Forehead and Neji and Kiba are going to freak!'_

Hinata broke away from her love interest but kept her face close. "Feeling better, Naruto-kun?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, but I'm really lightheaded. I think I need some ramen soon."

Hinata giggled. "Okay, I'll get dressed and we can head out for what I promised you." She then helped him slowly sit back up and turned to get dressed, making it so that his eyes landed square on her barely covered posterior as she did so.

Once Hinata was away Ino stepped up to Naruto. "Spill it pal. What's going on between you two?"

Naruto waited until he was back in his chair before responding. "I honestly don't have a clue. I ran into her today and she kissed me then asked me to help her find some new clothes." He said as he stared at Hinata's changing booth.

"That's it?" Ino asked, not believing it.

"Yeah. Oh Ino, Sakura-chan said that Hinata has liked me for a long time. Do you know anything about that?" He asked, breaking his gaze away from the booth to do so.

Ino lightly hit the top of his head with no real force. "You idiot. Of course she's liked you for a long time. How you never noticed is beyond me."

"Well how was I supposed to know? When was I ever shown affection back then? How the hell would I know what it looks like when someone likes me?" Naruto asked, actually trying to keep his voice down to avoid yelling that.

Ino sighed. "Maybe you've got a point, but still, not everyone just announces what they feel for others Naruto."

"Being a fangirl back then doesn't exactly support your claim Ino."

"Touché Uzumaki. Anyway, Hinata's the shy type. She's wanted to tell you for a long time but never had the courage to do so. I'm guessing now she does."

"But she hasn't said anything like that yet." Naruto countered.

Ino thought it over. "Then maybe she's trying to see if she can see any signs of interest in you first now that you're back. My advice is be nice to her and don't pressure her into admitting it. You don't want to scare off possibly the only girl in town that actually wants to date you."

Naruto hung his head and scoffed. "Thanks Ino, nice to know how wanted I really am."

Ino immediately regretted her words once she heard the pain in his voice. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean for it to sound so dismissive. Just know that Hinata does care about you and she wants to show you how much. Give her a chance, for both of your sakes."

Naruto sighed and returned his gaze to the blonde girl. "I'll try. Might be nice to be with someone who wants my company for once."

Ino nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone now. Oh, and it's nice to see you again, and I'm not just saying that." She then left the store, after making a purchase of her own, suddenly not in so much of a hurry to spread the gossip.

Naruto heard a door open, and saw Hinata wearing her original but too tight outfit again. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"All of it." She answered before hugging him gently with a soft blush. "I want you to know that what she said was true Naruto-kun. I do care about you greatly and I have for years. I was just too shy before, and... I don't want to be shy anymore."

Naruto was speechless. All he could was sit there. His mind was so completely shocked; it had not yet seemed to grasp the idea that someone had loved him. And not in the same way that Ayame, Tsunade, and Shizune did. They were more of the familial lovers, ones who loved him like a relative they never had. Here was a girl who loved him romantically, the one type of love he figured he'd never get to experience.

Hinata then leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear, her voice cool and seductive. "Naruto-kun, if you take me back to your place right now, after I pay for my clothes, I will give you something far greater than any flavor of ramen. You might even become more addicted to it than you ever were to ramen."

**"I know __****you** will, little girl." 

Naruto felt as if his heart skipped a beat right then. He was silent for a moment, almost as if he could not muster up the words. And then he uttered his decision. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata walked to his apartment, both anticipating what was going to happen next. Naruto because he wondered what Hinata meant by 'better than ramen', and Hinata because her greatest wish would hopefully come true tonight. She was a little nervous about it, but she refused to back down now that she had her chance. Also, Lilith would surely have raised a never ending hell about it if she did.

As they walked, Hinata looped her right arm around Naruto's left and leaned on him with a pleased grin. Naruto wasn't sure how to respond, but didn't want to appear rude and tell her to get off him. He noticed a few looks from people on the streets, but they were mostly surprised to see the Hyuuga heiress with someone then anything else.

They got to the building with Naruto's apartment and went upstairs. Naruto unlocked the door and led her inside. It looked relatively organized, slightly dusty, but the main feature was that it felt so alone. Probably because Naruto almost never had company. This saddened Hinata, but it also pleased her because it meant there was no reason for them to be interrupted by anyone.

"Sorry if it's not the best place in town to be, but it's all I got." Naruto told her sadly.

Hinata turned his head to face her. "It's okay. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. And besides, compared to my house this has more of a free-living feel to it."

"Really? I never really considered anything about this place special." Naruto said, then sat down on his couch.

"It is special, Naruto-kun." Hinata sat down with him. "It's special because it's your home."

Naruto just nodded in understanding. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I guess." He paused for a moment, feeling uncertain all of a sudden. "So why exactly did you want me to bring you here? And what's this better-than-ramen thing you said?"

Hinata smiled. "I'll get started on that. Just stay in here and don't peak."

"But I don't have much food in the kitchen yet. Just some instant ramen, potato chips, and sandwich stuff. Maybe some milk."

"That should do." She told him suggestively.

Naruto was confused. _'What the hell can she do with what I told her I have? Some kind of ramen sandwich? Bet that would come in handy on missions.'_

"Let me get into something a little more comfortable first." Hinata said as she got off the couch and went into the bathroom with her bag of new clothes, swinging her hips in an eye-grabbing way that worked quite effectively.

While he was alone, Naruto went over in his mind something Jiraiya taught him during his training trip

-Flashback-

Roughly a week before Naruto first used the fourth tail of the Kyuubi, Jiraiya decided to give Naruto a different type of training. The sage had the two of them stop and sit on two tree stumps for this. "Naruto, today I'm going to give you lessons that are essential to every man."

"Okay." Naruto said, thinking they were some new tactics or something helpful for his future Hokage career.

"Today you're going to learn about women." Jiraiya told him. "Before you interrupt, no this is not just some perverted scheme of mine. This is actually quite vital for your future. And yes, there will be some things said you might consider perverse, but keep in mind that's only because of your own interpretation."

Naruto frowned but didn't protest. "Well, what is it then?"

Jiraiya made himself a little more comfortable and folded his arms. "For starters boy, what are the differences between girls and boys? By which I mean their bodies mostly."

"Girls grow boobs and boys don't." Naruto plainly answered.

"Good answer... for a little kid. What else?"

"Well, girls don't have anything between their legs from what I've seen." Naruto added.

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow and grinned. "From what you've seen? Have you been peeking at girls when you have free time?"

Naruto looked disgusted by the insinuation. "What? No of course not! I'm not a pervert like you are Ero-sannin!"

"That's true, you're not a pervert like me. But... you are a pervert still Naruto." Jiraiya told him.

"What? No I'm not! I don't go around trying to look at or grope women all the time!" Naruto shouted, standing off the stump now.

Jiraiya just kept on grinning. "Naruto, everyone is at least a little perverted. The biggest difference between you and me is I'm willing to admit it. You have a libido too even if you deny it."

"What's a libido?" Naruto asked, calming down in the brief confusion.

"Sit down again." Jiraiya told his student who obeyed. "A libido is the part of your mind that enjoys perverted stuff. Whenever you find a woman attractive and find your eyes drawn mostly to all or certain parts of her, unable to look away, that's your libido acting up. Everybody has one and you're no exception."

Naruto looked horrified, to the point where he was at a loss for words of any kind. Jiraiya nodded and continued. "But I don't want you thinking that a libido is by nature a bad thing. It isn't. What's bad is what you do because of it. Some people out there have no control over their and thus become rapists or molesters. Those are the bad types of perverts. My type, the open pervert, isn't exactly the most favored but by itself generally means no harm. There are also the closet perverts which pretend to not be interested in anything erotic but once alone let themselves enjoy it. And finally there are the anti-perverts, which are actually perverts themselves deep down but refuse to admit it even to themselves and think it's a bad thing for anyone to try to be one."

"And you're saying _everyone _is one of these?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. Think about it Naruto. If there were only a few perverts in the world, then why do so many people get married and have kids?"

"Because they love each other?" Naruto suggested.

"That's part of it, but not the only reason it happens." Jiraiya told him. "Naruto, being with someone means that you want to spend time with them and make them feel special. Share memories, feelings, dreams and hopes with them. And yes, if they're the right one, then you'll want to share your body with them as well. Love makes being perverted okay. Being perverted isn't liked when the love isn't mutual or even present to begin with. But if it is, and both people share it, then it's the most natural and beautiful thing in the world. That's why it's often called 'making love'."

-End Flashback-

Naruto brought himself back to the present, where he could hear Hinata around getting something started. _'How long was I zoned out? I wonder what's she's got in mind. Should I peek, or let it be a surprise?'_

Curiosity got the better of Naruto as he got up and slowly went to see what she was doing. He peeked around the corner of the kitchen wall to see Hinata at the stove, wearing only a new set of beige underwear and her jacket as a makeshift apron. His nose almost turned into a geyser at the sight, but since he quickly turned away it settled for a small leak instead.

Naruto double-checked simply to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that there was a beautiful woman in his kitchen, who already expressed firm fondness and more for him, wearing only a bra and panties and apron making him food. Yeah, surely.

_'She's really doing this. Does she always cook like that? No way, she shares a house with others so she can't get away with it. So why is she doing this now? Could she... actually be hoping I see this?'_

Judging from the type of underwear she was wearing, it was highly likely she was. It wasn't the downright erotic type, the kind women put on knowing full well someone will see her wear it, but neither was it the conservative prudish type, the type that is only seen by accident. Either way, it was almost the only thing Naruto noticed right now.

Hinata didn't need to use her byakugan to know what was going on behind her. She could hear him breathing a little heavier than intended. She smiled and blushed a bit, but continued what she was doing.

**"How long do you think he's going to last until he pounces and ravishes you?"**Lilith asked, feeling excited in anticipation. Hinata didn't answer of course, not wanting Naruto to overhear her talking to 'no one'. Naturally this bothered the succubus. **"For that matter, why are you procrastinating? Didn't we come here to do something specific, something you've wanted for a long time? Now's your best chance so why are you delaying it?"**

Hinata blushed but continued what she was doing. Fortunately she had some extra food stored away in a storage scroll so she could use more than just what Naruto had available. Her plan was to have a nice simple dinner for just the two of them then move on to the dirty stuff. If all went well then they'd both be well fed before they worked at exhausting themselves.

"Dinner's ready Naruto-kun." Hinata said, turning around letting him know she saw him. "Hungry?"

Naruto nervously nodded. "Umm... Hinata-chan, where are your clothes?"

She decided to play innocent. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Why aren't you wearing anything?"

Hinata looked at herself even though she knew exactly what she wore. But she spoke as if she hadn't realized anything until just then. "Oh my, well I guess I must have forgotten that part."

_'How does someone forget to get dressed?' _Naruto asked himself.

Hinata smiled and shrugged. "But what the hell? I'm very comfortable like this, and I don't mind you seeing my body Naruto-kun." Now she looked a little sad and held her hands together in front of her. "Am I... unappealing to you Naruto-kun?"

"What? No, of course not Hinata-chan. I mean... you've gotta be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Hinata smiled. "Really? Even more than Sakura?"

Naruto didn't expect that question. "Well, Sakura-chan does have her good points, but... I couldn't ever imagine her doing something like this and letting me live."

Hinata stepped forward and hugged him gently, deliberately pressing her large breasts into his chest but trying not to dry-hump him just yet. "You're the only one I'll ever allow seeing me like this Naruto-kun. You may not know it, but you're very important to me."

Naruto ended up hugging her back, even though he didn't know why. He did know he was blushing though, and struggling not to get an erection. "Thanks Hinata-chan. You're important to me too."

Hinata knew he didn't mean it the same way she did, but let that go. **"By the end of tonight, he'll be willing to shout out he loves you from the top of the Hokage Monument." **Lilith commented.

"Come on, let's eat." Hinata said, then separated from him and led them both to the table and sett up their meal. Dinner consisted of two large bowls of ramen, some ham sandwiches with mustard and lettuce, and some sushi on the side. To drink she provided some soft drinks and for desert some cinnamon rolls.

**"Don't eat those."** Lilith warned. **"I may not know how it works for humans, but for us succubi cinnamon is an anti-aphrodisiac."**

_"Anti-aphrodisiac?" _Hinata asked, and since she couldn't just say it in Naruto's presence, she held her hand over her mouth and quietly mouthed it.

That apparently was enough for Lilith. **"It's exactly what it sounds like. Sometimes we need to take the edge of our urges, so we eat things that weaken our sex drive. Cinnamon is one of them, so if you eat those, you may find yourself not in the mood for nooky so much anymore."**

Hinata's eyes slightly widened. _'Wait, I can't eat my favorite food unless I don't want sex with Naruto-kun. I KNEW there had to be a catch to this deal.'_

"Thanks Hinata-chan. This looks delicious. Smells great too." Naruto complimented.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Cooking is a hobby of mine. I figured it's not a good idea to always expect the branch member Hyuugas to do it for me, and... I intend to be a good wife for my husband some day."

Naruto sat down. "Whoever he is will surely be happy with you Hinata-chan. I mean, you're beautiful, kind, helpful, and nice to be around."

Hinata took off her jacket and sat down with a small blush. "Glad to know you see me that way now instead of the 'shy quiet weirdo' I used to be."

Naruto looked down, suddenly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry about that Hinata-chan. I was an idiot back then to say that to you. I at least got the 'I like girls like you' part right, didn't I?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, you did. It made my day. It was just the sort of thing I needed to hear."

Naruto then made eye contact with her again. "I'm glad, but I did say something bad and I wanna make it up to you. Could I maybe... take you on a date sometime soon?"

"Yes, of course Naruto-kun. I'd like nothing more." Hinata cheerfully answered.

**"Except maybe a horizontal dance between the sheets."** Lilith stated.

They began to eat dinner together in a somewhat awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other just then. Neither of them wanted to come off the wrong way and possibly scare the other off. So Hinata tried off with a simple method. "So Naruto-kun, how was your training? After three years you must be stronger now."

"Ero-sannin did show me some good things over the years. I bet now I'd ace the chuunin exams." Naruto told his guest.

Hinata grinned. "I believe you. By the way, not to brag or anything, I'm already a chuunin."

"Really?" Naruto asked, and Hinata nodded. "Way to go Hinata-chan. I knew you had it in you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm still not good enough to make jounin yet though, unlike Neji-nii-san, but I'm okay with my rank."

"I'm sure you could make jounin if you tried Hinata-chan. I believe in you." Naruto told her. Hinata shedded a tear of joy. "So how have you been while I was gone?"

"I've been well. My training's gone well and I've gained some more approval with my clan. For the most part I've been doing missions with my team and... waiting for you to come back." Hinata told him.

**"Oh Kami-sama, most teenagers would have been on their second round already." **Lilith huffed impatiently.

Hinata, not wanting to say anything out loud, mouthed her response when she covered her mouth. "_Well what the hell am I supposed to do, just say 'hey Naruto-kun you wanna have sex?' He would go nuts." _

Lilith sighed **"You humans. Alright alright, it's clear you need a way to break the ice and get him going, so here's what you do."**

A few moments later, Naruto watched as Hinata, with a blush, suddenly stood up and saw her put on a dance that he had only heard of when Ero-sannin talked about after a late night of 'research'.

_'I can't believe I'm really doing this.' _She moved her hands over her bra-covered tits, then slowly down to her stomach and the edge of her panties, then up to her breasts once again. She began to rub and fondle her own tits as Naruto continued to watch, his erection straining through his quickly-becoming-tight pants. _'Oh who am I kidding? I can't wait any longer. I need him now.' _Smirking sexily, Hinata then moved her hands to the back of her bra and she unclasped the top of her skimpy ensemble, revealing the two perfectly round and very appealing breasts that would befit a goddess.

Naruto's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head. He felt as if all the blood was either in his groin or in his head, which wasn't that far from the truth. He stared at Hinata's upper body in all of it's supple and creamy-skinned glory.

**"Yeah he likes looking at the twins." **Lilith said as she stared out from Hinata's eyes. This didn't surprise her, as no straight man could resist the sight of the breasts of a succubus. Hell even a few homosexuals couldn't resist at times.

"Oh… g-great Kami Hinata..." Naruto stammered, his eyes never leaving her chest. "How… how bi-big… I…" He was at a complete loss for words.

Hinata and Lilith smiled at his lust filled confusion, for some reason it turned both of them on greatly. Hinata then brought herself closer to him and got down on her knees, her breasts before him on his lap, heaving with every breath she took.

"Touch them Naruto-kun." She purred. "They are for you and only you."

Before he knew what he was doing or why, Naruto's hands immediately shot forward and grabbed the mounds of flesh. The moment the blonde's hands touched them, Hinata let out a moan of intense pleasure. The kind she only made when she pleasured herself with Naruto's image. But this time it was not a fantasy, it was real.

Naruto squeezed them, amazed at how soft and yet firm they felt. He then used his nimble fingers to pinch her hard and sensitive nipples. Hinata let loose another moan.

**"Mmmm oh yeah, for someone who acts so reluctant at first this boy really gets into it quickly." **Lilith told Hinata.

"Oh… Naruto-kun… suck them, suck my tits." Hinata moaned, lifting her chest up to give him easier access.

The blonde boy eagerly complied. He kissed around her left breast then licked the tip. Hinata liked the feel of Naruto's tongue tickling her oh-so-sensitive nipple. Then he finally wrapped his mouth around it and began to lightly suck. And then so very gently bit down. Hinata felt waves of pleasure rush through her body. Her hands went to hold his head in place, holding him as if he was her child nursing her.

As Naruto continued to suck her tits, his hands began to wander to her panty-covered hips. His hands traced up her thighs and over her well-toned shapely ass, which he gave a nice squeeze. Then his hand moved around front to her stomach, then down between her legs

Hinata felt her face turn bright red and she let out a loud gasp as Naruto touched her most private, not to mention moist, place.

**"Ohhhh yeah I am starting to like this boy more and more." **Lilith purred.

Hinata ran her hand down the side of Naruto's slightly sweaty face and pulled it away from her tit. "If you like that, unzip you pants so I can show you something even better."

Naruto, too absorbed in the moment to think otherwise, was very quick to comply and got his orange pants off quickly, but his boxers stayed on. Not for long, as Hinata literally ripped them off. "W-wait, Hi-Hinata-chan!"

**"Wow, I think that's honestly the biggest one I've ever seen, and I've seen well-endowed incubi." **Lilith claimed in disbelief and joy. Then, Hinata did something he and Lilith hadn't anticipated.

She pressed her breasts up to his crotch, his erect member falling between her large soft ample mounds. She then pressed them together around his member and began to shift them up and down. She was moving slowly at first but was slowly picking up speed, suddenly glad she once heard Ino talk about this sexual act when the girls got together one night.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. Feeling his rock-hard member between the soft pillow-like bosoms was like nothing he ever imagined before. He suddenly got lost in the heat of the moment and grabbed Hinata's shoulders and began to literally hump her chest.

Hinata smiled happily as she let her hands drop down so she could rub herself while her blonde lover fucked her breasts.

"Oh Kami-sama, Hinata-chan your tits feel incredable." Naruto exclaimed. "I… I'm gonna lose it."

The Hyuuga's face brightened with that. "Yes Naruto-kun, do it. Cum, I want to taste you." She proved this when she bent her head down and gave the tip of Naruto's thrusting member a lick.

That's what got Naruto. He gave a grunt and released his load. It sprayed across the girls chest, all over her face, and only some of it actually got into Hinata's opened mouth. She happily swallowed his salty cum, loving it. It didn't really taste like anything familiar to her, but she intended to get more familiar with it over the week.

She then stared up at her sexy Naruto who stared back down at her. "Wow Hinata-chan, that was..."

She kissed his cheek. "Better than ramen, right? Now..." She batted her eyelashes, stood up, and put her thumbs in her panties. "I want you to taste me."

Naruto had a brief moment of clarity return to him, and held her hands in place. "Hinata-chan, before we go any further, I gotta know, why me?"

Hinata smiled and kissed him on his lips this time, certain he wouldn't be able to taste his own fluids by now. "Because, Naruto-kun, I... I love you." Naruto's face showed surprise and a slight amount of disbelief. "I know it may be hard for you to believe that, but you must."

"But... why me?"

"Because you're my source of strength. You always inspired me to do my best and not give into depression because of my own weakness. You gave me the courage to even become a genin, and do my best in the chuunin exams too. You've always been the one I most look towards for support, and over time that admiration turned to love Naruto-kun." She said lovingly.

Naruto didn't know what to say. "R-really? I'm _that_ important to you?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. You're the man I love. You're the man I want to marry someday and have a family with. You're the man I've been saving my virginity for. And tonight I offer it to you." Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but she placed a finger on his lips first. "I know this must be overwhelming and hard for you to believe, but I swear to you it's the complete truth Naruto-kun." Her face started to look sadder now. "If you... really don't want me in return, I understand. I just... didn't want to keep this to myself anymore. It took a lot of guts for me just to do everything I've done today, and it wasn't easy. But.. can you maybe want to give _us_ a chance?"

Naruto did the most natural thing he could possibly do right then. He gently rubbed the left side of her face with his right hand. "Hinata-chan, if you really do mean that, then... who am I to refuse you your greatest wish?" Her face brightened instantly. "I'm not sure where we'll end up together, but... I've always thought of you as one of my nicest friends. And after talking with Sakura-chan and Ino earlier, having a relationship with you sounds like a good idea. I'm sorry if I can't say I love you right now, but maybe, in time, I will be able to."

Hinata nodded and rested her head on his shoulders. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She then looked into his eyes with an erotic gaze and spoke with a husky voice. "Now, how about you taste me this time?" She then laid on her back on the carpet and pulled down her panties, wiggling her hips as she did so. Naruto's eyes widened as he gazed at her opening with her legs unashamedly spread for his view. He couldn't help himself as he got on his knees by her, looking like he was about to have sex with her any moment now. Sensing some hesitation, Hinata caressed his arms. "Please Naruto-kun, I gave you an orgasm. It's your turn to return the favor."

"But how do I...?"

"Just pretend it's a bowl of ramen and you're licking up the remaining broth. Don't be afraid to use your fingers too." She told him.

Naruto leaned in, smelling her arousal and finding it enticing, and finally licked the slit experimentally. Hinata gasped in a small spike of pleasure, which encouraged Naruto to continue. His tongue then went inside her folds, and he found it was much like Hinata's analogy, and maybe better tasting.

**"Hell yeah! Hook, line, and sinker!"** Lilith cheered on, then thought privately. _**'He's yours for life now girl. No man can get enough of a succubus once he's tasted their nectar. For the rest of his life, no girl will have any appeal to him unless they remind him of you. He'll never be sexually fulfilled unless it's with you or someone similar if things don't work out. Which sounds really unlikely. I guarantee he'll be head over heels for you and trying to buy you a ring by the end of the month.'**_

Hinata was too much enticed by Naruto's tongue to notice the succubus say anything. Especially once he added his fingers and found her G-spot and clitoris. _'Oh Kami-sama I'll never have to use my own fingers again.' _"Please Naruto-kun... a little more. I'm almost there." He complied, and in no time she screamed in ecstasy and juices poured out of her, which Naruto cleaned up as best he could.

Naruto raised his head to look at the Hyuuga heiress, which was hard to do as her large breasts heaved with her panting. Not that it was a bad sight though. "Now _that _was definitely better than ramen."

Hinata giggled. "Ready for more?"

"I sure hope not!" Someone new said.

Naruto and Hinata turned to look at the front door, where there stood a blushing but fuming Neji with clenched fists.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was at a complete and total loss for words. What was there to say when someone walked in on you being very, _very _intimate with their own cousin, who was practically a sister to them? So many statements could only make the situation so much worse while the amount that couldn't could probably be counted on one hand. His only hope was that Hinata would know the best way to defuse her cousin. Otherwise he could imagine a great deal of pain in his near future.

However, Hinata was a bit conflicted. Part of her wanted to be polite and tell Neji to leave the two of them alone, which was unlikely to happen, and another part of her wanted to forget politeness and make him leave with extreme prejudice.

Apparently Lilith was in favor of the latter. **"Dammit I hate men with horrible timing, both in and out of the bedroom. Get rid of this jerk and make sure he can't come back."**

Hinata didn't really want to hurt her cousin like that, but she adamantly refused to let him prevent her well earned Naruto-time. Who knows how long it would have taken her to get up the nerve to do this without Lilith's influence? She was not going to let _anyone_ stop her from getting what was rightfully hers and hers alone.

Before she could do anything however, Naruto found his voice again. "Neji? What the hell are you doing here?" His volume was as good as ever too.

The Hyuuga prodigy narrowed his gaze. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here! What's your excuse?"

"I was informed by Hatake Kakashi that my cousin was getting 'friendly' with you and he had reason to believe you two would end up here together by the end of today. After confirming your address, I wished to see this for myself." He explained.

_'And to stop it no doubt.' _Hinata irritably thought.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Is Kakashi-sensei with you?"

"He didn't come with me if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't be surprised if he's around here somewhere though. He was quite curious to see what if anything would come of your time together, and I hate to see he was right." Neji answered after a momentary pause.

Hinata activated her byakugan and saw the porn-loving jounin trying to look into the apartment through the window. How long he had been there she had no idea, but he couldn't stay any longer. The question was how to do it. He might actually prove harder to remove than Neji.

"Naruto, tell me you're not trying to taint the purity of my cousin or the Hyuuga blood, and I'll go easy on you." Neji warned, reaching subconsciously for a kunai in his pocket.

"Taint her purity?" Naruto asked, not understanding the threat.

"If you take her virginity out of wedlock or get her pregnant, I'll stab you between the eyes myself until I see your brains leak out the hole." Neji clarified.

Hinata deactivated her doujutsu and turned her gaze to the ground. To the boys present it looked like she was ashamed of herself just now, but in actuality she didn't want them to see her mouth something to her succubus partner. _"Lilith, help me."_

The succubus thought of a way to get out of this. **"Okay, for the guy outside you'll have little choice but to make him leave, and you may have to get aggressive to do that. For this guy here, since you're reluctant to be as firm with him, I recommend using the Aiyokugan on him and implying something about a girl he likes. Something he just can't resist confirming for himself right away."**

Hinata looked back at Neji. Since she didn't have any better ideas, she decided to go along with Lilith's idea. Problem was she didn't know how to activate the succubus eyes. Luckily Lilith explained it for her. **"Just think sexy thoughts while putting chakra in your eyes. Try thinking of Naruto sunbathing naked on the beach. Or something like that. Then once the connection's made tell the boy to scram, but in a convincing way."**

Hinata obeyed, and instead of the clichéd nosebleed, her eyes turned light aqua blue with small sparkly dots in the pupil, like stars visible in a day sky, and a dark ring around the iris. She locked her eyes on Neji and felt an instant connection with a rush of power. Somehow she just instinctively knew she could mold him right then, but she had to be careful how she did so. _'Hmm... what can I do to make Neji-nii-san want to leave? Oh, I've got it.'_

"Hey, Neji-nii-san, while you're here, I've got some information you may like to hear. I heard that Tenten-san is trying out some exercises that she heard gave Hokage-sama her large bust size. I believe she's at the hot spring now doing just that. In an open place. Where you might not even need the byakugan to see her." Hinata calmly said as if it was completely natural to point such a thing out.

Several thoughts went thru Neji's head just then. Mostly images of Tenten wearing nothing but a towel while sitting next to a hot spring, her nude body slipping into the warm water, and her with Tsunade's bra size. Normally he would have better self control, but under the influence of the inhibition-removing Aiyokugan, the Hyuuga branch member did something he would never do by choice in front of someone else.

"This I gotta see!" He said happily before leaving the apartment as if in a hurry, closing the door as he did so.

Hinata had just unleashed a semi-horny Neji that was no longer bound by inhibitions. This could prove good or bad to his kunoichi teammate, and good or painful to him in return, depending on her reaction.

Naruto just looked at his front door, trying to comprehend what just happened. The sound of Hinata's gentle giggle brought him back to the present, and he found himself laughing with her. He found her laugh very cute just then.

Hinata deactivated the Aiyokugan before it could affect her love interest and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Sorry about my cousin. He's such a pain sometimes isn't he?"

"Don't have to tell me that. I fought him too remember?"

Hinata nodded. "We better get rid of your sensei before we try to continue anything. I don't know about you but I'm not interested in having an audience."

**"That can be good in the right setting though."** Lilith commented.

Hinata had to resist the urge to gag at that thought. A shy girl like her would never be comfortable with letting someone else watch her do something erotic, even with a succubus's influence. If the observer was Naruto however, then not only would she not mind, but she'd be creative with it to make it worth his while. But everyone else had to keep their eyes off the merchandise.

Without having to hear Lilith's opinion, Hinata already came up with an idea for getting rid of Kakashi. "Stay here for a second Naruto-kun. I've got to get rid of another unwanted guest." She got up, unashamed that she was still nude before him, but she grabbed her jacket to defer Kakashi's view of her body.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently your sensei is trying to get a free show, and I'm going to tell him no." Hinata told him before going towards the kitchen window.

Kakashi, who was sitting on a tree branch, apparently made no effort to hide himself and Hinata opened the window and leaned outside. "Hi Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress didn't looked pleased to see him. "Not even going to pretend you were never here?"

"With your eyes how could I?" Kakashi asked. "Besides, I wasn't planning on sticking around for long. I just wanted to see what you'd do with my student if he actually brought you here. Just don't keep him up all night. I may need him tomorrow morning for work."

"No promises." Hinata said flatly. "And you're peeping where you shouldn't. Maybe next time you'll think twice before upsetting the student of a genjutsu expert." Hinata said before faking a hand sign and borrowing Lilith's powers. "Sexual Nightmare."

Kakashi was quickly hit with the succubus-style genjutsu, although he thought it was a normal one. He wasn't worried, just figured he'd see what she came up with then dispel it since Hinata couldn't create one too strong for someone of his skill. What he saw however would surely haunt him to his dying days.

Kakashi saw himself standing in front of Gai, who smiled at him with his trademark smile, the one where the sun sparkled off his teeth, and gave the cycloptic ninja a thumbs up. But instead of his common green jumpsuit, he wore a speedo that was the exact same green color. Kakashi wanted to puke right away and looked away, but saw he was wearing an identical black speedo.

"KAKASHI!" Gai shouted much like he did with Lee.

Unable to control himself, Kakashi reacted. "GAI!"

"KAKASHI!"

"GAI!"

The two then rushed forward and embraced each other, with a sunset in the background and a wave crashing against a shore next to them.

"DEAR KAMI MAKE IT STOP!" Kakashi screamed internally and in real life while clutching his head. He tried to break the genjutsu but found he couldn't. Instead it just repeated itself. "NO!" He tried again, and the image repeated again. "I'LL LEAVE NARUTO AND HINATA ALONE I SWEAR IT! JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Hinata smiled and Lilith laughed her ass off. "Release." Hinata said, ending Kakashi's torment.

The perpetually late jounin panted as he returned to reality. "Hinata, I'll never bother you again. Just never do that again."

"No promises." Hinata said with a dangerous smirk.

Not wanting to tempt her to do something else, Kakashi immediately left. _'I better get to Inoichi right away or I'll never be able to sleep again.'_

Hinata closed the door and went back to the front room where Naruto was. "Now, where were we?" She playfully asked. She frowned a little when she saw Naruto had his pants back on. "Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"No, I just thought now was a good time to stop before things got out of hand. I don't want to make Neji mad after all."

**"Oh fuck no. You can't rile up a sex demon and then decide you've had enough before you get to the best part."** Lilith said angrily.

"Well, if that's what you think is best Naruto-kun." Hinata said, not liking it either but not wanting to force him to be uncomfortable.

**"What? No, you need this, I need this, and we need it tonight. No more waiting." **

Hinata sat down next to her love. "Would you like me to leave then?"

**"Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuck him." **Lilith chanted, and it was clearly not a request.

"You don't have to right now. We can watch TV or something. Neji shouldn't have a problem with that, right?" Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled. "Sounds good to me."

**"Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him!"** Lilith was getting louder and less patient.

Naruto got on the couch, making no effort to get his shirt on, and Hinata sat next to him, still nude except for her jacket. She unzipped it so her breasts weren't so compressed, but she kept the front of her breasts covered, with the sides still exposed. She also leaned against him, her cheek on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, trying her hardest to ignore her inner demon.

**"FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!"**

"Anything specific you'd like to watch Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he grabbed the remote.

"I think I'm in the mood for a comedy." She answered.

**"KAMI-DAMMIT HYUUGA HINATA I COMMAND YOU TO FUCK HIM!" **Lilith roared with the force of a PMSing bijuu on steroids. And then in order to help her get what she demanded, Lilith replayed the sounds of Hinata's moaning when Naruto had fondled her breasts. And then she created a mental image of Naruto thrusting his great member into Hinata's bare open pussy like a jackhammer. This caused the Hyuuga heiress to blush deeply.

"Hinata-chan, why are you blushing?" Naruto asked, noticing her large blush.

"I just... keep having certain thoughts about you." She answered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of thoughts?"

Hinata lifted her head to kiss him, then, no longer able to resist Lilith's constant chanting, lowered her hand to get inside his pants. "These kind." She answered when they broke for air.

Naruto looked uncomfortable, but made no effort to remove her. "Hinata-chan, I'm flattered but... I'm not sure I can do something like this tonight."

**"Isn't it usually the boy doing what you're doing and the girl saying what he's saying?"** Lilith asked, amused by the reversed situation.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to do anything you wouldn't enjoy too. Just understand that the reason I do this is because I love you so much I can't keep my hands off you anymore. I've cared for you from afar for so long, and now that you're back after so long, the idea that I have to stay in the shadows more just... doesn't work for me. I'm tired of doing nothing. Forget what my cousin said. He's just being ridiculous. I want you to want me the same way. And yes, I do want you to make love to me. But I want your heart, not just your body." Hinata told him.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He never thought he'd ever hear any girl say something like that. Not even when he was younger and fantasized that Sakura would someday return his affections. Hinata looked so cute and sounded so genuine right then that he just didn't know what to do. He did want to get to know her better, and his body did yearn to be closer to her. In fact, he found himself lusting for her more than ever now, yet he didn't know why. He wanted her, her lips, her neck, her bust, her nipples, her slit and her ass. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to take her, Neji's threat be damned.

Before he could do anything about that though, there was a knock at his door. Hinata groaned. "Damn, why are so many people butting in today?"

Naruto shrugged and got up to answer the door. Standing there were Kiba and Shino, although Kiba was the only one of the duo the blonde recognized right away. He figured the other was Shino by association. "Hey Kiba, what's up? And Shino, that's you right? It's hard for me to tell with that get-up you're wearing."

Both boys looked inside his apartment and saw a barely dressed Hinata sitting on the couch. Kiba growled. "Naruto! What did you do with Hinata-chan?" His voice sounding very angry.

_'I should have known they'd try to find me today.' _Hinata thought wearily. "Naruto-kun, let me handle this please?" Hinata asked as she stood up.

She knew she was giving her teammates an unintended view of her cleavage and exposed snatch, but she was too frustrated to bother covering herself up anymore.

"Umm... sure Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "They are your teammates so they'd listen to you instead of me anyway." He then stepped aside to let her approach them.

Hinata stood before her two teammates with her arms crossed and a strong look of disapproval on her face. Kiba kept looking at the exposed parts of her body and Shino, being a man, couldn't help but glance either, glad his sunglasses and reputation made it less obvious. "Kiba, Shino." She started, surprising them both with the lack of the familiar suffix. "I think I understand why you're here, but please, leave me be for tonight."

"But Hinata-chan we're only-" Kiba tried to say, but the rest of his claim was cut off by Hinata's succubus talons quickly forming on her right hand and being pressed against his neck and the underside of his chin. No one knew how exactly she did such a thing, and even Hinata wasn't completely sure how, but she did know why. She needed to get a point across, and what better way than with something pointy?

"Kiba, Shino, if you know me even half as much as you claim to, then why are you interfering?" Hinata asked in a cheery way that was clearly a cover for anger. It was frightening to hear.

"Forgive us Hinata but you are acting quite out of character today and thus we are inclined to ensure you are not under the influence of outside forces." Shino answered.

**"Do I count? Cause technically I'm not outside you." **Lilith asked.

"I've been waiting years to have this opportunity and frankly I'm sick to death of waiting. And I'm out of patience for those that keep trying to stop me from enjoying today." The cheerful expression vanished. "Because we're teammates and we have to work together, I'll let you go with a warning this time, but keep it up and I swear you'll be impotent for the rest of your life."

Kiba was sweating bullets while Shino was analyzing the situation. He found it illogical that seemingly overnight Hinata went from a chronic stutterer too shy to even hold a conversation with her crush to this clear-speaking woman who was practically a nudist for that same crush. The only fitting conclusion he could draw was that Naruto's absence and return affected her more than he gave credit to. Her claws didn't make sense, but maybe that was a Hyuuga technique to make their attacks deadly. Either way, he knew the best course of action.

"Very well, let us know when you would not mind our company." Shino said before vanishing in a shushin, leaving Kiba and Akamaru behind.

The Inuzuka would have done the same, but he had one more thing to ask the kunoichi. "Hinata-chan, what's come over you?" It took all his strength to keep his eyes on her own, fearing what she'd do with her claws if she saw him look elsewhere. His nose told him that she was covered in her own and Naruto's arousal, which gave him conflicting thoughts. Her own secretions made him horny, but Naruto's cum made him know to keep his distance.

"I'm doing something I should have done long ago, making my feelings clear to Naruto-kun. Now please leave Kiba. I won't ask nicely again."

Akamaru whimpered and tugged at Kiba's pants, telling his partner he wanted to leave. Kiba sighed. "Alright. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan."

"Only if I come to you Kiba." Hinata said before closing the door and locking it, getting rid of her claws at the same time. She turned to look at Naruto, who gave her an amazed look. "Is something wrong?"

"That... was so hot Hinata-chan." Naruto happily said.

She blushed at the compliment. "You really think so Naruto-kun?"

He nodded. "Yeah. To be honest, I sorta thought you might get nervous and act like you used to. Seeing you stand up for yourself like that was... well, hot." He then scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was kind of like back during the bikochu mission where you fought those bee users. You were stunning to watch, and beautiful too."

"That's not the only time you thought I was beautiful on that mission." She quietly blurted out.

Naruto still heard it, and stopped scratching his head. "What do you mean?"

Hinata looked down for a moment, summoning the courage for this confession. "Remember that girl you saw at the waterfall? That was me, taking care of some stress that night." _'It was my first mission with you alongside me, of course I needed to relieve myself.'_

Naruto dropped his jaw. "Seriously? That babe was you?"

She nodded, then took off her jacket and slowly danced as best she could in an imitation of her actions that night. "Look familiar?" She asked when she stopped in a provocative pose, her arms crossed above her head with her chest thrust out and her left leg crossed over her right one.

Naruto had to sit down. "It _was_ you. I can't believe it. All these years I've been dreaming about you."

"Dreaming?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to him. "You dreamed about me?"

Naruto slowly nodded, afraid to look at her now. "Yeah, but I didn't know it was you. But... for years there have been nights where I saw that girl at the waterfall and... felt weird when I woke up." He was trying to prepare himself for the anger he was sure Hinata would vent any second now.

Instead she just kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much. I've had those same types of dreams about you over the years. I love you Naruto-kun so of course I want you to think I'm pretty and sexy. I'm not upset."

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said quietly in awe, as if he was finally realizing she was dead serious in her love for him. His hands, as if moving by their own will, slowly came up and softly touched Hinata's cheeks before gently cupping her face.

"Naruto-kun." She said in the same manner before her hands did the same thing.

The two leaned forward and kissed each other. What made this one different was that this time Naruto was going along with it from the start rather than just reacting to one forced onto him. To Hinata, it was better than breathing.

It started with their lips closed, just rubbing softly against each other as if massaging themselves. Then Naruto surprised the Hyuuga heiress by opening his mouth a little and slowly pressing his tongue forward, remembering from Jiraiya you could tell if a girl really liked you by if she accepted your tongue during a kiss. Hinata parted her lips, allowing them both a moment to breath again before resealing her mouth to his and letting his tongue inside. She complied with doing the same with her own tongue and moved her hands to the back of his neck as if to hold him in place for her.

Time stood still for the two teens. Nothing mattered more than the kiss and the one they were kissing. They had no idea how long it lasted, but when they parted for air, both were breathing hard. The two stared into the other's eyes as they caught their breath, seeing all sorts of things there. Naruto saw admiration, tenderness, and longing, and that was just the emotions he recognized. Hinata saw appreciation, desire, and, if she interpreted it right, realization.

Before they could continue, Hinata took her hands off him and scooted back, making him stop touching her for a moment. She grabbed the open part of her jacket and opened it like one would a bathrobe. Then she took her right sleeve off, then her left sleeve, and dropped it on the floor at the front of the couch. She scooted forward and grabbed the top of his pants. His hand touched her, as if to stop her, and for a moment she obeyed. But only for a moment, then she pulled them back down. The fact that he didn't struggle further or try to get them back on was a good sign to her.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and shoulders as if she wanted to slowdance with him. Naruto placed his hands on her hips, his fingers itching to grope her butt. She moved her hips closer towards his, wanting to feel his erection grow as she sat on his lap. Anyone else looking at them right now would swear that the two were having sex sitting up. However there was no actual penetration just yet.

And then they hungrily kissed again, and fell upon each other onto the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hinata woke up smiling and didn't know why, at first at least. Then all her memories of last night came rushing at her, making her blush but she maintained the pleased grin. She turned her head towards her right to see the blonde she loved with all her heart, and saw him still asleep with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

_'He looks so cute like this.' _She thought warmly as she kissed his cheek. He didn't wake, but he did lean towards her more, as if seeking her out. _'Should I get up and make him something for breakfast, or stay here until he wakes up?' _After a moment's thought, she nuzzled into him more. _'This is too nice to give up for something as trivial as breakfast.'_

Hinata now felt that Naruto has his left arm wrapped around her body, coming around her back with his hand resting on her stomach. She slowly moved his hand onto her left breast, both finding it a more satisfying location. Then she took his free hand and moved that one to rest across her hips and on her left ass cheek.

**"Yeah, that's the way to relax."** Lilith commented. **"Ah, the touch of a man's hands on your bare flesh. How I've missed that feeling."**

"Do you think anyone back home was worried I was out all last night?" Hinata whispered to her inner demon.

**"Who cares? I dare you to tell me last night wasn't worth it."**

"I guess you're right." Hinata found herself struggling between going back to sleep or just watching Naruto do it instead. A third option was of course wake him up by doing something nasty to his phallus, and it quickly became a more appealing choice to her. She licked her lips at the thought, and made up her mind.

She rose onto her hands and knees, which made Naruto's hands fall off her. She winced from the soreness in her nether region. "Damn, Naruto-kun was rougher than I expected."

**"Would you change a thing about last night?"**

"Other than the constant interruptions, no way." Hinata answered as she scuttled down to look right at his penis from above. This put them both right in the 69 position. "Hey, can you make my you-know-what hurt less?"

**"Sorry girl, but it was your first time and even we succubi have to deal with the pain and soreness of lost virginity. So you'll have to deal with it."** Lilith told her, then deviously smirked. **"Best way to do that is have more sex until you're used to it."**

Hinata sighed. "Oh well, but here you go Lilith, a little morning snack." Hinata lightly touched Naruto's dick, slowly and gently moving her silk-like fingers along the head and shaft. She rubbed it like she was almost petting a kitten.

**"Ooh the cream-filled kind. My favorite."**

Although he was still asleep Naruto gave a pleasured moan. And Hinata smiled as his member became nice and hard once again.

Hinata moved her head over his hard-on. She licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly lowered her head and took the tip of the rod into her mouth. She licked around the top then sucked in two inches like it was a popsicle. She pumped her head up and down on his member, taking in more and more with each intake little by little. Her tongue rubbed all about him and her soft lips wrapped tightly around Naruto's manhood. She started off slowly and then she began to build up speed. She could sense he was about to explode and she prepared herself for the burst.

Hinata then felt a huge jet of cum shoot into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with great force, slightly making her choke. But she was able to hold it down, and she swallowed every last bit of it.

Inside the Hyuuga's mind Lilith smiled with satisfaction. **"Now _this_ is how one should start off the morning."**

Naruto, with the sudden pleasuring, slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata there, her face next to his fully erect penis and her dripping labia right in front of him. That quickly caught all his attention. He acted as if compelled to and grabbed her hips firmly yet painlessly and brought her down more to get her vagina closer to his face. He started licking it once it was in reach.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun." She winked once she felt his tongue get down to business. "Fiesty, aren't you?" He was too busy to answer with words.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were in Tsunade's office awaiting what she had to tell them. However, she noticed something missing. "Wait, where's Naruto? Kakashi, didn't you tell him I needed him here now?"

Kakashi got nervous and visibly sweaty in an instant. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I... just can't go to Naruto's residence now. I just can't." He said, and Tsunade noticed how shakey and nervous his voice sounded. Kakashi NEVER sounded nervous.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked with slightly narrower eyes.

Kakashi pulled out a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket. "Here's a note from Inoichi-san who I desperately needed to see last night. It should explain my reasons."

Tsunade took the paper, unfolded it, and read it, wondering what the excuse was.

_To whom it may concern, especially Hokage-sama, _

_I, Yamanaka Inoichi, had to perform an emergency memory wipe on one jounin Hatake Kakashi. I did not even bother charging him for my services, considering it to be a potential life-saving act. That may come across as exaggerating, so I shall explain the circumstances involved._

_Through Kakashi-san's memories, I found that he invoked the wrath of Hyuuga Hinata who cast a genjutsu the likes of which I've never seen before. The image it induced in Kakashi-san's mind is so utterly horrible I dare not encourage it to spread to others. Needless to say if I had not provided my services to Kakashi-san he may have become sleep-deprived and/or unable to cooperate with a fellow Konoha shinobi under **any** circumstances. Since we are in a situation where we cannot risk our forces becoming unusable, I had no choice but to erase the memory from Kakashi-san's mind, and soon I will do the same on my own mind lest I become sleep-deprived._

_The only other thing to note is that even though Kakashi-san, and I too by the time this note is read, will have no memory of this horrific image, we will be aware that we did see something terrible, so Kakashi-san will not risk offending the girl again and I will not be confused if asked about this in person._

Tsunade placed the sheet of paper down and looked at the cycloptic jounin. "So you got Kurenai-san's student angry. What does that have to do with your refusal to tell Naruto what I told you to tell him?"

"When I... upset Hinata, she was with Naruto. I have no reason to believe she's not still in his company, and I'm sorry, but I will not risk living that all over again." Kakashi answered. And Tsunade could tell that he was deathly afraid of going back to Narutos apartment.

Sakura gave her genin squad teacher a confused look. "What do you mean? Hinata should be at her home right now, not Naruto's."

Kakashi slowly gave her eye contact. "Sakura, if she's not there right now, _then_ I'd be surprised."

Sakura found herself angry and bothered by the idea that Naruto had a girl at his place all night. "Fine, if you're so afraid, then I'll go get him and drag him back here."

"Kami help you if Hinata's there too Sakura." He told the pinkette as she left the office.

* * *

Hinata was taking a shower in Naruto's bathroom. As she washed herself, she kept picturing it was Naruto instead of her own hands that were caressing her wet naked form. Sadly, he was making them something to eat, insisting he do this for her. She didn't mind even if it turned out to be stove-top ramen. Last night had really worked up her appetite.

-Flashback-

Hinata was on her back on the couch with Naruto on top of her, both making out like it was the only thing they knew how to do. Hinata held him close to her, loving the feel of his weight on top of her. She felt his erection poke into her waist, only his pants preventing any actual entry.

**"That's gotta change now." **Lilith commented.

Hinata broke the kiss and put her finger on Naruto's lip to prevent him from resuming it. She then took her hands off his back and slipped her jacket off one sleeve at a time. Since it was already unzipped, it slipped right off and now provided a sort of cushion underneath her.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said softly. He paused, as if at a loss for words. "...You're beautiful."

She smiled warmly and stroked his whisker marks. "You're not so bad yourself Naruto-kun. Now, why don't you let me see all of you again?"

"Let me do one thing first." Naruto said before getting up and went to the door. "No more interruptions. Hopefully." He said as he locked the door. Luckily he had three locks since he often didn't feel safe growing up, especially at night. He turned and saw her stand and walk towards the door to the bedroom. She stopped by the open frame and faced him with her hands clasped together, as if waiting for him. "You're absolutely positive about this Hinata-chan?"

She happily nodded. "I've never been more positive in my life Naruto-kun. I told you I love you and am offering myself to you tonight. I want you to be my first, my last, and every single time in between."

Naruto shed a single tear. Finally, after years of being ignored, wanting only to be accepted, this beautiful woman was giving him her heart and her body. This meant so much to him. It meant more than when Iruka gave him his hitai-ate. It meant more than when Ayame hugged him to soothe his crying when he was a kid. It even meant more than when Sakura was being nice to him.

Hinata saw him cry and got worried. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She came forward to wipe his tear away tenderly.

Before she made contact, he engulfed her in a hug and cried on her shoulder, speaking above a whisper. "Hinata-chan, nothing's wrong... except me. I must have been a huge idiot to not notice you like I should have. I'm sorry."

She patted his back. "Don't feel bad Naruto-kun. I was probably a bit too subtle back then. I should have just told you, but I was afraid you would just think I was being weird." She then moved so they faced each other. "I blushed so much because I was overwhelmed by how much I cared for you. I fainted because you made the blood rush to my head. I stuttered because I was too shy to talk to you clearly. I worked at being a strong ninja because I want your approval more than anyone elses. My dream is always be able to walk by your side and help you become hokage, and someday give you the family you never had growing up. I'm in love with you Uzumaki Naruto, and nothing will change that."

Naruto shedded another tear, and kissed her like their lives depended on it, which she eagerly returned. _'I'm such an idiot. To want so much for so long and not get it, to deal with the heartache and wondering if your effort's wasted, she's just like I am.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I can't leave her. I'd be an even worse monster than everyone thinks I am if I did. Besides, it would be nice to have a girlfriend like her, someone who actually values my company.'_

That thought made him remove his lips from her own. "Hinata-chan? I don't know much about love, but I think I'm falling for you right now. Would you let me be your boyfriend so I can find out for sure?"

Hinata's grin could practically break her mouth with how large it was growing. "I would love that. On one condition though."

"What is it?"

"You need to be my lover at the same time and take my virginity tonight. Even if your heart is uncertain, your body won't be."

"Are you okay Hinata-chan? I mean, I always heard it was the boy who was anxious for sex, not the girl." Naruto asked, confused by the situation.

Hinata shrugged. "Girls get horny too Naruto-kun. And your hot body is getting me all kinds of it. So will you be a good boyfriend and tend to your girlfriend's needs?"

Naruto only needed a moment to think it over. He realized just how horny he himself was. Hinata had posed for him in revealing yet teasing outfits, had prepared food for him wearing only her underwear, titty-fucked him, gave him a blowjob, had him taste her unknown-to-him succubus-influened love juices, and showed some backbone to everyone who got in the way of her right to be with him. The collected effect of her tremendous sex appeal naturally gave Naruto one logical desire.

"Do you have any birth control?" He asked as he squeezed her ass with both hands.

Lilith spoke to Hinata before she could answer Naruto. **"Remember girl, you don't need birth control. You can only get pregnant if it's what you want. But be careful, because it's a subconscious thing. So even if you know it's not a smart idea now, which I think, if deep down the idea does have appeal to you, it will happen. So you may need to actually use birth control after all if you're confused on what you want."**

The Hyuuga heiress was indeed confused. _'I'm not sure. I mean, yes it isn't that smart for it to happen now. And I don't want to trap Naruto-kun in a relationship with me with a pregnancy. But... if it did happen, I know I wouldn't be upset, even if others were. In any case, if Naruto-kun was ready he wouldn't ask that.' _"Just give me a moment to cast the jutsu for it." She did the necessary hand signs for the birth control jutsu and send the chakra into her uterus. "It'll take a few moments for it to take full effect. Plenty of time for the foreplay."

Naruto smiled and lifted her into his arms like a bride. Hinata 'eeped' in surprise for a second and wrapped her arms around his neck, then nuzzled her cheek against his bare chest. Naruto then carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the mattress.

Hinata relaxed, placing her arms above her head, as if to make herself look a little helpless. Her right forearm and hand were just above her head, resting against her scalp, with her left forearm and hand underneath the other limb. She arched her back to make her breasts stand out more and look a little bigger, and spread her legs just enough to allow a finger to enter her between them. Her left leg was bent at the knee while her right leg was straight.

Naruto looked upon her like a satisfied predator. "Damn Hinata-chan could you possbily be any sexier?"

**"Yes you could, but he'd have to put his penis in a cast because of it."** Lilith stated.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Hinata teasingly answered.

Naruto got on the bed, leaned forward, and guided himself between her legs. "Well since you're so desperate for it, I think I will." The grin he sported made Hinata spread her legs a little more, inviting him to get close and personal.

The whiskered young man started out by stroking the lips of her opening gently. The touch made the lavendar-eyed woman arch her back and gasp as small jolts of unexpected pleasure fired within her. He did it again in the opposite direction, earning a similar reaction from her. Interested in seeing what else he could make her do, he inserted one of his fingers into her and massauged her insides. Then he found that little thing called a clitoris.

Hinata was seeing stars once he hit her little bump. _'Oh wow it's even better than when I do that myself.' _She lost her train of thought once he rubbed it in a way that resembled scratching it like a bugbite. "Na-Naruto-kun, keep doing that." She was starting to pant and sweat a little.

"As you wish." He said as he included another finger, making her feel on fire and yet want to feel more of the sweet heat. As he indulged her with his digits he could feel her interior pulsate and wetten by the moment, telling him she was getting close.

Hinata's orgasm was unexpected, but when it came at full force it was certainly not unwelcome. She felt like she was going to burst out of her skin or something, when she cried out in release she sounded like she was going to enjoy doing so. When it died down, she struggled to catch her breath, her breasts heaving with each inhale and exhale.

"You alright Hinata-chan?" He asked as he came up to look her in the eyes. "Did I go too far?"

Despite her need for oxygen, Hinata pulled him down for a kiss. When she broke contact, she smiled despite her continued panting. "No Naruto-kun... that was perfect... But could you now... take me... the right way?" She reached down and lined his erection with her slit, waiting for him to do the next part.

He started out by simply touching their genitals together, to get her aware of what he was doing. Then he slowly pushed in up to the head, touching the entrance of her inner wall. '_It's so tight and I'm not even really in her yet.'_ He looked into her sparkling and lust-filled eyes. She nodded for him to finish it. He braced himself and then slowly thrust in some more.

**"Finally!" **Lilith yelled.

Hinata sighed in utter rapture. She hadn't expected it to be so bad nor so good. "Oh yes Naruto-kun." She noticed he paused. "Why'd you stop?"

"What's this thing in the way?" He asked, feeling some sort of barrier.

"That's called a hymen. It's how you tell if a girl's a virgin or not, in most cases. Sometimes it's torn in training or battles, but mostly in sex. You just need to push thru it and I'll be officially yours in every way possible." She explained.

"Won't it hurt?"

She nodded. "Yes, it will. But like they say, 'No pain, no gain'. This is why a girl's virginity is so important Naruto-kun. By doing this, I'm saying you're worth the pain. And you are certainly worth it. So be a good boy and finish the job."

Naruto nodded, he pulled back without exitting her and then he thrust in again. The skin membrane tore, ending Hinata's virginity and making her hiss in pain. She tighten her hold on the blonde above her and small tears formed in her eyes. "Hinata-chan? You don't need to go to a doctor do you?" He was worried he had hurt her a bit too much.

The Hyuuga heiress opened her eyes to look at her lover again. "I'm okay, it's fading now. Don't worry, just keep going and it'll feel better for me."

He gently repeated the in-and-out motion again and again, each time thrusting harder and harder into her little by little. Hinata soon began to moan with pleasure, encouraging him to go a bit harder each time. The blonde ninja leaned forward and kissed her neck as he pumped her sex.

**"More dammit. Harder, faster, deeper." **Lilith ordered. She was used to being screwed by incubi and more aggressive men, so the soft lover was something of a bore to her by now. Not to say she wasn't being vicariously satisfied right now though; she just wanted it a little rougher.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed. "It feels… so... good. Very good. Harder. Please fuck me harder." Apparently the succubus's host did too.

"Right." Naruto grunted. He began to increase his pace and his depth within her. He was incredibly turned on by how tight she was. He lifted himself up and pumped harder into her pussy while holding her hips steady, making her continue to encourage him to pump her harder and harder.

"Oh Naruto!" She screamed. "Fuck me! More! More!" Naruto grabbed her breasts as he pounded her. She moaned loudly as he squeezed her tits. "I'm gonna cum!" She cried as she felt the climax build up inside her like a firework ready to launch.

And then quite suddenly Naruto stopped. Which caused Lilith to nearly explode. **"What the hell? No, no, he cannot stop right when we are so close!" **Her yelling was causing Hinata to get a headache. **"Order him to continue, NOW!" **She demanded.

"N... Naruto-kun, why did you stop?" Hinata panted as she looked up at her blonde lover.

"I uh… I thought it was about to end too soon, so I paused to let us do this a bit longer."

Hinata smiled. "You're so considerate. But deny me an orgasm again and I may have to hurt you."

"I know you're bluffing, but just in case." Naruto said before he started his movements again.

Within five minutes Hinata's pleasure rose and her climax was rapidly rebuilt. "I'm gonna cum." She shouted once again.

"Me too." Naruto grunted and then finally he released inside of her tight channel. The Hyuuga moaned as she felt it shoot into her, moving as if it belonged inside her insides, and then she too came. Her hot juices came all over Naruto's dick as she cummed.

Once they came down off their sexual high, they panted and stared at each other like only intimate lovers could. Naruto for once in his life felt without strength and rested on the mattress beside her. They laid in their position for a moment as they allowed their pleasures to lower and their privates to disconnect.

Hinata leaned forward and quickly kissed him. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you so so much."

"Hinata-chan, you're definitely my most precious person now."

It was impossible for them to tell how long it took for them to fall asleep afterwards. Time meant nothing to them anymore.

-End Flashback-

Hinata blushed as the memory concluded. At first she thought she was getting an orgasm from it, but then looked down at herself. She saw that while she was fantasizing about her great time last night, her hands went down and started stroking her womanhood.

**"Wow, masturbating to your own first time? Well who could blame you? That was the best I've had in a hundred years."** Lilith commented.

"Want me to help you finish Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her huskily from behind her.

Hinata almost screamed from surprise. "Na-Naruto-kun? W-w-what are you...? When d-did you g-get here?"

"Breakfast is being handled by a clone, and I'm a bit sweaty from last night too. And after last night, I figured why would we need seperate showers now?" He asked her, rubbing her breasts as if he was lathering them up.

Hinata smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "Why indeed?"

* * *

Breakfast began after a 'dirty' but effective shower for the two jinchuuriki. Like Hinata suspected, it was ramen, but Naruto had included toast and eggs too. Hinata didn't mind; as Naruto's girlfriend, lover, and future wife she figured ramen was going to become a more regular part of her diet than it had been before. Not that she wouldn't try to get him interested in more variety though.

"So Hinata-chan, what would you like to do today?" Naruto asked.

**"Let me think. There's doggie style, cowgirl style, reverse cowgirl style, gangbang if he uses his clones. Then we do a little petplay, or we could experiment with his girl form I saw in your memories too. We succubi usually aren't bi because we need sex with men to get our strength, but still it's a lot of fun and good for domination/submission games." **Lilith suggested, making Hinata blush. **"You still _can_ blush? Damn girl what's wrong with you? But I guess you're still fresh into your sexuality so I'll let it pass. For now."**

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun. What would you like to do?" She asked.

Before he could answer, they heard a loud pounding at the door. "Naruto! You in there?"

"Oh crap it's what's-her-name." Naruto sighed. Then he looked surprised. _'Wait, what is her name? I... wow I think I actually forgot it.'_

"Hinata better not be in there with you!" The screaming kunoichi added.

Hinata frowned and rose from her chair. "Why don't you let me handle this Naruto-kun?" She quickly grabbed Naruto's jacket, she needed to at least cover up her breasts since all she was wearing were panties.

She walked towards the door, and Naruto watched from around the corner. _'This is going to be good.' _He though as he watched eagerly.

Outside the door, Sakura stood there tapping her foot, an impatient frown evident on her face. _'I hope Naruto was able to figure out what was going with Hinata's strange behavior yesterday.'_ She thought. And then her inner voice added something. _**'A**_**_nd if she is still in there, he is going to get the beating of his life.' _**

When the door opened, Sakura's mouth dropped and her eyes bulged out. There stood Hinata with smirk on her face wearing nothing but her panties and Naruto's jacket, open and revealing the gap between her large breasts.

"Why good morning Sakura-san, what brings you here?" Hinata said as politely as she could, but it was plainly obvious that she did not want Sakura here.

Sakura completely forgot the reason why she had come here at such a sight. "Hinata? What the hell? Kami-sama did you-?" She looked over Hinata's shoulder and she saw a quick flash of yellow vanish behind a corner. "NARUTO!" She yelled as she tried to storm into the house but was blocked by Hinata. "Get out of my way Hinata. I am going give that blonde baka such a beating."

"No, you're not." Hinata growled in such a way that it caused Sakura to pale slightly.

"W… what?" The pink haired girl asked, not used to someone actually trying to prevent her angry fits.

"You're not going to touch one hair on his head, his crotch, or anywhere else on his body ever again in my presence. Naruto-kun is mine, not yours, _mine_! And if you don't like that, tough." She stated fiercely.

"Hinata, I don't know what's gotten into you but-"

"Here is what has gotten into me you pink-haired bitch! I have finally gotten the confidence to spend time with the one person that I love in this whole Kami-damned world. And I am fucking sick and tired of people interrupting our privacy." The level of anger in Hinata's voice had stunned Sakura to the point of total silence, however Hinata continued to speak. "Now I am going to say this once and only once to you. LEAVE ME AND NARUTO-KUN ALONE OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU PAY THRU THE ASS! LITERALLY!" Hinata said as she slammed the door in Sakura's face.

The pink-haired kunoichi just stood there rooted in the spot for a moment and then she slowly turned and walked away, completely shocked and at a loss for words.

* * *

Neji's eyes slowly twitched open. However he needed to close them because the light was too bright and his head was pounding. It felt as if someone had hit him with a rock. Or maybe he had his first hangover. He placed his hand over his eyes trying to remember what he did last night, and then he attempted to sit up, but found that there was extra weight on his chest.

Neji's eyes instantly snapped open and he was suddenly looking straight into the cleavage of a peacefully sleeping Tenten.


	7. Chapter 7

Behind the door, Hinata turned to look back at her blonde lover with a smile on her face. "There, now that that's out of the way, where were we?"

Naruto shrugged. "We were eating and talking about what we were going to do today but didn't decide on anything yet."

Hinata nodded and took off Naruto's jacket, leaving her in just her panties again. "Well whatever we do, I hope I'm not underdressed for it."

Naruto chuckled. "If we go outside then yes."

**"Again I would like to point out the pointlessness of morality. What is wrong with walking outside bare naked? There is nothing wrong with the body. Especially the female body, which is a natural work of art." **Lilith said.

Hinata inwardly rolled her eyes while outwardly arching an eyebrow with a sexy grin. "And why would we go outside? You want an audience?" She teased.

"What? No." Naruto said out of shock, but also he did not anyone else to see 'his' Hinata.

"Then let's stay indoors for now." Hinata said sexily.

"You mean you want to just stay here and have sex over and over and over again... and I'm saying 'no' to this _why_?" Naruto asked, making Hinata giggle sweetly. She then walked up to him and gently kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

They broke the kiss, and another knock at the door quickly got both of their attentions.

"Dammit. We need somewhere a bit more private." Naruto said irritably. "I'll get this one Hinata-chan. You should probably cover up again for now."

He broke away from her and approached the door. Luckily he was wearing boxers and a black t-shirt so decency wasn't going to be an issue unless this person was either Hiashi, Kurenai, Kiba, or Sakura.

It seemed luck wasn't on Naruto's side just then. He opened the door to see his pink-haired teammate back after only a minute after Hinata shot her down. "Hi... uhh... Saruka-chan, what brings you here again?" He asked as kindly as he could, still a bit fuzzy on what her name was. He could not understand why though.

Sakura's eye twitched at hearing his greeting. She quickly noticed he wasn't fully dressed yet and with a girl wearing almost nothing, but more importantly he just called her Saruka, which meant 'scent of a monkey'. "Naruto..." She said dangerously low but loud, clenching her fist in anticipation of a good solid hit. Which made Naruto instinctively flinch and prepare for the strike.

"Ahem." Hinata said from behind Naruto, drawing Sakura's attention. Once the two girls met each other's gaze, Hinata crossed her arms in front of her still bare chest and flashed her succubus talons on both her hands. Sakura looked startled, then even more worried when Hinata bared her succubus fangs like a hungry wolf.

Sakura looked back at Naruto, her anger gone now and replaced with the desire to leave. "Naruto, I'm just here to say that Hokage-sama wants to see you right now. Don't keep her waiting. Bye." She then darted away from the door and down the stairs. Sakura did not know if what she saw a trick of the light or just her imagination, but she was not sticking around to find out.

"Ah, is that why she was here earlier?" Naruto asked himself and Hinata, who got rid of her succubus features before Naruto could see them.

"Maybe, so I guess that means we're going to have to wait for our next time." Hinata said, sounding somewhat crestfallen.

**"NOOOOO! I JUST GOT A TASTE OF THE GOOD STUFF AGAIN AFTER A HUNDRED YEARS OF FORCED CELIBACY! I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT IT AGAIN SO SOON THAT EASILY!"** Lilith screamed.

"I better go see what Baa-chan wants, and then I'll come back Hinata-chan." Naruto told her with a quick kiss.

**"Come on, at least a quickie before he gets away. Please?" **

"I'll be waiting here Naruto-kun." Hinata told her lover.

Naruto got dressed in his normal orange-and-black jumpsuit but Hinata made no effort to cover herself again. They shared one more kiss before he left for the Hokage tower.

**"Why the hell did you let him leave like that?"** Lilith asked irritably as Hinata closed the door.

"Because I know Naruto-kun will come back to me. Even if he's going to be sent on a mission, he'll come back to tell me so I won't worry." Hinata answered calmly.

**"Going away on a mission? And leaving us needy for how long? Isn't there some way you can go along?"**

"Not unless Hokage-sama tells me to. So we're just going to have to wait for him to come back I'm afraid."

**"Hmmm... from your memories I can see that the hokage is a girl, so we can't hypnotize her into letting us go. Hmmm... maybe if you provided a little 'service' to her, I mean, if she swings that way." **

"NO!" Hinata said immediatly. "There is no way I would do that. I respect and honor Tsunade-sama far too much to do that."

**"Alright, alright. It was just a suggestion. But we won't last that long and neither will he." **Lilith said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

**"He has had a taste, and soon that taste shall become a craving. The longer he is away from you, the more and more he will want you. Until he begins to drool over the very thought of you."**

And that little comment gave Hinata a brilliant idea, and she headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Five minutes later Naruto came back to his apartment, with Sakura tagging along whether he liked it or not. Kakashi tagged along too, but kept his distance. The chill of the Sexual Nightmare still crept down his spine even if the memory was erased.

Naruto opened his door and walked inside. "Hinata-chan, I'm ba..." He started, only to see her lying on the floor with her private parts and belly covered with ramen noodles and the flavorful extra ingredients. Two pieces of teriyaki beef covered her nipples while a fried egg covered her vagina. Her hands supported her head with her elbows pointed outwards and her legs were partially spread open with her knees bent at an obtuse angle.

"Here's a flavor I bet you've never tried before Naruto-kun. Have a free sample." She told him with a wink.

Naruto's resulting nosebleed almost drained him of every drop of blood he had in his body. And if that didn't knock him out, the hit to his head when his legs gave out and he fell on the floor did.

**"Maybe we overdid it just a smig."** Lilith stated.

"Naruto, we don't have time to waste so you need to..." Sakura said as she walked into the open doorway and saw Hinata's erotic display. Her face immediately went red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What do you think?" Hinata asked plainly.

Sakura suddenly look sick. "Since when did you become such a slut Hinata?"

Now Hinata looked mad. "You think I'm some sort of easy-girl that'll spread her legs for anyone? You don't know me at all Haruno-san. I do this only for Naruto-kun, and I do it because I love him."

_'She's gone from shy stutterer to nudist nympho.'_ Sakura thought in shock and mild disbelief. "What's gotten into you Hinata?"

Hinata smiled in a way Sakura didn't like and then she reached over and grabbed Naruto's penis thru his pants. "_This_ is what got into me. And it fits perfectly."

Naruto regained consciousness and sat up, only to find Hinata had a hold on him like yesterday. "Umm... Hinata-chan, what exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I was worried you might have to go away on a mission. So I thought I'd give you a quickie-I mean, a quick meal before you left." She answered with a soft blush, gesturing to the equivalient of a large bowl of ramen that was spread all over her body.

Naruto and Sakura blushed brightly, beating Hinata easily for once. "That's... a great idea Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a lick of his lips.

"Don't even think about it baka." Sakura told him sternly, fully prepared to drag Naruto out of here if she had too. "Or did you forget we need to head to Suna right away?"

"Then you better hurry up and finish your ramen Naruto-kun." Hinata told the blonde.

"Don't even think of it Naruto! And put some clothes on for Kami-sama's sake Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

Hinata didn't bulge, but she did lift her head enough to glare sourly at the pinkette. "I don't believe he needs your permission Haruno-san."

Sakura tried to return the glare with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "He is _my_ teammate which I need for a mission now so I have more say over his actions than you do, Hyuuga-san." Sakura said switching to last name basis, feeling all friendly terms with Hinata vanish.

Naruto kept looking back and forth between the two arguing girls. _'This is going to get ugly.' _He thought as he took several steps back, not wanting to be between them.

Hinata surprised them both by smiling. "Well you're partially right Haruno-san. He _is_ your teammate. However..." She then moved her hand around to indicate the penis she still had a hold on, moving it like she was giving him a hand job right then. "..._This_ is mine. This is my plaything. This is where my babies will come from someday. And I'm not done with it. You have no say over what he does in his off-time. You gave up that opportunity when you decided he wasn't good enough to be your boyfriend no matter how much he tried to earn your approval. No, you decided that it was the traitorous emo boy Uchiha Sasuke, who I don't think ever gave you a second look or thought."

That comment stung Sakura more than she thought it would. _'What the hell? I always hoped for the day that Naruto would stop bothering me for dates and such. So... why am I so upset he's with her now? And who the fuck does she think she is bringing up Sasuke-kun?" _

"Umm... Hinata-chan." Naruto started. "I do have to go help Gaara right away though. So... uh, how about a raincheck?"

Hinata released her grip. "I'll hold you to that. So be back soon please."

"Sure thing." He said as he got up and double-checked his supplies, having to go into his bedroom to be sure he had enough.

Meanwhile, Sakura just kept her eye on the ramen-covered Hyuuga heiress, who still laid there on the floor this whole time. "Aren't you going to get dressed now? Or are you in fact a tramp for that baka?"

At first, Hinata just frowned strongly at Sakura, but then her gaze softened a small amount. "What do you care?"

Sakura jerked back as if stung with something cold. "What was that?"

Hinata finally sat up, all the food that had been covering her now slipping off. She folded her arms in front of her chest both to hide herself and look more assertive. She also crossed her legs too while she was at it. "I said 'What do you care?' What I do with Naruto-kun is absolutely none of your business."

"It is if it affects his performance on missions with me!" Sakura stated.

"Maybe, but in case you didn't notice, Naruto-kun's getting ready right now instead of pleasing me so there's no problem for you here, is there?"

Sakura relaxed a bit but still looked peeved. "Even so, he's going to be thinking of your naked body the whole time."

Hinata smirked. "My, are you jealous that he won't be fantasizing about you anymore Haruno-san?"

Sakura blushed in shock. "What? No way. Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"I can think of two big reasons why." Hinata said while cupping her breasts.

Sakura's blush spread to her entire face and the top of her neck. "As if. You want the baka, go right ahead and have him."

Hinata winked. "You _are_ jealous. I knew it."

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Could it be because I got Naruto-kun to return my affections whereas you couldn't with Sasuke-san? Or could it be because you hate the idea of Naruto-kun fawning over any girl other than yourself? Wasn't he the only one, besides Lee-san of course? Would you get jealous if Lee-san found someone else to admire too?" Hinata asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Sakura responded simply and bluntly. "Tell that baka I'm going to be waiting outside." She then left the apartment and slammed the door shut.

Hinata turned her head towards Naruto's door. "How much of that did you hear Naruto-kun?"

He slowly walked out, looking rather bummed. "All of it. I guess she didn't notice that I didn't close the door all the way."

Hinata felt bad when she heard the sadness in his voice. _'Poor Naruto-kun. I knew I wouldn't replace Sakura in his heart overnight, so I'm not that surprised he still cares for her a bit. I guess what she said struck him personally.'_

The blonde sighed as if in defeat. "I can't believe she was so willing to act like I don't matter and call you those nasty things. Do I really not matter to her at all? Even after all I did for her?"

Hinata stood up and hugged him softly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But think about this: people are most likely to say what they really think about you when they think you're not listening. Maybe she does care for you a bit, but she doesn't want to love you."

"But if she doesn't want to love me, why would she get jealous like you said?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe she doesn't like how I got your attention while she still can't get the Uchiha to want her back. Or maybe she thinks I'm prettier than her and doesn't like that." Hinata suggested, wanting to avoid badmouthing someone Naruto considered important directly to him.

**"Naw, I'd say it's the other thing you suggested." **Lilith commented. **"Some women get a kick out of being admired by guys that they have no intention of being with. It makes them feel special knowing a boy will keep trying to get their approval over and over again. Not to mention the power trip they get from turning the guy down over and over again."**

"Whatever the reason, you should probably get going." Hinata said before giving Naruto a kiss. "Don't take too long please."

"You got it Hinata-chan."

"Do you mind if I did a few things here while you're gone? Y'know, clean up the mess we made and get the bedroom ready for the next time?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded and pulled out his housekey. "Sure. Here's the key. Just don't go thru my ramen... unless you want to do that thing again when I get back?"

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good luck Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Bye." He said before departing and closing the door behind him.

Hinata stared longingly at the door for a moment, almost hoping that he would come back, but after a minute or so, she knew that he had indeed gone off on his mission.

No matter, he would come back, and she would be waiting for him.

* * *

"Neji, have you seen Hinata yet?" Hiashi asked his nephew when they came across each other in the hallway.

The Hyuuga prodigy blushed when he remembered the last time he saw his cousin, and then even more once he thought about what happened afterwards. "Actually... yes, I have."

Hiashi noticed Neji's face turning red. "Did something happen I should know about?"

Neji suddenly felt uncomfortable. _'How do I answer that? If I'm honest who knows what he'll do to Naruto-san and Hinata-sama? But I don't think I can lie so... I'd just edit the truth a bit.'_ "Well, what specifically would you feel you should know, other than she's back from her mission and well?"

"Mostly why hasn't she returned here last night? If she did return to the village yesterday she should have come here right away."

"With all due respect Hiashi-sama, if you knew she was back why didn't you have Hyuuga go looking for her last night?" Neji asked.

"And why would I not suspect that my daughter had any reason to stay out late last night or any night?" Hiashi counter-asked. "I gave her some extra time to show up but when it was getting close to being bedtime I did send out some Hyuuga to go find her. But they said they found no trace of her in or even around the village."

Neji looked worried. _'Crap, does that mean someone saw me and Tenten-chan...?'_

Hiashi interpreted his nephew's worry as concern for his cousin, which was actually somewhat correct. "I want you to look where you last saw Hinata, then if you can't find her with or without your byakugan let me know right away."

Neji nodded. "And what in the event I do find her sir?

"Bring her back here immediately. Now go." Neji started to walk away, but Hiashi called out to him. "Oh, one more thing Neji before I forget. What's this I hear of your kunoichi teammate leaving your room so early this morning?"

"Nothing-happened-who-told-you-that?" Neji said a bit more defensively than he intended to.

"I heard a branch member mention it. I take it it's true?" Hiashi replied.

Neji calmed himself as best he could. "Y... yes. But it's not what you think. I was sparring against her last night and she got exhausted and collapsed. I thought taking an unconscious kunoichi around town would make the Hyuuga's look suspicious in the public's eye so I brought her here to recover as it was closer than her own residence. I brought her to my room as it was the first place that came to mind naturally and let her rest. This morning she recovered and thanked me for my hospitality and left. That's all."

"That's all?" Hiashi asked, sounding like he either didn't believe it or was disappointed nothing more happened. Either way it disturbed Neji.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go search for Hinata-sama." He quickly left before Hiashi could continue questioning him.

_'Such a late bloomer. Or maybe a good liar.'_ The Hyuuga head thought to himself.

* * *

Hinata sat down on Naruto's couch, now fully dressed. She was wearing a black-with-red-lace camisole along with a navy blue pair of shorts that ended about five inches above the knees. "Now what am I going to do until Naruto-kun gets back? Take another mission?"

**"Well there's always masturbation."** Lilith offered.

"I mean besides sex. I need other things to occupy my time Lilith."

**"Yeah I guess. To tell you the truth I'd even like to see what's gone on in the world while I was gone." **The succubus added.

"Well let me show you around my home so you can see for yourself, rather than just look at my memories." Hinata said as she stood up. "By the way, any chance I can see yours anytime soon?"

**"Sorry, I haven't figured out how to do that yet. I did think of one thing you might like just as much." **

"Really? What's that?" The Hyuuga heiress asked as she gathered her own ninja supplies in case she was required to use them later.

**"From your memories I guessed that someone from your family might have come around trying to find you if you were out all night. Like your cousin. So to prevent them from finding us I used a small genjutsu over the bedroom to make it look like no one was in there. Even your kekkei genkai wouldn't be able to notice any trace of the genjutsu or the activity it hid. So from now on when you're having sex, you don't have to worry about any of your clan seeing it. But it can only work during actual sex and foreplay."** Lilith explained.

"Wow, that's good." Hinata said as she left the apartment and locked the door. "Wait, should I bring my jacket?" She left some of her clothes there because she had every intention of coming back today. Naruto's apartment would serve as a good privacy haven for her for now.

**"No way. If you've got it, flaunt it."**

Hinata blushed. "I guess maybe this once I'll go without." She went down the rickety stairs. "So, anything in particular you'd like to see?"

**"Could you get rid of those sapphire fragments you still kept a hold of? They bring back bad memories."**

"Sorry, I'm saving those for a special occasion." Hinata answered, making Lilith groan. "What else? What do succubi like to do when they're not in bed?"

**"I think you mean when we're not having sex. We don't need a bed for that. There's the kitchen, the bathtub, outdoors, the alleyway, the back of a wagon..."**

"I get the picture." Hinata cut her off.

**"But when we're not having sex and need to kill time other ways, personally I enjoy a good book or something. Maybe a walk or a flight to stretch my legs and wings. Sometimes I would even play with animals if I could find some."**

"What kind of animals?"

**"I would try to fly with some birds or run with some wolves or deer if I could find any. Sometimes I'd play rough with some bears if I needed a workout. But I find rabbits, foxes, kittens, hedgehogs and ferrets to be the cutest. Snakes and bats have some appeal to me too for some reason. And my favorite to eat is wild cow."**

Hinata was about to comment on that, but saw other people were around now. Talking to herself was bound to get her more stares than her outfit already would, so she remained silent. In fact a few men already turned their heads to gaze upon her bountiful figure. _'I should probably go somewhere where there aren't many boys around.'_

As she walked down the street, Neji came up to her. "Hinata-sama, I'm glad I found you. Where were you last night?"

"Why do you ask? You know where I was."

Neji blinked several times in surprise. "You mean... you sullied yourself with Naruto last night?"

**"Sullied? he makes it sound like you degraded yourself. Trust me girl, there was nothing degrading about last night."** Lilith said.

Hinata shook her head. "No Nej-nii-san, I did not sully myself." He looked relieved. "I made love with the man I love, and there's nothing dirty about such an act."

Neji did a rather good imitation of a fish just then.

**"Now, if you want actual degrading sex someday, I'm sure I can come up with a few ideas how to make that happen."** Lilith continued, mostly to tease her host. **"After all, I've been around a long time. I've done many many things and positions, some most women would even think are gross."**

"You what?" Neji asked once he regained his voice.

**"Heck, I've even memorized the Shijuuhatte. Or at least the version that was around a century ago. I wonder if new stuff has been included since then. I wouldn't be surprised."**

"You heard me." Hinata told her cousin, doing her best to ignore her inner demoness.

Neji just stood there for another moment. "W-why?"

"I love him. What more reason do I need?"

"But you're not even married." He said.

"So?" Hinata asked. "It's not like I committed a crime or anything."

"If anyone in our clan found out then as far as they're concerned you would have." Neji told her.

The Hyuuga heiress gave her older cousin a knowing smile. "They'll do the same for you if they find out you were with Tenten-san last night too."

"How did you know that?" Neji jerked back, having completely forgotten for a moment that it was Hinata who had sent him to her in the first place.

"I didn't. I just guessed." She replied with a giggle.

Neji just frowned. "Fine, I won't say anything if you don't."

"Deal."

"Now, why was it no one saw you last night? Hyuuga guards went looking for you last night and I find it hard to believe that Naruto's residence was the one spot they didn't see with their byakugans."

Hinata just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they just overlooked it."

Neji looked like he didn't believe her answer but couldn't come up with a good argument against it. "In either case, Hiashi-sama wants you to return home right away. Once there... give him a good cover story for why you stayed out last night. And put on some respectable clothes while you're at it."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's... unbecoming of you."

"Sorry, but I needed some new clothes and this was just part of what I got. I'll get some others later." Hinata told him.

"Just choose something more modest this time. It's not a good idea for you to parade yourself like that." Neji added before walking towards the Hyuuga estate again, with Hinata following him.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Tenten-san dressed like this a bit more often though." Hinata commented teasingly, making her cousin blush. "Ha! I knew it. Maybe I'll tell her to go get some to show off for you."

"That... won't be necessary." Neji tried to say with assertiveness, but it wasn't that effective. _'Oh if she were to wear something like that...'_

Both Hyuuga teens soon got to their house and separated once they got inside. Knowing she was needed, Hinata went to go see her father who was in one of their dojo rooms giving lessons to Hanabi. Neither noticed her approach.

**_'Boy won't they be surprised to see the new you.'_** Lilith thought.

Hinata stood in the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hi Otou-san, did you want me?"

"Yes Hinata, where...?" Hiashi started to ask as he turned to look right at her. Once he saw her, his mind went blank and his eye's widened considerably, as if he had just seen a ghost. "Where the hell did you get those clothes?" He demanded

"I bought them with my mission pay. I have more of different varieties but I left them at... a friend's place last night." Not entirely the truth, but not completely a lie.

"It's indecent." Hiashi stated.

"I like it." Hanabi said. "It looks good on you Nee-san. Makes you look great."

"You think so?" Hinata asked, pleased to know that at least one member of her family liked her new choice on clothing.

"Absolutely." Hanabi nodded. _'Kami-sama I hope I look that good when I'm her age. I'm barely bigger than a large A-cup now.'_

"Hinata, go put on your normal clothes right now." Hiashi ordered.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't Otou-san. The main reason I got new clothes is because those clothes don't fit me anymore."

"Did they shrink?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata nodded. _'Actually I filled out, but I'm not telling him that.'_

"In that case, just go out and get some more modest clothes. Right now." The Hyuuga head told his eldest daughter.

"Okay. Be back later." Hinata said before leaving.

Hanabi looked at her father. "Otou-san, you forgot to ask her why she didn't come home last night."

"Damn, you're right." He groaned.

_'You also forgot to ask just which friend she was with last night too.'_ Hanabi added in her mind. _'But I'm sure that will be covered later. I'm more concerned just what made her body change so much. He may not have noticed it but I know Nee-san didn't always look like that under her jacket. What made her change like that? And can it be repeated?'_


	8. Chapter 8

As per her father's wishes, Hinata went back out into the village to get some more modest clothes. But she was in no great hurry, mainly because she wanted to show Lilith around the village and try to avoid her team if at all possible. Shino was no problem, but Kiba might get on her nerves even more now and she couldn't imagine what Kurenai would say about her new appearance.

_'Now that I think about it, outside Naruto-kun, my family and teammates are the only ones that actually told me they noticed my new look. At least to my face.'_ Hinata thought to herself. _'Hokage-sama didn't say anything when I gave her my report, Ino-san mentioned I looked great but didn't say if I looked any different than before, and Haruno-san was probably too upset to notice.'_

"Hey, Hinata?" A voice called out to her from her right_. _Hinata looked that way and saw Ino and Tenten were together each with a drink in their hands. Ino was dressed normally but Tenten was wearing a pink tank top and black slacks, and seemed to be extremely happy. Tenten was walking a bit slower and somewhat bowlegged though but doing a good job hiding it.

"Hi girls. How are you?" Hinata replied as she came to a stop.

Ino looked her up and down, eyeing her like some sort of mannequin. "Wow Hinata that looks great on you. You should dress like that more often."

**"Told ya."** Lilith commented smugly. **"In fact you should forget what your old man said and just stick with this style from now on. I mean, seriously what's he really going to do about it? Lock you in your room forever? You're a kunoichi dammit surely you can thwart him without my help."**

"Maybe I will. Naruto-kun seems to like it."

"It certainly does your figure justice." The Yamanaka heiress added enviously. "What's your secret?"

Hinata shrugged. "Good genes I guess." _'And a little help from a horny demon.' _

Ino sighed, disappointed. _'Damn, why is she the lucky one? I mean I know I'm not small. I'm at least 3 or 4 times bigger than Forehead, and maybe twice the size of Tenten here, but anyone looking at Hinata now would feel shortchanged bra-size-wise.'_

Hinata sensed Ino's jealousy and suppressed a chuckle. She then looked at Tenten, who also appeared somewhat envious. "Maybe you should try something like this too. I bet Neji-nii-san will... appreciate it." She wiggled her eyebrows when she said 'appreciate'.

Tenten got the implied message and blushed. "You... think so?"

"I bet Naruto couldn't keep his frisky little hands off you yesterday, huh Hinata?" Ino asked teasingly.

**"She's actually expecting you to not have anything to say. She thinks you're going to say 'nothing happened' and then she'll give you a hard time about it."** Lilith told her host. **"So why don't you surprise her instead?"**

Hinata nodded with a smile. "You have _no_ idea, Ino-san."

The Yamanaka heiress dropped her jaw. "Wait. You mean you two really...?"

"Repeatedly." Hinata added. It was a bit of a lie since they only actually had intercourse once but they had plenty of erotic fun before and after.

Ino and Tenten looked at the Hyuuga heiress with wide eyes and slack jaws, making her giggle openly this time. Ino even dropped her drink, spilling it all over the pavement. Tenten then regained her voice. "You? And Naruto? Last night? Repeatedly? Seriously?"

"I literally saw stars." Hinata stated with a confirming nod. "If I smoked I would have needed _two_ cigarettes."

"No way. You've gotta be kidding." Ino said in disbelief.

"I've got a hickey in a place I can't show you in public." Hinata added shamelessly.

Tenten, without realizing it, placed her left hand on the side of her neck which was covered from view. Ino naturally saw this action. "Wait! You too?"

"Was Neji-nii-san good for you Tenten-san?" Hinata asked the bun-haired kunoichi.

"You and Neji?" Ino asked, then sighed in relief. "Thank Kami, for a moment I thought you meant you had been with Naruto too." She was slightly twitching at the idea, mostly because it was so weird as opposed to any revulsion.

**"A threesome? Not a bad idea." **Lilith said.

"No way. Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone." Hinata said to her inner demon, aloud.

"No sweat Hinata, you can have him. He's not my type." Tenten told the Hyuuga heiress, unaware who she was really talking to that moment.

"Same here." Ino added.

Hinata grinned. "Good. Your loss is my gain. My large, orgasmic, tasty gain." She said as she licked her lips.

Ino gave her a freaked-out look. "Since when have you been so... open on the topic of sex Hinata?" _'Please don't tell me I'm the only virgin in our group left. I doubt Forehead ever got anywhere yet, but now I gotta find out for sure.'_

Hinata just shrugged. "Since I decided that the quiet approach wasn't working. Apparently the direct approach has much more satisfying results."

"You're telling me." Tenten said under her breath, remembering her own activities last night.

"You both gotta share the juicy details." Ino, ever the gossip lover, demanded to know.

Hinata arched an eyebrow. "I thought you wouldn't want to hear that since it includes Naruto-kun."

"I want to hear for myself just what he did that was so good." Ino was in full-out curious virgin mode just then.

Hinata thought that over for a second, and then smirked. "Sorry Ino, I don't kiss and tell." She finished with a wink.

Ino frowned. "Ahhh come on, you cannot leave me with a cliffhanger like that."

Hinata simply shrugged. "Sorry, it's between me and Naruto-kun."

**"Oh you are quite the tease my dear." **Lilith said, slightly impressed.

Ino was about to argue when Tenten interrupted. "Oh relax, Ino-chan. Tell ya what, since I know you're going to ask about it anyway, how about I tell you about my night with Neji-kun?"

That brought the platinum-blonde girl's thoughts away from Hinata's night. "Yes do tell, how you ever seduced the cold Hyuuga."

Tenten smiled. "Oh there was nothing cold about him last night. And in all fairness, I think _he_ was the one who did most of the seducing."

Both Ino and Hinata looked surprised, although Hinata was much less surprised. "No way. Him?" Ino asked.

Tenten nodded. "It was so unlike him. But what he did sure got me worked up."

(Flashback)

Konoha at early night was so peaceful, even more so then it was in the day. The streets weren't crowded with villagers and vendors but some were still out and active. The air was silent instead of filled with voices of hundreds. The light from lamps by the streets and the moon gave illumination to the darkness.

So calm and peaceful, and that was just how Tenten liked it after a long day of training.

She had spent the afternoon out in Training Ground Three, using her various weapon techniques on an army of training dummies with new weapons. When she had finished the dummies had been reduced small chunks of woods. The chuunin stretched a bit as she walked, done for the day. It was a quarter till eight and she still felt a bit restless. Tenten figured she could get home and grab a small dinner without bothering her parents, shower, and then go to bed.

She continued walking, until she heard something from behind. She slowed down but didn't stop to avoid giving herself away, and heard separate footsteps, which meant someone was following her.

Tenten quickly spun around, her hand on her kunai pouch and ready to draw. Then she saw who had been following her. "Neji?" Tenten said, surprised to see the Hyuuga genius showing up like this. "What are you doing here?"

Neji, no longer possessing his normal inhibitions thanks to the Aiyokugan, fondly stared directly at her. "I was looking for you, my dear friend. You were harder to find than I anticipated." His eyes scanned her up and down, focusing mostly on her bust. "Have the exercises Hokage-sama taught you made any progress yet?"

"What exercises?" Tenten asked, having no idea what he was referring to.

"I was told that you were taught some techniques that gave Hokage-sama her large bosom and you were trying them out for yourself. I was curious to see if this was true." He explained.

_'He came here because he thought that?'_ The kunoichi asked herself. _'He was... interested in my breast size? Since when has he been a pervert? It's about damn time he showed some interest like that. Wait, did I really just say that?'_

Neji stepped closer. "I don't see much of a difference yet." He commented as he poked her left breast gently.

Tenten screamed in shock, slapped him, and covered her chest with her other arm. She was blushing furiously and breathing heavily, but for some reason she wasn't offended. "Dammit Neji! First time you touch me there and you had to do it like _that_?" She noticed his smile grew and that bothered her a bit. "What's that look for?"

"'First time you touch me there'? You wouldn't have said that unless you wanted it." He stated confidently.

Tenten's blush deepened. "W-w-what? Th-that's crazy. You... you don't know what y-you're talking about."

Neji snickered. "I'm not hearing a 'no'."

Tentens brow arched, suspecting there was something weird about Neji. He looked slightly off-balance, but not because of her slap, and his voice lacked its usual stoicism. "Neji, are you alri-" However she got no further because Neji launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her, preventing her from moving, and finally kissing her lustfully. Tenten's mouth had been slightly open, and Neji took advantage of that. His tongue darted in and wrestled with hers.

That completely caught her by surprise. Never, even in her wildest dreams -or often fantasies- had she thought of Neji doing this. He had always seemed so reserved when it came such things as this but now… now he was committing an action that was completely opposite of him. And truth be told, she was loving it.

Neji finally broke the kiss, allowing them both time to breath.

"N… Neji, what's gotten into you?"

However he did not answer, for the Hyuuga then begun his second attack. With one hand feverishly squeezing her breasts, while the other groped her backside.

The kunoichi let out a small moan, her face becoming bright red. She knew she shouldn't react in such an encouraging way, but Neji's touch felt so good on her body she couldn't help it. And then the hand that had been on her ass was beginning to make its move towards the front. Towards Tenten's most personal spot, and she instinctively put her foot down… or instead she swiped her foot under Neji's legs, catching him off-guard. The white-eyed ninja let out a groan of pain and fell onto the ground.

Tenten stood there for a moment looking down at him, her face still bright red, and even in the dim light she could see that Neji's face was also a shade darker. She was also struggling to catch her breath as quick as she could.

"Ahhh, Tenten-chan, why did you do that?" He asked as he stared at her with a type of… deep longing.

The skilled markswomen regained her composure and crossed her arms. "I want to know what the hell it is you are doing." She demanded.

Neji immediately answered. "I'm attempting to do something I should have done awhile ago."

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, thinking he might have been drunk, knowing what happens to Lee when he drinks; maybe it was the same way with Neji. Although she didn't notice any alcohol in his kiss. "Are you drunk?"

The Hyuuga shook his head. "No I am not. In fact I'm thinking more clearly then I ever have. I am thinking that I love you Tenten, but I never knew how to say it before. And now, as I stand here looking at your beautiful self in the soft moonlight, I'm thinking that I want you now. And I'm getting the feeling that you want me too." He said as he looked at her with desire. He jumped at her again, only to have her foot planted into his face.

"Heel boy." She said as he fell onto the ground again. "If we are doing this, then it is going to be on my terms… we are going to my house."

Neji smiled despite the soreness he felt from those hits. "So you _do_ want it as badly as I do?"

Tenten looked bothered. "What does that mean? Were you going to rape me if I didn't consent?"

"Do you see me as a rapist?" He asked as he got back on his feet.

"No but I also don't see you as a sudden kisser either and you just proved me wrong."

"You can't tell me you didn't like it." Neji added as he stepped closer. Tenten's heart started beating a bit faster but she made no effort to retreat. He got close enough to make out with her again, but before he could, Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She was acting completely on impulse here and didn't mind it. Not even when his hands returned to her posterior. If anything that made her dry-hump him for a second.

_'I don't know what's gotten into you Neji-kun... but it's about damn time you showed some kind of interest. I couldn't wait forever.'_ Tenten thought as her tongue danced with his.

Neji broke the kiss to come up for air. "You wanna go to your place like you said? Just so you know, my room has silencing and byakugan-stopping seals in it for complete privacy."

Tenten arched her eyebrow but looked rather tempted. "You planning on being loud?"

He gave her a smirk that practically made her melt in his arms. "No, I plan on you being the loud one."

"I'd like to see you try."

"So do I."

(End flashback)

"I don't think I should hear the rest." Hinata interrupted. "He is my cousin after all."

Tenten nodded. "Good point. But just for the record, the next thing I knew we had sneaked into his room and went at it like rabbits. I'm still walking with a bit of a limp."

"Me too." Hinata commented.

Ino's jaw dropped at hearing Tenten's story. She herself had tried to use her amazing charm on Neji, only once, in the Forest of Death years ago, and had only gotten a cold shoulder. Either he was cold or she was unsexy, and Ino wasn't going to suspect the latter.

Hinata clapped her hands together. "In any case, well done Tenten, I never knew that Neji-nii-san could be so… bold. I wonder what got him so worked up." She lied, knowing the whole truth behind his motivation.

**"The abilities of the succubus is powerful, we can turn any man into a sex machine. It's awesome. I once was even able to make a eunich cum. Don't ask how, even I can't figure that one out exactly." **Lilith said.

_'Lilith, are you made out of chakra, or hormones?'_ Hinata asked herself.

"I don't know, but I hope it lasts." The weapon user said with a perverse tone.

"So tell me, where is your blonde boyfriend now?" Ino asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinatas face fell. "He was called away on a mission to Suna. And I was hoping to spend more time with him." She said sadly.

"Ahh don't worry about, I am sure Naruto will be back soon." Tenten said.

**"He better be, I can't last with self-pleasure forever." **Lilith grumbled. **"Are you positive there are no other guys who could at least be fuck-buddies?"**

Hinata sighed. "I sure hope Naruto-kun comes back soon. There's no other guy for me in this world."

"Not to be rude Hinata, but what do you see in him?" Ino asked. "I mean, yeah he's cute in a way, funny, and a good friend in small doses. But... I never thought of him as sexy."

"Oh if you saw what I saw you wouldn't say that." Hinata responded teasingly.

Ino took a step closer and gently but firmly grabbed Hinata's left arm. "Okay, now you have to spill the juicy details or we won't let you leave."

Tenten nodded and grabbed a hold of Hinata's other arm. "Yeah. I did. Now it's your turn."

**"Damn, I can't help you. All my moves are meant to work on men."** Lilith moaned.

Hinata smirked and performed a shushin, something Kurenai taught her in case she was ever being hounded like this. Of course Kurenai had assumed it would be horny men hounding her, not curious women. So Hinata disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of Naruto's apartment door.

"That ought to hold them off for a bit." she said to herself before looking at the door and shrugged. "Well as long as I'm here..." She unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

Back with Ino and Tenten, the ponytailed girl faced the bun-haired one. "Well now that she's gone, finish the story."

Tenten blushed, then smiled. "Alright, but it will cost you."

Ino lightly frowned. "What did you have in mind?"

"You've gotta get Hinata's story out of her tonight, no matter how stubborn she is."

Ino smirked. "Can do. Now get to it. What happened once you got to his room?"

Tenten sighed wistfully. "Now that's where it gets good."

(Flashback)

Tenten walked up the walls of the building Neji lived in and reached the window to his room. He was already inside and opened it so she could enter. _'I can't believe this is really happening.'_ She thought, nervous yet excited.

Once she was inside, Neji closed the window, activated the complete privacy seals including the locks on the door, then embraced her in another hug. Before he could kiss her again, she put her hand on his lips. "Neji-kun, before we do more, I need to know two things. Do you really love me, and how far do you intend to go tonight?" She sounded a bit uncertain just then.

Neji paused to compose yourself. "Tenten-chan, I definitely feel a great attraction to you. I call it love because I find you beautiful, admirable, and someone I enjoy being around in my free time. You're the most competent kunoichi I've seen in this village and you take your job seriously, as opposed to several others I've seen over the years. And yet you still manage to keep a rather feminine appeal to you. I love that in a woman so of course I love you."

Tenten blushed to a Hinata-like degree. "But is it... 'I want to date you' love or 'I want to sleep with you' love?"

"That depends entirely on you. Either way, you won't be disappointed."

Tenten was having an internal debate. _'I was hoping we could date first then get to the dirty stuff, but doing it backwards isn't a crime I guess. But who buys the cow when they get the milk for free? Maybe I should stop now, but then again when will I ever have a chance like this again?'_ She sighed before replying verbally. "Neji-kun, I'm flattered, but... I don't know what I want just now."

The Hyuuga prodigy arched his eyebrow and took her hands in his. "Then... why did you say we should go to your house? And then decide to come here because it was more private?" He then rubbed her right cheek slowly with just his index finger. "I think you do know what you want but you're just nervous about it."

"Well can you blame me?" Tenten asked. "It means a lot for girls."

Neji frowned. "You say that like it means nothing for guys. Tenten, we care about our first times too. The only difference is that while girls are under pressure to keep their virginity, guys are under pressure to lose theirs."

"And here I thought guys were just sex-crazed animals who thought of having sex as scoring and wanting to get the highest scores so they could brag about it to other guys." Tenten scoffed.

"Some are, but that's mostly just no consideration for the women involved and no control over their testosterone. Do you see me as one of those jerks?"

"No, but do you see me as one of the women that just give in to a guy who asks nice enough?" She asked back.

"Well, considering you're in my room now, I'd say yes if you love the guy." The Hyuuga branch member replied, making her blush and look down at her feet with a sigh.

"In that case, go ahead Neji-kun." Tenten said, no longer wanting to delay this moment. He was right, she knew what she wanted and was tired of pretending she didn't.

Slowly Neji grasped the bottom of her white haori, pulling up slowly while Tenten raised her arms to help him take it off, revealing her supple chest, concealed by a black bra, and her flat stomach in all it's glory. The smooth softness of her skin looked enticing to the Hyuuga branch member.

"You're so beautiful." Neji whispered. Placing his hand on her breast Neji kissed her, with a raw unbridled passion that one would not suspect of him. His hands working their way under the fabric and grasping and squeezing them.

_'When did he get like this? What caused him to become so pervy?' _Tenten asked herself as she felt his soft caress. _'Whatever it was, please Kami don't let it be a one-time thing.'_

Neji's hands then moved from her breasts and began to drift under the hem of her hakama, then slipped beneath her panties to touch her netherlips. This time she did not resist. The contact of his finger against her most intimate spot made her arch her back slightly, gasping in surprise.

"Let's get these off." Neji whispered, pulling his hand away from her, working the button on her pants. Once her pants were completely off Neji just had to stare at her panties, they were white with little pink cartoon bunnies on them.

"Rabbits? Really?" Neji asked with a hint of humor, the moment somewhat lost.

Tenten punched him in the arm hard. "Shut up, and get your clothes off Mister."

Neji quickly did as he was told. First the shirt came off, exposing his well-muscled form. Then came the pants, Tenten raising a brow at the boxers lined with yellow smile faces. That sight made her crack up. "And you made fun of _my_ underwear? Look who's talking." However when he removed his boxers Tenten gaped at the large seven inch thick dick that he possessed.

Neji stood there in all his glory, showing it off a bit. Tenten mumbled something that he was unable to here. "What was that?" He asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"I said, I want you to take that thing and make me a woman." Tenten stated in a throaty purr. While she did she also hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties and pulled them down, wiggling her hips tantalusly as she did so, then kicking the garmet away. Now both were naked as the day they were born, wearing only perverse yet loving smiles and their many acquired battle scars.

"As you wish." Neji smiled as he laid her down on his bed and positioned himself above her. When he had done so Tenten wrapped her legs around him, her shins smooth against his waist, pulling Neji closer until his dick rubbed against her slit. Neji sucked on her neck while his phallus practically massaged her opening, making her shudder in pleasure and desire.

When he was certain she was completely ready and willing, he slid himself inside her. The Hyuuga could feel the walls of the girl's sex pressing around his member as he got further inside her. He soon met with the barrier, and, giving Tenten a friendly smile, he drove past it.

Tenten gritted her teeth in pain, looking up to the ceiling and forcing herself not to cry out. Her hands squeezed around two fistfuls of the blanket on the bed, closing her eyes against the pain. But thru the pain she felt utter joy and rapture.

For Neji it felt incredible, feeling her tight wet pussy pressing against him, clamping him but not uncomfortably. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Through her clenched teeth and tightly shut eyes, Tenten whispered. "...fuck me. Now."

Neji obeyed, slowly moving out and then ramming it back in with rough force. Tenten wanted to yell out in pain and ecstasy but she couldn't find her voice, so she merely shot her arms up and dug her nails deep into Neji's pale skin on his back, which caused the Hyuuga a great deal of discomfort but he did not let up.

Slowly Tenten's body became accustomed to his thrusts into her. The sounds of her pussy squelching as he rammed into her and their near tandem-breathing were the only sounds in the otherwise silent room.

After ten minutes the pain began to subside completely, and pleasure began to replace it just as completely. Neji could feel her grip loosen until finally her nails released from his skin and fell back onto the bed.

"More Neji. More." She demanded. Smiling, Neji began to increase the pace even more, his thick cock hitting her sweet spot, sending waves of euphoria through her body. "Oh Neji." Tenten cried out, drowning herself in her ecstasy.

"You feel amazing." Neji said, his momentum never decreasing.

"I love you Neji." Tenten moaned, the wet slaps of their bodies crashing against each other, filling the room with the rhythm of sex and love

"I love you too." The Hyuuga genius whispered back.

Finally Tenten could feel her pleasure building up, like a volcano ready to erupt. "Neji… I'm... going... to... cum!" Tenten moaned, pulling him down and kissing him, her vagina twitching violently, wanting him to release inside of her.

"Me too." Neji whispered, with Tenten kissing him again as he drove his body into her.

Finally neither of them could hold in any longer. Driving himself deep inside her one final time, Neji moaned in euphoric rapture as he released himself inside of her, and Tenten felt herself explode as well. Their juices were mixing with each other, overflowing and spilling out, but neither caring. They lay upon each other, simply kissing and grasping each other, for the night was still young.

(End flashback)

Ino's mouth hung open as Tenten finished her tale, having gone into deep graphic detail of the whole experience. A few people in the streets were trying to listen so Ino and Tenten had to move to the rooftops halfway thru the story.

"It was literally the best night of my life, although Neji-kun seemed a bit confused this morning. He seemed quite shocked that we were there, saying he briefly thought he had just dreamed the whole thing. I was a bit hurt, thinking he didn't mean it, but he assured he did, but couldn't remember what got him so eager yesterday."

"I don't think anyone could ever forget something like that." Ino replied, shaking her head.

Teten nodded. "Alright now remember our deal, you have to find out what Hinata and Naruto did."

Ino nodded and cracked her knuckles. "Oh don't worry, I have my methods."

* * *

Hinata laid on Naruto's futon, hugging his pillow to her face, taking in his scent. "Like ramen." She said, pleased and somewhat nostalgic.

**"Enough about your amazing lover, we have a serious problem that must be dealt with."** Lilith said.

"For the last time, I am not having sex with any other guy." Hinata said, annoyed with much force.

**"Ok, you clearly don't seem to be understanding the concept. We. Need. To. Have. Sex. We cannot last too long without it."**

Hinata sat up. "What do you mean?"

**"Sex, is like nourishment for a succubus. It is a necessity like food and water, we need it in order to survive. We need it _more_ than we need food and water in fact. The more sex we take in the more power we get, however if we wait too long we start to lose a lot of energy. It's like starvation, with similar results. When I was sealed away in that damn sapphire, I was in suspended animation so I didn't need any. But now that I'm out I need a lot and you, my vessel, will suffer with me if you hold out." **

"Couldn't you have told me this when we met?" Hinata angrily asked as she got to her feet.

**"I did. I told you you would get a lot of benefits from me but they came with the price of having a lot of sex to keep me fed. If you starve me you'll suffer too. You should have known that without me pointing it out girl."**

"And how does this affect me now that we are bonded?"

**"Well there are a two possibilities that could happen. One, you will become incredibly weak and tired. You will be struck with fatigue and possibly fainting spells that have nothing to do with shyness. You could even lose weight and look like you're starving to death. You would need the energy of 12 masturbations to equal one intercourse in order to even get thru the day." **Lilith explained.

Hinata thought that over and shook her head. "What's the second possibility?"

**"You will become a total bitch, grumpy and irritable. Like some people when they're really hungry. You will snap at the first person who even says 'hi' to you. After that the cravings are gonna start, and no matter how resolved you are, you will in time lose all restraint and go after any and every man you can get your hands on. Even relatives and sworn enemies if you're desperate enough. You would tear everything apart to get a dick in you, much like a starving person who sees any type of food before him. He wouldn't care what it was if he was incredibly hungry, and you won't care who the man is if you get incredibly horny." **

That one sounded worse than the first option. "So what would you suggest?" Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.

**"We need some sort of lover while your beloved is away. Because we both know both he and you could be separated from each other for days even weeks at a time, which will both drive him and especially you insane. Therefore we need some sort of boy toy to occupy our time. What about that dog boy… Kiba something?"** Lilith suggested.

"No, no way." Hinata said flatly.

**"Why not? He may turn out be a quick finisher as I suspect, but he at least might be able to take doggy style to a whole new level. And he looks willing enough to do whatever you say." **

"I like Kiba, but only as a friend and my body is for Naruto-kun only."

**"Yeha, tell me the same thing in the morning. Your pussy will be growling like a dog for a bone."**

* * *

Ino stared through the window, watching Hinata just walk around Naruto's apartment, talking to herself.

"Can't we use a clone and transformation jutsu?" A brief pause. "What do you mean it's not the same thing? An orgasm's an orgasm."

Ino raised her brow. _'Who the hell is she talking too?'_

Hinata continued talking to 'no one'. "I am not being a prude, but we are not going after Kiba."

Ino's eyes widened in complete surprise. _'Kiba too? She has strange tastes in men.'_

"I'll go follow Naruto-kun on his mission if it comes to that. Isn't that good enough for you?" Hinata almost yelled, looking like she was running out of patience.

Ino really wanted to ask what the heck was going on. However, a deal was a deal and she had to get the information on what had happened between Hinata and Naruto. And to do that, she would have to go into Hinata's mind to get the information.

She did not like having to use the Mindwalk Jutsu on friends, however circumstances required it. Ino would jump in, get the memories, and jump out. And Hinata would never know anything about. Thus the platinum blonde ninja performed the hand signs, and whispered. "Mindwalk Jutsu."

She was in for one hell of a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

_To everyone who's wondering whether or not Hinata will be with other men, rest assured this will stay strictly NaruHina. Other characters may say otherwise, but no one will truly interfere with them. So don't expect everything to go smoothly for them._

_As for Ino's role, well read and see._

_One of the comments in this chapter was thought up by my faithful reader Chewie Cookies, who wanted a shout-out here. Thanks for the appropriate phrase and good luck on your own updates._

"Mindwalk Jutsu."

With that, Ino's spirit left her body and flew at Hinata, who was arguing with someone the platinum blonde couldn't see but at least she stopped her pacing. Ino made contact and Hinata lost her balance and consciousness, resulting in her falling to the floor of Naruto's apartment. Ino's body went limb on a branch; already positioned to ensure she wouldn't fall out or easily be seen by passerby in the street, because if something happened to her body…well it was better not to think about it.

Ino first saw just darkness, which was normal for the few seconds it took for the jutsu to take full affect. Then, she saw a soft blue glow all around her, letting her know she had entered the target's mind successfully. Since she didn't possess the target, she couldn't see through Hinata's eyes but would have full access to all of her memories. The stronger and more recent ones would be the easiest to view so Ino had no doubt her search would be a short one, in and out and the Hyuuga would be none the wiser.

"Ok, show me the night Hinata and Naruto had sex starting after they left the clothing store." Ino commanded. For this jutsu, she'd get direct view of the memories once she gave out the proper verbal command. It was like watching a TV that was voice-controlled.

The image of Naruto's face started to appear before her as if on a screen. Because it was a memory-viewing, Ino could only see it thru first-person perspective, as in thru Hinata's eyes. Thinking this might take a while and be entertaining, Ino used a bit of mental projection to create a chair for her to sit on while she watched, all she needed now was some popcorn.

Suddenly the 'screen' went blurry and then became static, much like a TV that lost reception. Ino was worried, as that was not supposed to happen. "What the hell?" she said.

**"Well well well. What do I have here?"** A strange woman's voice said from out nowhere.

Now Ino was scared and stood out of her seat. _'That's not Hinata's voice.' _Her eyes darting back and forth.

**"Oh please, get comfy. This may take a while."** The voice added with a hint of playfulness in it that didn't soothe the blonde's nerves.

"Who the hell are you?" Ino shouted as she looked all around herself.

A human form started to shimmer into view in front of her. Ino was on her guard, strongly suspecting this was not Hinata's consciousness but someone else's entirely. Whose, she had absolutely no idea, but maybe it would explain just who the Hyuuga heiress had been talking to moments ago.

The form now looked like a normal if rather beautiful naked woman. Her figure was to die for, and reminded Ino of Anko the most. This woman had hair as black as ink at night that reached down below her shoulders and looked like it hung to the floor in a ponytail. It was hard to tell if that was her natural color since she apparently had no pubic hair and wasn't afraid to show that. Her breasts were shaped like cantaloupes and practically looked like they were floating in water rather than sagging under their weight, with nipples that almost dared someone to suckle them.

Ino was mesmerized by this woman, and just stared at her, wondering just how she got in here. "Who... who are you?"

The woman smiled and stretched her wings, her purple eyes giving the Yamanaka the once over. **"You have to pay to get that out of me dearie."**

_'What the...? Wings?' _Ino asked herself, seeing large purplish bat wings unfurl from behind this woman. Then when the ponytail on the floor twitched and raised itself, Ino saw it wasn't a ponytail, but a _real_ tail. "What the hell are you? You can't be Hinata!"

The woman chuckled. **"You're right, I'm not. But unlike you, I was invited here. What's your excuse?"**

_'I feel like I just walked into the lions' den, covered in barbeque sauce.'_ Ino nervously thought, then steeled herself up. "Because I wanted to know what happened between Naruto and Hinata that let him finally see she liked him."

The demoness smiled but shook her head. **"Nice try Blondie but I heard what you asked to see when you got here. Tell me the _real_ reason."**

Ino blushed. "Th-that _was_ the real reason."

**"Ooh a resister are we? That's much more fun for me, after all breaking and entering is a crime. And criminals need to be punished" **The woman said before snapping her clawed fingers. **"Bondage Environment Jutsu."**

Two black trees started to grow around Ino and from them dangled black vines that looked like leather whips. At the same time black grass grew under her feet and spread to cover her before she even knew what was going on. "Hey what are you-?" She shouted before she was gagged with a red flower that turned into a rubber ball. The grass on her body fused with her clothes and turned them into black velvet which was tighter. Some of the grass turned into shackles on her wrists and ankles. She struggled to get loose but she could barely move.

The woman then took a seat on the chair Ino had conjured up earlier and looked upon her captive. When she did though the chair transformed into a recliner, allowing her to get much more comfortable. **"I know who you are, Yamanaka Ino. Everything Hyuuga Hinata knows, I know, but she doesn't know everything I know. For example, she won't know you were ever here... _if _you play nice." **She said playfully as she lounged on the recliner.

She saw Ino start to cry in panic, so she leaned forward and rested her chin on her clasped hands. **"Perhaps I should do a few things while you're here. So sit, get comfy." **Ino didn't move, until one of the whip-vines lightly struck her making her fall to her knees. **"That's better. Rest assured, while we're here, I am in total control. You are completely under my thumb, or whatever I choose you to be under."**

The Mindwalk Jutsu allowed a Yamanaka to enter a person's waking mind to access their memories, but to do so they entered a sort of dreamscape, where the subject was basically daydreaming as far as they knew while the Yamanaka controlled the content they viewed.

The problem here was that succubi, being dream demons, were just as much at home in the dreamscape as they were in the physical world. In the dreamscape, succubi could shape the dream in any way they desired and didn't even need handsigns to perform jutsus. Ino had pretty much walked blindly into the succubi's turf, and the succubus had home-field advantage. As for Hinata, she was being kept busy elsewhere having a daydream she wanted to have thanks to her demon partner. Unless Lilith said otherwise, Hinata would likely never know what the succubus was doing right then.

**"So, enlighten me. Why did you really come here? And please don't lie." **

The gag left Ino's mouth, allowing her to speak again. "What are you? How did you-?" The gag reappeared.

**"I'm the one asking questions here Blondie. Why did you come here?" **The demoness asked, her grin showing she knew the answer but wanted Ino to admit it aloud.

The gag disappeared and Ino hung her head. "I was... curious about what the two of them did."

**"Curious, you say?"**

"Yes. Hinata told me she and Naruto had sex last night, and I wondered how she convinced him to do it so soon. She wouldn't tell me, and I was too curious to resist finding out the direct way. Also I promised someone else I would get the answers ASAP."

**"But that's not the entire reason, is it?"**

Ino didn't move. "...no, it isn't." She paused to avoid continuing.

**"You're stalling."** The word 'stalling' was dragged out.

"Pleases don't make me say it." Ino pleaded. The woman waved her hand and the whip-vines struck again, a little harder this time, making Ino cry out in pain. When she stopped, she looked like she was kneeling to her tormentor. "Ok... I did it because I... I wanted to know Hinata's secret to getting a man. I've never had a boyfriend no matter how much I've tried and I'm tired of being alone. If she can do it, why can't I?"

**"And I suppose it had nothing to do with any desire to see what sex with Uzumaki Naruto is like?"**

Ino finally made direct eye contact with the demoness. "What? What gave you that idea?" The whip-vines struck her again.

**"You may be able to fool the others, but not me. I'm an expert at reading people, and while my specialty is men, I _can_ read women too. When you were around Hinata today and yesterday, you were happy for her and jealous of her at the same time. And I could tell it's not just because of her appearance. You felt that way because of Naruto being with her. Were you jealous she was with a man, or were you jealous she was with _him_?"**

Ino shed a few tears. "In all honesty, a bit of both." She confessed feeling embarrassed.

**"So that means in your desire to find a boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto came up at least once in your mind as a possible option and you were not completely opposed to the idea. So why did you not pursue it?"**

Ino shifted her legs to get more comfortable and prevent them from cramping any further than they already have.

"Because... it was mostly for Hinata's sake. Hinata's a friend and I didn't want to ruin that by competing with her for a boy. I made that mistake once and I won't do it again." Even though it had been Sakura who ended their friendship to pursue Sasuke, Ino felt she was to blame as well for not trying to smooth things out with the pinkette quicker and going along with the competition.

"Besides, I felt Hinata had the right to find out first if she and he could work out. I couldn't deny her that chance."

The demoness smiled friendly. **"My, I'm touched. Usually I find such restraint against sex to be just plain prudish. But I admire your concern for your friend. Tell you what, because of that, I'll answer three questions you may have now."**

Ino looked confused. "Why?"

**"Because I'm feeling charitable now. By the way, that counted as one of the three**."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

**"Life suddenly got fair? Why wasn't I informed?" **The demoness asked sarcastically.

Ino just frowned. "Ok then, who or what the heck are you?"

The woman stood up and showed off her body in a slow spin. Up close Ino could see her eyes were a royal amethyst color. **"My dear captive, I am Lilith, Queen of the Succubi." **Ino's eye's almost popped out of her skull, **"I am a demon of lust and of all things carnal and orgasmic, and all men in the world are my prey. I have been around for as long as men have had needs, and I even seduced the first man alive."**

"I find that a bit hard to believe." Ino commented, thinking no being could be that old. She then got whipped. "Stop doing that!"

**"In time Blondie, in time. Now why is it so hard for you to believe? Surely you didn't think the Bijuu were the _only_ demons in the world, did you? In fact I predate the Bijuu."**

"But why are you here in Hinata's mind?" Ino asked in disbelief.

**"That's your third question just so you know. Anyway, I'm here because I'm a little handicapped now and Hinata is providing me with life support and in turn I'm providing her with the courage to get her man and get laid. Problem is the girl is going to hurt us both by being so... monogamous."**

Ino arched an eyebrow. "You say monogamous like it's a bad thing."

**"For succubi it is. We are sex demons. We NEED sex like you need food. Sure, we enjoy food too, but sex is the real thing that keeps us alive. And we have very large appetites. Monogamy for us is like telling an Akimichi they can only eat one meal over and over again for the rest of their lives."**

Ino tried to imagine that and saw Chouji go stark raving nuts at the mere notion. "Bummer."

Lilith nodded. **"Bummer indeed. The thing is Hinata hasn't quite grasped the concept. I mean, yes, it wouldn't kill us to fuck Naruto daily and only him, but in time I won't get as much energy from repetitive sex and thus I won't be independent again as soon as if she found a few fuck-buddies."**

Suddenly the conversation the Hyuuga had with Ino and Tenten beforehand made more sense. _'Hinata with fuck-buddies? Yeah right. Shino will dress like Lee before that happens.'_ Ino thought. "With all due respect, I don't see that happening." She was starting to notice she could get more information out of the succubus as long as she didn't ask actual questions now. Rather she needed to continue the conversation before Lilith caught on that she was answering more than she intended.

Liltih sighed, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. **"That's what I'm afraid of. For now, one time a day will be enough to satisfy her hunger. But if she doesn't get some variety, we'll need twice a day for the same result and later on more. It's like using a drug. The more you use it the less of a high it gives you until you need something new. But Hinata is just so damned determined to stay faithful to Naruto it will be hazardous for her health." **There was genuine worry in the succubus voice.

"Hazardous to her health?" Ino asked before she could stop herself.

Liltih caught it though. **"That's four, I'm afraid I've told you all you can find out now." **She then smirked dangerously.** "Unless you're willing to pay a price?"**

Ino looked a bit worried. "A price?"

Lilith nodded. **"Yeah. You're a kunoichi right? Surely you know you can't get information from someone just because you ask. You gotta earn it or trick them out of it."**

"Wh-wh-what do you w-want?"

**"I'm a sex demon. What do you_ think _I want?"**

"I can't do that! I'm a girl!" The blonde yelled as she tried to move away, however was still trapped in the bondage suit.

**"You must be a sheltered one." **Lilith commented. **"You don't have to go that far. Just please me a bit."**

Ino looked away. "No, I won't do it."

**"You won't know more if you don't."**

"I don't care. I'm not into women."

**"Very well. However, you did trespass here with intent to invade privacy. A crime I'm sure the village frowns upon if not your own clan as well. A crime I'm sure is punishable**." Ino was about to protest, but the gag reappeared in her mouth. **"So how about I eliminate the middleman? Or would you rather confess to someone else of your crime?"**

Ino started to flopsweat and cry in fear, so the demoness took the gag out for another moment. "I'll tell my father. Just please... don't rape me."

Lilith stopped looking so intimidating just then. **"Dammit you're a kunoichi aren't you? Do you always give up that easily when given an ultimatum? And who said I was going to rape you?"** Ino now looked confused, but Lilith went right back to looking dangerously playful, her tail swaying a bit. **"I'm a succubus Damnit. I only get pleasure and energy from men, not women. Raping you would be pointless on my part. However, that doesn't mean I can't toy with you a bit. Pleasant Tingle Jutsu."**

Ino felt a surge of electricity throughout her whole body, but it wasn't painful. Rather it felt like a static tickle instead, and a rather relieving one at that. Unable to help herself, Ino let out a gasping sigh. **"You liked that didn't you?"** Lilith asked.

"It... surprised me, is all." The Yamanaka heiress claimed. Then she got hit by a whip-vine right in the ass as if it spanked her. This time she felt another static tickle, making her enjoy the hit this time. "What do you want from me?"

"**How about we make a deal?"**

"A deal?"

**"Yes, a deal. You say Hinata is your friend right? Then help her a bit. Hinata has a large burden to carry now and I'm starting to fear it may be a bit much for her. You could take some of the load off and she'll be able to rest better. In return, I'll give you the sex appeal you desire."**

Ino wasn't sure what to say, but she admitted she was intrigued. "What burden is this?"

**"I currently have no body of my own, so I'm using Hinata's until I have enough power to get a new one. In return I make Hinata sexy and brave enough to be with the man she wants. In order to get enough power for me to live independently again, Hinata needs to orgasm a lot and actual sex with men is the most beneficial source there is. Problem is the amount of sex she'll need to have to fuel me up in the meantime may be more than she can handle or provide, so how about you provide me a second source?"**

"What?" Ino asked, a mixture of shock and confusion.

**"It's simple really. You and I make a connection so every time you cum I get a little more strength and Hinata can slow down a bit. I won't be able to possess or control you, as my life force is currently tied to Hinata, but I could communicate with you in your dreams. If you do this you'll really be helping Hinata out a lot. As for what's in it for you, I promise you'll be sexy enough to turn men into putty."**

Ino looked a bit skeptical. "How do I know that this isn't a trick? Or that you aren't already possessing Hinata?"

"**I can't possess Hinata. Not as long as she... anyway, everything she's done so far has been totally her choice. Besides, do you want to stay a virgin?" **Lilith asked. Ino refused to make eye contact, but her body language clearly said 'no'. **"So take my offer. It's win-win for us all. You get sexier and get laid by however many guys you want, I get more energy than through Hinata alone, and Hinata doesn't have to worry about sleeping with other men. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't do this."**

"How can I be certain you're being honest?" The blonde asked.

**"You'll just have to take my word for it. Hinata did and she got what she wanted."**

"I wouldn't... become a slut, would I?" Ino asked.

Lilith shook her head. **"You shouldn't. You will get a little hornier but you'll still have all your human morals." **She leaned in closer, making it look like she was going to kiss the mindwalker.** "Interested?"**

Ino was stunned silent, unsure what to say really. If she said yes she could finally get any guy she wanted, however she felt she could not completely trust this demoness. But the deal seemed to have worked out very well for Hinata.

"O-ok." Ino whispered

Lilith smiled. **"Smart girl, oh and one more thing, you tell anyone about this and I will personal destroy your pretty little mind in your dreams." **

"Say wha-?" Ino didn't get to finish because Lilith kissed her forcibly on the lips.

Everything then turned black.

* * *

Hinata regained consciousness and saw she was face down on the carpet of Naruto's apartment. "Huh? When did I fall down?" She asked herself.

**"A few moments ago. You had a sexual deprivation fainting spell. It's not an uncommon thing for succubi."** Lilith said to cover up the truth for now. Although what she said wasn't a complete lie; such things did happen to succubi on occasion.

"But I'm a human and it hasn't even been a full day."

**"A human with succubus chakra in her is required to charge it up to avoid the negative effects it would otherwise have on you. Like it or not my friend, but sex is now a necessity for you until we separate. You could probably go as long without it as you could without food, but it's not a good idea to. So either you're not used to not eating, or Naruto was even better then you give him credit for."**

Hinata was worried. Because of her noble upbringing, she was not used to going too long without eating something. Even on long term missions she had to eat more than just one ration bar a day. "There's no way I'm going to make it until he comes back." At the absolute quickest, a trip to and from Suna with a mission involved, paring no unexpected setbacks, would take about a week. Even that wouldn't be enough time for Hinata now.

**"Right, so you know what to do."** Lilith said smugly.

Hinata nodded. "I do." She then grabbed a change of clothes and underwear, some food and water, her first aid kit, and her weapon's pouch, and sealed away her carry-on thanks to the storage scroll sealing technique she learned from Tenten long ago. Fortunately everything she needed she already left at Naruto's apartment.

**"What are you doing?"** Lilith asked, wondering why Hinata would need that stuff on her.

"I'm going after Naruto-kun. If I need to have sex regularly, then it's going to be on my terms." The Hyuuga heiress said with conviction.

**_'Such devotion to her chosen mate. I've only seen that in dog demons.'_** The succubus said to herself. **"Won't you get punished if you just leave the village without the Hokage's permission? And I find it unlikely she will without knowing the whole truth."**

"So what do you recommend? Tell the truth first or just go for it?"

Lilith sighed. **"Ok ok, how far away is Suna from here?" **Hinata told her, and after a few moments of silence. **"Alright, I suppose if we fly there using the proper wind currents we could catch up to him before anyone really notices that we're gone. However you are going to keep on attracting a lot of attention to yourself with this reckless behavior."**

"A small price to pay to be with Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

**"Fine, but at least get a good distance away from the village before you fly." **

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Naruto's apartment, Ino regained consciousness and her body felt hot. She tugged her collar away from her neck to cool off, but it didn't help her. At least she found she was no longer wearing anything bondage-related. She was starting to feel so warm she was practically panting. And if that wasn't bad enough, parts of her body felt weird, almost as if someone was tickling her with a feather under her skin. That sensation was focused primarily at her breasts and hips.

"I don't feel so good." She whispered to herself. Then her clothes started to slowly feel tighter. "I better get home now." She added before jumping out of the tree and roof-hopping towards her home, her vision getting slightly blurred and her whole body feeling off balance.

Behind her and unnoticed by her, Hinata quickly left Naruto's apartment and locked the door before roof-hopping in a different direction, carrying a small duffle bag.

Ino quickly got to her house and entered through her unlocked bedroom window. She didn't want her parents to notice and ask her any questions just yet. All she wanted was to cool off and get out of her now too-tight clothes. Ino closed the window as quietly as she could and her top started to tear under the armpits. She grabbed the bottom and swiftly pulled it off her over her head, possibly tearing it further. It helped, but not a lot as her bra was practically squeezing her breasts uncomfortably. Her skirt and panties were doing the same to her waist.

Ino reached down to pull her skirt off. As she bent over to do so, the hooks at the back of her bra snapped and the undergarment hung off her growing bosom. She paid it no mind and practically tore her panties off once her skirt was at her ankles. Once she was bare she then grabbed her bra and threw it off too. Now she felt cooler, but her body still tingled a bit.

Ino felt almost orgasmic and was unable to resist her next action. She sat down on her bed and started to stroke her vaginal lips. When she did she briefly noticed that all her platinum-blonde pubic hair had fallen off, but once she touched her clit she had more important things to notice. Like how to get this urge out of her system. Fortunately this wasn't the first time she had masturbated so she knew what to do.

Her fingers set a steady but quickening pace and she relaxed on her bed to get better access to herself. Time ceased to have meaning to her as she got closer to her release. She only had two thoughts: Reach orgasm, and stay quiet while doing so. _'C'mon, just a little... more... almost there...' _She said to herself as if in a race for it. Then she reached the finish line.

Ino had just enough time to grab her pillow and bite down on it before she practically howled at the moon in release. If she wasn't already lying down she would have collapsed from how rubbery her legs felt just then. When she let go of the pillow she panted heavily in an effort to catch her breath and looked like she was about to fall asleep.

Never before had she felt this good.

* * *

Hinata, nearing the village gateway, suddenly felt a strange surge of power and pleasure shoot thru her chakra system for a moment. "What was that?" She asked, coming to a stop.

**"Oh nothing. You may feel things like that from time to time. Now weren't you going somewhere?"** Lilith replied.

Hinata nodded and continued on her way.

* * *

Ino woke up after resting for a bit. She had no idea how long, but judging from the sunlight entering her room thru the window not long at all. "Damn, I needed that." She commented to herself as she stretched her limbs and back on her mattress to get more comfortable. The only thing stopping her was the new amount of weight on her chest. Ino looked down at her chest and saw just how big her breasts had grown.

_'Holy hell! I can't even see my feet from this angle thanks to them.'_ She thought, surprised yet not upset. She sat up and held them up to confirm she wasn't imagining this. Her touch confirmed they were indeed real and about as firm as they originally had been, but with more mass now. Their size was near-identical to what Hinata's had been before she became Lilith's host, although they were just a tad smaller. Repeat, just a tad.

"Looks like I need to get some new bras. Won't Forehead be jealous?" That made Ino smirk deviously. "What else did that demon do make me even sexier?"

She stood up and glanced at what she could with the help of her vanity mirror on her closet door, which she got to see how she looked in her clothes before she left her room. Posing in front of it, she saw her hips got a little wider and her waist got a bit narrower, her legs and pelvis were completely hairless, and the hair on her scalp had grown a bit longer. Her lips were a brighter shade of red and her eyebrows were thinner.

"Not bad. I'm just glad I don't have wings or a tail." She said as she turned around to see her backside. "I don't know if I should say this about myself, but... Nice ass!" She said as she ran her hand down her firm well-rounded buttocks, giving them a slight squeeze for no particular reason. Ino then looked at her assortment of clothes. "Wait, how am I going to fit into any of my clothes now?"

All of her clothes would now be too small and tight around her new body, and would most likely fall apart if she squeezed in them. But she couldn't just walk around naked, although the thought did not seem such a bad idea. Strutting around the village, having all of the guys staring at her, getting-

"Whoa whoa, where did that come from?" Ino said as she brought herself back to reality. "I guess Lilith's chakra affected my mind just a bit." She theorized.

After a few minutes more of thinking she concluded that she could probably just borrow some of her mom's clothes. They weren't big enough for her new figure but her mom's outfits probably wouldn't snap from pressure. No guarantee for the underwear though.

So once she was dressed she could go out and buy some new clothes. A proud smile began to grow on her face. Sexy outfits to show off her new body and make all of the boys beg for a chance to go on a date with her.

Ino was definitely going to enjoy this.

* * *

Hinata got out of the village without any problems. The guards had not even bothered to ask her if she was on a mission, all it took was a quick sexy wink from her and they happily told her to enjoy her day, as they drooled a waterfall.

She got a good distance away from the village before she got off the road and stopped in the center of the woods. "Ok this should be far enough." Hinata said as she looked around, just to make sure no one else was around. After that she began to take off her shirt.

**"Be sure to take off the lower wear too sweetheart." **Lilith said absently.

Hinata paused. "What are you taking about? I am not going completely bare, I just need the wings."

Inside her mind Lilith laughed. **"Hinata, if you really want to get to Naruto ASAP, then you will have to go full succubus. How else do you plan to manage flying? Besides, it takes more than wings for flying. There's steering, take-off, landing, altitude adjustment, and current reading too. Things I know better than you." **

"But I thought you said I could only go full succubus if I was fighting?" Hinata said, remember the conversation where they first met.

**"That is true, for you. However if you were to give me temporary control over your body, we could go succubus, and Naruto will be pounding you before the day's end."**

"I… I am not so sure on that." Hinata said. Truth be told, although she was growing to like Lilith, she did not completely trust the Succubus Queen.

**"You still don't trust me? I am deeply hurt." **Lilith said, shocked. **"Hinata, what reason have I given you for not trusting me?" **

"Well I-"

**"Have I not kept every promise I made to you? Giving you the body and power of a goddess, the confidence you wanted, and the love of the man you have for watched from afar on the sidelines. Have I not done all of this and more?" **

"Oh come on don't play the guilt trip card." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes.

**"The deed is already done." **

Hinata huffed, and ran a few things through her head. "What exactly would happen if I did let you… take charge for a bit?"

**"It would sort of be like swapping places, you take my place in the mindscape and I take control over the physical body, however you being the dominant physic can take over again whenever you like." **

Hinata thought that over. If that was all true then she could take over without any problem, and this could be a good trust exercise. "All right, you can have control until we get near Naruto-kun or Suna, whichever's closer. However when we arrive I take over again, got it? And we have to land far enough away that no one can see us approach by air."

In her mind Lilith crossed her heart **"You have the word of the Succubus Queen." **

"Ok then, uh... how do we go about this?"

**"Just close your eyes and relax, like you're trying to go to sleep." **Hinata did as she was told. **"Now, relax, just let go of everything, release yourself from control, don't focus on anything else, simply let go." **

Hinata suddenly began to feel odd, or rather not feel anything, a strange tingle began to spread through her body, starting from her legs and then going over her entire body, and then she felt nothing at all.

Lilith opened Hinata's eyes, which had gone from white to a faded dark purple. Lilith stretched her arms. "Oh yeah, it feels so good to move on my own again." She said in Hinata's voice.

**"Oh Kami, so this is what it's like inside my own head." **Hinata said, now looking out thru her eyes as if she was watching it through a television screen.

"Yep, and get used to it cause that's where your staying." Lilith said with a maniacal laugh.

**"WHAT?" **Hinata cried, horrified.

Lilith winced at Hinata's yell. "Owww... geez, calm down I was just kidding. Where's your sense of humor?"

**"Not funny Lilith." **

"Alright sorry, but relax I gave you my word. When we get to our destination I will give back control. Besides, me being in control for too long drains my power levels quickly."

**"Then hurry up and let's get going." **Hinata urged.

Lilith quickly stripped out of Hinata's clothes and stuffed them into the duffel bag along with the rest of her clothes. Once that was done, the transformation began. The purple bat-like wings sprouted out her back, the dark membrane slightly pulsating. The tail shot from the backside and swayed back and forth as it hung. The nails grew out and once again became sharp black talons, canines became fangs, and her ears tips expanded a bit until pointed.

After a few minutes more, the transformation was complete. They had changed from a human girl to a powerful succubus.

"Oh yeah, so good to be in the flesh again." Lilith said as she touched the tip of her talons.

**"Ehmmm, Naruto-kun, remember." **Hinata impatiently reminded her.

"Ok ok, next stop Suna, and your boyfriend Naruto."

Grabbing the duffel bag, Lilith stood for still for a moment longer and gave one powerful flap of their wings as they shot into the air in the blink of an eye, vanishing into the sky, heading towards the Land of Wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Camped out far away from Konoha but still within Land of Fire, Team Kakashi and Temari were resting for the night. Naruto didn't want to, he'd rather keep going until physically incapable of taking another step and even then keep going. But Kakashi made it clear that approach was only going to cause more harm than good for Gaara. How would getting to the new Kazekage help him if to do so they'd become too exhausted to stay conscious let alone fight?

So the blonde Uzumaki had to settle for sitting down at the base of a tree and eat a sandwich Hinata made for him for the trip. He ate it slowly, as it reminded him of her and what they had shared. That was the only thing he had been thinking about other than helping his fellow jinchuuriki.

Actually, one other thing had been on his mind too. Minor by comparison, but still there. And the subject of that thought was right across from him separated only by a campfire. Sakura had been avoiding eye contact with him all night, and he wondered why. It had to either be due to what happened earlier with Hinata, or his confession to being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi along this trip. He was grateful she hadn't said anything negative to him, or looked at him with disgust, but he wanted some kind of sign from her now on what she thought of him. If nothing else he would hopefully be less confused on his feelings.

Naruto, being alone most his life, didn't really have a good understanding on love and how it worked. All he knew was what he heard from movies and manga and the occasional tidbit he overheard from others growing up, but actually understanding it was difficult for him. Which was why even after spending the night with Hinata, he still felt torn between her and Sakura. He didn't want to, as if wasn't fair to Hinata, but he couldn't just stop caring about Sakura. He found it strange though, that when he had been with Hinata he could not even remember Sakura's name, but now it was once again labeled in his mind.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked, having a good idea what was bothering his student but thinking getting him to voice it would make him feel better about it.

The blonde young man sighed. "Nothing you could help me with, Kakashi-sensei."

"We'll handle the job just fine Naruto. Relax a bit. Don't give yourself an ulcer worrying." Sakura commented. "I mean, look at Temari-san here. She's closer to Gaara than you are and she's holding her own."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yeah I know. But I was actually thinking about... something else."

"Like what?" Kakashi, Sakura, and Temari asked together.

He sighed. "It's... between me and Sakura-chan."

The pinkette looked confused and bothered. "What? Why would there be anything between us? Especially now since you got your new sleazy girlfriend now." She emphasized the word sleazy more than anything.

Naruto looked bothered at the insult to Hinata, his right hand gripped into a fist, but he kept a calm voice. "Sakura-chan, just what am I to you?"

"You've got someone else now so why would you care?"

"Because you _do_ care that I've got someone else now. Why? What do you see me as? If you care enough to be bothered then at least let me know _why_ you're bothered." Naruto told her. "Is it because of the fox?"

Sakura felt all eyes on her now with eager curiosity to her answer. It made her a little uncomfortable to be put on the spot like this. "No, it's not the fox. But I thought you liked me, and then in one day you forget about me and go sleep with Hinata? Why wouldn't I be bothered?"

Naruto lightly frowned. "I didn't forget you." Although that was a bit of a lie. "In fact you were the one to tell me to be with Hinata-chan in the first place."

"I didn't say sleep with her!" Sakura screamed.

"I never said I did, did I?" Naruto asked, which was true… he never said he did.

Sakura frowned. "You didn't need to. The fact she was at your apartment this morning wearing next-to-nothing one time and even less later on proves it."

"And you care because...?" Temari asked. Sakura frowned at her, but the Suna kunoichi ignored it. "I mean, it's not like you're his girlfriend or anything right? So unless you wanted to be, I don't see why this should matter to you. If you're his friend you should be glad he found someone special, not resentful. Especially with the kyuubi making it difficult for him."

"Stay out of this. This isn't any of your business." Sakura snapped.

"But it _is_ mine and I want to hear your answer to that question." Naruto added. "I gave Hinata-chan a chance like you suggested. Why are you so upset about me doing exactly what you told me to do? Even if we did sleep together, I'm not saying if we did or didn't though, but either way, I don't see why you're like this."

Sakura turned away. "Like a baka like you would understand."

Naruto groaned in frustration. "Fine, then say it in a way even a baka like me can understand."

"Sakura, just answer the damn question and get it over with." Kakashi told her.

The pinkette tried to resist but ultimately, and sadly, relented. "I'm just offended that after all those years of you trying to be with me, in one day Hinata goes up to you and I suddenly don't matter to you anymore."

"You do still matter to me Sakura-chan. We've been thru a lot together and I'm not going to forget that." Naruto told his teammate with a friendly but empty expression. "But every time I tried to be closer to you, you brushed me off. And then you told me to be with Hinata-chan, who apparently _wants_ me to be closer to her. What did you _think_ would happen?" He then made a light frown. "Could it be Hinata-chan was right and you really can't stand the idea of me liking some girl other than yourself?"

"No." Sakura said rather defensively.

_'It sure sounds that way though.'_ Temari commented to herself.

"Then just what am I Sakura-chan? If I'm not boyfriend material to you like Sasuke was then what do you see me as? Tell me dammit!" Naruto added, getting impatient for her answer.

"You are important to me Naruto, it's just different with Sasuke-kun." Sakura gently told him in hopes he'd calm down.

It didn't look like it worked. "Obviously. After all, _I_ never put a chidori thru someone's chest." The blonde said resentfully.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for tha-" Sakura said then quickly stopped herself, but it was too late.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Temari all gave the medic nin horrified looks at her statement. Then Naruto closed his eyes in anger, clenched his teeth and fists, and stood up, attempting to contain his rage. Temari and Kakashi turned to see him and feared his reaction, as did Sakura.

"Naruto I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Shut the fuck up Sakura." He forcefully told her. "I need some space before I do something I really don't want to do." There was a very dark tone in his voice, one that he had never spoken to her before. Then without waiting for permission, he simply darted away.

Teary-eyed, Sakura got up to go after him, but Kakashi and Temari stood up to block her. "Sakura, stay away from him for now. Give him a few minutes first at least." Kakashi told her.

Temari was less kindly in her statement. "You bitch. Even if you don't love the guy you shouldn't make it sound like you believed he deserved to die."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sakura tried to explain.

Temari just looked madder. "You just said you believe the jerk who tried to kill your teammate was justified in doing so. How the hell was he supposed to take that?"

"That's not what I meant. I just... can't believe Sasuke-kun would really try to murder Naruto in cold blood." Sakura claimed sadly, her tears having yet to recede.

"How else do you explain how Naruto got those wounds Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know but there must be a good explanation for it."

The cycloptic jounin sighed. "There is. The only problem is you don't want to believe it."

* * *

Naruto came to a stop on top a large rock and just sat there, with his legs curled up against his chest and his arms folded on top his knees. Once settled he finally let his tears fall, still feeling terrible but now he was calm enough to avoid the risk of creating a Kyuubi cloak.

"I can't believe it." He quietly said to himself. "Am I really that unimportant to her?" He heard some rustling in the bushes to his left and looked that way, expecting an enemy.

Instead, the newcomer was a very welcome sight. "Naruto-kun, I'm glad I caught up to you." Hinata, in her normal form happily said as she emerged from the shrubs and walked towards him. She paused when she saw his tears. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He cried a bit more, this time slightly out of happiness. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I... needed to see you right away." She said as she slowly approached him. "Please tell me what's wrong. Can I help?"

He patted the stone at his side, telling her to sit next to him. Which she did, once she was seated, he hugged her and shed a few more tears. She hugged him back and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. "It was Sakura." He finally muttered.

"What did she do?" The Hyuuga heiress asked, with Naruto hugging her he did not see her eyes darken.

"I... I asked her what she thought of me. I wanted to know why after telling me to give you a chance she was mad we were getting along. She said I was important to her but not as important as Sasuke was and I mentioned he tried to kill me and... she..." He paused for a moment. "She said she was sure he had a good reason for it. Those were her exact words."

Hinata's hold on him weakened from the shock she just felt. "What?"

"It's true. I nearly died trying to make her happy and that meant nothing to her. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." Hinata told him as she moved his face so they would look at each other. "You're a caring man who just tried to make the wrong person happy."

He sniffled and smiled at her. "You're too good for me Hinata-chan." Then he looked sad. "There's... something I should tell you about myself. I just hope you'll still be my friend at least."

The pale-eyed girl looked confused. "You say that like there's a chance I won't."

"There is. You see, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi all those years ago. He sealed it inside me, making me a jinchuuriki." He stated simply to get it over with, avoiding eye contact with the girl in his arms as he awaited her response.

There were a lot of responses he expected from her. Fear, hostility, rejection, disgust, and a small part of him prayed for acceptance and continued love, however unlikely that was. The response he got was the absolute last one he would ever, ever expect.

Laughter, the sound of a girl softly laughing.

Naruto looked right at the Hyuuga heiress when he heard the unexpected sound. He saw she was smiling warmly and lightly chuckling, as if he just made a small joke. Her eyes showed as much warmth as her smile did and she leaned forward and kissed him with all the love she could muster. Naruto was a bit too shocked to return it right away, but he did.

When they parted Hinata stopped chuckling but her expression remained the same. "Why were you laughing?" Naruto asked. "Don't you get it? I've got a dangerous demon inside me that almost every adult in our village believes can control me or already does."

"So?" Hinata plainly asked, much to the young man's surprise. "It's not like it can, right?"

He sighed. "In a way. When I'm... really mad at someone I sometimes use the fox's chakra to make myself stronger. But I get a bit... reckless at those times. And if I use it too much then... I black out and the fox may take control then. At least that's what Ero-sannin told me."

"But all other times you're you right? So there's no real problem here." Hinata told him.

Naruto shed a tear. "Hinata-chan, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but... how can this be so easy for you to accept?"

The pale-eyed girl gently rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Because... I'm similar Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, I've got a demon inside me too." She told him.

The Uzumaki boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Really? But how? I was told Konoha had no other jinchuuriki."

"No one but you knows this. Not even my family or Hokage-sama knows this Naruto-kun." She told him.

"But how can no one know?"

"Because I've only been a jinchuuriki for a few days actually."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "A few days?"

Hinata nodded. "It happened the day before I saw you back in Konoha Naruto-kun. I was out on a mission and had to take shelter in a cave for the night. Inside the cave I saw a trapped demon, who begged me to help her. She made me an offer and I accepted, becoming a volunteer jinchuuriki in the process."

Naruto couldn't believe it. After all the harsh treatment over the years he couldn't imagine someone actually volunteering to be a demon host. Especially someone with a life of luxury like Hinata. "What kind of deal did you make?"

"I would carry the demon inside me for a time until it could be strong enough to go home on it's own, and in return she would... help me get your attention and be a stronger kunoichi. One you and everyone else could be proud of."

"The only way everyone else will be proud of you is if they don't know. Believe me, I speak from experience." Naruto replied.

Hinata tightened her hug a bit. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. And thanks for telling me Naruto-kun. I'm glad you trust me enough to let me know." Her smile faltered a bit. "Does Haruno-san know? Is that why she said what she did?"

Naruto looked down. "I told her earlier today so she'd know why this mission mattered to me so much. Gaara's a jinchuuriki too; he holds the ichibi. He's one of the few people that truly understand me and I can't bare to lose him to our mutual enemies." He then regained eye contact with his new lover. "You should know there's this group of very strong missing nin who are trying to collect all the bijuu and kill their hosts. You're in danger now."

Hinata shook her head. "Not quite. I don't hold a bijuu. My demon is called a succubus."

"What's that?"

Before Hinata could answer, Sakura walked out of the bushes. She did not appear to be accompanied. "Naruto, I'm so sorry I said-" She paused when she felt a huge amount of killing intent just burst from Hinata like a bomb. The last time Sakura felt anything like this was when she stood up to Gaara during the Oto/Suna invasion.

"You've got a lot of nerve Haruno." Hinata said, dangerously low as she broke away from Naruto and stood up. She glared at the pinkette as if she was trying to turn the girl to stone that way. "Do you honestly think a mere apology would put you back in his good graces?"

"This is between my teammate and I, Hinata, not you." Sakura fearfully defended.

Hinata placed her hands on her hips. "I'm making it my business. My boyfriend nearly killed himself years ago trying to make you happy, and all you can say is that the son of a bitch that tried to kill him was in the right?"

Naruto got up and took her left hand in his own. "Calm down Hinata-chan. It's not worth it."

She then balled up her right hand in a fist and held it in front of her chest, as if restraining herself from hitting the young woman in front of her. At the same time she clenched her eyes shut and cried a bit, confusing Sakura and Naruto. "Haruno-san, do you have any idea how much I used to envy you?"

"You... envied me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Naruto-kun gave you everything I ever hoped he would give me. Do you have _any_ idea what I would have given up to trade places with you or receive even half as much affection from him as you did? He treated you like you were the only girl in the world, like you were a goddess in the flesh, and how did you repay him?" She paused to open her teary reddened eyes and scowl at the medic nin. "Did you ever even appreciate his affections? Be glad that at least _someone_ thought you were worth loving? Even if it wasn't the 'great-and-terrific' Uchiha doing it? Did you? Even if you didn't, would it really have been so hard to just calmly tell him he wasn't your type and point him in my direction sooner?"

Naruto faced his old crush. "She's got a point Sakura. You yourself told me Hinata-chan's liked me for years. If you really knew that and wanted me to leave you alone then why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata scoffed and kept looking at Sakura, her fist lowered at the same time. "I'll tell you why. Because she's a self-absorbed bitch that liked your flattery but didn't want to return it or lose it. She got some sort of sick thrill out of having you pursue her Naruto-kun and rejecting you over and over again. She wants you to keep chasing her but never catch her because it makes her feel special and powerful."

"That's not true!" Sakura countered.

"Really? Because the evidence says otherwise Haruno." The Hyuuga heiress commented. "The strange thing is I'm actually kind of glad you acted that way. Because if you had given Naruto-kun a chance, my life would be empty." She faced her boyfriend and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if that sounds selfish Naruto-kun, but I can't help it."

"It's alright Hinata-chan. At least you'd cry at my funeral, unlike some others." He replied, making Sakura wince at the implied insult.

"Do you two really think I'm that heartless?" Sakura asked in a mixture of shock and offense. Little by little her desire to make amends with her teammate had been chipped away by Hinata's insults, replaced by a desire to reassert her own virtue.

Naruto gave her a flat look, making her heart ache. "Do you really think my life is disposable and that Sasuke can do no wrong even if he tried?"

"No I don't. I just don't believe that Sasuke-kun really tried to kill you. It had to have been an accident or something."

Hinata punched her fist into her open hand, showing she really wanted to hit someone just then. Naruto clenched his own fists but did nothing else. "An accident?" He sounded horribly offended by the mere notion. "Sakura, you've seen the chidori and how it's used. HOW THE HELL COULD THAT GET THRU MY CHEST BY ACCIDENT?" He stepped forward, making Sakura take a step back. "SASUKE WANTED ME DEAD! IT WAS NO ACCIDENT, IT WAS NO MISTAKE, HE _WANTED_ ME _DEAD_!"

"But he's our friend." Sakura meekly claimed, knowing her stand was futile but not wanting to surrender it just yet.

Naruto groaned but it sounded more like a growl. "He _was_ our friend Sakura."

That made Sakura mad, and less interested in getting back on Naruto's good side. "Oh so now I guess you're not going to bother keeping your promise to me? First you ditch me for this big-breasted bimbo then you break your promise to me?"

"How can I 'ditch' you when you never wanted me in the first place? I'm starting to think Hinata-chan's right about you. And I still intend to bring Sasuke back, but now I'm not doing it to make you happy. Give me one good reason why I should now!" Naruto responded irritably.

"Because if you do then Team 7 will be together again like before and things can go back to normal." Sakura blurted out.

Hinata stepped forward. "Do you actually believe that? The man is a traitor who abandoned his village and endangered several of our friends in doing so and has allied himself with a murdering, sadistic, highly-likely-but-not-proven pedophile! Even if he is brought back to Konoha, he _will_ be punished by law and your team will never be reformed like it originally was. And even if it was, there is no way in hell that you all can pretend his horrible deeds never happened." Hinata then snorted and crossed her arms. "Maybe you can, with your 'The Uchiha is bigger than Kami and twice as important' attitude you have, but no one else will."

Sakura was silenced and Naruto closed his eyes. _'The sad thing is for a while I too hoped our team would be reformed again once the teme returned and it would be like old times again. But hearing Hinata-chan say it like that only makes it sound so... foolish. I guess I need to face facts that our old Team 7 is as good as dead.'_

Sakura then frowned strongly at the Hyuuga heiress and stepped forward. "You're only saying that because you like Naruto as much as I like Sasuke-kun."

Hinata surprised both of the two ninja around her by shaking her head negatively. "No I don't. I like him more and much more sincerely. I see the real Naruto-kun, whereas you only see what you expect to see in Sasuke. I love him because I can see good and bad in him, not just one or the other like you do with most people."

Sakura then felt her rage reach a new point and then, speaking out in nothing but pain and hurt, she shouted. "AT LEAST SASUKE-KUN WAS SMART AND A GREAT NINJA! HE WASN'T SOME PATHETIC WEAKLING WHO GRADUATED LAST OF THE CLASS AND ON PURE LUCK!" Her words drove the dagger deep into Naruto's heart.

Suddenly there was a wave of killer intent. Naruto and Sakura both saw that emitting from Hinata was an aura of chakra that illuminated in the darkness. Hinata's eyes became purple slits that were locked onto Sakura, making the pink-haired ninja feel as if she was frozen in place. The Hyuuga heiress then lunged herself forward, moving faster than the other two could see, and soon Hinata's clawed hand wrapped around Sakura's throat and squeezed it tightly.

_'Claws?'_ Sakura and Naruto thought fearfully. They both briefly saw her seemingly with claws back in Konoha, but they thought it was a trick, not real.

When Hinata opened her mouth to speak, Sakura saw fangs.

"Listen to me very carefully you little Uchiha-loving whore." Hinata's voice was cold and dark, as if it was someone else's voice was talking thru her. "If you ever, _ever_ say something derogatory about my Naruto-kun again, or treat him like he was put on this Earth simply to satisfy your whims, I will tear your limbs off one at a time. And then when you are lying on the ground choking on your own blood in utter agony, I will kill you. In a way that even Morino Ibiki would say is going too far." Hinata tightened her grip around the pinkette's neck, her claws breaking into the skin and drawing small drops of blood. "Or maybe I should just ripe your throat out now-"

"HINATA-CHAN, STOP IT!"

The sound of Naruto's voice brought Hinata out of rage and back into reality. She looked over at her boyfriend and saw a look of fear in his crystal blue eyes. He was afraid of… her? That is not what she wanted.

Hinata turned her attention back to Sakura and then placed her free hand over the frightened girl's face, and then transferred a great deal of chakra into her hand. "You are to forget all of this, you are to go back to your little campsite, you never saw me, and you are to act like everything is just peachy, alright?"

Sakura did not speak but she nodded dumbly, so Hinata then dropped her to ground. The medic simply sat there in a sort of daze for a moment, and then Sakura stood up, turned around, and began walking the direction she came from.

When they were alone once again, Hinata reverted to her normal form, her eyes became pure white again and her claws vanished. Fortunately her wings and tail didn't come out so that wasn't a problem here.

"Hinata-chan, what demon is inside you again?" Naruto asked.

"The creature inside of me is a succubus named Lilith. She is a demoness of sex and lust. I made a deal with her; I give her a body and she helped me be with you."

Naruto seemed a little slow in the processing but after a moment he seemed to grasp everything. "Wait, hold on, what do you mean when you say a demoness of sex?"

"Sex to Lilith is energy, much like ramen to you. When she and I joined it became energy to me too. Which is why I came to you, I-" However she did not get to finish.

"Wait a minute. Was everything we did then… just a charge up for you and this Lilith?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? No Naruto-kun that was not it at all. Well maybe it was just a bit for her, but-"

Naruto didn't let her finish this time either, looking rather mad but avoiding eye contact with her. "So am I nothing more than a battery for you? You drain me and then go on to the next thing with a dick? So who's next? Kiba, Shino, maybe Shikamaru?"

Those words stung Hinata, and even worse as they came from her Naruto's mouth. This was not how she wanted things to go. "Naruto-kun, it is not like that at all. It's just I-"

"You just said, not thirty seconds ago you came here to have sex with me to get energy."

She did not respond immediately, realizing she had in fact said that. "I know, and that is partially true. But-"

Naruto turned and began walking away, not back towards the camp but in the other direction.

Lilith who had been remaining silent for the entire time suddenly started talking. However she sounded a bit weak. **"Stop him, stop him, we came this far, stop him."**

Hinata ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Naruto-kun, please there is something you need to know."

However the blonde would not listen. He simply pulled free of Hinata's grasp and did not turn while he talked. "Hinata… I just really want to be alone to think right now." His tone was serious and slightly cold.

Hinata stood in place and watched Naruto walk away into the darkness, not even activating her byakugan to watch him go.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WE NEED HIM NOW!" **Lilith screamed at her host.

Hinata simply stood there, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Naruto-kun does not want to see me right now, so we are going to stay here."

**"NO, NO, NO! WE USED UP SO MUCH ENERGY TO GET HERE, WE NEED SEX NOW!"**

"He is angry. We will go to him when he is ready to talk."

Lilith let out a yell inside Hinata's head, almost giving her a headache. "**He is not angry, his ego has just been bruised a bit. Just charm him a bit and bring him back over. After what we do to him he will not even remember his own name let alone that he was mad. He cannot resist you for long. No man who's been with a succubus can."**

"I am not doing that to him. I will never make Naruto-kun do something that he does not want to do." Hinata said firmly.

**"Alright listen to me, you need to get him back here. This is not a request. We don't have much energy left right now, and unless we get some form of stimulation, we are going to start going through withdrawl or worse."**

"What could be worse?" The Hyuuga asked.

**"We could die. Slowly and painfully."**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto walked around in the darkness, not heading in any real direction. He was just walking aimlessly around, trying to make sense out of everything or anything, his mind trying to absorb and rethink all of the new information it had just received. He knew he wasn't supposed to be too far away from the traveling group, but right then he was better off being away from other people, not right by them. For both his sake and their own.

He was for the most part angry, angry at Sakura, angry at Hinata, and angry at himself. He was pissed at the pinkette for calling him a friend, yet regarding him as a tool for her fantasies. He was offended by the pale-eyed heiress for making him some sort of sexual battery. And he was enraged that he let it all happen to himself because he insisted he could help everyone.

But he wasn't just angry, no he was hurt too. Hurt that Sakura acted like her dreams were the only ones that mattered. Hurt that Hinata warmed up to him in a selfish way and took something he could never get back. Hurt that his old team was gone for good and if he didn't hurry so would Gaara. But most of all, hurt that he had been used without regard.

_'No matter how strong you become Naruto, you can't save everyone.'_ Jiraiya's words from early in the training trip suddenly flashed thru his mind. _'Even the greatest kage in the world isn't strong enough to ensure no one can get hurt.'_

_'Then I'll be even greater than the greatest kage! I won't let my precious people suffer!'_ A younger Naruto's voice shouted in defiance, making the present-day Naruto feel disgusted with himself.

_'Even if you succeed, how can you accomplish that?'_ Jiraiya's voice asked as the memory continued. '_Do you plan to do all missions yourself? Fight all wars yourself? Even with your clones you can't do all that. That's too much responsibility for one man.'_

_'But I can't stand back and do nothing!'_ Younger Naruto argued, and older Naruto still agreed with that point.

_'Do you think doing everything instead is any better?'_ Jiraiya asked. _'If you do that, then what time do you have left to actually BE with the people you're trying to help in the first place?'_

_'But Kakashi-sensei said-'_ Younger Naruto insisted, but was cut off.

_'I know what he said. You've told me before. Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. I know, but you're taking it the wrong way.'_ Jiraiya stated, confusing his student. '_Do you think he only meant that to apply to the battlefield or on the job? He didn't. He also meant it to work off the job and as part of your daily life too.'_ He saw Naruto still didn't get it. _'You want to do all the hard stuff so no one else has to? You want to take risks so no one else is in danger? If you do that, then you leave them behind on every mission and tell them you don't trust them to get thru it safely on their own. You tell them you have no faith in them, only faith in yourself. How is that NOT abandoning them?'_

That struck a chord with the younger Naruto. _'But then, what am I supposed to do?'_

_'Work with them.'_ Jiraiya answered. _'Teamwork is more than just having the same mission to accomplish Naruto. It's about being able to rely on others and letting them know they can rely on you too. And not just on missions; this applies to home life too. If you can't do that, then you'll end up losing your precious people because you won't take their needs and happiness into consideration, only your own.'_

Naruto shook his head to stop the memory right there. _'It feels like neither Sakura or Hinata took my happiness into consideration, only their own. Now I see what Ero-sannin meant by how that hurts others.' _Due to the pain he felt right then, he couldn't bring himself to call either of them 'chan' anymore.

He thought he could make Sakura happy. He thought he could make Hinata happy. He thought if he worked hard enough he could prove to everyone he was important and skilled and make them change their minds about him. He wasn't some failure as a ninja or a monster with a human disguise; he was a person and one with a lot to offer if people just gave him the chance.

Sadly, Naruto never truly prepared himself for the possibility that no one would actually give him that chance. No one he really wanted to get the chance from that is. Sakura didn't want to love him, Sasuke didn't want to return, and there was nothing he could do about it. As for Hinata, that part troubled him the most.

Did Hinata really love him? Or had that just been the demon inside of her calling out for sex?

He did not know, and what made it worse was that he wasn't sure he wanted to know. What he had experienced with Hinata had been amazing. Life-altering in fact. The time he had spent with her, albeit only a short time, had made him feel so happy, so wanted, so... accepted. Confused too of course, but that faded away. He could think of no other time in his life when he had been more happy than the time he had spent with her.

And it wasn't just about the sex. That part had been great, no question. What really impacted him was that Hinata was so... different than what she had been before that he couldn't help it. She had years ago, been quiet, hard to talk to, evasive, and meek, but still someone he could like because she had a big heart, even for him. Before Naruto left, she acted like she was afraid of attention, which wasn't something he was looking for in a girl. When Naruto came back to Konoha, she was suddenly clingy, assertive, patient, and more vocal, but not domineering towards him. Like she suddenly craved attention but only really valued his, which he was willing to give if for no reason other than politeness. The fact she was hot and flirty helped a bit too, but Naruto was not that shallow. But most importantly of all, she acknowledged him as someone who deserved to be more than just tolerated at best. He deserved to be loved. That was what made him act out of more than just politeness towards her.

But now, Naruto was actually wondering if that new Hinata, the flirty confident one, had even been real. Maybe this had been Kami's cruel joke, to present him with his wildest dream and then reveal it to be not but hollow and full of ash.

The idea made him laugh dryly. "Ain't that perfect? After years of wanting someone, _anyone_, to want my company, I get it only to find it was just for her own benefit." He shed a tear but suppressed a groan. "My whole life is a waste. All I've done is help others, from enemies or the Kyuubi, and yet I'm never helped in return. No wonder Sakura doesn't like me; I wasn't born to be liked, just used."

Saying that however made him shake his head and taste bile. "No, that sounds too much like what Neji would say. Ugh, this is giving me a headache." He took a deep breath and tried to reorganize his thoughts from the beginning. "I just... can't believe that Hinata would only think of me as a sex toy, especially after Sakura told me she liked me for years."

Saying that out loud suddenly made something in Naruto's mind click. "Wait, Hinata has liked me for a long time, she said so herself yesterday, and yet she's only had a demon in her for a few days. So... could she really like me? But if her demon just craves sex, how can I be sure I'm not just another guy to her even if she does favor me? What's to stop her from sleeping with some other guy when I'm not around?"

"But still, if she had been just after sex, why would she have chosen me first?" He asked himself, no longer bothering to keep himself on any particular train of thought. "There are hundreds of other men and dozens of comrades she could have picked from if she needed sex... but she picked me first. Why would ANYONE do that? And not only that, she turned down both Kiba and Shino when they came to my apartment. She could have left with them and had sex at their place. But she didn't, she turned them away. She even _threatened_ them to go away."

Naruto halted, not going any further, for right now he was starting to realize something. "She picked me out of everyone, she chose _me_. She told me that she loved me for so long and still does. She even came to find me after I left the village, when she could have just moved onto another guy while I was gone and I never would have known."

The blonde then realized Hinata may have been telling the truth all along. She could have had all those other guys, but she did not want them, she wanted him. She wanted him and only him. Much like how Sakura wanted only Sasuke.

Naruto hit himself in the face with his palm. "I didn't even let her finish telling me what she wanted to say. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm an idiot." He turned to look behind himself, half-expecting to see Hinata following him quietly. He didn't see her though. "I should probably go back and... see if we can settle this." He then ran back to where he came from, hoping to find her before she left.

* * *

Hinata meanwhile had to sit down on a stump. "I don't feel so good." She said as she rested her right hand on her forehead, looking nauseous right then.

"**Oh course you don't. We're low on energy. Me taking control of your body just to get us here apparently took more out of us than I expected."** Lilith stated, not sounding so good herself. **"We either need to find your boyfriend and rape him if he won't give in, or get down to some serious masturbating now!"**

"I can't rape Naruto-kun. Rape is the most selfish thing a person can do, regardless of the gender roles." Hinata insisted.

**"Then take off your pants and get to work."**

Hinata laid back on the stump. "I guess I have no choice. I feel like I'm dying of thirst in the desert." Without looking to see if anyone was around, she unzipped her pants and slowly pulled them down to below her knees. Her hand brushing against her panties in the process was like a needed dose of medicine but it wore off just as soon as it came. Hinata then bothered to look for any peepers, without the byakugan not wanting to use anymore chakra, and saw none. Satisfied with her privacy, she put her thumbs under the elastic band of her pale lavender panties and slid them down too.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this outside of all places!'_ Hinata nervously thought to herself, her heart beating a mile a minute. Her nervousness was actually adding to her excitement and she could see she was already a little wet down there.

**"The fear of getting caught is quite a turn-on. You'd be amazed how much more responsive you can be when that stimulates you. For a shy girl like you it must be even stronger than normal."** Lilith noted.

Hinata tried to ignore that, but she blushed nonetheless. With her vagina exposed, she proceeded to give herself a little relief, her hand slowly moving downwards. _'What will I do if someone catches me? And what do I do when I'm done? Go home and do this until I die?'_ Her fingers reached her slit, and she quickly felt marginally better but not good enough._'Please Naruto-kun, I need you. Please understand I would never... hurt... you.'_ She had a hard time thinking once her fingers reached inside herself.

Her fingers gained a steady pace in and out, rubbing against her clitoris and seeking her G-spot. Hinata started breathing harder yet feeling more energetic, like her chakra was actually recharging itself in the act alone. She imaged Naruto's head down between her legs using his tongue. "Oh, Naruto-kun..." Her fingers gained speed, getting a bit rougher and trying to move like a tongue was licking her. Her nails scrapped against her clit briefly, making her gasp out of both pain and pleasure. _'That felt like Naruto-kun bit me. I'd love a few more love bites from him.'_

**"Ah, want him to mark you as his mate, do you?"** Lilith mused, wondering if her host was serious.

Hinata was too deep into her ministrations to notice the succubus saying anything. "Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice asked.

Hinata's eyes opened in shock. _'That wasn't a dream!'_ She slowly looked towards her left and saw the orange-clad ninja stand there in a daze with his jaw slack and eyes the size of small plates.

The blonde ninja simply stared at her in shock, unsure of what to say.

Hinata, suddenly realizing she was still masturbating despite the shock, immediately stopped and covered herself, her face completely red. "N-N-Naruto-kun… what are…? I… I…" Her old stuttering habit returned once again, the previous high of the thought of being caught gone now that she actually had been caught.

Naruto seemed to regain his voice. "I… I had come to… apologize, for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking… straight and I should have given you a chance to explain." He said to her, although his eyes were staring at her slightly damp pussy.

**"Hey boy, her eyes are up here. Enough chit chat, fuck this guy before we pass out."**

_"Not yet." _Hinata told her while she said aloud. "No Naruto-kun, you had every right to be angry. I should have told you earlier, and I did want to tell you about this. It's just that… I got so caught up in everything, in being with you, that I thought it could wait. But then I learned of a situation that involves me being the host for a succubus, and I needed to come find you."

That statement got Naruto's attention as he looked up and stared at Hinata's eyes directly. "What situation?"

"Naruto-kun, since I am the host for a succubus, I am now technically one of them even though I am still human. A succubus needs sexual energy to survive, and they can only go on so long without it. If they don't, if _I_ don't, then… I could die, Naruto-kun."

The blonde's eyes widened to the point they looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. "What?"

Hinata nodded. "The longer I go without some kind of sexual intercourse, the weaker I get Naruto-kun. I basically starve to death without sex. I nearly fainted earlier, and I used up most of my energy to come here to find you. I was masturbating just now because I was trying to build up some energy again." She explained.

_'She came here to find me, putting herself at even more risk, when she could have just gone after another guy? She came here to find me?' _Naruto's mind cried in happiness, it was true then, Hinata did love him. But he needed to hear one more thing before he truly felt it was true. "But in that case, why come out here and risk dying when you could have-?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to survive the time until you came back Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted, knowing full well what he was trying to ask. "I would have died waiting for you, and I'd rather die than sleep with someone else. You're my one and only Naruto-kun. You always have been. I just... I got too nervous to say it before. Having a demon in me helped get rid of that nervousness."

Naruto smiled in a way Hinata hoped was reassuring. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before."

"It's okay. I'm sure if it had been the other way around I would have been just as doubtful and quick to accuse you." Hinata said with her own smile. But that smile was quickly replaced with a look of major fatigue and she had to lie back down. "Naruto-kun… please… help me… fuck me." The Hyuuga heiress said weakly, truly sounding like she was starved or something.

The blonde nodded and took a step towards her. _'I have to do this. Her life depends on it and no matter what's true I would never want her to die because of me.'_ "Of course Hina-" However he did not get to finish, because Hinata lunged at Naruto and tackled him to the ground with much more force than he would have expected.

Or more accurately Hinata's body tackled Naruto, because at that moment and in their weakened state, Lilith pushed her way thru Hinata's mind and took control for just a moment.

**"ENOUGH TALKING DAMMIT! SEX NOW!" **She screamed as she tore off her own clothes, and then Naruto's, ripping off his jacket, shirt, and pants and then tossing them aside. And when she saw his boxers, she literally tore them to shreds.

Lilith then returned control to Hinata, and she saw what the succubus had done. "I… I am so sorry Naruto-kun, its just that Lilith..."

She stopped talking when Naruto started to kiss her in multiple places and Hinata kissed him back. Naruto's hand began to grope and massage her supple breast, while his other rubbed her increasingly wet vagina.

Hinata's hands were just as busy, at first she was just stroking his slim muscled body, her fingers had a gently silk-like touch. However they soon moved down and began to violently rub his hard member up and down quickening her pace until…

"AHHHH!" Naruto spasmed as he released a large amount all over Hinata, and the Hyuuga loved it. In fact she felt amazing, as if all the strength was returning to her.

**"That's because it is my dear." **Lilith said, the succubus sounding stronger too. **"This sexual action is returning energy to us both. But not enough as we haven't reached orgasm yet. Now get back to work, we still have a lot of work to get back to full strength. Not to mention make-up sex is a rarity for me so I'm looking forward to this session for more than just energy."**

Suddenly Naruto, wanting to return the favor to Hinata, forced the girl to spread her legs and then inserted two fingers, moving his fingers around, feeling her warm tight insides, to which Hinata moaned with pleasure. Naruto then withdrew his fingers, each coated with her juice, and he licked his fingers clean. "Ohhh Hinata-chan, you taste like sweet honey." The blonde stated, because it was true. He had never tasted anything sweeter, not even cotton candy could compare. Maybe ramen, but he didn't want to answer that debate.

And in Hinata's mind Lilith commented on his claim. **"The juices of the succubus, as I told you earlier, is like a nectar of the gods to mortal men. Once they get a taste they are bound to us forever. A normal woman would never be able to satisfy them anymore, making the man always want the succubus to return to him. It's sort of a parting gift, or a punishment sometimes, so they will always remember the cost of having intercourse with one of us." **She said with a laugh.

Hinata responded with '_Well Naruto-kun will never have to worry about that because I will always be there to satisfy him, like right now.' _The Hyuuga spread her legs out further, revealing her naked dripping sex, and she beckoned Naruto with her finger. "Come here lover, it's all yours, take it any way you want." Her voice was seductive and layered with lust.

And Naruto needed no second bidding. He literally jumped on Hinata just as she had done a bit ago, first giving her a passionate kiss, and while their tongues wrestled and fought, Naruto positioned himself, and then thrust into her.

Hinata just as she did when he had first done this, cried out in utter ecstasy. _'I am NEVER gonna get tired of this feeling!'_ The pleasure of having Naruto inside of her, pumping her with his powerful cock, it was the second greatest thing in the world to her; the first being able to call Naruto her boyfriend. Her walls tightened around him, not quite at orgasm yet, and she cried out his name.

"Oh Naruto-kun! More! Fuck me harder! Fuck me with your big cock!" She screamed as her walls tightened around him, as if trying to trap him inside her forever. She wouldn't complain if that did happen though.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you're so tight! How are you doing that?" Naruto groaned, as he could feel himself getting closer to releasing inside of her.

"Don't know don't care just glad you like!" She responded.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum." Naruto said, as he continued to move in and out, each time going deeper and harder, until he hit Hinata's G-spot.

"Me too. Just a little more please." Hinata yelled.

Then they peaked. Naruto gave one final shove and they both felt themselves release at the same time, their juices and mixing and overflowing until they came spurting out and going everywhere.

**"FINALLY"**

The two of them then laid there panting, and holding one another in each other's warm, albeit slightly sticky, embrace. Naruto pulled out of her and laid his head down on her breasts. Hinata laid down on the ground looking at the stars above with a content smile and her hand stroking Naruto's hair. Inside Hinata's mind Lilith was feasting well on the sexual energy of these acts, feeling both her and the Hyuuga growing strong again.

Naruto lifted his face from in between Hinata's breasts and looked right at her. "You up for a second round?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "For you Naruto-kun? A second _and_ a third."

He then got off of her, a devilish grin on his face. "Let's try something different this time. Turn over."

Hinata did as she was told. She began to get on fours at first; thinking this was going to lead to doggy style, but instead Naruto had her lay on the on her stomach. "What are you up to?" She asked playfully, enjoying the feeling of the ground on her skin.

"Just wanted to do a little experiment, something new." The blonde replied. He rubbed himself in the crease of her butt cheeks.

In the mindscape Lilith raised a brow with interest. **"Ooh finally something kinky. And as it just so happens anal sex and I are old friends."**

Hinata's eyes widened. She now knew what Naruto was suggesting. Despite many of Lilith's suggestions, she had never really given much consideration to other forms of sex besides the standard three positions she knew of, missionary, doggy, and cowgirl. She felt a bit uneasy about it but that didn't mean she was unwilling, especially if it was with Naruto.

"Alright let's do it. Just... be gentle please. I was never really told how girls are supposed to feel with this style."

**"Like everything else in sex, it varies from girl to girl. Some find it downright painful and humiliating, mostly because of the position and idea of something going inside their asses. But there are some that can enjoy it and even climax from it, like they got some sort of anal G-spot. Don't worry, with me in you that's a guarantee. The challenge for you is finding a style that you _can't_ get an orgasm from."**

Naruto smiled, then pulled apart her rear to reveal her anus. Straddling her, he slowly pushed inside, finding it was a bit difficult though compared to the other hole.

Hinata yelled as she stretched in order to fit him inside, but despite the pain she could feel the pleasure of this action. It felt really good, better than she gave it credit for. And Naruto was enjoying it was well, the inside was so warm and tight around him.

"Hinata, you feel amazing." He then slowly began to move in and out.

Hinata was not at first fond of this act. But the deeper Naruto went, the more and more the pleasure grew until he was fucking her ass like he had her pussy.

"OH KAMI NARUTO-KUN, I'M SO HOT! FUCK MY ASS HARDER!" She screamed into the night, not caring if anyone heard.

Naruto pulled her up as he plowed her anus. He reached one hand to grip her breast, while he reached to rub her unoccupied pussy with his other.

Hinata's pleasure tripled at this action. Her breasts, pussy, and ass being handled all at once by the man she loved, it was simply too much for her to bear. And she gave one final yell as she came all over Naruto's hand. Naruto soon released himself a second time into her ass.

And inside, Lilith felt her power fully restored once again. She let out a sigh of relief. **"A good night's work, and I have no doubt the morning will be just as good." **She then slipped into the darkness of the mind, seeking some rest.

Naruto pulled out of Hinata, and they both lay on the ground, caught up in the afterglow of intercourse. This time Naruto let Hinata rest atop him. "Is there anything else about your situation I should know about?" He asked her.

"Let's see." Hinata said, not sure where to start. "I don't have a seal holding Lilith inside me so I can talk to her anytime I want. She won't stay in me forever, just until she's strong enough to somehow regain a body of her own."

"How?" Naruto asked, not liking the idea based on personal experience.

Hinata was silent for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. I think Lilith can create one herself when she's strong enough to. But until then, her spirit and chakra is in me. By having sex with you, I give her more energy so she can leave sooner and in turn I get to use a few of her powers. But the downside is until then I'm as dependent on sex for energy as she is." She then kissed him lovingly. "And you're the only one I want to get it from, despite Lilith's insistence I not limit myself to just you."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "She wants you to be with other men?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. She's a sex demon so commitment isn't something she cares about too much."

**"I do to. Just not the same way you humans do."** Lilith briefly commented.

Hinata ignored her. "Anyway, she can tell me to go fuck some other guy when you're not available, but I'll always say no. I'm even going to go ask Hokage-sama when we get back to put me on your team permanently so we won't have to worry about this again."

Naruto smiled at the thought. "But what about your own team? Or Sakura?"

The Hyuuga heiress shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Hokage-sama will be reasonable when she sees I need you too much to go a day without you now. As for Haruno, well... she can go fuck herself for all I care."

Normally, Naruto would stick up for Sakura after hearing something like that, but after hearing what she really thought of him, he just didn't care anymore. "What did you do to her by the way?" He asked more out of curiosity than concern, not that he actually wished harm on her now.

"I just..." The pale-eyed girl started, but found herself at a lose for words. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I think I did something to make her go away and leave us alone before she said more horrible things, and I made her forget how I did it."

Naruto looked worried. "Then couldn't someone else come here and see us like this?"

Hinata worried about the implications of that and turned on her byakugan. With it she saw Temari in the trees watching them with wide eyes, a deep blush, and her hand itching towards her crotch. Hinata almost laughed. "I think someone already did Naruto-kun."

The blonde groaned. "Dammit. Every time we try someone sticks their nose in our business." He then looked towards the trees. "Come on out whoever you are." He figured since Hinata wasn't worried, it wasn't someone he needed to be ready to fight.

Temari straightened her clothes back into place and carefully approached the two, her eyes struggling to look at their faces rather than Naruto's member. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get too far from us. I didn't intend on watching all that."

"How much did you hear?" Naruto asked.

Temari nervously swallowed nothing. "Enough to know she has a demon in her too and you're basically her life support system." She then threw up her hands defensively. "I won't tell a soul I swear."

"You won't tell what? About my demon or what you saw?" Hinata asked.

"Both."

"Good. Because if you do, I'll make it impossible for you to ever cum again." Hinata said with a devious grin. Temari nodded like she couldn't do it fast enough. "So why don't you give us some time to get dressed and catch up to you guys?" Temari then left.

"You're going to go to Suna with me?" Naruto asked as he reached for what was left of his clothes, not minding it but wanting to be certain.

Hinata grabbed her underwear and put it back on as she answered. "Of course. I couldn't even go one day without craving you Naruto-kun. There's no way in hell I'm going back and waiting for you." Naruto held up what was left of his boxers, making Hinata giggle shamelessly. "Sorry about that. But look on the bright side, one less thing in the way for the next time."

"At least my pants don't have a zipper. _That_ would be dangerous." Naruto said while he put said orange pants on.

With their clothes back on and themselves no longer looking so sweating and short of breath, the two shinobi walked back to the rest of Naruto's team, with the kunoichi leaned on her man's side the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsunade sat in her office, drinking some green tea rather than sake and looked over the request from Suna. She still had a bad feeling about this mission, and it only got worse when her cup cracked for no reason.

_'Sigh, that takes care of my indecision.'_ She said wearily, but secretly revealed she had a small sign to make up her mind regarding a nagging decision. "Shizune, please get in here." She called out.

The brunette came into the office. "Yes, m'lady?"

"I can't get rid of this sense of dread so I'm going to send a reinforcement team to support Naruto's team right away. Who's available."

Shizune opened her little booklet that always kept track of who was available for immediate duty and who wasn't at any time. Quite a handy tool for any supporter of any kage. "Umm... I think we've got one team that's most appropriate."

"Can they get there in time?" Tsunade asked.

"If anyone can, these guys can."

"Then bring them in." The godaime ordered.

* * *

Two days after Hinata caught up to them, the group from Konoha had finally reached Suna. Naruto and Hinata were pleasantly smiling, Hinata more so than Naruto while she clinged tightly to his arm, while the others looked less pleased. Temari didn't mind it at all, finding no reason to be upset with them, but Sakura would not speak to either of them on the trip over here. Not that the couple hated that. Kakashi just hoped this new member wouldn't impede their mission.

_'I'm still not convinced her presence will prove helpful here.'_ Kakashi told himself. _'There's a chance it will, I'll admit that, but if Hokage-sama thought sending a Hyuuga with us was a good idea why didn't she do so before we left, rather than after? Either way, it's not like I can make her leave. Inoichi-san isn't anywhere near here in case I get her mad again.'_

"Hello everyone, and on behalf of the Village of Suna, I would like to thank you for coming here on such short notice." A Suna jounin greeted them all as they stood before the eastern entrance.

Kakashi nodded as they were all led into the village. "What can you tell us of the situation?"

"Two days ago at night we were suddenly struck by an airborne ninja armed with explosives. Kazekage-sama defended the village but the amount of bombs and their mobility got to him and rendered him momentarily vulnerable. The rest of our forces couldn't make a scratch on the threat and we unfortunately lost Kazekage-sama to him. He left the village carrying Gaara-sama's body away into the desert."

Naruto growled in anger. "Why didn't any of you go after him?"

"Naruto please, calm down." Kakashi told him to little avail.

The Suna jounin continued. "We weren't able to make immediate pursuit because one of our own who was responsible for guarding the border of our village had incapacitated a large number of our own shinobi, which is the reason this threat was able to get in and out of our village in the first place. Gaara-sama's brother Kankuro-sama did follow them but couldn't stop them. He's in the hospital now suffering badly but if we can speed up his recovery we can learn at least where the kidnappers are going."

"I can help out." Sakura offered.

"I'm not sure what you can do that our own medics can't but you're welcome to try." Their guide said before leading them towards the hospital.

Another Suna nin showed up along their way and addressed Temari. "Temari-sama, Baki-san would like to see you now."

She nodded. "I gotta go. Please help my brothers, both of them." She told them hopefully, giving her emphasis towards Naruto and Sakura, before departing.

They continued on, and Kakashi turned towards Hinata, who was holding onto Naruto's right arm the whole time. "So Hinata, how will you be able to contribute here?" He of course had already asked her this the first night she showed up, but her answer was vague, along the lines of needing to see what happens to be certain.

Hinata didn't look at the cycloptic jounin, but she spoke respectfully. "For starters, if we can't pinpoint the exact destination the target went, only the general location as I suspect we will, my byakugan will aide us in finding them quicker."

"I can see the value in that." Kakashi commented. "Anything else?"

"I can use an insanity-inducing genjutsu on them if the circumstances allow me." She added, a hint of mirth in her voice and a smirk on her lips, remembering she did the same thing to Kakashi days ago and thus he was bending over backwards to keep her from doing it again.

Kakashi paled and drop sweated. "Yeah, that's true. I guess accepting you along was a good idea after all."

"But I may need a moment alone with Naruto-kun before I do anything. With his help my strength would be at it's highest before going out on a mission. Don't ask how, that's a clan secret I'm not privileged to give out." Hinata added.

**"Good cover."** Lilith stated.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow, which was hard to see with his hitai-ate in the way. "How exactly can Naruto help you with a clan secret if he's not part of the Hyuuga clan?"

"It requires the assistance of someone with large chakra reserves and no one can top Naruto-kun in that department." The Hyuuga heiress answered, this time actually looking at the jounin.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "I see. And you're right; Naruto's unbeatable when it comes to that factor. And he can put it to good use too at times."

Sakura heard this and repressed a jealous growl. _'I'm just as good as she is! We're both chuunin dammit! And Naruto's still just a genin! Why is no one making a big deal out of my talents?'_

They got to the hospital and went inside. A medic nin approached them and their guide answered. "We're here to see Kankuro-sama and treat him if possible."

The medic nodded. "Right this way."

"What is he suffering from?" Sakura asked.

The medic nin double-checked the charts before answering. "Poisoning, either from a high dose of a slow-acting brand or possibly a nonlethal but agonizing one, we're having a difficult time analyzing and isolating it but we have a wide variety of natural herbs to prepare an antidote for once we do."

"So you haven't administered one yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not."

"Good."

"Umm... why is that good?" Naruto asked.

Sakura wanted to call him stupid, but Hinata spoke up before she could. "It's simple Naruto-kun. The one thing you never want to do with poisons is give someone the incorrect anti-venom for it. If you do, that will just make the poison act quicker. An antidote for a snake bite wouldn't work if you used it on someone suffering from a poisonous plant toxin. It would just make it worse. And also, one antidote for a specific snake bite wouldn't work on a snake bite from a different species either."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. So I take it there's no cure-all antidote then?" Hinata shook her head. "Bummer."

Sakura saw that despite Naruto's disappointment in the answer he received, there was still a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. It took her a minute to figure out why, but it hit her quickly. Hinata had calmly answered his question without making him feel bad about it. She didn't hit him, she didn't make him sound like an idiot for not already knowing the answer, and she didn't explain the solution like she was talking to someone half her age. Which was all exactly what Sakura was more than likely to do.

They reached Kankuro's room and went inside. Naruto at first didn't recognize the boy, as he wasn't wearing his standard black outfit, but the war paint on his face revealed it was surely him. Someone else in the room looked at their group and showed an expression of surprise and open hostility. _'Does she know I've got a demon in me too, like Gaara?'_

"Die White Fang!" The old woman shouted out as she charged as Kakashi, making Naruto slightly relieved her hostility wasn't aimed at him.

Kakashi, too surprised by the assault to do anything else, sidestepped to avoid getting hit. It was unnecessary, as Naruto made a clone and the two of them stopped the old woman's fist. She looked no less angered, but she backed away rather than follow with a second strike.

"What's wrong with you you old hag?" Naruto demanded.

"The White Fang, the one who killed my son. I will get my revenge." The 'old hag' said, but not to answer the whiskered youth.

"Uh... I think you're confused. The White Fang was my father and he died years ago."

"Why'd you attack our sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Chiyo-sama please control yourself. We don't need more patients to treat." A female medic nin addressed the elderly woman.

Chiyo sighed in frustration and stepped away from the Konoha nin. "What brings Konoha nin here? Surely we can handle the situation."

"We were requested to come here and aide in the rescue of your Kazekage. To do so, we need to know what this young man knows so allow us to help heal him." Kakashi told the elder, who ignored him but showed no signs that she would interfere.

Sakura went up to Kankuro and looked him over. "Have you been able to identify the toxin yet?"

A man wearing a grey lab coat responded. "We think it may be a metallic poison rather than an organic one, based on chakra scans of his body."

"Metallic? Could it be a neurotoxin?" Sakura asked.

"We've considered the possibility and it seems likely since we can't appear to isolate it. It's spread faintly throughout his body with the highest concentration in the torso right around the major organs and smaller amounts in the extremities. Unfortunately, we lack the skills or tools necessary to remove it without endangering his life further."

Sakura repositioned her hair and hitai-ate to keep it out of the way. "I'll take a look. My mentor taught me about these situations. First, I'll need a leaf, preferably a normal non-medicinal one." The medics looked confused but did as she asked, wondering what she was thinking. Sakura's hands then glowed green and she held them over Kankuro's chest, her right hand right above a cut that she assumed was the entry point of the toxin.

Hinata leaned towards Naruto and whispered. "Naruto-kun, what do you say we go give me a little 'boost' for later? I'm going to need all the strength I can get."

Naruto blushed and tried to avoid having an obvious erection. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go help Hinata-chan get ready."

Kakashi gave his student a suspicious look, but Temari gave the blonde a knowing one. "I'll show you two a room where you can do that in private. Follow me."

"What exactly is it you two need to do and how long will it take?" Kakashi asked again, hoping to gain more information on the subject.

Hinata gave him a casual look. "It's a collaboration preparation to help us share chakra benefits and I'm forbidden to tell you more or show you how it works Hatake-san. Naruto-kun is the only one allowed to know because he's the only one who can properly help me in this. Now if you'll excuse us, hopefully we can be done by the time you're ready to head out in pursuit."

Kakashi didn't look like he wanted to end the discussion. "Be that as it may, as the acting jounin I'm going to insist you tell me all the details so I can be sure this is something that won't affect my student or delay us."

Hinata shook her head. "Sorry, but rank means nothing regarding the secrecy behind clan techniques. I can't tell you more for the same reason you can't tell me about the workings of your Sharingan. If you have a complaint, take it up with the Hokage. Until then, my answer is 'tough luck'." And with that, Hinata and Naruto left the room and went down the hall, and Temari had to go after them.

Kakashi remained standing where he had been and looked unhappy but resigned. _'Damn. Guess I have to wait until we get back to Konoha to find out more. I'm not trying to copy it, despite what she may suspect, but I need to ensure she's not doing something dangerous if the Kyuubi's chakra gets involved.'_

Naruto and Hinata left the others and entered a small empty room, filled with only a few boxes. Once the door was locked the two of them embraced each other, deeply kissing each other, their tongues wrestling in each others mouths.

"Hinata-chan… there is nothing I would want more than to do it with you right now, but at the moment we have to focus on saving Gaara."

The Hyuuga heiress looked at Naruto, staring into his clear blue eyes with her lavendar-tinted white eyes. "You really care for Gaara, don't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, he is one of the few people who are just like me, who have gone through hell itself to gain acceptance."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "If he is your friend Naruto-kun, then I will help you rescue him, but I need a bit more energy. Can I just give you a quickie?" She asked.

"Now that I can accept." The blonde Uzumaki grinned as he pulled down his pants, and Hinata immediately knelt down and got to work.

With her right hand she gently rubbed the shaft while her left softly gripped Naruto's balls, gently squeezing them as she continued to rub. Naruto sat down on a box and gave a small grunt of pain as she squeezed, but he could also feel himself grow hard, and with Hinata's encouragement he soon had a rock hard erection.

**"Ah it seems to get bigger every time I see it. You know… we _could_ make it even bigger. I know a-"**

"Naruto-kun is perfect the way he is. I would not change a thing about him." Hinata interrupted.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He said.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, but I was actually talking to my demon. She said she could... improve this part a bit."

"She could, eh?" Naruto asked. "Well don't dismiss the possibility just yet then."

Hinata stopped her minstrations. "Trust me Naruto-kun, you don't need it. Why would you think you did?"

**"He's a GUY Hinata. All guys feel insecure about their sizes, especially when they're with a girl. Just like how all girls feel insecure about their beauty when they're with a boy."** Lilith explained.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Hinata-chan, would you hate it if it was 'improved'?"

"No more than you'd hate it if my body was 'improved' Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, holding up her breasts as she did so. Then she looked back at his weakening erection. "Although if you were 'improved', it might end up being too big for my tastes."

She licked the tip first, having her tongue play around, and then she moved down the shaft, wetting it with her saliva. After it was coated enough for her, she opened her mouth and took him into her mouth.

"Oh Kami, Hinata, your mouth is so soft." Naruto moaned as pressed his hand on Hinata's head making her take even more of cock.

The Hyuuga thought she would have had difficult time breathing with such a large piece of meat in her mouth, however it was very easy, her throat felt so relaxed.

**"Well duh, trust me, you could have three dicks shoved into your mouth and you would still be able to breathe normally."**

Hinata then began to move her head back and forth, wrapping her tongue around the shaft every time, keeping it nice and wet so it would slide more easily.

While Naruto he groaned as he felt himself tense up, the pressure building. "Ahhh Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum."

Hinata then gently bit down and suddenly Naruto lost it. He shot his load right down Hinata's throat, and she swallowed every drop of it, loving the taste of his cum and feeling new energy course through her body.

Naruto pulled out of her mouth, and stared down at his girlfriend who smiled up at him. "Thanks for the recharge Naruto-kun. Do you think we have enough time for you to... shall we say, return the favor?" She stood up and slightly pulled down the rim of her pants.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. "Think we have enough time?"

"No one has tried to stop us yet."

"Good enough for me." The blonde stated as he reached out and started pulling her pants down.

Hinata reached down and helped him, wiggling her hips to make it easier and to draw his eyes there. It worked like a charm. Naruto actually briefly stopped stripping her to gaze at her dampening panties, requiring her to kick her pants off herself. Not that she hated this.

Hinata placed her hands on his cheeks, unable to resist lightly stroking his whisker marks. "Naruto-kun, why don't you take the last part off... with your teeth?"

"Won't that ear it?" Naruto asked, not moving his eyes.

"I said 'take off', not eat. These panties aren't the edible kind."

Now Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes, looking confused and revolted. "There's an edible kind? What would that taste like?"

Hinata smiled lustfully. "Why don't we find out when we get home? Maybe we'll even find a ramen-flavored one."

Lilith laughed. **"I swear girl, you _do_ find one that flavor, and this big boy here is going to be more sexed up than an incubus that just got out of prison."**

Hinata blushed. _'That seals the deal then.' _She focused to clear her mind and return to the present. "Well, what are you waiting for Naruto-kun?"

The blonde looked back at his girlfriend's covered genitalia and, as she requested, took ahold of her underwear with his teeth and started to pull it down. It was about as easy as he suspected it would, but he couldn't fault that this way he got a _very_ close look at the _very_ enticing area. He kept himself under control long enough to pull her underwear to her ankles, where she kicked them off without kicking Naruto in the face.

Seeing he was already down on his knees, Hinata knelt down then laid on her back. She spread her legs and beckoned him forward with her left index finger. "It may not be ramen Naruto-kun, but I hope it's just as pleasing."

Naruto came up and kissed her lower lips. "It's better Hinata-chan. You do more for me than ramen ever could. Ramen can't go out with me or talk with me. Ramen can only dull my appetite, not my loneliness. Plus, nobody charges me to enjoy you." He stopped talking to lick her, painfully slow.

Hinata gasped and tried to press her waist into his face as he continued his oral massage. "Most women might... ohh yeah that's good... might be offended by that... that tickled... by that last part. But I knooooohh... what you meant so I won't be upset."

Naruto looked up at her flushed face. "If you can still talk besides saying my name, I must be doing something wrong."

"Did I say you could stop?" She replied.

Naruto went back to work licking her and she went back to basking in pleasure. She basked even more when Naruto started to lick the inside rather than the outside. He even playfully batted her clit with the tip of his tongue as if pressing a button or flipping a switch, both motions being interchangeable to him. And if that wasn't enough, he had both index fingers trail up and down the outer regions of her pussy at the same time.

Hinata hit her orgasm so hard she practically needed an airbag to cushion the impact.

* * *

Within an hour, Sakura had gotten the poison out of Kankuro and he was declared safe. He still needed a bit of rest before he could relax enough to answer any questions.

Kakashi went in search of Naruto and Hinata, and in time found a room with two of Naruto's clones seated in front playing a card game. _'Are they there to keep anyone and everyone out, or just me?'_ Kakashi wondered briefly. "Are they done yet, with whatever they're doing?"

The clones shrugged. "Can't say for sure. But we'll let them know." The clones dispelled, and luckily Jiraiya had already pointed out to Naruto that would gain their memories when they disappeared. Kakashi had always remained uncertain if Naruto had been observant enough to know that.

About a minute later, the door opened and Naruto and Hinata could be seen. Naruto looked pleased and a little sweaty while Hinata practically glowed despite the fact her hair was stuck to her forehead and needed to be brushed in some spots. Kakashi could literally smell their hormones and their scents on each other and he wasn't even an Inuzuka. This could only mean one thing.

"_This_ is what you two had to do?" He asked, more surprised than accusingly. "That was your secret clan technique for maximizing your strength before a mission?" _'Does that apply to other Hyuuga women too?'_

"No, it wasn't." Hinata replied.

"Then why-?"

"That's between us Kakashi-sensei. Now, I'm assuming we can head out and look for Gaara?" Naruto interjected.

Kakashi was momentarily silent. "Yes Naruto, we are. Kankuro's recovered and we know which direction to go. Are you two in any condition to do anything so soon?"

Naruto smirked his trademark grin. "You know me, endless stamina."

"Which I'm very grateful for." Hinata quietly commented on, but both men heard her. "As for me, I'm more than ready."

**"Despite the limp."** Lilith proudly stated. Hinata ignored it, but knew the succubus wasn't wrong.

Kakashi led the couple to the room where Kankuro was, sneaking peeks back to see if Hinata was walking as he expected. Naruto however picked her up and carried her bridal style. "Save your strength for later Hinata-chan." He told her, earning him a kiss.

_'I can't prove they've been intimate, but I'm not blind and positive they just were. While not officially a crime, doing it on a mission is unorthodox and could compromise it. I need to bring this up with Hokage-sama when I get the chance.'_ Kakashi told himself.

They reached Kankuro's room and saw the puppeteer sitting up with several bandages covering his chest and part of his face. Sakura and Temari were already there along with Chiyo, her brother, and a few other Suna nin. "I trailed the kidnappers in a northeast direction. They didn't bother covering their tracks, almost like they wanted to be pursued, but they did create a few false trails. They also weren't moving that fast for some reason."

"Can you identify them in any way?" One of the medics asked.

"There were two of them, both wearing black robes with red clouds." Kankuro answered.

_'Akatsuki.'_ Naruto and Kakashi told themselves, Naruto much more bitter than Kakashi in his thoughts.

Kankuro then continued his explanation. "I couldn't tell for sure who one of them was, other than he rode some sort of big bird. But the other one, the one that fought me, claimed to be Sasori of the Red Sand. He displayed puppet-using skills and was referred to as Sasori by himself and his partner. I wonder if he wanted us to know he was back and that's why they acted as they did in their escape from Suna."

Chiyo closed her eyes. _'My grandson always did love to be noticed.'_

"Who is this Sasori?" Naruto asked after letting Hinata down so she could stand beside him. Sakura had given him a dirty look earlier and even though he didn't care what she thought of his relationship with Hinata, he didn't want to encourage her to act out against it.

Temari looked towards her fellow blonde. "Sasori of the Red Sand was considered a prodigy from our village, one of the best puppet users we've ever had. For reasons still unknown, he left years ago and has been an S-ranked missing nin since then. Rumor has it he was able to kill off an entire village in one night by himself."

_'Sounds like just the kind of guy Akatsuki would want in their ranks.'_ Naruto told himself.

"Why would he go after Kazekage-sama?" A Suna nin asked.

"If he was wearing that cloak like Kankuro-san said, then he's part of a group interested in people like Gaara and me." Naruto answered.

"Then wouldn't sending you here just make the situation worse?" Chiyo's brother Ebizo asked.

Naruto looked his most determined right then. "Gaara's my friend. There's no way I'm standing back and letting these jerks get away with this."

"Naruto, remember to keep calm." Kakashi told his student. "We don't need you going off the deep end because you may take this too personally."

Hinata put her arm around the whiskered young man. "I can keep him in line Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura didn't look convinced. "Then who'd keep _you_ in line?" She asked, then added one more comment under her breath. "Tramp."

Hinata managed to catch it and frowned back. "Care to say that last part a little louder, Haruno-san?"

"Now girls, the real enemy's out there in the desert so save the fighting for them." Kakashi told them both, settling them down for now. "Now Kankuro-san, did you get any more information from this duo?"

"Only that they were headed northeast and mentioned somewhere private to extract the Ichibi from Gaara. If they do that, he'll die. And they've already had at least a day to get started."

"The nearest place northeast that could be private enough for something that big would be the border between Land of Wind and Land of Rivers." Temari thought out loud.

"My puppet managed to gain a piece of Sasori's robe, which I still have." Kankuro added as he pulled the piece of cloth out of his pocket. "Maybe you can track his scent with this at least. He was the only one one the ground so his scent and trail shouldn't be impossible to detect."

"Nice work." Kakashi complimented. "My nin-dogs with make great use of that."

One of the Suna council members stepped towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, can you and your team make it there as soon as you can? We still need to look for any remaining hidden agents and settle down our village's inhabitants before we can spare a large enough search party."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. We can hopefully catch up to and find these ninja in question and hopefully delay them enough for a party from your village to securely form and come after us too. But we'll need someone to go with us to guide us thru the desert and spot anything out of the ordinary that may be a trap."

"I'll go." Chiyo announced. "If Sasori is there I need to settle something."

"Now sister..." Ebizo started, but silenced himself when the old woman gave him a stern look.

"I've still got some spirit left in me if things go sour. And I'd rather not go to my grave with this issue unresolved dear brother."

"Can you keep up?" Naruto asked, in no way intending to sound offensive or dismissive. "Wouldn't Temari be a better choice?"

"I'm old, not dead boy."

"We need Temari here to stabilize our border defenses again." Baki pointed out. "We can't risk some kind of second wave movement to prevent us from sending more reinforcements other than yourselves." The semi-cloaked Suna jounin then looked towards Chiyo. "Although to be fair maybe this is too much for you elder."

"Don't treat me like an old woman with one foot in the grave." The grey-haired woman stated. "I need to see my granchild one more time, and give him something I should have a long time ago."

"Save the banter for later. Let's go save the kazekage." Kakashi told everyone, who nodded.

"Naruto..." Kankuro said, his throat sounding dry now. "Please... save my brother."

Naruto smiled and gave the puppet-user a nod. "Leave it to me. I'm going to be hokage someday, so I'm more than willing to help my ally the kazekage."

"Let's head out." Kakashi told them after taking Kankuro's clue to Akatsuki, and they all followed him out the room and out the building.

Before they left Suna, Chiyo made a quick stop to her house, and unlocked a small box. Inside were two scrolls she gingerly picked up, as if they were fragile. _'This must be fate. Sasori, I hate that it came to this, but there is nothing better for me to use here.'_

"Are you planning to use those?" Ebizo asked, knowing full well what those scrolls contained.

His sister sighed with regret. "Yes, because it may be the only advantage I'll have." She pocketed them silently. "Oh well, it's not like I intended to live forever anyway." She then turned around. "Wish me luck dear brother." Without waiting for an answer, she left the residence.

"Good luck, sister." Ebizo said quietly to himself, not sure what to expect but not liking the odds.


	13. Chapter 13

A group of Konoha ninja and one Suna elder ran thru the desert of Land of Wind. They weren't that far from reaching the edge of the desert. Kakashi had summoned eight dogs including Pakkun and ordered them to go on ahead and check the area surrounding wherever their noses led them. They were faster than the humans so they could reach their destination sooner and look for traps.

In no time they had reached the border between Land of Wind and Land of Rivers, which was a hilled area covered lightly in forest in contrast to the flat desert they came from. The temperature was somewhat cooler, but still on the hot end of the spectrum. With plenty of trees in the area again the ninja began their preferred method of traveling, jumping thru the trees.

Despite her irritation at Hinata, Sakura could not avoid asking Naruto a question. "Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" He looked at her, his expression curious and permitting. "When exactly did this group Akatsuki start targeting you and the others?"

Naruto looked forward to see where he was going. "I don't know."

Kakashi responded for him. "It's hard to say when exactly the Akatsuki began their mission to acquire jinchuuriki. The first signs we know for sure were when two members tried to take Naruto about three years ago when he was on his way to bring Tsunade-sama back to the village. After that, it appeared like they disappeared and are just now making their reappearance."

"Three years? Why did they wait so long? And what did they do in the meantime?" Sakura asked in complete seriousness.

"I can't say, but I suspect they delayed because they _could_ not act, rather than they _chose_ not to act." The one-eyed jounin answered.

"I think that is true, but it may not be as simple as that." Chiyo added. "I hear that to separate a bijuu from it's host is a great deal of effort. Maybe even harder to do than it is to seal it away in the first place.

"Wait, you said '_A_ bijuu', so there's more than one creature like the kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"You have to ask?" The old woman from Suna asked back.

"Konoha classified all information regarding the kyuubi and it's kind as need-to-know." Kakashi told her.

"Ah, I see." Chiyo commented. "Well, to fill you in, there are nine bijuu in all, each having a different number of tails, from one to nine. The ichibi is the one our village has always been familiar with while the kyuubi is the same for your own. The others are connected to the other villages and used in similar ways."

"And they are not all foxes?" Sakura clarified.

"No. They take on many forms. The ichibi resembles a raccoon-dog more than anything. But all of them are massive constructs of chakra with a will of their own. During the shinobi wars, each village sought to acquire them and use them for their militaristic purposes, with sealing them into jinchuurikis to make them human weapons as the safest means possible." Chiyo continued.

Sakura gave Naruto a glance, noticing his forlorn look. _'Naruto had that thing put in him so he'd become a weapon? I know that to a point all us shinobi are weapons but it's because we chose this career path. Who in their right mind forces a child into this work from the moment they're born?'_

"The problem with this is that the power of a bijuu is difficult to control even for jinchuuriki and considering what they have to endure as they mature until they can use the bijuus power, there's no guarantee the jinchuuriki will not pose a risk themselves. So I can't begin to imagine just what the Akatsuki actually want with the bijuu." Chiyo added.

**"These Akatsuki guys sound like madmen to me."** Lilith commented to her host. **"I've personally dealt with the bijuu in the past and believe me when I tell you they do not like to be under someone else's thumb. I will admit the kyuubi was a good night though, oh the things he did to me. I swear my vaginal lips grinned that night."**

Hinata tried not to gag or trip over her own feet at hearing that. _'Lilith... and Kyuubi... together?'_ She glanced back at Naruto. _'Whoa! The demon in him and the demon in me once had something together! I've heard nothing happens by accident, but this is ridiculous. Or maybe it's a sign that we truly are meant for each other.'_

Lilith kept talking to herself, probably wanting Hinata to hear her statements. **"Now that I think about it, maybe that's why your man-meat had such appeal to me before. And knowing it makes me like him even more. Think when I get out of here you me and him can have a threeway? When you think about it we already have since he's pleasing both of us together, so why not do it directly when I'm outside you again?"**

Hinata didn't answer out loud, but the succubus in her could practically feel the growing hostility. **"Oh come on girl, lighten up. You know I'm right. He's pleased us both so what's the harm when we're two rather than one?"**

Hinata looked back at Naruto._ 'No one is going to take my man away from me. No one! Not Sakura, not Akatsuki, not even you Lilith.'_

The group left the trees when the forest gave way to a flat meadow. Kakashi came to a stop, and the ninja with him did too. "Something wrong sensei?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Someone's here. Someone... sinister."

Form out of the shade of the trees in front of them to their right emerged a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The man was clearly Akatsuki, and right away Naruto recognized him even though at first his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Uchiha... Itachi!" The blonde jinchuuriki said.

_'It just had to be him.'_ Kakashi told himself.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, it's been a long time." Itachi said calmly, almost too calmly, as he pointed at them both.

"So this is the child that killed his entire family in one night?" Chiyo asked, although it was more of a statement really.

_'This is Sasuke-kun's brother?'_ Sakura asked herself. _'This is the one who's inflicted so much pain on Sasuke-kun and Naruto!'_

Hinata glared. _'So you tried to kill my love once and now you're back for more? Oh I am so going to rip your dick off and shove it so far up your ass you'll be coughing up cum.'_

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. "Not just me, but Gaara too? I'll beat you all down into Hell itself!"

Itachi responded simply by holding his right hand in front of himself, revealing his Akatsuki ring. Kakashi saw it first. "Everyone, don't look directly into his eyes! It's dangerous!"

Itachi formed a one-handed sign. "So what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Judge his movements by his body and feet." Kakashi told her, remembering some advice he gained from Gai years ago. "His genjutsus are vision type, so as long as eye contact is avoided he can't catch you in it."

Itachi dropped his hand sign and now had both hands in front of him, albeit empty. Sakura made sure to avoid looking at his face. "That's not going to be easy."

Chiyo lightly smirked. "It's been a while since I've faced an Uchiha, but rest assured there are ways around their eyes."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Uchihas are at their strongest when they fight one-on-one battles or have the advantage of numbers. But when the opposition has more numbers, like us right now, they are weaker, since they can't trap everyone in their genjutsus. By trapping one person, they leave themselves open to attacks from the ones they miss, or the unaffected ones can break the genjutsus of their trapped allies."

"I see." Sakura said. Fortunately by now she was mature enough to accept the fact that Uchihas, including Sasuke, were not by definition completely invulnerable and without weakness.

Hinata frowned. _'Why is he just standing there letting us plan our retaliation? Shouldn't he have tried something by now?'_

Kakashi glanced at Chiyo. "That would be true, but this guy here has the mangekyo sharingan, so using that approach will not as easy as you make it sound."

"Wisely noted Kakashi-san. Even though it's been years since our one encounter, I'm impressed you've been prepared for this reunion." Itachi said, his arms now down by his sides.

"Not only that, but I'm aware that you can't perform your genjutsus for long as such a thing is hazardous to your eyes." Kakashi added, hoping to delay Itachi from doing anything a bit longer and give his team enough time to prepare themselves for what he inevitably does.

"And you deduced that from a single fight?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate. "So how much has your vision gone bad?"

Itachi's body suddenly jerked. "Impossible."

"He's in my genjutsu now. Cover me while I go get him." Kakashi told his students. He then rushed forward to knock Itachi out, but when he tried the Uchiha raised his right arm to block. And when that happened, a second Itachi appeared and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto created a shadow clone and then a quick rasengan, and rammed it into Itachi's chest. But Itachi turned out to be a shadow clone and poofed away. When the smoke cleared, Naruto looked around and saw everyone around him laying down as if suddenly forced to sleep.

"Hinata-chan? Sakura?" He asked, worried about what may have happened to them. He saw Hinata, Sakura, and Chiyo get back on their feet, but turn into copies of Itachi as they did and stand around him like a triangle. Naruto threw kunais in all directions and hit each of them, but they all turned into a flock of crows that surrounded him in a cyclone of birds. A few of them came together in the air and reformed into Itachi. "Dammit! But I didn't look into his eyes."

"I never said my eyes were the only way I can cast genjutsu, did I?" Itachi told the younger boy. "All I need is one finger."

Naruto remembered a few moments ago when Itachi pointed at him._ 'So that was when he got me.'_

"But don't worry, I won't use the mangekyo sharingan on you just yet." Itachi told him. "Or rather, I _can't_ use it at this time." He formed the ram sign. "So I'll just put you to sleep then."

_'How do I get out of this?'_ Naruto asked himself, trying to remember anything and everything Jiraiya had taught him about countering genjutsus. He remember that he had to either hurt himself, disrupt his own chakra flow, or have a partner touch him and put their chakra into him to disrupt the chakra creating the genjutsu. Naruto chose to unleash a large amount of his own chakra since that appeared to be the better answer here.

Itachi was impressed by the attempt to get free. "He's gotten stronger, but he's still too weak." He made the crows in the genjutsu dive at Naruto and turn into shuriken, hitting Naruto and breaking his concentration, but not destroying it.

Naruto was undaunted. _'It's just an illusion! I can beat this mind trick!'_ He did get worried when he saw some skin on his cheek start to flake away, but it didn't last. The crows and shurikens around him suddenly disappeared, and the next thing he knew he saw Hinata with her hands on his arms.

"Feeling better now Naruto-kun?" She asked, worry evident in her voice and eyes.

_'Oh yeah, she has a genjutsu expert for a sensei. Of course she knows how to recognize one and how to get out of one.'_ Naruto told himself. "Much better thanks to you Hinata-chan."

Meanwhile, the real Itachi pushed Kakashi back, who jumped back in the process and landed closer to Naruto. "Naruto, you okay?" He asked without turning his back on Itachi.

"Now I am. But be careful Kakashi-sensei. Eye jutsus aren't the only jutsus he uses."

"I was afraid of that. So put all you have into this fight Naruto." Kakashi then dove right back into the fight. Naruto rushed forward to help his sensei, and Hinata joined to help Naruto.

Itachi made two hand signs. "Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu!" He then exhaled a gigantic ball of fire that headed towards the Konoha nin. They all had to jump out of the way and hide behind some trees until the fireball collided with a target and went away, leaving a trail of damage in its wake. Kakashi however dove underground for cover and surprised Itachi by emerging underneath him in front of him and giving him a sharp uppercut to his jaw.

Only briefly dazed, the rogue Uchiha grabbed ahold of Kakashi's sleeve to hold him in place and tried to punch back. The cycloptic jounin ducked under his foe's fist and tried to close the gap between them, hoping for a more effective harder-to-dodge hit this way. But for a brief instance, the two ninja made eye contact, and Kakashi found himself trapped in s genjutsu.

Itachi heard something moving to his left and saw Kakashi come out of the ground. 'So I've got a shadow clone.'

"Get him Naruto!"

"I'm on it!" The orange-loving ninja replied, already forming a rather big rasengan with a clone.

Itachi was about to get away, but Hinata came up from behind him and used her succubus talons to cut his achilles tendons. "You're not going anywhere."

Naruto made contact just after Hinata got out of the way. "Odama Rasengan!" He and the clone shouted as the attack practically caused an explosion.

Sakura felt the shockwave even from where she stood. "Amazing!" She said with no small amount of awe. As the smoke began to dissipate she and Chiyo came towards the rest of their group.

When the smoke from the odama rasengan was gone, there was a body in the crater, wearing the Akatsuki cloak. But this body was clearly not Itachi's body. It was a man with short brown hair and a goatee.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"This man... is a jounin from my village named Yuura." Chiyo responded.

"Was he just impersonating Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Unlikely. This guy was able to use fire jutsu and genjutsu much like how an Uchiha would be able to. Even the best henge can't mimic a person to that degree." Kakashi answered. "Whatever they used, I don't have a clue."

"Why would Yuura-san be involved with Akatsuki? He's been working hard for Suna's defense and leadership for over four years."

"He may have been a long-term plant for them." Sakura mused._ 'Naruto has these kind of people after him?'_

"In any case, the real Itachi is probably at the base where Gaara is and left this doppelganger here to slow us down." Kakashi stated.

"Which means that by now they've already started to remove the ichibi from it's host." Chiyo added, alarming everyone but especially Naruto. "They may even be close to finishing by now. We have no time to waste then."

"How exactly do you remove a bijuu by the way?" Hinata asked, wondering if such a thing may ever happen to Naruto or her. She was naturally more worried about Naruto experiencing this than herself.

"Someone, or a group of people, with an incredible amount of chakra themselves would need to have a seal strong enough to overpower the seal already on the jinchuuriki containing the bijuu. If for even an instant that process overwhelms the seal, the new seal can pull the bijuu out and maybe place it somewhere else. But in the process, the jinchuuriki dies." Chiyo explained.

This information made Sakura look at Naruto with worry and concern. _'Someone actually wants to kill Naruto for their own power? Like he said Sasuke-kun tried to do? The Akatsuki are even bigger monsters than the kyuubi is.'_

Naruto saw her look at him and even shed a small tear, but he looked away, feeling bothered by that. _'Isn't that just great? She cries for me when my life is actually threatened, but when it isn't she sees little reason to treat me with respect. Can't she make up her mind on where I stand with her? At least with Hinata-chan I know my value.'_

Hinata saw Sakura's concern and lightly frowned. _'I'm willing to believe that some of the things she said the other night were more out of anger than anything, but still, I don't like how bipolar she is regarding MY Naruto-kun. After this mission, I'm going to get to the root of her opinion on him, but no matter what, she lost her chance to claim him for herself as far as I'm concerned.'_

Hinata then went up to Naruto and lightly hugged him. "Relax Naruto-kun, we'll still save Gaara. But not if we keep standing here talking about it."

Naruto nodded. "You're right Hinata-chan. And Sakura, no need to worry, they won't get me today, or any other day."

Sakura shedded a few more tears. "But how can you know for certain?"

"I just do. Now, let's get going." Without waiting for a response, Naruto and Hinata stared walking off in the direction they had been going before the Itachi impostor delayed them.

_'Naruto... please don't die on me.'_ Sakura said to herself, then followed him along with Kakashi and Chiyo.

A little after they left, Zetsu came by and destroyed Yuura's remains.

Many hours later including a brief break, a few changes of scenery, and a small discussion between Kakashi and Chiyo on Naruto's motives here, they reached their destination. When they got there, they saw Gai and his students already there too, standing before a giant boulder at the base of a cliff with a seal on it and behind a torii gate.

"We have to break the barrier first." Gai could be heard telling his students.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"That looks like a five barrier seal to me." Kakashi claimed, making his presence known to the other Konoha team. Thanks to Inoichi removing any memory of that image Hinata forced into his mind he could work with Gai here without problem. He wasn't even aware that the horrible image included Gai by now.

"Ah, you're late Kakashi." Gai said.

"We ran into a bit of trouble on our way here."

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, good to see you." Lee happily said.

"Hinata?" Neji asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to come along." Hinata replied. She was tempted to toy with him and make him shut up by asking him about Tenten, but decided that may affect the mission and thus kept her mouth shut.

"I think I'll disappear, as I'll only be in the way from this point on." Pakkun stated.

"Okay, and good work." Kakashi told his dog before he vanished.

"So how do we take down this barrier Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"From my experience, a five barrier seal like this is created by seals with the kanji for 'Forbidden' written on them placed in surrounding areas. On this boulder is just one of them, so four more should be in the vicinity. But each one of them must be removed simultaneously for it to work."

"Can you see where they are Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan." She checked everywhere she could with her doujutsu, and Neji joined her. "There's one on a rock about 500 meters northeast of here, on the trunk of a tree by a river 350 meters southeast of here, on a cliffside 650 meters from here and about 100 meters up the cliff, and on a treeside in a forest about 800 meters southwest of here."

"I confirm." Neji added.

"In that case, my team and I will go find these seals, and use these radios to keep in touch with each other." Gai said as he pulled out some radio headsets. Neji, Tenten, and Lee each took one and strapped it onto themselves. "My team is faster so we're the better ones to get this done in a hurry. Team, set your headsets for frequency 174."

Lee nodded and grabbed his microphone. "Testing. Testing. 1 2 3 testing." The others on his team violently spasmed and grabbed their heads.

"LEE!" Tenten screamed as her ears pounded in her head like someone dribbling a bowling ball. "You've got it on too damn loud!"

"Oops, my bad." He said, unfortunately still talking into the microphone causing further agony. Hinata quickly reached over and turned the volume dial on his down.

_'I'm just glad I didn't put mine on yet.'_ Kakashi said with a large anime-style sweatdrop on his head.

Gai, Neji, and Tenten all needed a moment to recover from that, but they recovered quickly. "Alright team, let's show them the power of youth! Scatter!" Gai ordered, and he and his students took off in different directions. Kakashi and his group stood in front f the boulder, waiting for the signal to go forward.

With Neji's guidance and the radios, it barely took any time for Gai's team to find the other four seals. Neji was by the first one, Tenten the second one, Gai the third one, and Lee the fourth one. "Okay everyone, on the count of three remove the seals." Kakashi also got ready to remove the seal on the boulder blocking their way to Gaara. "One, two, three!"

The five seals were pealed off at once in unison. "Sakura, buttonhook entry." Kakashi told his kunoichi student.

Sakura charged forward ready to hit the rock much harder than she ever hit anything before, even Naruto. Her chakra-powered punch made contact and the large rock began to shatter.

Meanwhile, Gai's team noticed that the seal apparently came with a defense. Copies of each person who removed the seals formed from the ground before them.

"What the hell is this?" Tenten asked.

"Looks like our enemies don't want us to return to help Kakashi's team." Gai declared.

"So they set up a defense mechanism to guarantee that even if someone found them and tried to stop them, at least four people in that group would be drawn away from the lair and would be unable to immediately return. Thus weakening the numbers of those left to actually go into the lair." Neji said. "Whoever these people are, they sure don't do things half-assed."

"Be careful Neji-kun." Tenten whispered, knowing Lee and Gai may hear it but more concerned for her lover than anything else.

"Thanks Tenten-chan, you too."

Back with Kakashi's group, a large hole appeared where the boulder once was. Sakura felt proud of herself, and avoided giving Hinata a condescending smirk. _'Ha, try and top that bimbo. Naruto may favor you for now because of your sex appeal, but he admires strength and I have more than you do. He'll go back to loving me in no time.'_

Sakura herself was not sure of why this issue mattered to her so much. To her, Naruto was just a friend. Maybe not a perfect friend, but a good friend she strongly valued. That's why at first when Hinata tried to actively pursue a relationship with him, she actually supported it because she wanted him to be happy. But ever since Hinata made herself known to him sexually, Sakura felt a bit hurt, probably because it meant Naruto would no longer give her that special look anymore, that look that made her feel valued.

Sakura did want Naruto to be happy, but not at the expense of their friendship. If Hinata came in and swept him away with oozing sex appeal, something Sakura considerably lacked by comparison, then why would Naruto want to do anything with or for Sakura anymore? Naruto may be a dense man, but he was a man. Now that he had Hinata and she was giving him everything he could want, why would he ever even look at Sakura again? The pinkette didn't like the sound of that.

In short, Sakura was jealous. Jealous that the sexy girl had gotten her desired man, a man that Sakura herself could have had. Jealous that Naruto gave Hinata the 'chan' suffix rather than her. Jealous that she didn't have as great a figure as the Hyuuga heiress. And in her jealousy, Sakura lashed out in inappropriate ways that would come back to bite her in the ass. But she couldn't help herself; Sakura was just a defensive person when her character was being stricken. And when she was badmouthed or villainized, she tended to turn the tables around on her antagonizer; in this case, calling Hinata a slut and Naruto pathetic. She didn't believe Naruto was really pathetic, but in her anger it just came out.

The group went into the lair and immediately took defensive stances. All they saw was two men standing by Gaara's immobile body alongside a giant white bird. Chiyo quickly recognized one of them as Sasori. Naruto just saw the downed Gaara.

"So.. which one of them is the jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked as he sat down disrespectfully on Gaara's body.

Seeing Gaara look so... dead made Naruto mad enough that his whisker marks deepened and his eyes turn red with slits. "YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That must be him." Sasori said to his partner.

"Loud and likely to be the first to make a move, just like Itachi said. I guess it is him." Deidara replied.

"Gaara! Stand up!" Naruto shouted. Deep in his heart he knew the truth, but he was in denial about it.

"Not going to happen kid. We got what we wanted. This guy's gone. But if you want the body, I suppose we could let you have it... after you take it from us." Deidara teasingly said as he stood up.

Naruto growled. Kakashi stood in front of him to defer him, but Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a large shuriken and threw it. A metal scorpion tail emerged from Sasori's robes and deflected the throwing star.

"He barely even glanced at Naruto's attack and still blocked it." Sakura commented.

"His puppetry skills haven't dulled at all I see." Chiyo added.

Deidara's clay bird grabbed Gaara's body with its mouth and swallowed him. Deidara jumped on top and the bird flew off. "See ya later Sasori my man."

Naruto ran out, and Hinata followed him. Kakashi looked at the ladies. "I'll follow Naruto and assist him. You two take care of this one. But try not to overdo it until Gai's team gets back."

"Got it." Sakura said, and then Kakashi left.

Naruto and Hinata stood on top the torii gate, soon joined by Kakashi, staring up at the hovering Deidara. "Do you three really want to chase me? And leave those two behind? My man Sasori is even more dangerous than I am, so they're going to be in some serious shit."

"Hinata-chan, maybe you should help them out." Naruto suggested.

"No way Naruto-kun. Believe me, I've got a trick that makes me much better suited for this one." The Hyuuga heiress responded.

Kakashi looked skeptical. "Then by all means get to work Hinata."

"With pleasure." Hinata said as she took off her jacket and wrapped the sleeves around her waist. She then mouthed. 'Lilith, I'm going to need your help here.'

**"Love to. I miss hunting as much as I did sex."** The succubus said as she offered some of her chakra to her host.

Hinata smiled as she felt her wings start to form on her upper backside and her tail from her lower backside, surprising everyone who could see her. Naruto was aware she had a demon in her and could access its skills and form when needed, since she told him on the trip to Suna, but this was his first time actually seeing it.

For added measure, Hinata grew her fangs and claws too, then with a flap of her wings took to the sky. "You're not the only one who can fly punk."

Now Deidara was worried and took off down the canyon around the lair. Hinata followed him, with Lilith providing a small wind jutsu to help guide her in flight. Naruto and Kakashi followed them both from below.

"Naruto, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Kakashi asked.

"Now's not the right time sensei." The blonde jinchuuriki told him.

Deidara formed a few small birds and threw them at Hinata. Lilith couldn't help but notice his unusual hands. **"He has mouths on his palms? Does that mean he can give himself a handjob and a blowjob at the same time?"**

Hinata ignored the off-color comment and decided to retaliate instead. She held her talons in front of herself and on instinct put chakra into them, making them glow. "Demon Art Flash Slash." She then waved her arms in a swiping motion and arches of glowing energy flew off them towards the clay birds, impacting them and destroying them. The demon energy cancelled out the explosive energy, making them just crumble into harmless dust. "Nice! I gotta remember that one!"

Deidara was now even more alarmed. "How could she render my artwork useless?"

Kakashi walked along the cliff wall that Deidara wasn't looking at and threw a shuriken at the former Iwa nin. It impacted the bird he rode and it exploded. Deidara himself jumped off and made a replacement bird that flew down to catch Gaara's body. Hinata swooped in and thrust her talons into his gut, making him and his bird go off course, then flew back to catch Gaara and land safely.

Deidara clutched his bleeding abdomen but his construct remained airborne. "Damn that bitch."

"Good job Hinata." Kakashi said when he saw Gaara's body was out of Aaktsuki's clutches. Naruto was already looking calmer.

Hinata looked up. "It's not over yet Kakashi-san." She took to the air again. She saw Deidara was unable to mold clay at the moment. "Try this on for size. Sexual Nightmare!" She then cast the succubus genjutsu on him.

Normally Deidara had a better resistance to genjutsu since he worked at that after being around Itachi, but demonized genjutsus were too much for him to resist. So he ended up caught in it and saw something horribly distasteful displayed in an attempt to be sexy. In his case, that was him having an orgy with Sasori's hundreds of puppets while Sasori pulled the strings. And if that wasn't bad enough, Sasori's body in this was that of a sex doll, with his soul scroll in the dolls wide open mouth designed for oral pleasure, and all of his other puppets looked inflatable.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed.

Hinata flew over and kicked the Iwa nin in the side of his head, knocking him off his bird and into the river. He landed in the shallow end and must have hit something really hard because he shrieked in a high pitch and passed out clutching himself.

"Is he still alive?" Kakashi asked Hinata as she landed.

Hinata looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. His dick broke his fall."


	14. Chapter 14

With Deidara dazed Kakashi had to move quickly to ensnare him with wires to ensure he didn't escape. He also took away the clay pouch at the blonde bomber's hip. "There, that ought to hold him."

"Wouldn't it be smarter just to kill him?" Hinata asked, flexing her fingers, as if to imply she would do it herself.

"Yes, but let's see what we can learn from him first. This is the first time we have been able to capture a member of the Akatsuki."

Deidara regained enough mental equilibrium to struggle. "I'm not telling you anything." He said with a sneer. _'If I can just get away and gain some cover for even a short while, I can throw them off with one of my clay clones rigged to explode later and finish them off. But as long as I'm stuck here, that would just be a waste of clay and time.'_

Hinata then quickly kicked him in the already-aching balls.

Deidara was silent for a moment, and he let out a long loud scream that could probably have been heard all the way in theLandofLightning. "AAAAAHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?"

"There's a reason I tied you up so that part of your body was an option for direct assault." Kakashi said with a pleased grin, despite the empathy he felt as a fellow male. "Refuse to cooperate and she'll do more of that."

"Yeah I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat and watch you choke." She said with a very serious tone.

This caused Deidara to pale, but he still did not seem willing to talk.

Hinata then turned and looked behind her to see Naruto digging Gaara's body out of the mouth of the clay bird. He seemed almost frantic as he tore the clay apart and pulled Gaara loose. Her heart ached to see him so upset. She left the Akatsuki member to Kakashi while she went over to Naruto who had just finished pulling Gaara out.

"Gaara! Please, say something! Wake up!" Naruto said, hoping there was still a chance no matter how small and unlikely that he was still alive.

Hinata knelt down and checked for a pulse, her claws and other succubus features disappearing. "Naruto-kun, I don't feel a pulse. I'm sorry but... he's gone."

Naruto knew she was not lying, but he was in too much pain and denial to accept that. "No... no he can't be. Check it again, and don't stop until you find one." He was practically yelling at her.

"Naruto-kun, checking twice or three times or even a hundred times won't make a difference. I'm truly sorry for you, but there's nothing we can do."

Naruto just stared at her, but he quickly broke down and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her closer to him. She didn't fight back, and once she was close enough Naruto cried on her shoulder, mourning his departed friend and fellow jinchuuriki. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and patted his back, crying with him in an effort to share his pain.

"You will tell me what I want to know." Kakashi said to the rogue Iwa nin.

"Or what? Are you going to use that Sharingan on me? You seem to forget I have worked with Itachi. I know that as long as I don't look at you directly you can't do shit with your eye." Deidara said with his eyes on the ground.

Kakashi walked over, stepping behind Deidara, and after a moment he suddenly slammed the head of the bomb master onto the ground hard.

"I don't need to use my Sharingan in order to get information out of you." He whispered into Deidara's ear, only to receive laughter in return.

"Hehehehe, you think… you can threaten me... with _pain_?" He said as he struggled to turn his head to the side so he could look at Kakashi, unafraid even if the Sharingan was used. "You have nothing to use against me."

"Even the most seasoned shinobi has a breaking point. That's Interrogation 101. Some are just harder to break than others." Kakashi stated.

"Well too bad for you because I'm a diamond in those terms." Deidara confidently claimed.

"Good, because even diamonds aren't unbreakable."

All of a sudden, Naruto's fist came out of nowhere and connected with Deidara's right cheek, making him fall sideways. Several more Naruto's were seen to and they grabbed ahold of the rogue Iwa ninja and grabbed various parts of him.

"Naruto don't!" Kakashi called out, but the many Naruto's wouldn't listen. Instead they threw Deidara into the air and grabbed a hold of him again just so they could make his landing even harder and more painful. After the hard landing, one Naruto drove his knee into Deidara's chest, using gravity to put more force into the hit. The result was a huge dust cloud covering the area.

When the dust cleared, five Naruto's could be seen but Deidara couldn't. Instead, they saw a pile of clay in the vague shape of a person wrapped up in wire on the ground.

"Crap. He must have done a substitution when the dust gave him some cover." Kakashi commented.

Naruto fumed like he was containing a scream of rage and his clones dispelled. As he stared at where Deidara was supposed to be but wasn't, red chakra started to form around the blonde shinobi and it became to slowly take on the form of a fox.

_'Is that what Jiraiya-sama warned about? The Kyuubi's cloak?'_ Kakashi asked himself, remembering a warning Jiraiya gave him and Tsunade regarding what can happen when Naruto gets far too agitated. He pulled out a cautionary seal Jiraiya have him, to use if Naruto ever started forming the cloak but it would only work while only one tail was fully formed. And right now the second tail was starting to appear. _'I better hurry.'_

Before Kakashi got to him, Hinata did, and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand stroking his hair lovingly. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Please calm down. This won't help us or you. I know you're angry, and that's okay. You have every right to be. Just calm down. Our next Hokage should be able to not give into anger like this."

To Kakashi's astonishment, Naruto actually calmed down and the cloak receded until it was gone._ 'How did she do that?'_

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto said, sounding like he didn't know if he wanted to cry or destroy something.

The aforementioned kunoichi rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm here for you Naruto-kun. I'm here." Naruto hugged her back and shuddered, but he held himself together.

_'Amazing. No wonder each hit was so heavy.'_ Deidara told himself as he watched from the bushes nearby.

Sakura and Chiyo dropped into the clearing from the trees. "We finally caught up Kakashi-sensei." Sakura announced. Both her and Chiyo looked worn out, Chiyo more than Sakura.

"You sure found us quickly." Kakashi commented.

"We saw which direction the enemy flew off in." Chiyo told him. "You are still... 'pant'... having trouble it seems."

"What about the one you faced?" Kakashi asked.

"We finished him off." Chiyo answered. "It was a hard battle, in more ways than one. But more importantly, what of Gaara?"

Naruto looked down, emphasizing his sadness, but he and Hinata showed the Suna elder the body of their Kazekage.

"All right." Chiyo said wearily, confusing the others around her. They couldn't tell just what emotion she was putting into those words.

From his hiding place close by Deidara listened in on the groups discussion.

_'Unbelievable that the little girl and the old hag could actually defeat someone like Sasori.'_ Deidara told himself. _'I told him art wasn't meant to last forever and that included his body. Especially since he made his weak point exposed. But still, he had an ending appropriate for an artist.'_

Not sure what else he'd see without risking being noticed himself, Deidara decided to go ahead and leave. But when he stood up to go, he saw his path blocked by four other Konoha ninja.

"Nice job Neji." Gai told his student behind him. Gai was in front with Lee to his right close behind him, Neji further back and on the left side of Gai, and Tenten in the far back close to Neji on his right.

Gai's voice caught the attention of Kakashi and Naruto.

Deidara jumped away just seconds before four shuriken from Tenten could hit him, and she and her team followed him into the trees. Kakashi and Naruto followed them too, and Hinata followed Naruto. Sakura and Chiyo stayed behind to keep Gaara's body from being taken by anyone else and to recover from their own fight.

_'There's little chance I can escape so I need to finish them off.'_ Deidara thought. He ran and found the body of the bird he flew away on that Naruto cut the head off of. _'That's it.'_ He jumped onto it and put his chakra into the clay construct, making it take to the air again.

"Be careful everyone. This guy is a long-range fighter who uses mobile explosives." Kakashi told everyone, primarily Gai's team." Everyone came to a stop below him, trying to plan a counter-method.

"Hinata-chan, can you attack him directly again?" Naruto asked.

"I can try." Hinata replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, Deidara began eating his clay ride. He only took one big bite, and then the whole thing dropped to the ground before Hinata could try taking on her succubus form again. Everyone got defensive and a little weirded out when Deidara started to expand like an Akimichi. "Take a look at my ultimate art. Art... is an explosion!"

Neji's byakugan was still on and he could see what was occurring. _'His chakra is gathering rapidly all at one point at once. At this rate he'll...' _"Everyone hurry! Get away from here!" He shouted.

With no argument, the ninja darted away as fast as they could.

Deidara then exploded. The blast was large enough to quickly follow them and even reach towards where Sakura and Chiyo were. Seeing the blast, the two picked up Gaara's body and ran into the trees too. But his weight was slowly them down.

"Give him to us." Two clones that Naruto made came up to them and offered, and the two kunoichi accepted.

It didn't look like any of them were going to make it out of the danger zone, but they didn't stop trying. Kakashi looked behind himself and made his sharingan change into his own Mangekyo Sharingan. With it, he created a black hole in the air that quickly engulfed all of the blast that was heading in their direction. The other ninja with him turned around when they no longer heard the blast approaching, and were surprised to see Kakashi handle this in this way.

_'Somehow, I did it.'_ Kakashi told himself. "The worst is over now." He told them all. So far some trees took a lot of damage and there were a lot dirt and dust clouds everywhere, but the danger had indeed passed. Their current location was a grass-covered meadow outside the forest and away from the cave the Akatsuki had used.

Gai smiled friendly. _'I'd expect nothing less from my eternal rival.'_

Kakashi then collapsed. Naruto came up to his aide. "Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you just do?" Sakura asked.

"I sent the explosion, or at least part of it, to another dimension." The cycloptic jounin wearily answered. "But more importantly, is everyone safe?"

The two clones of Naruto carrying Gaara's body landed in the clearing. The look on their face showed they still hoped someone could prove Gaara wasn't dead, despite the fact Gaara himself was without warmth now. "Can anyone do something for him?"

Sakura shook her head. "We checked his stats already while you and the others went after that guy Naruto. The only thing we can do now is bury him."

The clones dispelled, and the real Naruto stood up, fist clenched and tears running down his whiskered cheeks. "Why did it have to be Gaara? He didn't deserve to die like this. He's the freaking Kazekage for crying out loud! And not just that, he was my friend too."

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Chiyo started, hoping to relieve the grieving young man.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled at the old woman. Chiyo did shut up but didn't look bothered by the outburst. The rest did though, making Hinata stay back a bit to give him some personal space. "IF YOU HADN'T PUT A MONSTER IN GAARA IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! DID YOU EVEN CARE HOW THAT WOULD AFFECT GAARA WHEN YOU DID THAT? DID YOU?"

Naruto choked up for an instant, but no one stopped his rant. "What gives you the right to sacrifice another life? What gives you the right to make people like him and me jinchuuriki? Shouldn't _we_ have a say in our own lives?" Naruto then covered his eyes with his left sleeve, wiping away his tears. At this point Hinata came up to him to offer a comforting hold, and he did not reject it.

"Naruto..." Sakura quietly and sympathetically said for her teammate.

_'Naruto is saying he's in the same situation as Kazekage-sama. We should probably ask how later when he's not so emotional.'_ Neji, Tenten, and Lee told themselves.

"I couldn't save Sasuke. I couldn't save Gaara. I trained for three years to stop things like this and be strong enough to make the people I care about happy. People like Sakura, Hinata-chan, and Gaara. And yet nothing's different. Am I truly the complete failure everyone but Hinata-chan calls me?"

Sakura tried to hold in a few tears herself. _'No Naruto, you're not. You are strong; people just tend to ignore that and emphasize in you what they don't like. People, like me. You don't deserve that. No wonder you left me for Hinata. I don't deserve you, and yet I always thought it was the other way around. I wish I could do something for you.'_

As if reading the pinkette's thoughts, Chiyo knelt down beside Gaara and placed her hands on his chest. She started a jutsu that sent her chakra into his empty chakra network.

The others watched, confused. Sakura spoke up. "Chiyo-sama, is that jutsu...?" A nod from the older woman made Sakura get quiet. _'Chiyo-sama...'_

"What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked.

_'Is it a medical jutsu?'_ Hinata and Neji asked themselves, their byakugans trying to see what she was doing. Sakura already knew the answer though, having heard bits and pieces from what the Suna elder had said before. And it looked like Gai and Kakashi had a good idea too.

Sakura was the one who answered for everyone still trying to figure out what Chiyo was doing. "She's trying to bring him back."

"Bring him back... to life?" Naruto asked. "Can you really do that?"

"This is a jutsu that only Chiyo-sama knows. If anyone can, she can." Sakura said, sounding mournful as she did so. Like she was expecting something bad to happen and knew she couldn't stop it.

_'The flow of chakra is too steady, and this is too convenient a jutsu. There must be a drawback to it.'_ Neji told himself as he watched it.

Chiyo started to show signs of getting too weak to maintain the jutsu much longer. "Damn, I don't have enough chakra anymore to do this for someone like Gaara."

"Try using mine." Naruto offered, kneeling down beside her to help her out. "Can you do that, Baasan?"

Chiyo only needed a moment to think about it, a moment she used to reflect on what Kakashi told her about this young man beside her. _'Naruto is a jinchuuriki, just like Gaara. Naruto understands Gaara better than anyone else in the world. Most jinchuuriki are treated relatively the same in their villages; some get better treatment than others but ultimately they are always outcasts. Naruto cannot ignore Gaara. It doesn't matter if they live in different villages or had different ideas growing up. He considers Gaara a kindred spirit. To see Gaara harmed like this, is probably like seeing his own brother harmed.'_

Shortly after Naruto asked his question, Chiyo gave her answer. "Place your hands on top of mine." Naruto nodded and did just that. Everyone watched on, hoping this would work.

Chiyo continued her jutsu, using Naruto's chakra combined with her own to make it work this time. Kakashi's words kept going in the old woman's mind. _'Naruto's dream is to become Hokage of Konoha. I'm not exactly sure why but he's very dedicated to it. So when he heard Gaara had become Kazekage of Suna, he was a bit upset. But at the same time, he was also happy for his friend's success. And it's because of Naruto Gaara even could become Kazekage. Without Naruto, Gaara likely would have remained that uncaring murderer he once was. Naruto has this unusual gift. Even without saying much, if someone just gives him a chance, he can easily become close to anyone. Gaara's proof of that, and he's not the only one Naruto's changed for the better. I only regret that his gift hasn't worked on everyone though.'_

"In this world of shinobi, made by many fools, I'm glad people like you still exist." Chiyo told Naruto, confusing him. "My past is full of mistakes that to this day I regret. I regret I couldn't save my son and his wife. I regret I put the Shukaku inside Gaara, I regret I couldn't keep my grandson on the right path, and I even regret that I had no choice but to be the one to kill him. But at least, in my last moments, I can set things right. For Suna... and Konoha. With you leading the future, I can rest assured that the future will not be a mere extension of my past."

"This gift you have that Kakashi spoke of, that gift will surely save the world. You may indeed become Hokage someday." Chiyo continued. "And Sakura, next time, instead of risking your life for someone old like me who's already lived it, I want you to protect those most important to you. You are a lot like me, a woman with a gallant spirit that can rival that of any mans. You may even become a greater kunoichi than your mentor."

Sakura said nothing, but she did nod, despite the fact the old woman was not facing here. But little needed to be said right then anyway.

"Naruto, this old woman has one last request of you." Chiyo said. "You are the only person who can understand Gaara's suffering. And he understands your own just as well. Please... help him for me."

Naruto closed his eyes and remembered all the people who made him less alone in his life. The other Rookies, their sensei's, Iruka, the Ichirakus, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Konohamaru and his friends, even Ebisu, Sasuke, and the Sandaime too. He opened his eyes. "I'll do it. Believe it."

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Huh? Who... who are you calling?" Gaara thought, feeling like he couldn't wake up rather than couldn't sleep. He saw a hand fade into view. "Whose hand... is this?" It closed into a fist. "Oh, it's just my hand." He saw a flat stretch of dry cracked sand come into view too. In the distance, he saw someone kneeling down, looking so terribly sad and alone. "Is that me?" He stepped closer, and could tell it was him as a child, back when no one wanted anything to do with him.

He then saw a hand form on his younger self's shoulder, and the younger Gaara turned to see the newcomer. It was a young Naruto, wearing a black shirt and brown shorts, smiling friendly at the lonely boy. The older Gaara felt a hand on his shoulder too, and when he turned, he saw Naruto his own age standing beside him as well, looking quite relieved.

"Gaara..." Naruto said, sounding just as relieved as he looked.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, still sure he was dreaming. He looked around and saw he was in an open grassy area and surrounded by many Suna ninja and the two Konoha rescue teams. "This is..."

"Everyone rushed here to save you Gaara." Naruto said happily. "Everyone wanted you to be safe. You sure put us thru a lot though to get you back."

"That's for damn sure." Kankuro said as he walked up to his younger brother. After getting some rest he was quite well now, fully recovered from Sasori's attack. "Don't make me worry like that little bro."

"Hey, don't act so high and mighty." Temari cut in. "He's still the Kazekage remember. So don't get so cheeky."

Gaara-sama!" Two girls yelled out as they got close to him. One had short brown hair with a hitai-ate around her neck and the other had long brown hair with a hitai-ate customized to be like a bandanna. "How are you feeling?"

Gaara tried to stand up, but his body protested the movement. Temari gently placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Don't move so much. Your body's not back to full health yet."

Several Suna ninja cried in relief that their leader was back to them and some cheered out for his return. The two girls around him, Matusir and Sari, praised him for his many good qualities, and needed Temari to break them up when they started fighting over which one of them would save him next time he needed it. Overall, the spirit of Suna's ninjas had been lifted.

Hinata came up from behind Naruto and hugged him, pressing her breasts into his back. "You were great Naruto-kun, for helping to bring him back. The mission couldn't have succeeded without you." Naruto felt giddy for the praise, not used to actually receiving compliments for his contributions on missions.

Kankuro saw this and knelt down besides Naruto, who still sat on the grass. "Naruto, thank you for saving my brother. You sure have a talent for doing that."

"You should be thanking that old lady, not me. Her amazing medical jutsu made it possible. Where is she anyway?"

He turned to where he last saw Chiyo, and Naruto saw her body being gently held by a sad-looking Sakura with Ebizo and a Suna jounin standing close by. Everyone looked so solemn while Chiyo just laid there with her eyes closed, looking quite peaceful.

"Oh she just passed out from using that jutsu. She'll be fine when she gets back to-"

"No, she won't." Kankuro interrupted. "She didn't pass out. The jutsu she used brings back a dead person... at the cost of the life of the user." Naruto looked surprised. "You didn't really think a jutsu that brings people back would have no cost to the user besides chakra usade right? Some time ago, Chiyo-sama led a research team to see if there was any way to make puppets alive. She found a way but declared it too risky, and thus it became a forbidden technique."

_'That must be how Sasori was able to make other people and even himself a puppet.'_ Sakura thought, overhearing Kankuro speak.

"She looks so peaceful. I half-expect her to suddenly wake up and say she was playing dead again." Ebizo said. "But I'm glad she went out on her terms, not someone elses."

Sakura nodded. "Yes. That's true."

Naruto stood up and Hinata released her. "Now I understand why she said all that to me. I won't disappoint her."

Gaara managed to make himself stand up and with Naruto walked up to Sakura. "Everyone, say a prayer for Chiyo."

* * *

Elsewhere, Deidara emerged from the ground he had been hiding in. When he escaped during the dust cloud that gave him cover for a substitution, he had a self-destructive clay clone go back in his place to throw the Konoha ninja off and hopefully kill them all. He dusted himself off and went to the now destroyed cave, where Zetsu and Tobi were gathering Sasori's ring.

"HEY I FOUND IT!" Tobi yelled as he found the ring.

"Good for you, and could you please be a bit louder? We only have an entire country looking for us." Deidara said bitterly as he walked in. Although he was doing it an awkward fashion since his balls were still aching horribly.

"What else is knew? We are wanted by every country in the ninja world." Black Zetsu said. "And you look awful." White Zetsu added.

"Shut up, I'm gonna get that Hyuuga bitch if it's the last thing I do."

"This mission might be your last, once the Leader learns you got captured by the enemy and barely escaped." The masked man said with a laugh.

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

* * *

A funeral was held for Chiyo that evening, where many people and all of the visiting Konoha Shinobi attended. Their mission done, the Konoha teams were allowed to leave. Gaara recommended leaving early the next morning however, as it was close to evening and traveling thru the desert at night was generally not a good idea.

Gaara gave them some rooms in the hotel to sleep in. The only problem was when the arrangements for them came up.

Hinata literally put her foot down on the matter. "No. Naruto-kun and I are sharing a room. End of discussion."

"Hinata..." Kakashi started, but was cut off by the Hyuuga heiress.

"What part of 'end of discussion' do you not understand?"

"Arrangements are always boys in one room and girls in the other." Sakura stated.

Hinata gave the pinkette a flat look. "You don't want to share a room with me Sakura. Admit it, you don't, and I don't." She then looked at Naruto and brightened up. "Naruto-kun, what do you think?"

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Hey Gaara, would it be a problem for me and Hinata-chan to have one together?"

Gaara nodded. "I can make it happen. I owe you a lot Naruto so this is no problem for me."

"There. Problem solved." Naruto said.

His sensei and teammate didn't look like they approved, but Kakashi relaxed first. "Fine. How about we arrange it so Gai and I take a room, Neji and Lee take one, Naruto and Hinata take one, and Sakura and Tenten take one? That should work. Just please keep the noise down you two."

This seemed to make Sakura mad. "You two just want a room together so you can have sex!" She pointed her finger at them accusingly.

Hinata just shrugged and batted the offending arm away. "We didn't say that, did we? We just want a room together. What we do in it is our business, not yours. And what if we do have sex? The mission's over so our actions can't jeopardize it. So there's no reason for you to attempt to penalize either one of us if it does happen."

**"Heh heh, penal."** Lilith couldn't resist saying.

"Don't be so immature." Hinata said, both to Lilith and Sakura.

"I'm not being immature. You two just shouldn't have a room together."

"Why?" Both Hinata and Naruto asked without anger, just curiosity.

"Why?" Sakura asked, not prepared for this. "Isn't it obvious?"

"If it's so obvious, you should have no problem explaining it to us why we're not allowed to share a room." Naruto responded.

"It's just wrong." Sakura replied with. _'I may not have been the best friend I should have been with Naruto, but if all Hinata really wants from him is sex then she's just going to hurt him in the long run. I need to stop that before it happens.'_

Hinata shook her head. "Not if we're a couple, which we are."

"You shouldn't be."

Now Hinata was starting to get mad, not just annoyed. "And what gives you the right to decide that? Naruto-kun and I don't need your permission to be together Haruno. The mission is over, so unless there's some new rule about rooms we haven't been told about, please tell us why we cannot share a room without you making it personal."

The two girls stared each other down. Naruto and Kakashi could practically see lightning clash between their eyes.

Tenten spoke up then. "Actually, could me and Neji-kun share a room, since the topic is up?"

Gai thought it over. "That complicates thing but if we can make arrangements I don't see why not. Are you two trying to enjoy your youths to their fullest?"

"You could say that Sensei." Tenten answered, both her and Neji blushing.

Gai smiled and gave thumbs up. "In that case, Kakashi and I can take one room, you two can have one, Naruto and Hinata can have one, and Sakura and Lee can have one. That works out."

When Gai said that, a shiver ran down Kakashi's spine, although he did not know the reason for it.

Four of the Rookies smiled while Sakura looked bothered and Lee looked surprised. "Then it's settled." Gaara stated. "That will be your arrangements. I'll go have the hotel give you four rooms." He then walked off, still needing some help from Matsuri and Sari to keep him standing up.

Both Hinata and Tenten each grabbed their men and dragged them off to their rooms, briefly forgetting Gaara had not yet gotten them for them.

Gai placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder "Ahh the flames of youth, burning as strong as ever. Do you remember when girls did the same thing to us my friend?"

Kakashi looked at Gai with a raised brow as he spoke. "I remember them dragging me away, you I remember getting 'thrown' away."

* * *

Back in Wave Country and in the cave where Lilith had been sealed a lone figure stared at the shattered remains of the sapphire that had been used to seal the succubus.

The figure picked up a large chunk of the crystal and stared at it intently "Hmmm... she was here, but now is gone. She couldn't have gotten out without help. The barrier wasn't designed for her to get out on her own." The person said as they tossed the crystal aside, then turning around and heading back outside, past all the useless sutras that had also been set in place.

"It would seem that someone else came and made off with something that does not belong to them." The figure said as it stepped out of the cave.

It was raining heavily, although the person didn't seem to notice or even care. It was staring off in the direction of the woods, as if seeing something that no one else could.

Lightning flashed in the sky as the being smiled. "I will find you Lilith, you cannot hide from me."

Once again lightning flashed and lit up the darkness, however when it did, the figure was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto and Hinata were seated on the bed in the room Gaara provided for them and were heavily making out. Naruto was surprised to see how much Hinata enjoyed it, and suspected just kissing may even be a turn on for her. He sure was right. Hinata was getting so hot, any more and one would swear her personal parts were sunburned.

When they paused for breath Naruto just had to ask something. "Hinata-chan, are you sure it's a good idea to do this with Neji around?"

Hinata giggled. "It's okay. He and I have an understanding. He doesn't talk about my sex life if I don't talk about his."

"Neji has a sex life?" Naruto asked, surprised the ever stoic Hyuuga could even get an erection much less use it. "Oh, that must be why Tenten wanted them to be in a room together. Wow."

Hinata kissed his neck. "Let's not talk about them. Let's just worry about us."

Naruto nodded. "So did you get tired out there and need another chakra boost?" He asked playfully, knowing full well what her answer would be.

Hinata pulled away to look him lovingly in the eyes. "A little, but that's not the only reason I need to show my man I love him." Her left hand started to caress his bulge in his pants.

"Oh that reminds me. I need to buy some new underwear before we head home." The blonde ninja commented.

"You look better without it." Hinata told him.

Naruto smirked. "You look better without a bra, but you still-" He stopped when Hinata swiftly pulled off her shirt and practically tore her bra off. "Uh... never mind."

"You want me to go without it from now on?" She asked him.

Naruto was tongue-tied. "Uhh... sure, if you want. But isn't there a reason girls wear bras in the first place?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, part of it is to help keep our breasts hidden in case of accidental exposure, but the main reason is to keep them supported and in place when we walk. If we don't then the weight of them bumping around on our chests can be very irritating."

"Then you should probably keep them."

Hinata smiled. "Okay, I'll wear them in public and on missions but when we're alone I'll go without it, since you said I look better that way. Want me to go without panties too? Or how about I just don't wear clothes anymore?"

Before Naruto could answer, there was a knock at their door. The couple turned to it, and saw someone try to open it, but couldn't. _'Thank Kami-sama Gaara gave us a room with a lock. Why do so many people feel they can just barge into wherever I'm staying?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto, could you please let me in?" Sakura's voice asked from behind the door.

Both Naruto and Hinata narrowed their eyes when they heard Sakura's voice.

"First you tell me why you tried to open the door after you knocked rather than wait for me to answer." Naruto called out as Hinata put her shirt back on. She left her bra discarded on the floor near her jacket.

"Sorry about that, that was just impulse. I don't know why I did it. Could I come in?" Sakura replied.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata truly believed it was an accidental impulse, but Naruto sighed and stood up. "She's not going away until we make her. Might as well see what she came for." He whispered to his girlfriend so the pinkette wouldn't overhear.

"Alright, but we better get to the bottom of her issues now before it gets out of hand." Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded and opened the door. Sakura stood there, not trying to force her way inside. "Can I come in Naruto?"

"I suppose, but this better be quick and not loud." Naruto answered before opening the door wider so his teammate could enter.

**"Let him do most of the talking here my dear."** Lilith told her host. **"I'm proud that you're strong enough now to fight on his behalf, but don't fight his battles for him."**

Sakura came in and sat on a chair in the room that was separated from the bed by a nightstand. Hinata sat on the mattress and Naruto joined here on her left side. Hinata looked a bit defensive and impatient; like she was only here because she had nowhere else to be, while Naruto looked uncomfortable. But overall, the two looked ready to stand together, something Sakura noted.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Hinata asked after Sakura failed to say anything.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I'm sure you'd rather not talk to me anytime soon, especially after what I said the other day. But I just want you to know, I do think you're a good person. I was just angry and said things in the heat of the moment, but... I don't think you're pathetic."

Naruto gave her a lightly surprised look, while Hinata just frowned. "That's what you came here for, to defend yourself?"

Sakura silently gasped. "What? No, I'm apologizing to Naruto."

"You call that apologizing?"

"Hinata-chan, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata sighed at looked at her boyfriend. "Nothing Naruto-kun it's just... here she says she's apologizing to you, but all I'm actually hearing is an attempt to justify her mistakes and try to get back in your good graces. I mean, did you actually hear her say the words 'I'm sorry'?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought it over. "Hmm... now that you mention it, no, I didn't." He opened his eyes and looked at his teammate, without hate. "Sakura, are you _not_ sorry for being so rude to me?"

Sakura slightly looked down just enough to avoid direct eye contact. "Naruto, I _am_ sorry. I know I haven't been the best friend in the world, but am I really that bad?"

Hinata looked like she was about to give her opinion on that, but Naruto held up his arm in front of her, and at her confused look, slowly shook his head no. She nodded and kept quiet. Naruto retracted his arm before looking back at the medic nin and sighed before he spoke. "Sakura, I wish I could say there's nothing wrong, but I can't. I may not be completely blameless in our... bond, taking a rough turn, but neither are you. Can you admit that?"

Sakura sadly nodded, but she stayed silent, allowing him to continue.

"I'm not going to sit here and go on about what either of us did wrong, because I'm not sure either one of us know what we really want from the other. I'm no head doctor, I can't say for certain what either of us really was thinking. All I do know is I just wanted you to accept me. I wasn't asking you to love me more than Sasuke; I was just hoping you could afford to give me some of the kindness you always gave him. Was that really too much to ask?"

Sakura looked ashamed of herself. "No Naruto, it wasn't. But... I was young and foolish back then. Back then I still thought popularity was a priority and I was absolutely convinced that Sasuke-kun loved me. Now I'm mature enough to know popularity doesn't make one person better than another, and now I know that I had no real reason to believe that about Sasuke-kun. In retrospect, I only believed that simply because I didn't want to believe he didn't love me."

"But you still harbor feelings for him." Hinata calmly pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm still holding out for that small possibility that he and I can be together. I know you think it's stupid of me Hinata, but if I don't hope for that then what else do I have to hope for? Besides, you've still held onto your love for Naruto all these years and got what you wanted, so why can't I get the same results?"

Hinata closed her eyes and drew a calming breath, trying to figure out how to best answer this. "Sakura, under normal circumstances, you could. But I think you're forgetting one important detail, Sasuke abandoned our village. This was not an infiltration mission, this was not a kidnapping, this was literally and legally an act of treason. If he ever comes back, he will be punished for that, and it's not likely to be one that works in favor of you getting a relationship with him. Even if you _could_, why would you honestly want to? I mean, what is so appealing about Sasuke you _still_ don't want to consider other options?" She then gently placed her hand on Sakura's. "I'm not saying you can't like him, but unless we get to the root of what's creating friction between you and Naruto-kun, problems are just going to keep popping up."

Sakura looked surprised to hear such thoughtful words coming from Hinata, and slowly nodded once. "Naruto, it's nothing personal, but I just felt Sasuke needed my attention more back then. I mean, he lost his entire family in one night because of his brother and never got over it. He needed someone to bring his spirits up, so I had to try."

The blonde frowned. "Sakura, I was an orphan even longer. I lost my entire family too. Heck, I don't even know a single name of someone I'm related to. Sasuke at least had seven years with his family, but I was alone from the very beginning. Ever hear the phrase 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'? By that standard, Sasuke had the better deal. So why exactly did he deserve kindness and attention more?"

"I... I never thought of it like that before." Sakura admitted.

"If I may, I think I have an idea why." Hinata spoke up. "It sounds to me like your real interest in Sasuke is simply pity. You felt bad for him so you wanted to cheer him up, and I think you sort of had a nurse-loves-her-patient complex, which is never real love but rather a desire to be helpful and appreciated. And you mentioned that when younger you thought popularity was very important so that could be why you fixated on Sasuke rather than Naruto-kun."

"You might be right." Sakura said. "But I do still love Sasuke-kun, so you've got to be wrong there."

Hinata sadly shook her head. "Sakura, why do you love him? Without mentioning his tragedy or social standing, just what attracts you to him?"

"I like him because he's strong and talented and smart. I still don't understand why he had to leave, and I still hope he wasn't actually trying to kill you Naruto, but I just can't see him as someone who can be... corrupt." The pinkette answered.

Naruto sighed. "Fine Sakura, believe what you want. You want to spend your life waiting for him to come back to a village that he claimed was holding him back, go ahead. But you better stop expecting me to bring him back so you'll be happy. I bring him back, it's on my terms now, not yours. Even if that means he has to suffer first or go to jail rather than the hospital. Also, stop butting into my business with Hinata-chan. You yourself told me to give her a chance and I am, so don't get upset that we're getting along."

Sakura sadly nodded. "I know, and to be honest I'm actually happy for you. I just... got bothered seeing you two be so affectionate towards each other so much. I... guess I just got a little jealous of Hinata, and worried she was just using you."

Naruto looked confused but Hinata crossed her arms, not looking mad. "I figured as much." The Hyuuga heiress replied. "Sakura, I had two theories behind your recent behavior. Either Naruto-kun was your back-up plan if you ever were convinced Sasuke would never come back to you, or you have a Sisyphus complex with Naruto-kun." Both Naruto and Sakura looked confused. "Kurenai-sensei told me about a legend from a long dead country far from here, where the ruler was a man named Sisyphus who was clever enough to cheat death and offend the gods of his country without full retribution. When he finally died for good, the gods condemned him to spend all of eternity pushing a boulder up a mountain until he reached the top, but every time he came close the boulder slipped and rolled back down to the bottom, requiring him to start over."

"Sounds like something Lee might try." Naruto commented.

"Let's hope he never does." Sakura added.

"Anyway, sometimes I think you think of Naruto like this. To you Sakura, Naruto is the boulder-pusher and you are the top of the mountain. Naruto is supposed to always pursue you but never actually reach you. I'm willing to admit I might be wrong, but can you say I _don't_ have good reason to think this?"

The medic kunoichi sighed. "No, I can't. But before we say anything further, could we save the rest of this for when we get back home? Maybe get a professional to help us out here?"

Naruto nodded. "Probably a good idea."

Sakura then stood. "Thanks for seeing me tonight Naruto. You're a good person and I wish I had been nicer to you. If I act up from now on, it's just a force of habit and I promise I will learn to stop hitting first and asking questions later. And Hinata, I hope you'll be good to him. But if I find out you're just using him for sex, then I swear even the byakugan won't be able to find you when I'm done with you."

Hinata fearlessly nodded, and Lilith was hysterical. **"Oh man that is rich. It's always someone telling the man to treat the woman right and threaten him if he doesn't. Up until now, I've never seen the opposite happen."**

Sakura left the room and went back to her own. As she walked, she passed by Neji and Tenten's room and heard Tenten moan Neji's name, making her blush and walk faster.

Back in their room, Hinata sensed Naruto's discomfort and began softly kissing his cheek and neck. The blonde responded by leaning into her touch and wrapping his arms around her. He moved so they could lock lips, and it felt... reassuring. When they finished, he saw love shining in her eyes, and she saw hope in his.

"Hinata-chan, do you need a recharge now?" Naruto asked, not sounding like he was looking for a negative answer.

The succubus host smiled. "I don't feel tired or drained, not as much as before I left Konoha, but feeding Lilith isn't the only reason we can do this." She then lifted off her shirt. "Naruto-kun, we don't have to do anything if you're not in the mood anymore, but I just want you to know, a 'recharge' is not and never will be the only reason I will let you make love to me. Even when Lilith is gone, I will still be yours and only yours."

Naruto kissed her. "I know that now. I only asked because I wanted to know if you needed it urgently."

Hinata took off her pants and underwear. "I will never turn you down Naruto-kun. There may come a time when I'll have to ask you to wait or try something else, but I will never refuse you what you deserve the most, the right to be loved."

Naruto kissed her again and pushed her back on the bed, both knowing this was not going to be one of those times Hinata would request him to wait. They broke the kiss just long enough for her to take off his black shirt then resumed as he pulled off his pants, leaving him as nude as her.

Naruto's hand came up and cupped Hinata's left breast, making her moan into the kiss. He caressed it like he was polishing it with a cloth, and she did the same with his muscular back. Naruto broke for air and went down lower, his mouth soon closing around Hinata's left nipple. His right hand came up and under her head while his left hand went down and two fingers massaged her wet opening. The pale-eyed girl panted in ecstasy, unable to talk right then. Naruto then moved to her right breast, and sucked like he was trying to make her lactate.

Lilith was half-tempted to actually make Hinata do just that, but decided against it. **_'If I do that right now, it might surprise them too much for them to want to continue. I better save it for later, if ever.'_**

Feeling a bit courageous, Hinata swiftly turned Naruto onto his back, then turned to get into the 69 position. "Naruto-kun, it's so big and hard, it must hurt to have it unchecked." She wrapped both hands around his erection. "Maybe applying pressure will make it feel better." She started stroking it like she was petting him.

Naruto smiled and looked at her vagina. "You seem to be making a mess Hinata-chan. I better clean it up before it leaves a stain." He pulled her hips down so he could lick her.

The two acted like they were now in a competition, trying to make the other cum before them. Oddly enough, they both wanted to win and lose. Hinata's legs weakened from the pleasure so she moved onto her left side, allowing them both to rest on the bed as they worked to get the other to orgasm. Hinata even took on hand off Naruto's dick and replaced it with her mouth, sucking like she was trying to siphon his semen.

It was hard to tell just who came first here. Naruto's penis started throbbing in tandem with Hinata's lips, and if asked they would probably say Naruto released seconds before Hinata did. But in that moment, all they cared about was that they were cumming and loving it.

They separated when they came off their sexual high, panting like they had been underwater, after they swallowed their lover's fluids of course. Hinata cuddled up against Naruto's warm body and gingerly kissed his phallus like it was her baby. It had been softened, but upon contact it started getting hard again. _'Wow, my Naruto-kun is just full of stamina. Jackpot!'_

Lilith was impressed too. **"I'm surprised. The thing about men and sex is that even though they crave it almost all the time, it's actually much more exhausting for them than for women. Most men require at least a thirty minute break between orgasms, and even with performance-enhancing drugs the shortest amount of recovery time is close to twenty minutes. I've heard that male shinobi can use chakra to get back in the game sooner, but it takes about ten minutes to take effect and can only be used once before they require medical attention. So for his boy to be ready in mere moments, damn you better not let him go. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was an incubus."**

Lilith was happy for this bonus, but also cautious. Naruto's recovery time was definitely not natural. Most men that were affected by succubi, either by tasting their cum or falling victim to their Aiyougan, were naturally quick recoverers as a side effect of such interaction. But even this is unusual. **_'Maybe it's a combination of tasting Hinata's honey, having Kyuubi-kun in him, and his own natural energy combining which makes him able to recover so quickly. If that's the case, then yes Hinata, jackpot indeed. Let's see how much he can handle before he can't take any more, or we can't.'_**

As if reading the succubus's mind, Naruto grinned wickedly and pinched Hinata's bottom, gaining his lover's attention. "Hungry for more?"

"Like Chouji on a diet." Hinata answered, turning around to face him.

Before she could do anything, Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata-chan, let's try you on top this time."

Hinata smirked. "Good idea. I bet you'll love the view."

"I already do." He said as she sat up and aligned herself to hover right above his erection.

Hinata closed her eyes and gasped happily as she lowered herself, feeling his tip start to part her opening. _'I love how it feels when he's going inside me. What the hell was I thinking being shy around him all this time? I've got years of missed-out love to make up for.'_ She lowered herself until Naruto's organ was no longer visible.

Hinata started lifting her lips and slamming them down in a rhythm. She was seeing stars._ 'Naruto-kun's going in so deep, deeper than before. This is incredible.'_

**"The cowgirl style allows for maximum penetration and gives the woman the luxury of setting her own pace."** Lilith commented. **"Not to mention it gives the woman a sense of power in the bed and gives the man a very pleasing sight when she really gets into it."**

Hinata didn't understand that last part, until she looked down at Naruto. His eyes were drawn to her bouncing breasts as if they were hypnotizing him, making her smile and thrust harder and faster. "Naruto-kun... don't let me do all the work here."

The blonde nodded and placed his hands on her gyrating hips before moving his own in an effort to keep up with her. Hinata panted harder and leaned forward, her hands now resting on the mattress beside Naruto's head to keep her supported. Her hips moved as if on autopilot and she did not care, even as they both began to sweat from their efforts.

"Naruto-kun... more. Fuck me harder." Hinata pleaded, closing her eyes and arching herself forward to make her breasts more pronounced. He complied by moving faster and even tried to hold her hips steady to give himself more impact. She loved it but refused to stop her own motions, creating a sort of power struggle between them.

Thinking deviously, Naruto learned forward and licked her hardened nipple. The unexpected touch shocked Hinata and made her briefly freeze, allowing Naruto's thrusts to have maximum impact on her. The heiress couldn't even think, all she knew was that Naruto was inside her and it felt phenomenal. Naruto licked again and she leaned forward as if to ask for more.

Naruto moved his hands from her hips and fondled her wanting breasts with them. Her hips were free to move and she rode out his thrusts as they came, barely able to think of anything more complex than 'More, must have more'.

Hinata leaned back. "Na-Naruto-kun, I'm gonna cum." Now she began to resume her own thrusts, craving the release that just dangled outside her reach but not for much longer. Naruto wasn't as close to his own as she was and tried to move faster to match her.

Hinata panted and looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. "Ah... ah... ah... NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed as she finally exploded in orgasmic rapture. It was so powerful she swore she was about to get a heart attack from it.

Hinata's vagina tightened around Naruto's dick so hard it was like she was trying to bite it off. The pressure was exactly what was needed to give Naruto his own release. "HINATA-CHAN!" He shouted, cumming inside her since trying to withdraw right then would probably rupture something.

The bliss they felt lasted for who knows how long, but long enough for them to come close to blacking out from it. Hinata lowered herself to rest against Naruto, making sure her lover's rod never left her inner channel. Once settled, she nuzzled happily into his chest, almost purring like a cat. Equally content, Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

They could have easily gone on longer, but even Lilith agreed some sleep was not a bad idea.

* * *

"In the mood for more?" Tenten with her hair unbound from her trademark buns asked as she regained her breath. Neji was right on top of her and as sweaty as she was.

"Give me a minute or two first. I'm not battery-operated after all." He joked.

Tenten giggled. "Yeah, you're much more satisfying than anything needing a battery, even if a tad bit harder to turn on. But please Neji-kun, don't be shy around me anymore. It's just not you."

Ever since their first night together, whenever Neji was around Tenten he found it hard to give her eye contact. That made Tenten panic to the point of near hysteria, only her professional attitude keeping her job performance from suffering as a result. After the mission ended, Tenten requested she and Neji have a room together so she could resolve her concern.

Neji told her he was only keeping his distance in order to avoid having Lee and Gai make a big deal out of it on their way to Suna, and because he still wondered what made him decide to seek her out that first night. Neji knew he meant every word, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out just why he decided to act right then. One minute, he was ready to tear Naruto a new ass for seducing Hinata, and the next minute, he wanted to touch Tenten's ass. There was nothing to connect the two mentalities and he didn't like that.

Tenten could understand all that, and had only one question for her pale-eyed teammate: "If you could change that night, would you?"

His answer: "Only what kind of boxers I had been wearing. Other than that, no."

Reassured beyond description, the weapon mistress heavily made out with the Hyuuga prodigy and one thing led to another, leaving them bare above the ruffled covers in the afterglow of wild foreplay. Here Tenten tried out fellatio for the first time, and if someone asked Neji, he'd say Tenten, not Tsunade, was the TRUE Legendary Sucker of Konoha.

Neji needed to relax after his orgasm, but not for as long as he expected. He had been affected by the aiyokugan, which came with the unexpected side effect of giving men more stamina for sex whenever they were turned on. Neji's recovery time had basically been cut in half, and it was now easier for Tenten to turn him on.

Tenten noted that when he started poking her thighs but both of his hands were close to her shoulders. "Hmm... I'd say you don't have to wait much longer." To motivate him further, she reached down and used her right index and middle finger in a scissor fashion to grab hold of it and stroke it, feeling it harden more in her grasp.

"Be careful Ten-chan, it might attack you if provoked." Neji playfully claimed.

"I'm counting on it."

Neji surprised her by lifting her legs up and swinging them over his shoulders, making her let go of him. His hands grasped her toned ass and lifted her hips off the mattress, positioning her to be right in front of his erection. Without any words, but with a gentle smile, he thrust right into her, making her gasp and smile at the same time.

"Oh yes Neji-kun, fuck me. Fuck me like that's all I'm good for." Tenten moaned, sounding happy.

The pale-eyed boy started pounding her pelvis like he was trying to break her. His hands made it impossible for her to do anything but move in time and reaction to his own. Tenten kept gasping, especially as his speed increased. "You like that don't you?"

Tenten looked up at him, placing her hands just above her heaving breasts and below her collar bone to keep them from bouncing around too much. She was panting from the exertion so much it was getting hard to talk. "Yes... more... give it to me! Make me cum! Give me your cum! Make me scream!" Neji surprised her by moving his hand to spank her, making her gasp loudly and arch her back. "Again!" He obeyed, but he didn't want to do that too much lest he actually hurt her or leave a mark.

Neji moved forward a bit more, making Tenten curl up more. Thankfully all her weaponry practice gave her enough flexibility to not be uncomfortable like this. His thrusts became slower but stronger, and Tenten could swear he was reaching the back of her throat. "Faster Neji-kun. Please don't tease me." She pleaded.

Neji set her down and moved to get more comfortable, but never stopped making love to her the entire time. Tenten moved her arms to be above her head, her breaths so shallow and fast it was now impossible to tell the difference between her inhales and exhales. Both moved as fast as they could, desperate to climax. Then, as if something chose right then to act upon their request, they both erupted in pleasure, Tenten's body milking Neji's orgasm from him as she experienced her own.

Once it finished, Neji almost collapsed on his brunette lover, withdrawing from her in the process. He rose his head to look at her, both were faint of breath right then, but now they were able slower and deeper now.

"You're trembling." Tenten said, concerned he may have acted too fast.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He told her.

Tenten kissed his forehead and put her hand on the back of his head to set it down on her breasts. Neji wrapped his arms around and under her to make her feel comforted. "When we get home, we're going to have to work on improving our time. As nice as this is, I think we both can last a bit longer."

"Maybe we should get tips from Gai-sensei on increasing our 'work-out endurance'." Neji offered.

Tenten made a face. "You want to ask Gai-sensei for sex tips? No way Neji-kun. Let's just figure that out on our own." She then yawned. "But for now, I could use some sleep."

Neji nodded, kissed her cheek, and went to sleep with her.

* * *

Hours later, when everyone was sound asleep, one person was up and very quietly walking down the hotel halls.

"You really sure we should be doing this?" Hinata whispered as she stopped before a closed door.

**"Yes. It will help her out greatly."** Lilith answered. **"Now get in there and do it."**

Hinata first applied a silencing jutsu over the hinges of the door to prevent any creaks, then had her succubus tail appear and moved the tip to pick the lock on the door. She opened the door. Inside the room she saw Sakura sound asleep on the bed while Lee slept on the floor in a sleeping bag.

Hinata, now tailless, came up to beside Sakura, still hesitant to go thru with Lilith's plan.

Lilith sensed this but also knew Hinata just needed a tad bit more convincing if she was already here. **"Look Hinata, you said it yourself, this girl needs to be set straight. But that doesn't just apply to your lover, it also applies to her dream lover. This girl has built up a sort of Prince Charming version of this stray Uchiha in her mind, and she's never bothered questioning if it's a solid expectation or not. Nor has she compared him to anyone else except in ways to make him look good. Loving someone doesn't mean you believe they're flawless, but she doesn't seem to realize this. All you need to do is plant a seed of dislike in her mind so her perfect paradigm no longer remains stable."**

"It still feels like I'm brainwashing her or something." Hinata said so quietly she might as well have not said it at all.

**"It's not, it's just dream-weaving, the second greatest weapon of the succubi, paled only by the aiyokugan."** Lilith answered. **"Look, all we're going to do is give her a dream about her love interest and make it completely unappealing to her. A turn-off if ever there were on. She'll remember it the next morning but it won't control her or destroy what she already thinks. It'll only make it harder for her to keep seeing the boy as all but divine. Once she accepts that, she can move on and find someone else to love. Isn't that what you want?"**

_'A therapeutic nightmare, but Lilith is right. Sakura's never going to move on as long as she's holding onto some perfected memory she has. Even if she runs out of patience and does start dating, all she's going to look for is someone who reminds her of Sasuke and she can accept as a silver medal by comparison. By doing this, I'm helping her realize the Uchiha's not without flaw. What she does from there is up to her.'_

Her resolve gained, Hinata performed the long set of hand signs Lilith instructed her in then placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "Illusion Art Slumbering Sexual Nightmare."

* * *

The next day, after paying one last respect to the late Chiyo, everyone from Konoha got ready to head home. Sakura, who looked quite unrested that morning, had some urgent news to give to Tsunade and they didn't have much time to prepare for it. They did however send an electronic message that said the mission was a success to let her know, but what Sasori told the pinkette was too valuable to risk interception.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood with them outside the entry to Suna. "See ya." Kankuro casually said to them all, who nodded in response.

Naruto and Gaara briefly looked at each other, only the both of them able to understand their silent communicating. Naruto scratched an itch on his right cheek. "Normally this is where you shake hands and things like that, but I'm not too good with this sort of thing. So..." He stopped when he saw Gaara offer his hand out, making the others smile. Naruto did too, and slowly offered his hand in return, practically dragged out by a small bit of Gaara's sand. "Take care, my friend."

"You as well, Naruto. And make sure to get stronger. These people will come after you someday or maybe those close to you, so you need to be stronger than I was to get rid of them." The former jinchuuriki of the ichibi told his blonde friend.

Naruto nodded. "I will. There's no way I'm going to be die before I become Hokage. You can count on it."

Gaara gave one of his extremely rare smile and nodded his head.

Sakura came up to him. "We should get going Naruto."

He nodded. "Bye guys." He said, walking away with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're home." Naruto said to Hinata as the gates of Konoha came into view. Ahead of them were Gai, Lee, and a tired Kakashi unwillingly riding Gai's back. Neji, Tente, and Sakura were still with Naruto and Hinata.

"Finally. I can't wait to get back and have complete privacy again." Hinata said with a teasing look at her lover.

"Don't forget we do have something to do first." Naruto reminded her.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, we have to go report to Hokage-sama, then have fun."

Naruto blinked. "Actually, I was referring to your father, not Baa-chan. Damn, I forgot about her."

Hinata patted his back. "Don't worry that much about my father. If he doesn't like it, I'l just tell him where he can stick his opinions then."

Naruto didn't immediately get the implication, but the others sure did. _'What's overcome Hinata-sama?'_ Neji asked himself. _'She would never be so bold as to say something derogatory to Hiashi-sama. Just how much of an effect does Naruto have on her self-esteem?'_

* * *

In Tsunade's office everyone gathered to give their report on the mission. The entire time the hokage listened in, but she kept glancing over at Hinata. Shizune had left the office at Tsunade's request, no one knowing where she went.

"By the time we got to Kazekage-sama, he had already been killed and the bijuu in him extracted." Kakashi told her. "It appeared that four members of the Akatsuki were there, but only two remained to fight back. Uchiha Itachi was likely in the area, but we only faced a doppelganger. The real one never made an appearance, but I'm certain he was nearby."

"That's not good." Tsunade remarked quietly.

"Hokage-sama, just who are these so-called Akatsuki?" Neji asked. He had asked Gai and Kakashi, but Gai was uninformed and Kakashi replied it was a secret that he was not at liberty to say too much on.

Tsunade put her hands together and rested her chin on top them. "The Akatsuki are a group of several S-ranked rogue shinobi from all over the Elemental Nations. Last I heard, there were nine in the group, although that cannot be said for certain. If you need an idea of the depth of their power, Orochimaru was once considered a member."

That made the Rookies pale. A group strong enough that Orochimaru was on par with them?

"Jiraiya has been keeping an eye on them for years to keep our village safe from them, but they are hard to track. So far he has only been able to confirm the identity of two members, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of Kiri." Tsunade continued. "We have also learned that the Akatsuki are seeking the bijuu, although we still have no idea to what purpose."

Tenten spoke up. "Hokage-sama, how many bijuu are there?"

"There are nine in the world, each one having a number of tails ranging from one to nine. The Kyuubi is just one of them. Suna was in possession of the weakest bijuu, the Ichibi, which had been sealed away inside the Kazekage the day he was born."

"So bijuu like the Kyuubi can be sealed away inside people?" Neji asked, as if trying to confirm something. Tsunade nodded. "So it's likely that the Kyuubi itself is sealed away inside a person as well."

"Before I answer that, tell me Hyuuga Neji, what exactly are you thinking?" Tsunade insisted.

"Only that something I heard not too long ago would suddenly make sense if what I suspect is true."

The hokage sighed and looked at Naruto as if silently asking him a question. He sighed and looked at Neji and his teammates. "Neji, Tenten, Bushybrows, the Kyuubi was sealed in me."

Gai's students showed little shock at his words. "I thought so, given what you said about you and the Kazekage being in the same situation." Neji replied calmly.

Naruto looked shocked. "You... you guys... just like that, you don't care?"

"Why would we?" Tenten asked. "I work with sealing one thing into another all the time. I'm the last person to think the worst about your situation."

Lee nodded. "And we've all worked around Tenten enough to know the basics of it as well even if we don't use it. Besides, our sensei's trust you and that's good enough for me to know you're no threat."

Naruto was stunned. Part of the reason he refused to tell them this on the trip back to Konoha was because he feared their reaction in a situation where he couldn't put space between him and them. If they rejected him, at least he could go to his apartment afterwards then continue the three day journey to Konoha in discomfort.

"Thanks guys." He said quietly. Hinata patted his back to make him feel better.

"So how did you manage to get away from Akatsuki Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Me, Hinata-chan, and Kakashi-sensei fought one of them trying to run off with Gaara's body. This guy was blond and had the Iwa symbol but it was scratched, and he made clay animals that exploded. We never caught his name. We managed to get Gaara back from him and he got away using a large explosion." Naruto answered.

Sakura spoke up next. "While they were handling him, I and Chiyo-sama of Suna remained to keep the other member occupied. It turned out to be Sasori of the Red Sand." Tsunade was shocked to hear that but said nothing. "With Chiyo-sama's help, we managed to find and hit his weak spot, although we were both exhausted afterwards. Before Sasori died, he gave us some information I wanted to tell you in person Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade now looked professional. "Go on."

"Sasori said he had his own spy network, comprised of sleeper agents in place to help him keep an eye on the others who contain bijuu, and threats to Akatsuki, including Orochimaru. He had an arrangement to meet with his contact spying on Orochimaru on the Tendo Bridge outside Kusa ten days after we faced him, which should now be seven days away."

Tsunade silently and slowly stood up. "That is certainly suspicious. Why would he tell you to go there if he was the one that was expected? It sounds like a trap."

"It does sound suspicious." Kakashi replied. "But at the same time, we can't ignore this opportunity to learn more about Orochimaru's activities. We should send in a team to investigate."

Tsunade nodded. "That is true. I'll see what kind of team would be best suited for this mission. But for now, is there anything else I need to know about the mission to Suna?"

Naruto nodded. "Gaara was brought back to life by Chiyo-baa-san, who gave up her own life in the process."

Tsunade looked surprised._ 'So Chiyo's gone? At least she died on her terms and helped us out.'_ She then sat back down. "That's good, and bad, to hear. But at least now Suna won't need a new Kazekage and relations between our villages can remain stable and beneficial."

A knock was at the door. "Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama is here as you requested." Shizune's voice could be heard saying from the other side.

Tsunade immediately noticed that Naruto and Hinata both looked nervous. "Okay everyone, you may go on your way. For now, I only need Hinata to remain."

The others looked ready to go, but Hinata hooked her arm around Naruto's. "Hokage-sama, what you want from me will make more sense if Naruto-kun remains with me."

"And I'd like to have a few questions about what I saw be answered." Kakashi added.

"Fine, you two can stay, but the rest leave until I send for you." The blonde hokage told them. Sakura along with Gai and his team left the room and right away Shizune and Hiashi came inside the office.

"Hinata, where have you been?" The Hyuuga head immediately asked, concern flooding his voice as he gripped her shoulders.

"Hold on Otou-san, you'll find out soon enough." She calmly told him.

Hiashi's eyes soon landed on the blonde jinchuuriki. "Did you do anything to her?"

Nervous, Naruto blurted the first thing that came to mind. "No I swear I didn't do anything inappropriate to Hinata-chan. We just became close that's all."

"Define 'close'!" Hiashi insisted.

Hinata stepped between her father and boyfriend, facing the former. "Otou-san, shut up." Every eye in the room except Hinata's, widened at that statement. "What goes on between me and Naruto-kun is absolutely none of your business, and I personally couldn't care less if you disagree. If you want answers, give me the opportunity to explain without interruptions."

Hiashi was speechless, never had Hinata spoken to him in such a tone. So when he did not say anything, Tsunade spoke up. "Hinata, you have a lot of explaining to do. Are you even aware of what you've done? You left the village without notice, got involved in a mission you knew nothing about, interfered in it which would greatly risk the outcome, and from what Kakashi here tells me you and Naruto multiple times acted unprofessional. I could have you removed from active duty permanently and under house arrest for no less than a year if I wanted to. But before I do, I want you to tell me just what in Kami-sama's name were you thinking?"

Hinata sighed. "I can explain, but the answer's not that simple Hokage-sama."

"We're not going anywhere until you do." Tsunade told her.

"Oh I know that. Okay, from the beginning, I must admit that in my report on my solo mission to Wave Country, the report I gave you was accurate, but I omitted something."

"Report omissions is a serious offense Hinata, but this better not be changing the subject." The Hokage told the Hyuuga heiress.

"I'm not. Here's what I omitted. On my way back to Konoha, a terrible storm came and I was forced to take shelter in a cave. Inside that cave was a gigantic sapphire, and inside that sapphire was a trapped demon."

"You encountered a demon?" Both Hiashi and Tsunade asked together.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I did. The demon was incapable of doing anything except talk to me. She introduced herself as Lilith, a succubus, and was there because Uchiha Madara had trapped her there roughly one hundred years ago. In our conversation she gave me an offer, and I accepted."

"You ACCEPTED?" Hiashi all but shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Hinata gave him a flat look. "Lilith offered me something I greatly wanted, something I'd do anything for. She promised to give me the courage and confidence I needed to be with Naruto-kun and have him return my affections. And Lilith did not disappoint. Thanks to her, he and I, are now a couple." When she finished, she and Naruto intertwined their arms, creating a united front to her father.

Hiashi's eyes darted between the two teenagers, having a hard time processing this information. "And how exactly did that come to be?"

"Before I answer that Otou-san, I want you to tell me if you plan on interfering. Rest assured I _am_ going to be with Naruto-kun whether you or the elders like it or not, and I will kick the ass of _anyone_ who tries to stop me."

Hiashi tried to regain his composure, as if to challenge his daughter's determination in her claim. To his surprise, and pride, he saw even greater determination than he ever saw in Neji's eyes. Looking at his daughter, he couldn't help but feel that if he did challenge her, she would indeed kick his ass until it bled. Fortunately for him, he didn't intend on challenging her.

"For now, I will do nothing, but I do want to hear the rest of your explanation to your reckless behavior." Hiashi proclaimed.

Hinata nodded and returned her gaze to Tsunade. "Lilith and I came to an agreement. She would give me what I needed, and I would give her what she needed. What Lilith needed... was to be let out of the sapphire and have me be a host for her spirit. So for all basic purposes, I am a volunteer jinchuuriki."

Everyone was momentarily speechless. "Could you repeat that?" Tsunade managed to ask.

"Lilith's body was destroyed. She asked that I be a host to her chakra and spirit until she regains enough strength to regain one of her own, and promised that as long as I hosted her, I'd become brave enough to pursue a relationship with Naruto-kun. And so far, I have yet to regret accepting the offer."

Tsunade stood up and slammed her palms on her desk. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what kind of risk you're taking? How can you be sure the demon can't take control of you or already hasn't? And why would you help this demon regain it's freedom? Didn't you think that maybe it was better left trapped?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course I thought about all that. But to me the gain was worth the risk, and I have a way of keeping Lilith under control."

**"I still hate that, you know."** The succubus commented.

Tsunade looked curious yet skeptical. "And how exactly do you keep this demon under control?"

Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a few sapphire fragments. "These came from the jewel that Lilith was trapped inside. I gave you a few before, but I kept a few for myself. I suspected they still had power over Lilith, so as long as I have them on me, I don't think she can do anything unless I permit it."

"That could work, but what about if those happen to be taken off your person?" Tsunade asked.

The Hyuuga heiress pulled a sapphire shard out from behind the metal plate on her hitai-ate. "I got a spare. I'm still trying to figure out a way to cover the event I'm completely naked, but so far I've managed to keep at least my hitai-ate on at all times."

Naruto could attest to that. Even when they made love Hinata always wore her hitai-ate. When they had to wash up, she still wore it or asked Naruto to scrub part of her while she held a sapphire fragment in her hands.

"So in a way, these pieces of sapphire are the equivalent to a seal?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, they work just like the seal on Naruto-kun except I have to make an effort on my own end to keep in contact with them. Keeping them in my pockets appears to be good enough, but they have the most effect if in direct contact with my skin."

"Ok, with that settled, what is the extent of the demon's effect on you?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata briefly glanced at her father and sighed before returning her gaze to the Hokage. "In no particular order, Lilith is able to converse with me regularly but she can't control my thoughts. I have access to her abilities and can even gain the physical traits of a succubus when I want, particularly when I'm in a fight. The only catch is... I have to feed her regularly. Every time Naruto-kun and I were, as Kakashi-sensei put it, being unprofessional he was helping me feed her. If I don't, I starve with her. So to be fair, we weren't being unprofessional, we were ensuring I was in good health."

"And how do you feed her?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata really didn't want to tell him of all people that. "How do you _think_ you feed a succubus?"

Hiashi could guess, but he really hoped he was wrong. He ended up glaring at Naruto, emitting a good amount of KI. Naruto was no stranger to receiving KI, but knowing this was Hinata's father made it more effective than normal for him. He started shivering in fear and sweating bullets.

Hinata saw this and glared at her father. "Otou-san, stop that." She saw him return his attention to her. "There's no easy way to admit this, but... Lilith gets energy from sexual activities. So yes, I have had sex with Naruto-kun. I do it to show him my love and to keep myself alive, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Hiashi lost his stern composure in favor of a sort of 'I did not just hear that' kind of look. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a small amount, his fists unclenched and his arms hanging limp at his sides. He looked like he was trying to say something but he sounded like he forgot how to form even the simplest words.

Tsunade sighed, mostly to hide any attempt to laugh at the always stoic Hiashi's ineptitude, but also because she could predict the calamity to come involving the Hyuugas. _'This is not going to go well for those two. I only hope that they can handle this without a scandal rising and being blown out of proportion.'_

Hinata snapped her fingers a few times in an effort to return her father to reality. The third time appeared to be the one that worked. "Wha... what did you just say?"

"Do I really have to repeat it?" Hinata asked. "As a host to a succubus, I need sex to stay alive and active. So Naruto-kun has been keeping me alive for the past week by making love to me." She then turned to Tsunade. "That is why I left the village Hokage-sama. There was no way I would have survived long enough to wait for him to return here from Konoha, so like Lilith told me, I had to either go after him or find some other boy in the village to sleep with. No punishment you can give me will ever be worse than forcing me to be with anyone other than Naruto-kun. I did what I must, what I know is right. And I absolutely refuse to apologize for it. Punish me if you must, but if you do, you're basically saying I'm supposed to whore myself out."

"Why would you have to whore yourself out?" Tsunade asked.

**"Hinata, it may be best if you let me speak directly."** Lilith told her host.

Hinata sighed. "Hokage-sama, the demon in me would like to answer your question herself. Would you mind if I let her speak for a while?"

The others in the room were surprised. Even Naruto hadn't talked to Lilith directly. Initially, they worried what this could mean for Hinata, but Tsunade thought it over. _'If she can allow that, this will give me an idea on what this demon is like and what should be done about it.'_ "Very well, Hinata, if you'd like, let this demon speak on her own behalf. But only if she promises to give control back to you when I say so."

**"No sweat."** Lilith commented.

Hinata nodded. "She agrees." She then closed her eyes and her body momentarily went rigid then relaxed. She opened her eyes, which were now a faded dark purple as opposed to the normal pale lavender Hinata had. She held up her hand and flexed her fingers as if testing something, and smiled.

"Ah, it worked." She said, her voice sounding normal yet less innocent. "Hello Hokage-sama, I am Lilith, Queen of the Succubi." Her gaze turned towards Naruto, and her smile grew perverse. "Hey there stud. Wanna have a threesome when I get out of Hinata's body?"

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Lilith, if you would please focus." Tsunade said impatiently.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. I'm several millenia old, but most of the time I have the hormones of a teenager. And being in a teenager's body doesn't make it any easier on me." Lilith-Hinata said shrugging.

"You better not do anything to my daughter or so help me-" Hiashi started, but stopped when Lilith-Hinata called forth her claws and held them to his throat.

"You'll what? Seriously Hyuuga Hiashi, what will you do? You can't hurt me without hurting your daughter, and I agree with her in that you shouldn't hurt her chosen mate. Naruto impresses me and I'm quite fond of the demon in him as well." She then turned to smile at Naruto. "Kyuubi-kun? If you can hear me in there, I hope it's been good for you too."

"Umm... I don't talk to the fox that much so I can't say for sure what he's got to say about that." Naruto replied.

"That's okay." Lilith-Hinata replied, taking her claws off Hiashi's neck. "Now, where were we Hokage-sama?"

"Well, for starters, what exactly does this bond you have with Hinata do to her?" Tsunade asked.

"It's pretty much exactly what Hinata already told you. While I'm here, she has access to all my succubus abilities and is less intimidated by others. The price she has to pay is having sex regularly to stay healthy and build up strength. Once she's built up enough, I'll be able to rebuild a body for myself and move myself into it, allowing Hinata to no longer need sex to survive. Once I'm free, I'll go home to be with my kin. I mean no threat to anyone, you have my word."

"And what do you mean by your abilities?" Tsunade inquired.

"One such ability is taking on succubi feature, like these claws." Lilith-Hinata said, showing off a set of black inch-long claws on her fingers. "These would certainly make her juuken much deadlier. I could show you other features, but I doubt Hinata would appreciate me taking her clothes off here and in front of her father." The others, especially Hiashi, blushed at this. "But she can take on a set of wings and a tail too. No we can't fly, we ride the air currents and manipulate the wind to direct us and get us off the ground, but we succubi are gliders, not true fliers."

_'That must be how she caught up to us so quickly.'_ Kakashi thought.

"The other abilities she has are succubi genjutsu, succubi ninjutsu, the Aiyokugan, and dream-weaving." Lilith-Hinata continued, withdrawing her claws. "Our genjutsu is like any other, except when we use it on men we don't need hand signs to cast it. Our ninjutsu is much like your own except it's not element based and takes on a sex theme. The Aiyokugan is a doujutsu that does not remove the free will of a man but does basically turn them into putty in our hands." She turned to Hiashi. "No, it does not interfere with the Byakugan." She then turned to Naruto. "And no, she has not used it on you Naruto." Then she turned to Tsunade. "And dream-weaving allows us to control people's dreams. Quite useful in the right circumstances."

"Can you give us a demonstration of any of these?" Tsunade asked.

"I could, but I'd rather wait. Doing so may tire Hinata out, so why not wait until the end of this meeting so afterwards Naruto and Hinata can go do their thing?"

Hiashi frowned. "You'll do no such thing."

Lilith-Hinata shook her head. "Hiashi, do you care for your daughter?"

Hiashi briefly blanched at this question. "Of course I do."

"Then do not interfere in this matter. Like it or not, your daughter _needs_ sex as much as she needs food to live. If you try to force her to be celibate, you will basically starve her to death. And there's absolutely no way in hell that Hinata will sleep with someone you deem appropriate for her. I mean, she actually left the village to be with Naruto and only Naruto. If you care about her, let her be with her One True Mate."

Hiashi looked less upset but still not completely accepting of this situation. Mostly because as a father, he didn't like the idea of his daughter having sex outside wedlock and also being required to allow it. How could this situation be handled best? Would Hinata and Naruto have to live at the same place? Were they using protection? How long would this last? And would they remain lovers once it was over? Granted, that last question likely answered itself, but it still pressed on Hiashi's mind.

Despite what the others suspected, Hiashi actually wasn't thinking as a clan head right now. Sure, in the back of his mind he knew the clan would not like this even if they were told a version of this that excluded the involvement of the succubus. The Hyuuga often believed that what was said about one of them directly affected the entire clan, a sort of 'A chain is only as strong as its weakest link' mentality. The idea that the heiress would be living with someone of questionable reputation such as Naruto would be about as popular with the elders as sodomy.

"Is there truly no other alternative?" Hiashi asked.

Lilith-Hinata shook her head. "'Fraid not Hiashi. You only have three options. Kill Hinata, turn her into someone's whore, or let her be with Naruto as she pleases. Like it or not, there _is no other choice here_. And I think you know full well what Hinata's going to do, so why don't you ask yourself what's best for her rather than what's best for your clan's reputation?"

"I am asking myself that. The problem is I don't know how to keep others from interfering."

"Then don't." Lilith-Hinata replied, confusing her host's father. "If people are going to talk no matter what you do, then make sure talking is the only thing they can do. I mean, you're the clan head for fuck sakes, act like one and keep your men in line. If they don't like Hinata having a life outside their Hyuuga image, then tell them to fuck off. It's her life not theirs. So what if people talk and say bad things about the Hyuuga? Do you honestly think nobody already does that?"

Hiashi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Lilith-Hinata sighed in exasperation. "Think about it smart guy, your clan seals its own, has privacy-invading eyes, rarely interacts with others except on missions, and when seen often act like they've judging everyone they see. I know you and your clan try to keep up a noble image and maybe you do, but in all seriousness, don't you think it's likely that people also already say a few bad things about you when you're not there? I mean, you've got to be pretty conceited to believe people can only praise you even behind your backs."

Hiashi looked like he was genuinely unaware that the public in Konoha would say such things about his clan. Sure, he knew the Hyuuga weren't perfect, but he didn't think they were disrespected by the village they worked to protect. No one would knowingly disrespect those that kept them safe. But then again, that didn't stop people from disrespecting Naruto who kept them safe from Kyuubi, so maybe this succubus had a point.

"So what do you recommend then?" The Hyuuga head asked, testing the sex demon's response.

"I recommend letting Hinata and Naruto handling their problems themselves their own way and only get involved if they ask you or you somehow get dragged into it."

Tsunade tapped her fingers together for a few moments, trying to figure out a proper solution, but she did see the wisdom in Lilith's statement "Hiashi, do you have any arguments to that?" She asked

Hiashi's eyes darted from Tsunade, to Lilith-Hinata, and then to Naruto. He then sighed and lowered his head, knowing that there was no other way out of this, "I submit to the proposal, for now. I will allow what is best for my daughter. Just try not to be shameless about it in public. I don't want her seen as a tramp after all."

"I understand. I would hate for people to think of any of my daughters in an insulting way too." Lilith-Hinata replied.

Tsunade returned her attention back to Lilith-Hinata, who was smiling rather smugly. "Very well Lilith, we will allow you to go thru with your plan to build up enough chakra to create a body for yourself. However understand that you will be watched, constantly and we are doing this for Hinata's sake and not yours."

Lilith-Hinata smiled "Go ahead, I like it when people watch." Suddenly the purple pupils faded and were replaced with the lavender-tinted white eyes of Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress blinked a few times, trying to readjust to being in control again before she spoke. "It's me, Hinata now. So, does that clear things up with everyone?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded "For now, you and Naruto are excused. I have others matter regarding this situation that I wish to discuss in private with the others."

Both Hinata and Naruto bowed to the Lady Hokage and they walked out of the office, hand in hand.

When the door shut, Hiashi groaned. "Kami, what did I do to deserve this?"

Meanwhile outside the doors, Hinata kissed Naruto deeply on the lips, and when they parted she whispered into his ear. "Let's go back to your place, and I will make you some of my _special _ramen."

* * *

Ino was in the shower, rubbing soap over her enhanced body courtesy of her brief encounter with Lilith. She was happy and relaxed, and had to admit she enjoyed caressing her still tingling skin right then.

_'Oh wow, last night was... wow! Everything I read about it before did NOT do it justice.'_ She told herself with a bright smile that would not leave her. As she reached for the shampoo, her eyes darted towards the door. _'I wonder if he's still asleep. Maybe I ought to wake him up... and then exhaust him all over again.'_

She lightly laughed, her loins aching for more, while in the bedroom, there was some stirring under the sheets.


	17. Chapter 17

The head of the Hyuuga clan walked, in a very regal manner, thru the streets of Konoha.

Hiashi was a confused man, and that was not something he liked being. He had been talking with Tsunade for a bit longer after his daughter and her... boyfriend (that was the best word he could use here, although even that word made him shudder) had left, discussing what actions they needed to take regarding the two.

_'Why did it come to this? Why did my own daughter accept a deal with a demon?'_ Hiashi kept asking himself. _'Is her self-confidence so low she really thought getting help from a demon was the only way she could talk to the boy without fainting? She's been improving quite well as a ninja, so I thought she was over her insecurities. But... maybe that was only regarding her skills. Maybe she still was insecure regarding whether or not she had a chance to get the boy she wanted. But... insecure enough to think a sex demon's advice would be what fixed her problem? Would anyone really be that desperate?'_ He blamed himself for this. He should have focused more of his time on training her, maybe then this entire ordeal could have been avoided.

He sighed in exasperation and shook his head, stepping outside to get some fresh air. _'I'm never going to get any answers asking myself. If I want to know my daughter's motives, I'm going to have to ask her myself. Maybe I should do that now while I'm out.'_ He told himself before he started walking towards Naruto's house. He had to doublecheck the address Tsunade wrote down for him in case he needed to go there. _'I better get there fast before they start undressing and...'_ He didn't want to finish that thought, so he hauled ass.

When Hiashi got to Naruto's apartment he found the door wasn't locked. He knocked, but got no response. _'I could... no, I'm not using the byakugan and risking seeing those two in intimacy.'_ With that thought in his mind the elder Hyuuga shuddered again, more to the idea of that Uzumaki boy violating his daughter.

Hiashi carefully and slowly opened the door, not all the way, just enough to peer through the crack in the door and listen in.

"Oh Kami-sama I can't believe you're doing this." Hinata's voice could already be heard, making Hiashi almost fumble backwards in a way most people would have loved to catch on film.

"Well you did say it was your favorite so I wanted to try it out now that no one's around." Naruto's voice was heard replying.

"You're so good at this. You really never tried this before with someone else? You've got a knack for it Naruto-kun." Hinata could be heard adding, making Hiashi feel sick to his stomach.

_'What... what is he doing to my daughter? In the middle of the day no less!' _What was wrong with young people these days?

"Yeah, yeah stir baby stir! Push it push it!"

"If that's how you want it Hinata-chan." Naruto told her, sounding like he was enjoying seeing her this pleased by his actions.

"Oh lord it's so hot!"

_'I can't take another second.'_ Hiashi thought before he headed out of there as quickly as possible. Even he wasn't sure if he headed that way on purpose or not, but the Hyuuga clan head ended up at a bar. _'Might as well have what others call liquid courage. I'm going to need it to go back there now.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down and ordered.

15 minutes later Hiashi was back at Naruto's. The door was still slightly ajar, so he could still hear what the young couple was saying. "Oh... I'm all sticky."

_'That's the last straw.'_ Hiashi told himself before he barged in. "Hinata!"

His daughter came out of the kitchen, fully clothed with cinnamon roll crumbs and icing all over her face. Naruto soon came out too with an open ramen container in hand. "Otou-san? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi was immediately confused. "But... but… I… you two were… what's going on here?"

"Naruto-kun was being a real sweetheart and made me cinnamon rolls. They're probably the best cinnamon rolls I've ever had." She stepped aside to reveal a tray filled with warm cinnamon rolls covered in sticky white icing.

The Hyuuga head was thrown for a loop. "But what was all that dirty talk? I was here a few moments ago and it sounded like you two were going at it like rabbits."

"Otou-san, I always get excited when I watch someone make cinnamon rolls. You know that."

_'Wait, that's true. As a child, when someone was making those at home, that was the only time she ever showed any signs of being hyperactive.'_ Hiashi recalled, then came back to the present "The stirring?"

"He stirred the dough by hand."

"The pushing?"

"He was flattening and kneading the dough and getting it into shape."

"And what was so hot?"

"The oven. When we opened it there was a heat flash that hit us both. Wait, Otou-san, you were spying on us? Don't you have any faith in me?" She asked, sounding a bit insulted.

Hiashi hung his head and slumped his shoulders. _'I feel like such a fool.'_ He then straightened up. "Sorry I bothered you. But...I think I'll wait to embarrass myself again and discuss what I came here for later. Please come by the estate sometime today Hinata."

"I will Otou-san. Say hi to Hanabi for me." Hinata said as her father walked out. When he closed the door and Hinata's byakugan confirmed he was gone, she and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Oh man, the look on his face." Naruto said thru his laughs. "That was priceless. Probably my best prank ever. Wait, I mean _your_ best prank ever Hinata-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Coming from you that really means something." She told him with a smile, reaching for another cinnamon roll much to Lilith's displeasure.

**"You do remember that cinnamon is an anti-aphrodisiac for you right?"**

_'Yes, but I don't really care. I am not going to stop eating my favorite treat just because it is a turn off.' _Hinata thought as she took a bit of the sweet sticky bun, loving the warm gooey taste as it spread through her mouth.

"Do you think he'll show up again later?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged and swallowed. "I don't know, probably not. Fortunately he's not going to try barging in next time."

Naruto nodded. "I am sick to death of people barging themselves into my home. I need an automatic locking door or something."

Hinata put down her half-eaten cinnamon roll and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Cheer up Naruto-kun. Things will get better. So what did you want to do for our date tonight?"

Naruto surprised Hinata by asking her for a real date this night now that they both had free time. Naruto wanted to have a private night with Hinata that didn't center on them having sex to see how they worked without that being the focus of their relationship and Hinata was more than happy to go along. The problem was she would need something to take the edge off her urges, so Naruto surprised her by making her some cinnamon rolls. The cinnamon would prevent her from getting too horny, and the gesture of making her favorite food for her warmed her heart. Cinnamon would not remove her need for sex or stall it, but it would suppress her appetite for it.

"I want to surprise you with that. So I'm going to need about an hour or so later to myself to set it up, maybe longer. Can you keep yourself busy during that time?" He responded.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I can do that. Maybe I'll go talk to my sister for a little bit or say hi to my team since they're probably worried about me."

"You should probably do that first." Naruto suggested. "You're probably the only one who can keep Kiba or Shino and especially Kurenai-sensei off my back for doing things with you."

"_With_ me or _to_ me?" Hinata teasingly asked, ignoring Lilith laughing.

"You know what I mean." Naruto replied with a smile. "Have fun. Can you come back around 5:00? I should be done then."

Hinata nodded. "No problem. But before I go, would you like a little something first?"

Naruto smiled. "Surprise me."

The succubus host grinned. "Your wish is my command." She then got down on her knees and deftly pulled down his pants. "And your dick is my companion." It took only a touch for him to get erect then she began.

**_'Whoa, even after having cinnamon she's in the mood for fun?'_** Lilith asked herself, having never seen any succubus seek sex after tasting some cinnamon. **_'She must really care for this man.'_**

She started slowly at first, licking the tip of his member like she was sampling a popsicle. Then she slowly took him into her mouth completely, keeping her lips pressed around the shaft as she moved her face in and out in a steady rhythm.

Naruto groaned loudly. He wanted to try and make this moment last longer, but the combination of Hinata moving her tongue around his dick and then her teeth gently pressing down on it was too much, especially when he had already been worked up by the thought of going on an actual date with her.

He pushed her head forward and then exploded in her mouth.

**"Mmmmm, I gotta say, this guy's cream is a hundred times better than that icing."** Lilith commented.

And Hinata agreed completely.

* * *

Hinata was out walking thru Konoha. Since she was in no hurry, she saw no reason to use her byakugan to track down her team sooner.

"I wonder what they're going to say. I don't think there's a way to explain without telling the truth though." She quietly said to herself.

**"Then go ahead and do that. I mean you'll tell your father but not the people you trust to watch your back in dangerous situations?"** Lilith asked.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of their reactions." Hinata told her inner demon. "Otou-san had a hard enough time accepting this situation I'm in, and even Naruto-kun was hurt by it when he found out, though I don't fault him for that given the circumstances of the time. I'm just certain Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei will be judgmental too."

**"Look Hinata, I'm no stranger to being judged. Heck, if you knew half of the things I've done you'd probably die blushing. So my advice would be to not care if they judge you for doing what you did. But I know you've got different morals than me so my advice is to not let it get to you if they do. I mean, are you ashamed of yourself?"**

"No, I'm not."

**"Do you think you _should_ feel bad?"**

"Not really. I've only acted out of love."

**"With a little bit of lust thrown in to make it fun. Anyway, my point is, if you don't feel bad about your choices then don't let others try to _make_ you feel bad about it. Other people's opinions only have power over you if you let them. That's the reason you're so shy and have an inferiority complex. You let how other people see you determine how you see yourself."**

Hinata came to a stop. _'That...actually makes sense.'_

As if sensing her host's feelings, the succubus continued. **"I've learned a lot from my time in here Hinata. You saw yourself as weak because your family calls you weak. You saw yourself unworthy of Naruto because for years he didn't notice you. You only ever see value in yourself when someone else tells you have value to them. My being in you has done wonders for you to stand up for yourself, but I can't change your self-esteem. That requires you being able to feel good about yourself without someone else telling you to."**

Hinata sighed. "I guess you're right. So you're saying that it shouldn't matter either way what my team says about us?"

**"Basically, though I probably wouldn't be that blunt."** Lilith answered, surprising Hinata since she never knew the succubus to be anything but blunt. **"Like you, I'd rather they accept it and wish you the best. Less hassle in the future for us both. If they can, perfect. If they can't, and would rather chew you out or even try to keep you and Naruto apart, I wouldn't simply do as they say, but I would try to get them to see it from your perspective. If that doesn't work and they still persist, then stand up to them like you did with the pink-haired girl and your father. Are you going to let someone take away your happiness because they don't like how you got it? You're not committing a crime are you?"**

"No, I'm not. And I'm not going to let anyone pull me and Naruto-kun apart. Not my clan, not my team, no one."

**"Ah such sweet devotion. But if I were you, I would watch out for… uh what's his name… the one who smells like a wet dog."**

"Kiba?"

**"Yeah him. You might have not noticed it, but I did, and that boy looks like he would doggy style you if you threw him the smallest bone. Personally I wouldn't mind, and would even be a little curious to experience it, but since I know you do mind and have no interest, I felt it was only fair to warn you."**

"Oh Kiba would never do anything like that. He has always been a good friend to me."

"Hinata, who are you talking to?" A girl's voice called out, grabbing the Hyuuga's attention. Hinata was surprised and a bit panicked, but calmed down when she saw it was just Ino walking by.

"Uh...no one. I was just giving myself a pep talk. I didn't think anyone else could hear me." Hinata replied nervously, looking around to see if anyone was giving her weird looks.

_'She must have been talking to that sex demon in her.'_ Ino thought. _'I really should thank her, but I don't know how to without telling Hinata I used a jutsu to get in her head to learn about her sex life. Yeah, better just leave that one alone.'_

"What are you doing out here Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I'm just out enjoying the fresh air, sunlight, birds chirping, that kind of thing." Ino answered with a smile and her hands behind her back, making her newly enhanced bust unintentionally more prominent.

Lilith grinned. **"My 'She got laid' sense is tingling."**

Hinata gasped. "You were with someone last night weren't you?" Ino was immediately flustered and blushing, making Hinata smirk. "You were. Who was it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, when Tenten and I asked you, you didn't give us any answers." Ino said, still looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on. I at least told you who I was with and how good he was, even if I didn't go into detail."

Ino sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you this. He was better than I ever thought he'd be. He also wasn't exactly my first choice, but that day, something about what he said really got to me and next thing I knew, we were hot and heavy."

"Go on." Hinata playfully told her.

"Ok. Well, it started in the afternoon yesterday." Ino began.

_-Flashback-_

_'Ok, I've got new clothes to fit my new figure and my balance is no longer thrown off. I think I'm ready to see what the boys think.'_ Ino told herself, wearing clothes that looked like her normal outfit but modified to accommodate her bigger bust, thinner waist, and finer legs, but were just a bit tighter, so it could show off her new assets. She looked over herself in her bedroom mirror, ensuring she looked as sexy as she wanted to. She even did several poses to see which ones made her look the hottest.

When she was content, she went outside, enjoying the first air. '_Maybe I should head towards Lee's dojo. Some of them ought to be there working out.' _She smirked slightly, imaging walking by there, slowly, and having all of them staring at her.

It didn't take her long to reach Lee's dojo. Even though he was out of town, his dojo was generally open to the Rookies so they could work out. Inside was Kiba, Shino, Choji, and even Shikamaru all doing various exercises while a work-out video was playing on the television. Each of them was wearing something different than their normal attire, worn to keep them from overheating as well as maximize mobility. Kiba wore a brown T-shirt and black shorts, Shikamaru wore a tan sleeveless shirt and brown shorts, Choji wore a red T-shirt and dark blue shorts, and Shino wore a beige high-collared shirt and dark green shorts.

Kiba was at the moment lifting weights with Shino as his spotter.

"75…76…77…78…79…"

Ino walked in with a smile and waved. "Hi boys. Mind if I join in?"

Shino looked up and when he saw Ino his glasses popped off his face and landed on Kiba, who lost his balance and the bar came down on his chest.

"AHHH… Shino… crushing… can't breath…" He gasped.

It took a moment for Shino to regain his composure and lift the bar off Kiba's chest. The dog-bonded shinobi took a few breaths before he started ranting. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have-" Then he saw Ino, and his jaw dropped and mind went blank.

Everyone in the dojo stopped what they were doing and stared at Ino with wide eyes and shocked looks. And Ino loved every minute of it.

"So, can I join you guys, or is this guy time?" She asked.

No one objected, in fact some of them looked ready to beg her to join them. "Sure Ino. Though you might want to change into something a bit more relaxing." Shikamaru told her, pointing to the changing room marked for women.

Ino looked like she just got a devious idea. "No thank you." She said as she started to pull her top off and over her head, revealing her pale purple bra containing her now D-cup sized breasts. Ignoring the blood red faces of the boys, though she was well aware they were like that, the platinum blonde threw her shirt aside and then removed her skirt and shorts, revealing a matching set of panties. "There. That's better."

Acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Ino got in front of the boys, putting her in a spot where all four of them could see her, and started following the moves she saw on the TV. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji all were too stunned to do anything but watch her. They didn't know what to say, but none of them were going to argue this free show.

Ino smiled, trying her hardest to avoid looking back at her audience. _'I must be sexier than I thought. Even Shino's eye-humping me, and I didn't even think he could get horny. Damn, that succubus did fine work. Now let's see how far I can take this before they have nosebleeds.'_

Ino started doing jumping jacks, and Kiba practically lost the ability to stand up. Luckily for him he was already sitting down.

Before she could do anything more, Shikamaru chose to be the one to risk ruining this. "Ino, what in Kami's name are you doing?"

Without bothering to look back, the Yamanaka answered. "Exercising. What does it look like?"

"Do you have to do it like that?" Shino asked, picking up his shades to cover his eyes, which were still staring intently at Ino.

"No." Ino plainly answered, continuing her actions heedlessly.

* * *

An hour went by and the boys managed to continue exercising with Ino, albeit slower and not with their full focus on their training.

It got even harder for them when she built up a sweat and her underwear got clingier and almost see-thru. At this point the boys were watching her more and doing their own workouts less. Some of them even felt like they should have brought their wallets, although they could not explain the reason they thought that.

Ino knew full well what she was causing and kept struggling to avoid laughing at it. _'There's no way I'm going to sleep alone tonight.'_

The show ended, Ino stopped and turned around, and her audience tried to make it seem like they were still doing something. The blonde girl walked over to the cooler, bent down specifically to show her butt off some more, and grabbed a bottle of water. She stood up straight again and took a drink, placing her right hand on her hip with her thumb under the rim of her panties. When she finished drinking, she 'accidentally' spilled some of the water on her chest, making her nipples visible thru her bra. Acting innocent, she tried wiping some of the water off her bosom, making it look like she was rubbing herself.

Choji surprised her by being the first to respond now. "Ino? What's up with you? This is not normal for you."

She looked like she had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean Choji? I'm just getting some exercise with you all. How else can I stay in shape?"

"I'd say you've already got a great shape." Kiba said. "Strike that, you're in amazing shape."

Ino smiled. "Why thank you Kiba. Glad you like."

"You should do this more often. It certainly helped me work up a sweat." Shino added, wiping his brow.

"Maybe I will."

"So what made you decide to try this?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shrugged. "I just thought it would be a good idea to come hang out with some friends, and work out."

"Is this really her?" Shikamaru whispered to Shino.

The Aburame nodded. "My insects tell me she is indeed Yamanaka Ino, though I wonder what is encouraging her... behavior."

"It's troublesome, but perhaps we should go find your sensei to confirm or deny a genjutsu being used."

Shino nodded again. "Agreed." He and the Nara both left, leaving Chouji, Kiba, and a barely covered Ino in the dojo.

"Hey Ino, could you grab me a water bottle? Preferably a cold one, maybe at the bottom of the cooler?" Kiba asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, but his intentions were very clear.

Ino smiled. "Sure, no problem." She turned around and bent down again, making her rear end prominent and on display again. She pretended to have a hard time looking for a water bottle to keep herself in this position a bit longer, and even shifted around, causing her to practically shake her ass left and right.

Before Kiba came too close to passing off from lack of blood in his head, to be more specific the one that had a brain, Ino grabbed a bottle and got back up. "Here's one, but the cap's on pretty tight. I better loosen it for you." She gently grabbed the tip and tried rubbing it, deliberately mimicking a sexual caress. "Hmm... that's not working." Then she grabbed it firmly with both hands and put her mouth on it, pulling at the top with her lips engulfing the entire thing.

"Uhh... Ino." Choji said, his voice strained from his own excitement. "That's a twist-off cap, not a pull top."

"Oops. Silly me." Ino said with a light laugh, then held the bottle close to her breasts making them both almost go around it as she used her mouth to turn the cap and get it off. Once satisfied she held it out to the Inuzuka. "Here you go Kiba. I hope it's refreshing."

Kiba was momentarily too turned on to notice she was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, the water. Thanks." He took it and brought it to his lips, but he probably only got half of it into his mouth.

Ino giggled and saw the water spilling on his front, which allowed her to see the tent in his work-out shorts. _'Not sure what to compare it too, but I'm glad I got such a reaction from someone.'_ She turned to see Chouji and saw he had a tent too but he was trying to hide it. _'Great. Now let's see which one of them cracks first.'_ "Now that we're done here, do either of you boys have anything planned?"

Kiba answered immediately. "Nope. I'm free all day and night today. In fact I am free right now."

"Why?" Chouji asked Ino.

The platinum blonde looked nonchalant. "Because my parents are going to be out of town tonight, going to some hot spring, and I'd rather not spend the night alone in my empty home. Maybe if I had somewhere to go, or had someone keep me company, then I'd feel better." The two boys were wide-eyed, making her giggle and continue. "You know, a completely empty house, so empty I could walk around naked and no one would find out. All night long. Not exactly a comfortable situation, so you could see why I'm hoping to at least have something to do tonight."

"Ino! What the heck's gotten into you? Why are you acting so... so...?" Choji asked, not sure how to finish that question.

His kunoichi teammate looked sternly at him, her hands firmly on her hips. "Choji, I don't have to explain anything to you if it regards my personal life. Why are you butting into my business?"

"Because this is so unlike you. It's like you're practically begging someone to have sex with you as soon as you two are alone."

Ino looked a bit angrier. "Maybe I am! Did you ever think of that?"

Choji was aghast. "Wha-what?"

Kiba meanwhile didn't know whether to gasp or smile.

Ino kept her attention on Choji. "Look Choji, did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm tired of having no luck with my love life. Maybe I'm just tired of being ignored. Maybe I want to wake up in someone's arms for once instead of in an empty bed. Maybe I want to feel special. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you're just looking for sex and not love." The large boy stated.

"Maybe sex is good enough for me for the time being. Did you ever think about that?" The mindwalker stated back, causing her teammate to stiffen.

Choji then slumped his shoulders and hung his head. "Fine. I'll leave you alone then." He then walked out of the dojo without anything further.

Kiba looked confused and Ino felt guilty. _'Did I hurt him? How? It's not like he's ever shown interest in me before."_

Then she went after the Akimichi, forgetting to bother getting fully dressed again. Fortunately he was close by and away from the public so no one could see them. "Choji wait!"

Choji stopped and turned around. "What is it Ino? Shouldn't you be getting some condoms for your boytoy or something?"

Ino was wide-eyed. "Choji! Don't make me sound like a slut or something like that."

"You come in to a group of men and strip down to your underwear, you act in ways you KNOW will turn them on, and you try inviting us to your house where you make it a point you will have complete privacy. The only thing you're not doing is actually saying the words 'Please someone rape me'."

"Well what else am I supposed to do Choji? None of you guys have ever made a move on me before so what am I supposed to do to let you guys know I want to have some fun? I thought if I did this I'd show you guys I can be more than just another ally to you all."

"Is sex all you care about?" Choji asked.

Ino shook her head. "No it isn't. But no boy wants to be with a girl who makes it clear she's untouchable or just toys with them by using sex appeal as bait then leaves them with blue balls."

"I'll give you that, but if you act like you'll give it up the first night-"

"Then what?" Ino interrupted with a light frown. "You've sure got a narrow view of girls Choji. If they show sexuality they're sluts but if they don't they're prudes and you don't want a girl to be either. Well make up your damn mind Choji. Am I allowed to admit I get horny too or not?"

"I just don't think it's wise for you to make a spectacle out of yourself like that." The Akimichi heir told her.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be a prude? Is that it? Well too bad Choji. I'm not a prude. I want to see what having a boyfriend is like and if that leads to sex then I'm not against it. And since Kiba's the only one showing interest in me, give me one good reason why I shouldn't return the favor."

Instead of answering, Choji simply looked defeated. "Alright Ino, if this is what you want, then go ahead. I hope you like it." He then turned to leave again.

Once again, Ino felt guilty. "Choji, why is this hurting you so much?"

The large boy stopped but didn't turn around. His hands were clenched into fists and his arms were slightly trembling. "Just leave me alone Ino. Go flirt with Kiba some more. Just leave me out of it. I know I'm not wanted, now or ever, so don't drag me into this."

"Not wanted?" Ino repeated, not understanding. _'He sounds... hurt and angry, and sad too.'_

He still refused to face her. "You know damn well what I mean Ino. with all your emphasis on appearance, it's obvious who your type is. You want some suave talented hunk, not a gargantuan clumsy fatass like me."

Ino gasped. _'This is the first time I've ever heard Choji call himself fat.'_ Which was untrue, in the past few years he had lost a bit of weight, and whatever he had left had been converted into slightly bulky muscle.

Now Choji looked at her, but he was avoiding eye contact. "I know I'm a comrade and nothing more and never will be more. I know I'm pathetic as a person and you're only around me because you have to. But I still wanted to keep you from being fucked-and-chucked like a one night stand. But if a one night stand is what you want, then go ahead. Just don't catch anything."

_'He sounds so hurt. Like he wants to be angry at me but can't and is angry at himself too. Why Choji?'_ Ino asked herself. Wanting an answer, she stepped in front of him and held his hand. "Chouji, did I hurt you?"

The Akimichi pulled his hand back, still refusing to give her eye contact. "It's my own fault for not being good enough for any girl period, especially you. What did I expect? That someone would someday settle for me if I waited long enough? I'm an idiot."

Ino gasped. "Choji, why do you think that about yourself?"

Now he looked her in the eyes, allowing her to see all his pain and self-loathing. "What reason do I have to believe otherwise? How many girls besides you even talk to me? And even you just think of me as your overweight teammate."

Ino surprised him by hugging him. "No I don't Choji. Maybe I did originally, but that's changed. You're a good man I can trust my life with."

"But it's not enough, is it?"

She wasn't exactly sure why she chose to do it, but Ino couldn't stop herself. She reached up, grabbed the sides of his face, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was not a passion-filled feral kiss. It was more of a gentle reassuring kiss. "Feel better? Because I certainly wouldn't do that to someone who meant nothing to me."

"But... what's there to like about me?" Chouji asked, genuinely confused about how any woman could find him appealing.

"Let's go back to my place and you can find out." She said happily.

"Get your clothes back on first please." He stated.

"No promises they'll _stay_ on though." The platinum blonde coyly teased.

Once her clothes had been retrieved and put on, the two of them ran towards Ino's house, leaving a still shocked Kiba alone in the dojo, looking extremely confused and a little pissed off.

"DAMMIT! I lost another sexy girl. First Hinata to Naruto, and now Chouji gets Ino… what the hell?" He yelled at no one.

He noticed that he still had a hard on, so he looked around for a moment, and seeing that no one was there, he headed off to the boys changing room.

_-End Flashback-_

Hinata was wide-eyed. "You really did all that Ino?"

The Yamanaka heiress nodded. "I know, it makes me sound a little... loose, but I never really planned to spread my legs for just anyone. I thought of it as just a striptease for the boys to test their reactions. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Naruto."

Hinata smiled. "I already did. And he liked it."

Ino's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Then you know how nice it is to get the boys worked up and wanting you."

"Oh you should see Naruto-kun when he gets worked up. Last time he pounded me so hard I swore we were going to become stuck together permanently."

"And how would that be a bad thing?" Ino asked.

Hinata just smiled more. "I didn't say it was." She then giggled a little, as did Ino. "So, was Chouji-san any good?"

"Oh I'm not done yet, but maybe we should go somewhere else for the rest." Ino told the Hyuuga heiress.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata and Ino were seated on a bench with a tree providing them some shade. Both had a lemonade in their hands. "So what happened next?" Hinata asked.

Ino made sure she was comfortable before she spoke. "We left the dojo and made it back to the village, though we had to act a bit more discreet. I think Chouji-kun was still unclear about what was going on, but his heart was in the right place. Anyway, we didn't go to my house right away. Chouji-kun wouldn't let us. So he went to his home to handle a few things he had on his mind and I went home by myself to wait for him."

-Flashback-

Ino had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at her front door. 'Wow, what perfect timing.' She playfully thought as she covered herself with a white bathrobe and went down to answer it. As expected, the knocker was Chouji. Instead of wearing his ninja attire, he wore a large red T-shirt and green pants. "Hi Chouji-kun, what brings you here?"

"Is this a bad time?" He asked, seeing her still wet.

"Not really. I just finished a shower. You can come in while I dry off and get dressed." She told him.

"Maybe I should wait." The husky boy said blushing.

"Oh no you don't." Ino said as she gabbed him and pulled him in. "You came here for a reason, so be a man and do what you meant to."

Chouji opened his mouth to speak, but a new aroma caught his attention. "What smells so good?"

"Oh, I figured you might come over, so I thought making dinner ahead of time would be a good idea." The platinum blonde answered. _'I suspect that for a guy like him a girl who's a good cook is quite a turn on.'_

"What if I didn't come over?" Chouji asked.

"Women's intuition told me otherwise."

Chouji then gave Ino a serious yet still friendly look. "Ino, I've gotta ask, has something come over you? This can't be just a cry for attention. So unless you're really just trying to get sex, why are you so different lately?"

Ino gestured for him to sit down and he did as she did. She sat down cross-legged to avoid showing anything indecent in her robe. "The thing is Chouji-kun, I mostly wanted to see if any of you boys were interested in me. I mean, I'm sure some of you want a girlfriend just like how I want a boyfriend. I figured what I did was a good way to send the message loud and clear I'm available and I'm not going to just lead you on."

"But you didn't have to do it that way. You could have just asked someone you liked. You know, the traditional approach." Chouji countered.

Ino shrugged. "I could, but can you say you didn't enjoy my way?"

"Honestly... no, I can't." The Akimichi heir admitted.

"I bet you'd like to see more wouldn't you Chouji-kun." Ino added, sounding like she was close to disrobing just for the fun of it.

Rather than blush, sputter, and deny anything like she expected, Chouji just smiled confidently. "I'm a teenager with a healthy libido and never had a real relationship. Wouldn't you be worried if I _didn't_ want to see more?"

"Good point. So Mr. Healthy Libido, what are you hungry for?" The way she said 'hungry' showed she didn't just mean food.

"Well I'm certainly anything you have to offer would taste great, but I may need to work up an appetite first to truly enjoy it." The large boy answered.

_'Oh wow, is Chouji actually talking dirty with me?'_ Ino asked herself, feeling herself getting turned on by the idea.

"But first there's one thing I must know." Chouji told her, snapping her out of her daze. "Is this offer open to just anyone? Even if I accept?"

At first the platinum blonde was confused, but quickly realized his true question. _'He wants to know if I'm going to be faithful to him or if I'll sleep with others too. I guess he's not unjustified in asking that, so I shouldn't get mad at him. Instead, I should let him know what I really want.'_

Ino leaned forward. "Chouji-kun, I understand you have reason to be cautious, but rest assured, I'm not looking for a one-night stand. What I want is someone I can love who will love me back. Yes I am interested in getting physical, and I'm sure you are too, but I want to go on dates, try fun things with a boy who's not just a friend or comrade to me. I want... I want to know what's it's like to be in love Chouji-kun. Does that make sense?"

"All except for one part Ino." Chouji said. "You can't find love acting like a pole dancer in a dojo. All you'll find is lust."

"Oh I know that. But before we start repeating the same conversation over and over again, I just want to say that I wanted to tell you boys that I'm interested in trying this and I'm not going to be an untouchable prude."

"And I just want to say that I was concerned for your well-being and safety and didn't want to see you make a mistake." Chouji added.

"Good, so we understand each other. Now Chouji-kun, would you like to stay for dinner, or do you have something else on your mind?" Ino asked.

-End Flashback-

"So what happened next?" Hinata asked now that Ino seemed to pause in her story. "Did you and Chouji-san become a couple like you wanted?"

"Well, it's too early to be sure if we're exactly what I had in mind, but I did go to bed a happy woman I tell ya." She answered with a perverse smile.

Lilith smiled too inside Hinata. **_'I already knew that. I got an energy surge the other night and it definitely wasn't from Hinata, who thought it was just from a dirty dream. Maybe I should tell her about when Ino came in here. Hmmm... after tonight. Let her have her fun uninterrupted.'_**

Unable to hear Lilith's thoughts right then, Hinata instead looked concerned. "And this isn't going to affect the two of you on missions?"

"Believe me, we both wondered that." Ino answered. "But we agreed this morning that missions were strictly a no-sex situation. When we're out on a job, we keep it in our pants and focus on the job. When it's over then we can have fun our own way."

"Sounds good." Hinata said.

Ino nodded. "I'm just glad I get to be with my man all the time. Not to sound mean, but it must suck not having Naruto on your team."

Hinata right then chose to look at her watch. "Not to be rude, but I should probably be going. I do have plans with Naruto-kun tonight after all and I need to get in a shower and change of clothes first."

_'Maybe I did overdo it.'_ The mindwalker told herself, sensing a small amount of hurt in the white-eyed girl's voice. "No problem, go have fun with your man. Kami knows you deserve it Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "Oh I don't know about that. I didn't do anything to deserve anything."

"Oh, having the patience to wait for a boy for three years doesn't deserve anything? Overcoming shyness and self-doubt doesn't deserve anything? Give yourself some damn credit for once Hinata. If you don't want your good luck, give it to someone else."

Hinata still blushed, but smiled. "Th-thank you Ino."

"No problem. Now go make yourself look hot for that hunk you call yours. And do yourself a favor by not hiding that chest Kami gave you. I know girls that would pay good money to get a rack like that."

"Lucky for you you're in no need of such thing right Ino?" Hinata asked.

Ino smirked and glanced down at her own breasts. "Damn right. And they're good for more than just breast-feeding after all, or else they'd all be the same size. Try wearing something that shows off some cleavage. I _know_ even you've got something that can."

Hinata blushed deeper, but did not argue. She couldn't, for she did in fact have something that by her old standards was quite bold but she did own it in hopes of Naruto seeing her in it one night. Looks like now it would be used as intended. "I better go make sure it's clean then."

"Don't forget to grab some birth control. I'm sure you're going to need it tonight." Ino teased.

Hinata smirked and stood up. "Already got that covered." She then giggled lightly seeing Ino's surprise. "Bye Ino." She said with a wave as she turned away to go to the Hyuuga estate.

"Bye Hinata." Ino waved back, still seated since she had nowhere to go. When Hinata was out of sight, the Yamanaka heiress just leaned back in her seat finishing off her lemonade, watching the birds fly and the clouds drift for a moment, allowing her memory of her night with Chouji to continue.

-Flashback-

Rather than get hot and heavy, Ino got dressed and Chouji stayed over to have some quality time with her. With her measurements changed, Ino couldn't wear her old clothes anymore, but she did find an exact match that did fit her new enhanced form. For the most part, no one would even notice a difference unless they were looking. And even then the most noticeable change was her bigger bra size. If Chouji noticed a difference in her appearance he certainly didn't mention it.

The two sat down at the table and made small talk. As the conversation went along a few sexual jokes and innuendo came up but nothing really inappropriate actually happened. Afterwards, the two put away the dirty dishes and decided to work off their digestion by sitting on the couch watching a video. Ino surprised Chouji by curling up into him, but he did not object. What did surprise him was when he put his arm around her shoulders, and she moved his hand to cup her nearest breast. Maybe it was due to the surprise of the situation, but he certainly didn't remove his hand.

Maybe it was a conscious move, and maybe it wasn't, but Chouji's hand briefly tightened it's grip on Ino's breast, causing the girl to lightly moan in pleasure. Worried he might be crossing a line, he relaxed his grip and started to pull away, only for her hand to quickly rise and hold his in place.

"Ino?" He asked, uncertain.

"If I wanted you to stop, would I have made you start?" She asked back. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"More confused as hell than anything." He answered. "I figured the best I'd do before I got married was kiss. I never actually believed I'd get to touch a woman or even see one naked until then. Especially from you. I mean... I'm nothing special and you're..."

Ino moved to straddle his waist, his hand falling free in the process and she did nothing to keep it on her. "I'm what Chouji-kun?" She sounded so curious, with a hint of flattery as an undertone.

"The most beautiful girl I know."

Ino gasped. She had been called hot, sexy, and even cute before, but never beautiful. She smiled and blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yes, which is why I'm confused as hell you're letting me anywhere near you now."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm rather fond of you Chouji-kun. And I know you're fond of me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten jealous of Kiba coming on to me."

The Akimichi did not look convinced, but his face was red. "I wasn't jealous. I was worried you were going to make a big mistake and from then on have an 'easy girl' reputation. I couldn't let my teammate and friend become known as a slut. And how can you be fond of me? I'm fat. I'm ugly. I'm-"

Ino cut him off by giving him his first kiss. She held his head in place to ensure he couldn't break away from her lips. She slowly pulled away, giving him a happy gaze in contrast his own shocked one. "Would I kiss someone who's fat and ugly?" Even now she feared how he'd react to that word despite him saying it first.

"But... why me?"

"Would you rather I kiss someone else?" Ino asked.

"NO!" Chouji said assertively, holding Ino in place as he did. This surprised her and also excited her. "You should kiss someone because they mean something to you, not just because you want attention. You should be intimate with someone because you care for them and it feels natural, not just because you've got an urge. Otherwise, it's just... sleazy if you ask me."

_'What a gentleman.'_ Ino told herself. "In that case..." She leaned forward and kissed him again, this one a bit more loving than the previous one. Chouji wasn't incapable of breaking this one, but he went with it because he admitted it felt nice even if out of place. "I know you're confused Chouji-kun." She said when she stopped, whispering into his ear. "But you are special to me. I'm not doing this for attention or anything like that. I want you to know you can be liked, because I like you a lot. Especially when you're assertive, not dismissive."

"Ino, I like you a lot too, which is why I can't do too much right now. It wouldn't be right."

Ino looked him right in the eyes. "Chouji-kun, do you really like me?" There was no confusion in her tone; this wasn't meant to make sure she heard him right. This was to get him to admit it.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Then show some assertiveness about it. If you want me, prove it." She told him, before getting off him and pulling her top over her head and off herself, standing before him in her bra. She hid her smile at his shock and quickly took off her bra too, standing before him bare-chested, her nipples already hard from excitement and a slight chill. She then sat down on a chair away from him, still not hiding herself. "Chouji-kun I am giving you permission to do what you want right now. If you really want something, be a man and do something about it. If not, then I guess we'll never be anything more than teammates."

Chouji was quite conflicted with himself. His baser side saw this as a golden opportunity most teenage boys dreamed about and he was _strongly_ tempted to accept it. But his unanimalistic side told him this was improper and not how relationships were supposed to start out. That side however was growing weaker, as Ino had been making him feel urges all day and his restraints were getting stretched thin. Now, seeing her topless begging to have him act on it, his internal conflict lasted only for half a minute.

Ino was about to get up and put her top back on, seeing him just sit there. But when her eyes were diverted, the large ninja got up and encircled his arms around the blonde kunoichi from the front. "You sure about this?" He asked one more time to be courteous.

Ino felt very warm and secure in his arms right then. "Would I be doing this if I weren't?" As if to test her, one of Chouji's hand went down to cup her bottom, making her sigh in pleasure. "Now that's more like it Chouji-kun."

"This still feels so weird to me. I never imagined a girl would act this unless she was a prostitute." Chouji thought out loud.

"I have no intention of being anything like a prostitute Chouji-kun. I just find it sexy when a man acts like a man instead of being so afraid to offend a woman he acts like he needs permission to do anything with her. I'm not saying be a rapist or misogynist or anything like that, but I _am_ saying I shouldn't have to give you engraved invitations before you feel comfortable showing affection to me."

Chouji grinned. "So if I were to say I'd like to take you up to your room and ravish you until you forget how to do anything else...?"

Ino grinned back and jumped up enough to wrap her legs around his waist as best she could given the differences in their sizes. This cased Chouji to put both hands on her ass to keep her from falling. "I'd say what's stopping you?"

"One more thing Ino." Chouji insisted. "I will not do this if you're going to look for other boys too. No more what you did at the dojo, trying to look sexy waiting for someone to hook up with you. One girl is enough for me, as long as one boy is enough for her."

Ino happily nodded. "Like I said before Chouji-kun, I don't intend to be slutty. One man is enough for me too. Are you man enough for me?"

"Wanna see for yourself?"

"Hell yes! Now, upstairs big boy." Ino told him playfully.

Chouji carried Ino to her bedroom never letting her down or taking his hands off her posterior. He may have had better control over his hormones than other men his age, but he was still a teenager and thus did have urges normal for men his age. Now that he wasn't uncertain any longer about what he could have with Ino, he no longer felt like he had to be a pillar of moral strength. If she wanted it, then was there any real harm?

Ino was the one who had her hands free so she opened the door to her room when they reached it. Once inside Chouji placed her down on her bed and this time was the one to start the kissing. Ino rubbed his upper arms as he did, his own hands rubbing her back above her rear end. Then her hands moved up to tug at his shirt, telling him she wanted him bare-chested too.

Chouji pulled back, and while nervous about this part, did lift his shirt up. His torso was exposed to her, and he worried it would turn her off like a lightswitch. Instead, she ran her hands over his pecs, smiling. "Nice. You don't look bad at all."

"You look much better." He said on impulse.

Ino smiled and grabbed his hands. "Are you going to just look?"

"Just trying not to rush anything." Chouji replied.

"Well don't take too long." The platinum blonde told him. She was surprised when he right away placed both of his large hands on her breasts, lightly squeezing them too, making her gasp and sigh pleased as she threw her head back and thrust her chest out more for him. _'This feels so good. I hope he doesn't stop.'_ Her pleasure increased when he brought his lips to her neck and tried kissing up and down there.

As he continued rubbing and massaging her bosom, Ino's hands crept down to her waistline, unhooking her belt. Once it was unfastened, she started to pull her shorts down and wiggle her hips to get them off. Chouji was oblivious to the whole thing, paying more attention to her taste, feel, and pleased sounds letting him know he was doing a better job than he gave himself credit for. He didn't even notice when her shorts were at her ankles and she lifted her feet to kick them off. But he did notice when she unbuckled his belt and started pulling his pants down.

He pulled back and grabbed her hands carefully. "Ino, what are you doing?" His eyes went up and down her body, seeing the only thing she wore now were purple panties. "And why are your shorts off?"

"Do you want them back on?" She coyly asked.

He was mildly flustered. "But... I thought we were just getting frisky. I didn't think you wanted to go that far tonight."

"Let's just see where things take us. If you want to stop, all you have to do is say so." She told him.

Chouji thought it over, and ultimately shrugged his issue off and finished taking his pants down, leaving him in white boxers. Ino wiggled her eyebrows, indicating she liked what she saw. He still looked nervous, so she knelt down in front of him and kissed him again, rubbing his frontside to relax him. He didn't mind, but gasped in surprise when her hands sneaked inside his boxers feeling his manhood.

"Wow, you _are_ man enough for a lucky woman." She said, liking what she felt. Then she started stroking, causing him to be the one to make pleased moans. "Take your boxers off. This will be much easier for me and you if they're gone."

He did not object. At the sight of his naked body, Ino blushed up a storm and smiled like a lottery winner. "Hello!" She said happily, seeing what he had been hiding, before going back to stroking it.

"Ino... I shouldn't be... the only one enjoying... themselves." Chouji managed to make himself say while breathing deeply.

"Good idea." She said, taking her hands off him as she stood up and pulled her panties down, wanting him to see her do this. "I always wondered what a 69 felt like."

"I suppose we could try that." Chouji said, lying down to be in the proper position, laying down on the ground first. And then Ino laid on top of him, waving her bare sex in front of his wanting face.

Chouji started first, leaning his head forward into Ino's damp warm pussy. He opened his mouth and then slowly began to lick her folds. He was amazed to find how good she tasted, it was better than any beef bowl or barbeque chips he had ever had. He moved his tongue deeper into her, licking every inch of her inner walls.

Ino let out moans of pleasure, Chouji's tongue was so rough against her… it felt amazing. And now she would return the favor.

She took Chouji's already erect manhood into her mouth and moved her head up and down slowly. This was the first time she had ever done this, but it was coming to her so naturally. As she moved her head, her tongue wrapped around his shaft like a constrictor. When she brought her head back up, she felt a sharp pain, but a good kind of pain. Chouji had gently bitten the outer fold of her pussy lip. It was that action which caused her to orgasm, her hot juices exploding over his face. Chouji lost his control as well, letting out a loud groan as he felt himself tighten and then released himself into Ino's mouth. It hit her in the back of the throat and she gagged a bit but still kept it down.

When the two finished, both found themselves on Ino's bed, with Chouji holding himself up above her and in between her spread legs. Neither really remembered exactly how this happened, but neither complained. More accurately, they were both a little surprised at how far this was going, but they felt like now they were past a point of no return. All they could do was keep going.

"I'm a little nervous." Ino said in a cute manner despite feeling his erection poke her in the thigh.

"You're not the only one." Chouji added.

"But I still want this, if you'll have me." She continued.

Chouji then said the first thing that came to mind. "I... don't have a condom."

Ino gestured to her dresser. "Okaa-san got me a box one day, saying it was better for me to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them. Go ahead and get one."

"Your mother bought you condoms?" Chouji asked.

"Better to deal with some slight embarrassment than to deal with her daughter being pregnant right?" Ino asked.

"Good point." Chouji said as he got up and opened the first drawer, which also happened to contain her unmentionables, and pulled out a condom. "Please don't look." He said.

"No problem. The backside's just as nice to look at." She said, making him blush more as he put on the prophylactic. Once it was on, he came back to her, moving like he was trying to avoid being seen wearing it. "Relax Chouji-kun, it's not like I haven't already seen it. And touched it. And likely to do more with it."

He got back under the covers, shielding his and her body from any potential viewers. "Sorry if this hurts."

"It's supposed to, but only this once. But still, be gentle."

Chouji smiled and started to kiss her sweetly, hoping to distract her as he started rubbing his penis agaisnt her wet cleft. Fortunately she had been wet for most of his visit and showed no sign of running dry, so getting properly lubricated wasn't going to be a problem. With rubber covering his sensitive skin, it was hard (no pun intended) for him to accurately feel when it was coated enough in her juices, so he looked into her pale blue eyes.

She gave him a subtle signal that she was ready for him to do more, making her look incredibly cute yet so seductive, and he began to insert the tip of his dick into her. She gasped, for this welcome intruder was much larger than her fingers and she had never used anything else in that area, fearing it would destroy her hymen before she wanted to truly lose it.

When it looked like the head wasn't hurting her, Chouji pushed in more, causing her to silently moan and close her eyes. He pushed a little more and soon encountered a bit of resistance, her hymen. Kissing her again, Chouji pushed thru the membrane, tearing it into oblivion.

Ino hissed, feeling some pain also a sense of gain and freedom. She felt like she had finally accomplished something after a long struggle to succeed. A sort of victory, where she gained more than she realized she was. Care, love, empowerment, purpose. _'This... this is what it feels like to lose your virginity.'_ She told herself.

Chouji remained still inside her, looking at her wince. "Are you hurt?"

She relaxed right away. "I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. Keep going." A slight lie, but she thought if he kept it up it would go away quicker.

It seemed to work, for Chouji thrust in and out at a steady pace, making her gasp and moan at the same time in time to his thrusts. Ino looped her legs around his waist, unable to truly hold onto him but liking how it ensured he never left her body entirely, and her hands were firmly on his shoulders. His hands were beside her own shoulders to keep him up.

The pace remained steady but nice for them both. Ino enjoyed it but wanted more. She took her hands off him and used her elbows to support herself as she leaned up, looking like she wanted to see him actually go in and out of her pelvis. She see his organ plowing thru hers and her moans increased and her insides tightened a bit more.

After a moment Chouji leaned back more but lost his balance and ended up sitting upright, with Ino still impaled on him. To keep herself this way, she moved with him and held onto his arms again. Rather than pull him back down, Ino started rocking her hips atop his own, sounding like she was struggling but enjoying herself. Once she got the pace she liked, she leaned back, making her breasts quite pronounced at the moment. Chouji took his hands off her hips to once against fondle her breasts, making her coo in delight.

With them both being new to this and not having the stamina advantages of Naruto and Hinata, they both were getting quite close to their climaxes. Wanting to achieve it the way he normally envisioned it in his first time, Chouji pushed Ino back onto her back and resumed rocking his hips, even though she did not stop rocking her own.

"Chouji-kun, please... make me cum. I need to cum." Ino begged.

The Akimichi heir wanted to hold out a bit longer, but this wasn't something he could control as easily as a clan technique or even his own appetite. He was close and nothing could stop it. All he could do was hope she got her release too, and so he added more force to his thrusts.

It worked. Ino got her orgasm and shouted out in triumph, her insides clamping down on Chouji's phallus like a vicegrip, causing him to climax too. Ino was so pleased by this orgasm she would later swear she temporarily went blind during it.

When it faded, Chouji collapsed on his side and pulled out of her. Ino laid on her back panting with a smile, still feeling the afterglow. _'Damn, that was... bliss. I wonder why so many girls seem to abhor sex if it's that good.'_ Despite her tired body's protest, she knelt up enough to look at her hips. as expected, she saw a blood stain on her sheets mixed in with her vaginal secretions, making her smile. _'I'm not a virgin anymore. I've got a lover. And hopefully a boyfriend.'_

"Hey Chouji-kun..." The Yamanaka heiress said, turning to the large boy. When she saw him, his eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I"m just tired. That really wore me out." He admitted.

She smiled and snuggled beside him. "Go ahead and sleep then. We can talk more tomorrow."

He started lightly snoring, and she soon joined him.

-End Flashback-

Her memory finished, Ino hummed in a pleasing manner, then stood up. _'I better get home and change my panties now. I hope I can avoid Otou-san and Okaa-san this time.'_

-Flashback-

Ino went downstairs after a shower, humming to herself and wearing a nightgown, when she saw her father and mother waiting for her in the front room. She immediately stopped in her tracks and stopped humming, staring at them in poorly disguised shock.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, good morning. I didn't hear you come home last night."

"It was a late night. We slept at Shikaku's place. Mostly because it was closer and we both got a little drunk. We still have light hangovers." Her mother told her.

Inoichi held up Ino's discarded purple top and bra from last night, which she had forgotten to hide. "Ino, care to explain why your clothes are all over the living room instead of the laundry room?"

Inoichi was practically a human lie detector and his daughter knew that. "Otou-san, it's not what you think."

"If there's a boy in your room so help me Kami..." He threatened.

"Dear, we discussed this." His wife reprimanded him. "I don't like this either but our daughter is a grown woman and can make her own choices." She then faced Ino. "Sweetheart, I cannot say I approve, but I am aware I cannot stop you from doing what teenagers do. I'd be a hypocrite if I did given what your father and I were like at your age. We were quite... rambunctious in our youth." Inoichi paled at hearing his wife. "So with that in mind, please take precautions and be more careful with your clothes in the future."

"Uhh... okay?" Ino said, confused by this.

-End Flashback-

"I wonder if Otou-san is still chasing Chouji-kun around." Ino commented.

* * *

"Get back here you scoundrel!" Inoichi shouted.

Despite his size, Chouji was running like a little bitch from his lover's father and had been since the blonde jounin had seen him getting redressed in Ino's room. "Like hell I will! I'm quite attached to what you want to cut off!"

"Not for long you will!"


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm so glad I made sure to get something for date nights that fits my new figure.'_ Hinata told herself as she was in her room looking over her newest clothes. Right now she was in her underwear, a white satin set, looking over some clothes before she got a quick bath.

"What are you going to wear Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked, being in the room sitting on the bed mostly because she was nosy and curious but also because Hinata didn't mind the second opinion.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. The black dress is good, but I might be overdressed since Naruto-kun doesn't have much selection to chose from."

"Do you know what he's wearing or taking you too?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata shook her head. "He wanted to surprise me."

"That's nice, but I think a little more details would have helped you out in this." The younger girl commented. "Hey, want me to go find him and see what he's up to? Just so you have an idea?"

"Thanks Hanabi, but no. No one spies on Naruto-kun like that but me."

"But you don't want to dress inappropriately do you?"

**"Why not let her go?"** Lilith asked her host. **"It's not like you have to decide your outfit right now, you've still got two hours until he said he'd show up. And it's not like she's going to encroach on your turf and get hot and bothered for him, although..."**

Hinata glared at the mirror, hoping Lilith would see her expression. Hanabi did at least. "Did I say something wrong?"

The older Hyuuga immediately relaxed, and faced her sister with a kind smile. "No Hanabi, I... just had a bad thought for a moment."

Hanabi relaxed but still looked concerned. "Nee-chan... can I ask you something personal?"

_'The last time she asked me that she needed help putting on a bra for the first time.'_ Hinata thought suspiciously. "Sure."

"How... how exactly did your boobs get so much bigger?"

Hinata raised both eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"It's just.. I'm positive that your boobs were not that big before you went on your solo mission. What did you do to get a size like that so soon?"

Lilith laughed. **"Looks like little sis wants her blooming bosom to be a bigger bust like big sis's."**

Hinata was speechless for a moment. "Well... I guess it was just good genes. I'm sure you'll develop quite nicely in time Hanabi."

"Good genes or not, it looked like you gained a cup size or two overnight. That's not natural. Are you holding out on a jutsu? Because I can tell you're not using a genjutsu on yourself."

Hinata blushed and looked away. _'What can I say? I can't tell her the truth, but I guess Otou-san might soon anyway. Or would he prefer no one in the clan know? What should I do?'_

Sensing her host's discomfort, Lilith spoke up. **"I think you can trust her with knowledge of me. She's just curious, not looking for a reason to ostracize you."**

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked, seeing her sister was uncomfortable now.

Hinata sighed and sat down beside her sister. "Hanabi, it's a long story. Before I can tell you, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone else this."

Hanabi nodded. _'Like I'd want to share the secret to bigger breasts in 24 hours.'_

"Ok, it started on a stormy night when I needed shelter." Hinata started.

* * *

_'Why the hell am I so nervous?'_ Naruto asked himself as he cleaned himself up in the shower, getting ready for tonight. _'I did everything I could to so Hinata-chan would be happy and surprised, and yet... what if it's not enough? She's probably got some kind of expectation of tonight. Not to mention Hiashi's going to want to speak with me first. The man's likely to chase me with a sword wanting to cut off my manhood.'_

Elsewhere, Inoichi sneezed as he kept looking for a hiding Chouji.

Unable to think up any alternative actions, Naruto sighed in reluctance and put his forehead on the wall. "I guess all I can do is hope nothing goes wrong."

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and glanced at a clock, seeing he still had time until he needed to pick up Hinata. "While I have the time, and privacy, I ought to try something I've been meaning to do lately."

He sat down on his couch and closed his eyes, trying to use one of the meditation exercises Jiraiya had taught him. _'I hate this, but it's the only chance I have other than passing out, and I need to keep my promise to Hinata-chan.'_ He steadied his breathing and tried not to think about anything, but it wasn't easy. _'I doubt anyone can really do this easily.'_

It took a while, but the whiskered boy finally got the results he wanted. He found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "Hey Fox!"

There was a low rumble. **"Well isn't this a surprise. You're here and and not trying to take my chakra from me? What gives?"**

"I wanted to ask you something that only you can tell me."

**"Let me guess, it's about Lilith."**

Naruto nodded. "Did you and her really...?"

Kyuubi chuckled, which was weird for Naruto to hear. **"Not something I like to remember, but yes, I've tangled with the Succubus Queen before."**

"Could you please tell me anything about her I should know?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi was surprised to hear the word 'please' in there. **"What for?"**

"Hinata-chan has told me everything she knows about her demon, but I get the feeling her demon hasn't told Hinata everything. Is there anything you know that I should?"

**"Kit, if there's one thing you need to know about the succubus, it's this: Get her out of your mate as fast as you can."**

"Why? Is Hinata-chan in danger?" Naruto asked.

**"Naruto,"** Kyuubi said, surprising the blonde since he had never seen the bijuu refer to him by name before. **"Normally I don't care about what goes on in your insignificant life. But because that Jezebel is getting involved, I feel there is something you _must_ know. She is nothing but trouble, to you and your mate."**

"How?"

**"You already know how she is endangering your mate, by making her dependent on rutting like a rabbit in heat to stay alive. Lilith has no plans for your mate to remain faithful to you, and someday may try and force your mate to claim another lover. She can even influence other vixens, making them deals in exchange for more power and influence, as well as a safety net of sorts in case you and your mate overpower her."**

Naruto was wide-eyed to hear this. "She can affect other girls?" _'Is that what happened when Hinata-chan subdued Sakura before we got to Suna?'_

Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes. Her powers are designed to target men, but there are things she can do to vixens too. That makes it easier for her to establish dominance over other females and intimidating them. She thrives on being alpha-female and causing heartache almost as much as she thrives on sex. That's going to endanger you both more."**

"How?"

**"Lilith gets energy only from sex, but there's one more thing she craves. Drama. She loves seeing lovers having hard times so she can swoop in and make it worse. The male is more vulnerable to her charms when hurt and the female when upset is prey either to her cruel tricks or succubus bargains, where the vixen gets more attractive at a price. Lilith is just waiting for the right time to get others involved in her ploy, and she'll do whatever it takes to ensure it happens."**

"How do I avoid it?" Naruto asked.

**"Whatever you do, don't let your mate listen too much to Lilith. I did once and I've regretted it ever since."**

"You're not just saying this because she hurt you, right?" Naruto asked, surprised that the Kyuubi had all but admitted to being heartbroken in the past. "You're not just being vindictive?"

Kyuubi growled. **"Kit, like I said before, I don't care that much about what happens to you as long as you don't die. But there's no way I'm going to stand back and allow that harlot to ruin your best chance at having a mate. I have three things to tell you that you must never forget."**

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi continued. **"Tell your mate not to make any deals with other vixens. Use my chakra if you fear the succubus used her eyes on you. And watch out for a man named Aru."**

"Who?" Naruto asked.

**"With Lilith here, it is inevitable that Aru will come too. If you don't want your mate endangered by him, you must ensure she is strong enough to fight against Aru and even Lilith's influence. Your best chance is to get Lilith away from your mate before he finds her. If he does, pray, pray that you are there to stop him."**

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Kyuubi, I really appreciate it."

After a moment Naruto left his mindscape and woke up back in his apartment. "Well that was interesting. I better tell Hinata-chan this. After our date though. I don't want her to worry about this when she should be relaxing and having fun."

"I wonder what Hinata's doing." He said as he got up and walked out.

* * *

Later on, Hinata had gotten into the bath to clean up, and since Hanabi was still listening to her story she followed. Sharing a bath was not uncommon for them, though as Hanabi started to progress into adolescence the situation got rarer. Tonight that didn't seem to be a problem.

"So that pretty much sums it up." Hinata said, finishing her tale of her union with Lilith and what it entailed, holding a sapphire shard in her hands as she washed herself.

Hanabi stared at her sister wide-eyed. "Nee-chan, why would you do such a thing? I mean, sure the body's a great bonus any girl would love to have, but... having a demon inside you and needing to... well, become a loose woman to stay alive? Why?"

Hinata frowned. "A loose woman? You should know me better than that Hanabi. I have no intention of letting just any man do anything with me or to me. I'm devoted to Naruto-kun."

"But for how long?" Hanabi asked. "How long until the demon makes you find someone else and become _his_ plaything?"

"I won't let her. I left the village to remain faithful to Naruto-kun. She knows I'm not afraid to do more if I have to."

"But what if he gets tired of you?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata laughed. "Hanabi, you don't know Naruto-kun at all. He's one of the most unprivileged people in the village, maybe even the country. He more than anyone else knows not to take good things for granted, especially people's kindness and warmth. He would never get tired of being loved by someone who treats him the way I do. Besides, for years he put up with a girl who beat him almost to concussions all the time and he still calls her a friend. Why would he tire of someone who makes him feel cherished rather than rued?"

"Maybe he's a masochist?" Hanabi offered.

Hinata laughed again. "I know for a fact Naruto-kun does not have that kind of fetish. Besides, even masochists have their limits."

"Even so, I'm worried for you Nee-chan. Sometimes tells me later on you're going to regret accepting her deal." Hanabi insisted.

**"How about I talk to her for a bit? Try to soothe her nerves."** Lilith suggested.

"Would you like to talk to her yourself?" Hinata asked Hanabi.

The younger girl was confused. "She can do that?" Hinata nodded. "I guess for a minute."

Hinata handed her sister her sapphire. "Hold onto this for now. Touch me with it when you want me back." Hanabi nodded. Hinata then relaxed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a darker shade.

"Hi there little one. Something you want to tell me?"

Right away Hanabi could tell this was not Hinata. There was just something about the way she talked that screamed 'impostor'. "So you're the sex demon that wants my sister to become a tramp?"

"Tramp? No, I just think she shouldn't limit herself to one lover." Lilith-Hinata answered.

"That _is_ a tramp."

Lilith-Hinata groaned. "You humans make sex such a big deal. It's just sex, get the hell over it. There _are_ worse things she could be doing."

"Maybe, but what you are doing is wrong." Hanabi stated.

The succubus arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You want my sister to become a wanton woman who will have little priority beyond spreading her legs. You made her leave the village and risk getting in a lot of legal trouble because you gave her an ultimatum. You forced her to lose her virginity before she was truly ready to do it on her own all because you were being selfish. And you haven't given any clear sign of when you're going to leave her. As far as I can tell, you're manipulating my sister in a very selfish way." Hanabi replied with a disapproving frown.

Lilith-Hinata just chuckled seeing the stern face. "I can see why you'd say that, but you're forgetting Hinata benefits here too. In fact, personally I'd say she benefits more than I do."

Hanabi scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No I'm serious." Lilith-Hinata countered. "As a succubus, I equate sex with food, and like anyone else, I prefer variety in my diet instead of one meal over and over and over again. Hinata however does not think of sex the same way, and thus she has no motive whatsoever to find other boys to sample. I myself will someday tire of Naruto being the only lover, but I can tell Hinata never will. And whether I like it or not, this is her body and she will let him be the only man who tastes it."

"You mean touch it." Hanabi corrected, thinking the succubus was still on the food metaphor.

"I know what I said." Lilith-Hinata replied with a perverse grin and giggle.

Hanabi was again confused. "But... why would he _taste_ Nee-chan?"

"Oh, you don't know what a tongue can do in sex?"

"Tongues in sex?" Hanabi repeated, the notion unheard of to her.

"Oh little girl, you have much to learn. And I"m the perfect teacher."

* * *

Later on, Naruto showed up at the Hyuuga compound. His current choice of attire was a simple orange t-shirt without any logo or design on it, under a black open jacket and blank pants with his normal shoes on. It was a good socially acceptable outfit that didn't make him feel like he was overdressed but also wouldn't be considered inappropriate for any place he could afford to go.

He was greeted by Neji, who greeted him with a smile. The two already reached an understanding of the blonde's relationship with Hinata on their trip back to Konoha from Suna. Neji would be no obstacle, as long as Naruto and Hinata would defend him and Tenten if someone ever gave them crap over their own relationship. Naruto had no problem helping his friends find happiness.

"I think she's ready now." Neji told Naruto. "Just out of curiosity, do you have any intention of bringing her back tonight?"

Naruto got momentarily nervous. "Well... to be honest I'm going to let her decide that part."

Neji thought it over for a moment. "Just remember Naruto, I don't think either of you are ready to actually live together yet."

"Oh I know that. Hinata-chan and I are still getting to know each other better. I mean, yeah we've had lots of time together since I got back, but we're still in the beginning stages of our relationship."

"Normal beginning stages don't include coitus." Neji noted.

"What's coitus?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked bothered to be asked that. "It's... another word for sex. Specifically the... genital interaction between man and woman."

"Oh you mean...?" Naruto then used his hands to simulate a penis going in and out of a vagina, making Neji blush and look mildly disgusted.

"Yes, not please stop being so graphic."

"Hello Uzumaki." Hiashi said as he walked up from behind Neji.

Naruto quickly hid his hands, hoping his girlfriend's father hadn't seen what he had been doing. "Hello Hiashi-sama. I'm here for Hinata."

"Okay, but tell me why I should allow you to take her and have your way with her?"

Naruto lightly grinned. "Well Hiashi-sama, if you don't want us to leave we could just stay here and have fun. Maybe we can make cinnamon rolls again."

The Hyuuga head tried to keep his composure up despite the bad memory and implied message. "Word of warning Uzumaki, while I know I cannot force you and my daughter to refrain from what you must do, I can however ensure you do no such things within my own property. And I will do that, for both my own sake and your own."

Naruto was confused, and even a little angered. "Is that a threat Hiashi?"

"Actually, it's a warning of a potential threat." Hiashi answered, his tone of voice and look in his eyes saying 'I'm not the one you should be worried about threatening you.'

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she came into view from behind her father. Hanabi was next to her, looking at Naruto like she was trying to see what Hinata saw in him.

Naruto was sure glad to see her. Her outfit for tonight consisted of a white dress that went down to mid-thigh, with black on the collar and bottom and frills on the edges too. She wore a dark purple thin open jacket over herself most likely to keep warm later, and fortunately for Naruto it did not hide her cleavage but nor did it flaunt her breasts like they were about to pop out of her dress. Her shoes were a low heel lavender set, not meant for running around in but wouldn't prevent her from going faster than a relaxed pace if she had to. Her only real decorations were a sapphire necklace and sapphire earrings. Naruto already had a good idea where she got them.

"Hey Hinata-chan. You look lovely." The whiskered boy told her.

She smiled brighter and walked right up to him. "And you look dashing. Though did you really have to wear orange?"

"How else would you recognize me?" He joked.

**"Well you could just pull off every boy's pants until you find the dick that fits you just right. Sort of like a sexy Cinderella."** Lilith joked too.

Hinata ignored the dirty joke. "Oh I'd find you anywhere Naruto-kun. Even if everyone in the village wore orange and had blonde hair, I'd still find you out of all of them."

He smiled, feeling rather touched. "C'mon, let's get going before it gets dark."

"Be back by 11pm." Hiashi told them.

"No promises." Hinata told her father as she and her boyfriend left the estate.

Hiashi smiled as he saw them head out, then turned towards his youngest, who looked a little fidgety at the moment. "Is something on your mind Hanabi?"

She looked at him nervously. "Kind of, but it's not really something I'm comfortable talking about."

"Hiashi-sama, what did you mean when you said you cannot force them to restrain themselves?" Neji asked. _'Hiashi-sama is the head of the Hyuuga, so for him to feel unable to demand this of his daughter must mean something.'_

Hiashi sighed. "It's not something I can discuss. But in a nutshell, this is something outside my jurisdiction."

Now Neji was even more curious.

* * *

As they were walking through the streets to the restaurant, people were stopping to look at them, or more specifically Hinata, due to her outfit.

"Hey Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?" Hinata said as she wrapped her arm tightly around his.

"Of course Hinata-chan, you can ask me anything."

"**Ask him if he is willing to gangbang after the date."**

Hinata ignored Lilith's suggestion, but her mind lingered on such an idea. With Naruto's use of shadow clones, any normal girl in a sexual relationship with him would have to think of it at least once. "Why do you like orange so much?"

Naruto paused, and looked at Hinata, almost as if she had asked 'why is the sky blue?' "Do you really wanna know?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded. "Yes, in fact everyone at the Academy always wondered why you had such an attachment to orange. Is it just because it's your favorite color?"

Naruto smiled. "Orange is my favorite color, but that's not the reason why I started wearing the color."

"Do tell."

"When I was a little kid, I could not shop at the best clothing stores in the village. I didn't have that much money and the owners didn't like me. So I did a lot of my shopping at small cheap thrift stores. When the weather was starting to get cold, I went down to buy a jacket."

"**I would love to see him in a tight fitting leather jacket, and pants, and a hood, and tied down to a bed." **Lilith said lustfully.

"I must have gone thru a hundred different jackets of all shapes, sizes, and colors. But, whenever I stood in front of the mirror with one of them on, they just didn't seem to really fit me."

"Like it was not showing who you really were?" Hinata put in.

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. So right when I was about to give up and go home, the owner of the shop brought out one final jacket. The old one I used to wear. He gave it to me, I tried it on, and it both looked and felt good, like it had been made for me."

"And that's how you started wearing orange?"

"Yep, I had that jacket resized and refitted for me until I a few months ago, during a training incident with Ero-sensei, it got destroyed beyond repair.

"What happened to your old one?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can't for the life of me remember. I paused out during the training and when I came to, it was in shreds. I was devastated, heartbroken, and all that other stuff. Ero-sennin finally broke down and bought me my new jacket, not as awesome as my old one, but still cool." He said with a laugh.

Hinata smiled and clung even tighter to Naruto's arm. "Well I like it on you. You don't really see the color that much in the world. It's unique, just like you."

Naruto suddenly came to a halt, and then right there in the middle of the street, he kissed Hinata, who stood there, enjoying the taste of his lips.

When the kiss was broken, Naruto suddenly looked about ready to say something to Hinata, but she pressed her finger against his lips. "Save it for after dinner." She said with a smile.

* * *

Fortunately, Naruto's three year absence had pretty much taken him off of the alert list of Konoha's businesses. Not to say everyone had decided to drop their prejudices against him, a more accurate description would be with him gone they were no longer on the look-out for him so they could kick him out ASAP. If he was lucky, by the time any of his haters realized he was there, it would be too late to avoid causing a scene on their part.

Even so, for his first real date, and for Hinata, he didn't want to risk the hassle. And with Ichiraku's an obvious no, there was one decent place in town that was considered safe, the Akimichi restaurant.

The two walked in and an Akimichi they weren't familiar with greeted them. "Welcome. Do you have a reservation?"

"Actually yes, it's under Hyuuga for two." Naruto said.

_'He must have used my name in the off-chance someone wouldn't accept his.'_ Hinata thought.

The Akimichi checked the reservation list. "Ah yes, right here. I'll direct you to your table." He then walked off and the couple followed him.

"Umm... Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "I thought you didn't need a reservation to eat here. Whenever my team ate here it was a wait-to-be-seated kind of restaurant."

"It is, but they do have an area separate from the open tables for private dinners that you have to reserve." He told her. "It's a bit more expensive, but I figured this is one of the few ways I can indulge for you."

Hinata smiled and leaned against him a bit more. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

**"I wonder just how private these private tables are."** Lilith commented. **"I hope they're private enough."**

Hinata leaned closer so she could whisper to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, just to be clear to both you and Lilith, I'm not having sex with you in a restaurant."

"Well there goes my dessert." Naruto joked, making his girlfriend giggle.

* * *

The dinner had pretty much tapped out Naruto's entire secret savings, his frog wallet looked like it had liposuction.

But that did not really matter to him, the dinner had been perfect, this date was going perfect, better than… actually this had been his first _real_ date ever, so he had nothing to compare it to. Comparing it to his psuedo-date with Sakura years ago just didn't feel appropriate.

The two of them walked down the nearly deserted streets of Konoha together, the lamps were glowing soft light and the full moon was shining brightly. They still had plenty of time until Hiashi insisted Hinata return home, not that either one of them were really prioritizing that.

"Where are we going now Naruto-kun?"

"Well I heard someone say that a good first date was usually dinner and a movie, so I thought we'd go to the theater and try to see one if you wanted."

Hinata smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

**"There had better be nudity in it. You owe me after that dinner. Heck all you did was rub his leg with your foot. Sure, he enjoyed it, but what good does that do me?"**

"Naruto-kun, I'm not against a little making out while we watch the movie, as long as not a lot of people see us, but the same thing from the restaurant applies here." Hinata told her boyfriend.

**"Oh come on! You're blue-balling me!"**

"Sounds fair." Naruto replied. "How much making out is too much?"

"Let's just say a good amount is enough that we barely even remember what happened in the movie."

Naruto looked confused. "Then why go to a movie at all?"

Hinata smiled kindly yet perversely, holding his hand closer to herself. "Well what would you prefer, watching a movie uninterrupted or kissing me?"

"Sounds like a fair trade when you put it that way." The blonde stated with a grin of his own. "But we should still get some popcorn."

Hinata smiled. "I wonder how the butter and salt will make your lips taste."

**"I'd rather taste something else on him."** Lilith insisted.

* * *

Hours later when the movie was over and Narutio and Hinata were in no hurry to call it a night, the two of them went to the hokage monument and stood there, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they kissed deeply and passionately. And this was unlike any of the kisses they had shared before, the kind that had been driven by lust, desire, and raging hormones. No, this was the kind of kiss that could only be shared between those who truly loved one another, it was a rare special kind of kiss.

And when the kiss was broken, crystal blue eyes stared in pure white eyes, no words were said, because none were needed.

Inside the Hyuuga girls mind, Lilith smiled, happy for her friend. It was so rare to see true love like this, and while it inconvenienced her own preferences, it was nice to see in it's own way. She was about to congratulate Hinata when-

Lilith felt something, something familiar.

Suddenly there was loud clapping, from very close.

Naruto and Hinata spun around, and stepping out of the shadows of the trees, came forth a man. This shocked the couple, because neither of them had sensed nor detected the presence of another. It was almost as if this person had literally appeared out of nowhere.

The man appeared to be in his twenties and was dressed in a black pin suit and blended in perfectly with the darkness. His hair, in the light of the moon, seemed to be black as well, although it could have been dark brown. His skin was extremely pale and his thin frame gave him a ghost-like figure.

But the strangest feature about him was that he was wearing shades in the middle of the night.

The strange man continued to clap his hands. "That was brilliant, that was a five star movie worthy kiss. I… I have to say I am not normally impressed by the romance of young people, but you two have set a bar now." The man continued to talk nonsense, pacing back and forth slightly as he did.

Naruto and Hinata stared at the babbling man like he was some type of lunatic, which they both sure he was.

The Uzumaki boy took a step forward, and then a step to the side so he was closer to Hinata, becoming extremely protective of her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The man stopped talking and stood perfectly still, he then smiled. "Oh who I am is unimportant at the moment… well unimportant to you. What is important is what I want."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked. There was something about this guy that he really did not like, but he could not explain it.

The man continued to smile as he slowly lifted his arm and pointed a finger at Hinata. "Her."


	20. Chapter 20

The man continued to smile as he slowly lifted his arm and pointed a finger at Hinata. "Her."

Hinata looked worried but Naruto looked pissed. Not enough to use Kyuubi's chakra, but if this turned violent he might. "I don't know who you are and what you want with Hinata-chan, but I don't care. You'll have to go thru me first."

"Did I ever say I was here to fight?" The newcomer said with an inappropriate grin.

"Then what the hell are you here for?" Naruto demanded.

"I believe I already told you. I'm interested in her."

"Well sorry sir, but I'm interested in someone else." Hinata said, getting beside Naruto to calm him down and prove her point.

Lilith just watched in silence.

"Well that's a bit of an inconvenience, but nothing that can't be changed." The newcomer said, still smiling inappropriately.

"No, it can't be changed." Hinata said firmly. "And anyone who thinks it should be is no one I wish to be acquainted with."

"All bonds eventually break, even strong ones. It would behoove you to remember that."

"I'm only going to say this once." Naruto warned. "Leave now, or I'll kick your ass twice."

The newcomer showed no reaction. "Well, tonight I will heed you, but next time I may not be so lenient." He turned and walked away, and as soon as he was covered by a shadow he simply vanished in the darkness.

"That was weird, but thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata told her boyfriend, who was coming down off his adrenaline rush.

"No sweat Hinata-chan. I just wonder what his problem was."

"I don't know. Do you Lilith?"

**"That man... I can't quite put my finger on it."**

"She doesn't know. So let's not worry about it and go relax." Hinata told Naruto.

He nodded. "Want me to take you home now?"

"Only if it's your home."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if that guy's got something planned for me, isn't he likely to try and do something once I'm alone? If we're together he can't do anything." She explained, trying to avoid simply saying she wasn't yet ready to spend a night away from him now.

Naruto thought it over. "You've got a point. And your father can't be mad at me for keeping you safe from stalkers."

She smiled and the two walked back to his apartment.

* * *

The guy who had addressed the young couple went into a common apartment decorated with drawings. In the process he dropped a henge he had over himself, revealing that while he was indeed pale, he was actually a teen the same age as the ones he had encountered moments ago.

"Danzou-sama was right, the boy is attached to the girl. Once we find some way to gain leverage over her, Danzou-sama should be able to do with him as he pleases. And maybe he'll find some use for the girl too."

* * *

Once inside the apartment Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in weeks. His surprise disappeared as soon as it appeared and he kissed her back.

"Cinnamon wear off?" He asked when they paused for air.

"It must have. My panties are about to burst into flame." Hinata told him.

"I'm not surprised. We haven't done anything since our night in the hotel in Suna." Naruto stated.

Since the young couple always have company on their trip back from Suna, they never had time to really be intimate. They had time to kiss, but no real sex took place once in the three day trip back to Konoha. Naturally that was bad for Hinata, who resisted for the first day but was slowing down greatly the second day. By not using any of Lilith's powers she made the need not get bigger, but when the third day came she was starving. By chance they got enough time and privacy that day to at least try some cunnilingus, and that helped out a lot, but they couldn't do more. So they had been sexless for basically four days now, and Lilith was getting hungry. In fact the only reason she hadn't already gone crazy was the burst of energy she got when Ino got laid earlier.

"I know. I would have asked for some earlier, but I knew Otou-san would come for us right after the meeting, and I knew our date was really important to you. It was to me too." Hinata said happily. "I'm glad we can have more to our relationship than just sex. Making love to you is everything I could ask for, but-"

He put a finger to her mouth, silencing her. "I know, I feel the same way."

Hinata looked up at him with undisguised love and adoration. _'Most men would just want sex and only go out with the girl in hopes she'd put out. I feel like I found the one boy in town who actually wants more than sex.'_ "Thank you Naruto-kun, but I am a bit worn out and I do kind of need some more energy. Would you mind if I sleep here tonight with you?"

"No I don't mind. I've been concerned about that, but... there's one thing I need to ask you." He told her.

"What's that?"

Naruto looked like he was struggling to phrase it the right way. "Hinata-chan, Neji brought it up earlier and I kept thinking about it during our date. I didn't think about it earlier, but after I did I realized maybe we should discuss it."

_'He sounds so uncertain, like he's afraid I'm going to be hurt by this.'_ Hinata told herself.

He closed his eyes, as if he didn't want to make eye contact with her right now. "Our arrangement is going to be difficult. Baa-chan may assign us to separate missions, and the Hyuuga most likely won't like us meeting up daily even if it's for your own good. In fact, they're likely to insist you be with someone else."

Hinata's heart stopped. _'Oh no, is he...? Is he...? Dear Kami-sama no. Naruto-kun...'_

"We've been doing fine for now, but it can't last forever. So I think I know what must be done, but I worry it will hurt you too much."

The Hyuuga heiress started to shed tears as she could have sworn her heart was about to commit seppuku. _'Naruto-kun... you can't. You mustn't. I love you. Please don't do this to me.'_

"Hinata-chan, I think we should... go to Baa-chan and see if you can be reassigned to my team full time and maybe see if your father will allow you to move in with me." Naruto told her.

Hinata cried and dove into his chest. "Naruto-kun no! Don't do this to-wait, what?" She asked once his words filtered thru her mind.

He looked really confused. "I said maybe Baa-chan could take you off Team Eight so you and I are always assigned together so you don't have to sneak out again, and maybe you could move in with me so your clan won't be upset about us being together."

Hinata now shed tears of relief. _'Oh thank Kami-sama, I was just being paranoid.'_ She smiled and kissed him, letting him know she wasn't sad anymore. "Naruto-kun, I like that idea. Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because it would mean leaving your team and your home just to be with me." He told her.

"Sounds like a fair trade to me." Hinata said, still crying in relief while hugging him. "It's not like I'd never see any of them again. I'd still get to talk to them when I want to, but if being with you means not being with someone else, it's worth it to me."

"The only problem is your father and Baa-chan might not agree to it. They'll have to at least consider it because of Lilith, but they still may say no. And..." He paused to look over his apartment. "I'm not sure this is a good place for two people for long, so we may have to find another place."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now this is good enough for us." She said, her tears starting to dry up now before a moment of realization dawned on her. "Besides, didn't I once say I thought about approaching Hokage-sama myself about switching to your team?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot for a moment."

"It's okay, I did too. And I didn't even think about what to do about our living arrangements. I'm glad you did." She said before lightly kissing him. "Naruto-kun, I want you."

Knowing what she wanted, he smirked. "Well then, you'll have to catch me first." He joked before escaping her grasp.

**"Ooh, fun."** Lilith said.

Hinata giggled and started to pursue him, going along with the game. Naruto would dodge her at the last second and make her try to catch him again without actually leaving the apartment. She did manage to grab his jacket sleeve but he got it off before she could pin him.

_'So that's his angle. Well, game on.'_ Hinata told herself. She then reached for his pants and grabbed the ankle of them, her body lying on the floor in the process. "Got you."

"Not for long." He said before unzipping them and lowering them to get out quickly.

Hinata reached up as soon as his boxers were exposed and grabbed his dick. "_Now_ I've got you."

"Oh yeah?" He asked before putting both hands on her shoulders and pushing her gently to the floor before laying on top of her. "Looks like I got you instead."

"It's about time. I waited years for you to catch me." She told him with a smile, her hands still on his member and now stroking it.

"I'm sorry you had-" He started to say, but was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't. It was _my_ fault for not saying anything. I was too afraid you would reject me to let you know I wanted you. I should have had more faith that you wouldn't disregard me like that, even if you wouldn't have dated me right away."

Neither teen wanted to admit it, but both suspected that if Hinata had approached Naruto before he left with Jiraiya, there was a strong chance he wouldn't have returned her interests. At least not right away. Sure, he would have been overjoyed to have a friend who valued him and respected him, but he wouldn't have dropped interest in Sakura instantly. It wasn't until after the chuunin exams Naruto really started to realize Sakura would not return his affections as long as she had a chance with Sasuke, and it wasn't until he returned from his training trip that he was open to consider other options. So ultimately, Hinata's timing was perfect, even if later then she would have preferred.

Naruto kissed her this time. "Let's not worry about that, or the other things. Let's just be glad we have each other now."

Hinata smiled. "Agreed. So have me Naruto-kun." She said as she took off her jacket without getting up.

His privates freed for now, Naruto reached down to remove his pants before removing his shirt. Hinata made sure to take off her dress too by lifting the entire thing over her head, showing her lacy black underwear that was practically see-thru. And wet.

"Here or bedroom?" Naruto asked.

"Bedroom, so we can sleep comfortably when we're done." She answered while she unhooked her bra and let her breasts bounce free from their confines. Eyeing his erection hungrily, she pressed her breasts against it, his boxers being the only thing preventing direct contact. "You like this Naruto-kun?"

"Probably not as much as you enjoy this." He said before snaking his arm around her to rub her clit thru her panties. She moaned and closed her eyes while wiggling her hips to add more friction.

"More... more... more!" She said, getting more forceful with each request as she was now humping his hand. She leaned back and away from Naruto long enough to take her panties off, almost tempted to just rip them off but she wasn't that much into it yet. With the cloth barrier gone Naruto inserted two fingers while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Overpowered by ecstasy Hinata rubbed her own breasts and moved her hips in time with his fingers until she climaxed.

**"Thanks, I needed that."** Lilith said, glad that Hinata was less inhibited when no one was around to judge her. The waterfall incident was a perfect example.

Once she came off her high, Hinata slumped forward landing on Naruto's hard chest. She smiled feeling the warm and comforting body and looked up at him, her eyes bright and warm. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and hugged her close. "Thank you Hinata-chan." _'I wish I could say it back. I WANT to, but how can I be sure? How will I know?'_

As if reading his thoughts, Hinata placed her hand on his cheek. "It's okay Naruto-kun, don't force yourself. If you need more time to know how you feel, I can wait. I want you to say it because you mean it, not because you think I want to hear it."

"I promise you Hinata-chan, when I do say it, it will be honest." He told her.

The white-eyed girl's heart jumped for joy. _'He said 'when', not 'if'. His heart already knows even if his mind isn't as certain yet. That's enough for now.'_ She kissed him then went down and started to take off his boxers with her teeth. He moved to make it easier for her. Once his dick was exposed, erect and ready to do its job, Hinata came up to it and actually kissed the tip with a slight lick to it too. then she wrapped her breasts around it and held them tightly against his organ as she moved her mounds up and down.

Both panted as she did this, Hinata sounded pleased while Naruto sounded like he was trying not to release just yet. Hinata even tried licking his tip more when she could get her mouth close enough to it, as well as pinching her nipples too. She felt like she was slowly building up to another orgasm too, and it was only the fact that her hands were busy and Naruto's currently couldn't reach her privates that it couldn't be handled directly.

Hinata started titty-fucking him faster, wanting to taste his cum. Her panting went faster as did her hands and jugs, and her boyfriend looked like he was about to burst. "Cum for me Naruto-kun. You know you want to. Let me taste you, swallow you, pleasure you." After a few more rubs and licks, he did exactly that, and not all of it went into her mouth, some of it falling onto her breasts too.

"Wow, sorry." Naruto said while panting.

Hinata smiled. "Why?" She then lifted up her breasts and started licking his semen off herself. "There, all clean now."

"I can't imagine that stuff actually tastes good." The whiskered blonde said that, looking a bit bothered by the idea.

The Hyugga heiress just shrugged. "It does to me. And I bet my juices taste good to you."

"Good enough to use as ramen broth if I could."

Lilith chuckled. **"I wonder what would happen if you made that for him."**

Hinata ignored that and got up. "Care to join me?" She said, wiggling her hips invitingly as she headed to the bedroom.

It wasn't until she actually got to the bed that she got her answer. Naruto surprised her by embracing her from behind and cupping a breast and her slit at the same time. "Surprise." Startled, she lost her balance and fell forward, landing on her hands and knees on his futon. Naruto fell with her but stayed on her back. "You okay?" He asked, worried he hurt her.

"I'm fine." She answered, then got hot under the collar when she felt his resparked erection poking her from behind. "Naruto-kun, let's try it this way tonight."

_'I don't think she means anal this time.'_ He thought before straightening up and repositioning his body and weight to get more comfortable for this. He then leaned forward to kiss and suck on her neck and massage her breasts. If Hinata wasn't ready yet she sure was now. Pulling away and putting his hands on her hips, he started to insert himself into her soaked vagina. He stopped for a moment when he was buried up to his hilt. "You like this?"

"I love this." She told him, then squealed in delight as he started pounding into her. "Oh yes, give it to me. Don't be gentle. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore!"

Naruto tried to go a bit faster and more forceful, glad to see she liked this so much. Then he got an idea for something new to try out. _'I hope she doesn't hate this.'_ Experimentally, he tried spanking her, not enough to hurt, but enough to be felt for sure.

Hinata's body perked up and she moaned in surprise. "Oh! Do that again!"

_'Wow, girls actually do like that.'_ Naruto thought before trying it again, this time slightly harder.

Hinata grabbed the futon as if she would fall off otherwise. "Oh yes! Smack my ass! Leave a mark on me Naruto-kun!"

**"Ooh, you want him to mark you?"** Lilith teased.

"Yes, mark me!" She said as she got spanked again, not sure just who she was really talking to.

**"Well, if you're serious, I'll tell you how he can after you're finished here."** The succubus said.

Hinata was barely listening now. Heck, her arms could barely support her now and she was on her elbows, trying to move her hips to stay at pace with his thrusts. By now Naruto had stopped spanking her and was using his hands to hold her hips up lest they become unable to support their own weight too.

A few more good thrusts, and both lovers felt their insides tighten up in differing yet similar ways. Naruto climaxed and thrust forward as much as possible while Hinata climaxed and clamped down on his dick, both moaning like they were trying to howl. It was times like this they were glad Naruto had the foresight to have the apartment soundproofed so the neighbors couldn't complain about him being loud as a kid.

When they finished, they slumped forward on the mattress and Naruto pulled out of her, cuddling her from behind. They struggled to catch their breaths, but both felt gasping was a small price to pay for such pleasure.

**"Now that you're briefly coherent, you want to know about marking?"** Lilith asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, regaining her breath.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's just Lilith." She told him in a 'nothing to worry about' tone of voice, though he did have something to worry about.

**"As you may know, demons mark those they claim as mates. The succubi and incubi are no different, though our marks work differently. Your classic demon mate mark is formed by a bite by the neck and collar that scars as a sign to others that the demon is claimed and therefore untouchable to everyone but their mate. For my kind, we don't bite, but rather mix semen and vaginal fluids together and draw a circle with that above the genitals of our mate then place our chakra into it, which burns a permanent mark into our lover and turns them into what we call our One True Mate. Our fertility then becomes linked to our One True Mate, meaning conception without them is downright impossible even with the best medical treatment, and no other succubus or incubus can have sex with them. Though the mark doesn't prevent non-sex demons from having sex with us. Our nature requires us to have many lovers, so our marks cannot force us to be monogamous for anything other than having children."**

"Do you have one?" Hinata asked.

**"Yes, you just couldn't see it in the cave because it's right above my pussy lips. Not exactly something you could have seen in that stupid sapphire even if you had looked down there."**

"You think Naruto-kun and I should do this too?"

**"That's up to you, but let me warn you, this means you can only have children with Naruto and every time you make love the risk of conceiving will become higher. And while this mark will prevent any incubi from sleeping with you, it will mean nothing to other demons or humans."**

"I told you I'm not sleeping with anyone else. Naruto-kun is my one and only." Hinata firmly declared. "I'm tired of telling you that over and over again."

**"Alright then, if you're so certain that he is your One True Mate, then go ahead and claim him and let him claim you. Just keep in mind the risk of pregnancy will get higher and you're really missing out on denying yourself at least one time with an incubus. Heck, a really good fuck from an incubus might get me out of here sooner."**

"No, I don't care about that. You were trapped for a hundred years, you can wait a bit more to get out of me." She told her inner demon.

Lilith now sounded a bit bothered, maybe even irritated or angered. **"Fine, but don't do it right now. Give your boy a bit more time to be certain he wants to return the gesture. Otherwise he'll feel like he's being forced into an early marriage. Let him wait until he's comfortable saying he loves you before you try to make him claim you as the only woman he can ever have children with."**

Hinata nodded.

"Something wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

The white-eyed brunette turned to face her whiskered blonde lover. "Nothing that can't wait until morning." She then gained a wicked smirk. "Say Naruto-kun, as long as we're both awake and have privacy, how about we finally see which one of us has more stamina?"

"Challenge accepted!"

* * *

The next morning Tsunade was in her office working when a knock was heard at her door. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal two people she was not particularly pleased to see, Mitokada Homura and Utatane Koharu. While there was no questioning that they did their jobs well and with good intentions, they weren't exactly pleasant to work with. Mostly because they had known Tsunade back when she was a genin and whenever they looked at her they still sort of saw her as the child she had been back then. They still helped her in her duty as Hokage, but they had an annoying tendency to believe they knew better than her.

They did have their good traits. Talking to them helped to avoid called needless meetings involving the entire council and making matters even more complicated, and they never actually went against her authority or orders even if they disagreed with her on them. By far their best trait, as far as Tsunade was concerned, was that they were not Naruto-haters. Sure, they weren't exactly Naruto-likers but that was because of his childhood behavior not his jinchuuriki status. After years of working with Sarutobi Hiruzen, before and after he became Hokage, they knew to trust his judgment and if he said Naruto wasn't a threat to Konoha that was good enough for them. Unlike many others.

"Hokage-sama, we have some concerns about the mission you have planned to encounter the spy in Orochimaru's forces." Koharu said as the two walked in then sat down on the couch opposite her desk.

"Such as?"

"We believe assigning Uzumaki Naruto would not be a good idea." Homura started off. "It is a bad idea to assign him missions with a clear risk of him encountering members of the Akatsuki, of which Orochimaru was once a part of. Also, we believe that whenever he is sent on missions, he must only be partnered up with high level shinobi for he is always supervised and protected."

Koharu spoke next. "Additionally, you should limit the number of missions he is assigned to outside Konoha, and restrict his area of activity."

Tsunade just stared. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ "That's not happening." She stated calmly but with authority.

"Tsunade," Homura said, "Naruto is not an ordinary child, he is a jinchuuriki and a targeted one. The logical thing to do with him is keep him under surveillance and prevent him from leaving the village. It may not seem like it, but we _are_ making concessions."

"I agree that he should not be on any solo missions and that a four-man group is better for him, but we should not limit Naruto so profoundly." Tsunade countered, pausing to get into a more relaxing position in her chair. "Even if we kept Naruto inside the village 24/7, Akatsuki would still come for him. Keeping him in one place with limits on what he can do in that place is practically giving him to Akatsuki. As long as Naruto is allowed to move around, that makes it harder for Akatsuki to track him and ambush him, which also helps keep them from attacking Konoha to get to him, knowing he _will_ be here. Besides, Naruto has too much talent to waste by putting him under house arrest so to speak."

"Your argument is weak Tsunade, hardly worthy of a hokage." Homura said condescendingly.

Angered, Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and stomped her foot on the floor. "You're not the only ones making concessions you know!"

"Even so, what reason do you have to believe that Naruto will not be captured by Akatsuki if your plan is the one followed?" Homura asked.

"What reason do _you_ have to believe that if your plan is followed Akatsuki would spare Konoha in their effort to get Naruto?" Tsunade countered, remembering the times when she saw Naruto's spirit and determination at their highest. "Naruto... will _never_ be caught. I have faith in him."

"And if your judgment is wrong?" Koharu asked.

"If I'm wrong and something happens, then I'll protect Naruto and Konoha with my life, as the Godaime Hokage." Tsunade confidently answered, subtly reminding them both of her authority. "Just like I would if Akatsuki came here for him."

After that there was a brief stare down between her and the elders, as if to challenge their own ideas of what was best.

Homura spoke first. "Very well, if you feel that strongly then we have no choice but to let Naruto continue to be an active ninja. However, we must insist that for this upcoming mission you let us pick one of the ninja assigned alongside Naruto."

Tsunade lightly shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible. I've already arranged the team for this mission."

The elders looked intrigued. "And what is this team supposed to be?"

"Naruto and Sakura are a must. Sakura because she's the only one we have who actually interacted with Sasori and thus our best chance of identifying and tricking the spy, and Naruto because he's our best chance at doing some damage to Orochimaru if the need should arise. Not to mention their desire to catch Sasuke is second to none and that combined will ensure they work at their peaks. Kakashi is unavailable due to chakra exhaustion, but I do know a proper substitute for him on this that will keep everyone safe, especially Naruto. And the final member is..." Now Tsunade looked a bit reluctant to continue. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"The heiress?" Koharu asked. "Why her?"

"We are dealing with a mission that requires us to make contact with someone connected to both Orochimaru _and_ the Akatsuki. Such a thing has 'Danger' written all over it. The byakugan is our best method of detecting danger beforehand, not to mention the juuken would be ideal for subduing the spy and anyone else who might be met. Also, recapturing Uchiha Sasuke is sort of an optional side-objective to this mission as a courtesy to Sakura and Naruto, and her skills could give them a better advantage." Tsunade explained.

_'Not to mention that with Hinata's current condition it's not wise to assign her and Naruto to separate missions now.'_ She added to herself, every instinct telling her that telling these two about Lilith would NOT be a good idea.

Homura and Koharu were digesting this information looking like they were trying to find an objection to it. "Who is the jounin you had in mind?" Homura asked.

"Anbu Tenzou, the only living mokuton user we have." Tsunade answered. "While he's not as strong as my grandfather, he is strong enough to keep Naruto out of trouble and fend off attackers."

Danzou, who had been listening outside the door awaiting his chance to walk in and say what he had planned, did not like hearing he'd get no opportunity to do so, and decided to waltz right in. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, I must object to this team arrangement."

Tsunade frowned at the cripple. "Shimura Danzou, listening in to the hokage's private discussion is subject to insubordination and punishable as an act of conspiracy."

"Actually Hokage-sama, he's with us." Koharu claimed. While she and Homura didn't really trust Danzou, they admitted he occasionally did have good ideas.

"If he was with you then why was he waiting out in the hallway listening in like a spy rather than discussing this with us?" Tsunade asked, getting ready to declare this meeting done and over with whether the elders liked it or not.

"We know you usually are against hearing him out so we thought we'd try to talk to you first." Homura answered.

"If you really thought his contribution was so important and wise, you wouldn't have tried to weasel it in like this. You would have addressed it yourself rather than try and coerce me into anything." The slug sannin stated.

"Even so, my proposal is worth your while." Danzou said.

Tsunade gave him a flat look. "Sorry, but after seeing your behavior I'm inclined to believe otherwise. If you had nothing to hide you wouldn't have been hiding, waiting for an opportune moment to make your move. Your actions tell me your proposal comes with strings attached or is part of a personal agenda. And as Hokage, I cannot permit something of such a nature when it comes to mission standards."

Danzou was enraged but masked it as mere irritation. "How will you know for certain if you don't hear me out?"

"Actions speak louder than words Danzou. Your silver tongue can say anything, but your behavior says loud and clear that there's something to this that you don't want me to find out. So no, your proposal has no appeal to me. Leave my office now."

"But-"

Tsunade frowned deeper without it being a downright glare. "Leave. I will not say it a third time."

Danzou frowned back. "Very well, good day _Hokage-sama_." As usual, he said the title with disdain.

After he left, Koharu looked to Tsunade. "You really should have heard him out. His suggestion was sound."

"If it was so sound why did you have to steer the conversation in the right way to even bring it up?" Tsunade asked. "The fact is the time for the team to leave isn't even until tomorrow anyway, and the team needs today to meet up and be aware who's going and why. I already have a line-up selected, so why would it be a good idea to make last minute changes?"

"Well, you have one jounin and two chuunin accompanying Naruto to fight the enemy and defend Naruto from the enemy and the fox. Wouldn't it be wiser to swap one of the chuunin with a stronger agent?" Koharu asked.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible. Sakura is needed to be able to identify and deceive the spy, and Hinata is the single best person who can placate Naruto. Removing either one of them would be a bad idea."

Homura and Koharu looked like they weren't enthusiastic about this, but could see from Tsunade's body language that trying to push the matter would only anger her and make themselves look bad. Even so, it wasn't like they felt Danzou's idea of including a ninja he selected was good enough to insist like they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Koharu was the first to stand and lightly bowed. "Alright then, thank you for your time Tsunade. And let's just hope this works out."

Homura stood up. "I just hope you know what you're doing. If not, it could be bad for us all."

"Have some faith. Naruto's a good person after all." Tsunade told them.

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Hiashi shouted as he pounded on the blonde's door. He waited, but no one answered. "DAMMIT UZUMAKI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

The door opened but Hinata was the one to answer it, wearing a nightgown she made sure to stash at the apartment and looking like she found a new level of exhaustion. In fact she was leaning on the door like it was a crutch. "Yes Otou-san?"

"Hinata, I told you to be home by 11:00 last night."

"And _I_ told _you_ no promises." She calmly countered with a pleased smile.

"Is this going to be a common thing with you now?" He asked, arms folded.

Hinata nodded without shame or hesitation. "Yes, yes it is."


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the long delay in updates everyone. With the censorship scare going on the past 2 months I didn't want to draw unfriendly attention to this story and have it removed. Now with the threat gone updates can resume._

When Naruto and Hinata were both able to stand up without support again, they made their way to Tsunade's office since she called for them both. Despite their attempt to look professional, Tsunade could see little signs that they had a lot of fun last night. Hinata's hair was poorly brushed and Naruto was even a little pale with a tilted hitai-ate.

Nevertheless, she smiled. "So glad to see you two could put your clothes back on long enough to show up."

Naruto chuckled nervously, uncomfortable with the closest thing he has to a mother talking about his sex life like that, and scratched the back of his head. Hinata just grinned warmly. "We would have been here sooner Hokage-sama, but we were exhausted. Last night we tried to see who has more stamina, the girl with the succubus or the boy who could outrun Anbu all day long."

Tsunade perked up a bit. "I might regret this, but... I still gotta ask. Who won _that_ contest?"

Hinata giggled and grasped Naruto's hand. "Oh that's going to be our little secret Hokage-sama."

"What? No, you can't leave me hanging like that." The slug sannin responded, almost jolting from her seat.

"You really want to know about my sex life Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, but how long did it take you to find your pants?"

Naruto's face turned a bit red as he answered. "30 minutes. Estimated of course."

Groaning and looking a bit bothered and put on the spot, she sat back down. "Back on topic, you two are going to be assigned together on a mission that will begin tomorrow. Naruto, we're going to go check up on a spy for Akatsuki Sakura learned of, and there's a chance the group will encounter Orochimaru and/or Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto perked right up. "Really?"

Tsunade was actually quite surprised by the lack of excitement or enthusiasm in his voice. She expected him to be thrilled about having this chance, but here he asked like he was just trying to confirm what he heard. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought you'd be exuberant about this, saying 'We can finally get him back' or something like that. Did you stop wanting that?"

Naruto again shook his head. "No Baa-chan, I still want him back, but my reasons for it have changed. Hinata-chan revealed that him being here won't be like how it used to be, something I stupidly never stopped to think about these past few years. I'll bring him back because it's my duty to see traitors see justice, not so I can foolishly pretend my team never fell apart."

Tsunade was quite surprised and, she admitted to herself, impressed too with his declaration. "Not bad Naruto. Hinata is apparently just as helpful to you as you are to her."

"That actually brings up something we wanted to discuss with you Hokage-sama." Hinata stated, gaining the elder kunoichi's attention. "Because of my specific needs, Naruto-kun and I believe it would be best if the two of us were no longer assigned separate missions until such time as I no longer have those needs. At least for the reason I have them. I will always need Naruto-kun, but for the time being it's not completely optional."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she thought about it. "Initially a wise decision, but not a perfect solution. There's the matter of team set-ups and mission requirements to keep in mind. Not to mention your battlefield compatibility and ability to reason as well as expected. After all Hinata you did put a big black mark on your record with your recent stunt."

"I already told you why I did what I did." The Hyuuga heiress told the older woman.

"And that explanation is the only reason you haven't been punished for your illegal activity. I had to put down 'medical purposes' on your record to explain your behavior since we all know the true reason wasn't a good one to put down. But even so, medical purposes won't work being used over and over again."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade leaned forward, resting her chin on her clasped hands. "Naruto, Hinata, I understand your points of view perfectly. If I were in your shoes, I'd be requesting exactly the same thing. However, from my perspective, there are issues that must be covered first. I can't simply rearrange ninja on a permanent basis on mere whims or personal requests. There has to be legitimate legal reasons for it all, because the fact is someone is going to be curious about you two and try to find out why you would be paired up all the time if it does happen. And since the truth is not something we want known to just anyone, we need an alternative justification that can't be countered or proven wrong. And unfortunately finding such a justification is complicated."

"Before either of you ask, the last thing we want to say is it's good for your relationship." Tsunade declared. "While romances between teammates are not forbidden, they are not encouraged either, and no set-up in any team is done specifically to give boyfriend-girlfriend or husband-wife time together on a mission. Such a set-up usually distracts the operatives from the mission objective. If I were to do that, it would basically be telling everyone you two are going to be intimate on the job and some people may not like that."

"So what can we do?" Naruto asked.

"We have to say that somehow one of you is good for the other in a way no one else is, in a way no one else could contest. I do have some ideas that you two could speculate on."

"Go on." Hinata replied.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, one idea is that you Hinata are good support for Naruto, saying you're quite talented at keeping him controlled and focused which he still needs on missions. Problem is you'd still be replaceable by mission standards by others deemed just as suitable for that need and it would pretty much prevent any chance of him being promoted, as he'd be working 'supervised' all the time like an ordinary genin. Another idea is that Naruto is good for Hinata in getting her to work outside a tracking unit and he provides an ideal sparring partner for her given his proven resistance to juuken methods. Problem there is her team could legitimately counter such an arrangement if they wish not to lose her, and so could the Hyuuga if they believe you're not good company for her."

Naruto frowned. "Now hold on, the Hyuuga have no right doing something like that."

Tsunade just gazed harder at him. "To a point, they do Naruto. If they believe nothing good would come of you being around her on the job, they can petition to ensure the two of you are never assigned together. All clans have this right but they can't exercise it easily since prohibiting ninja work can only be done for professional reasons and most cases started are simply acts of bias. And when you're involved Naruto people are very hard-pressed to prove they aren't biased in what they say about you."

Naruto nodded. "So then only her team could complain and make it a problem? What if we go to them and talk to them about it?"

"You're welcome to try, but unless you tell the truth you're going to have a hard time convincing them Hinata's better off in your hands than theirs." Tsunade answered. "The only other alternative is saying Hinata is in training to become a lace-agent."

"Lace-agent?" Naruto and Hinata repeated.

Tsunade nodded. "It's a division we don't mention to most ninja, especially ones your ages. In fact, usually the entire division is on a need-to-know basis, and those that do know of it do not like talking about it. But it does serve a necessary role, just not one we like to admit we need shinobi for."

Both teens knew this wasn't ordinary ninja work from the almost shameful tone the slug sannin talked in. She sounded like someone trying to explain something that wasn't easy to talk about, like a parent giving their first children the sex talk.

"As you two already know, we use shinobi for virtually everything." Tsunade started. "Transportation, defense, offense, retrieval of stolen property, construction, even medical help and assassinations. And not just here, outside Konoha too for our clients. Most of our shinobi can handle any of these, some are just more qualified for some jobs and some, like medic nin, have to be specifically trained to these kind of jobs."

"However, there is one more need for shinobi that no one really likes to think about. A specific role for kunoichi." The hokage added.

Lilith caught on right away. **"Oh wow, I get where she's going with this."** Hinata was confused but for the sake of the briefing said nothing to either women.

Tsunade took a deep breath with closed eyes, then continued. "A kunoichi has one weapon no male shinobi could ever hope to compete with. Sex appeal. Sure, men can be sexy in their own way, but they can't use it the same way women can. And sometimes a mission comes up that requires a kunoichi trained in the art of seduction to accomplish it."

Naruto paled and looked like he was about ready to erupt in a mixture of emotion. "Wait a minute! You're telling me you actually order girls to go out and have sex with people?"

Hinata meanwhile just blushed and looked greatly bothered by the thought. _'Wait, is she bringing this up because...?'_

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at her favorite genin with sorrow. "Yes Naruto. It's not something I enjoy but at times it must be done."

"How can you do this horrible thing? You're pimping out girls like they're prostitutes! What kind of horrible Hokage are you?" He yelled.

Now Tsunade frowned and rose from her seat. She walked from behind her desk, stood right in front of Naruto, and both he and Hinata could feel the killer intent coming off of her. Then with lightning speed, she grabbed the blonde by his ear and twisted it tightly. "Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare talk to me like that again! I told you I don't like it anymore than you do, but the fact of the matter is we live in an unkind world and sometimes the only way to get things done is to do something we're not proud of! This has been done as long as there have even been kunoichi. Heck historically it's one of the major reasons women were even allowed to be trained as shinobi in the past! And every hokage before me had to approve these kind of orders! The First, the Second, even your beloved Third and Fourth issued these kind of commands when there was no other way to fulfill the mission! And if you ever become Hokage like you want so badly, so will _you_ someday!"

Despite being in pain with his ear being twisted in her vice grip, Naruto lost a lot of his resolve at hearing that. "No I won't. I'd destroy any program like this and-"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. "As Hokage I am ordering you not to say another word unless spoken to. Failure to comply will result in me going to Ichiraku's and forbidding them from serving you so much as a single noodle until New Years. Is that clear?" She said as she twisted his ear even more.

His nod was so vigorous she was almost certain he'd get whiplash from it. "Yes, yes yes, please just stop twisting my ear off."

Tsunade held him like that for a moment longer and then released him, and while he rubbed his now ruby-colored ear, she walked back over and sat in her chair.

"Now, I imagine that you're assuming this program pretty much turns women into the shinobi equivalent of whores in a whorehouse. But rest assured, it is not. It _is_ similar, that I cannot deny, but this program allows them to have a bit more dignity and a greater sense of accomplishment than mere prostitutes would feel." Tsunade explained.

"The sad truth is Naruto, Hinata, that sometimes things don't work out so well and they need a woman's touch to make right. Like a supplier of something the village needs but he isn't interested in money. Or a target for assassination who's well guarded or also trained to fight. Or a guy who knows something but needs his lips loosened before he'll speak. Such things do come up, and regular shinobi tactics won't do any good to change things. These are times when a subtle or indirect approach does more than a forceful or direct approach. That's where the lace-agents come in."

"Lace-agents are the kunoichi who are trained to use sex appeal on a professional level to get the job done. They pay for what money won't buy. They sneak around guards and traps to get right next to the target at his most vulnerable and unaware. They _make_ the target vulnerable and compliant, and either kill the target before he even realizes he's in danger or strip him of his assets and escape before the guards can stop them. It's a dark side of the shinobi world, but the sad truth is sometimes these jobs _do_ need to be done. And rather than just assign _any_ kunoichi to that role, we have a program of kunoichi trained specifically for these jobs. They know what they're doing, they accept the work, they know how to do it without endangering themselves. They are the lace-agents, beautiful and seemingly harmless kunoichi who sex you up then rob you blind."

"Are you asking me to be one of these Hokage-sama?" Hinata carefully asked. Naruto gave a pleading look at the blonde woman for her to say no.

"I just wanted to let you know the option's available Hinata. As host of a succubus, you have possibly the greatest potential of all kunoichi in this field, and the work would ensure you are never deprived of energy." Tsunade told her, and held up her hand in a silencing manner when it was clear Hinata was about to interject. "Hinata, I am well aware of your desire to remain committed to Naruto here, which is why I saved it for last. Besides, I never intended you to become an official lace-agent anyway. If you accepted, it would be only on paper and you would be assigned to Naruto on a full-time basis anyway."

Hinata and Naruto were both confused. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Lace-agent trainees are assigned to a single male at first in order for them to practice what they learn. Let's say hypothetically you became one, you would be assigned to test out your new seduction skills on him to see how effective you are at them. You'd have to learn from a designated sensei too, which could benefit the both of you. Unfortunately, after you succeed in sexing up Naruto, you'd be reassigned to another boy to ensure you've got the skills learned and can use them on more than one target. I could possibly work around that by assigning you to solely Naruto, saying I suspect a lace-agent accompanying him will keep him docile and much less of a threat to others here, but it's a risky move and I can't just pull you out of the program if someone pushes the issue of you being with another."

Hinata thought it over and took a deep breath. "So what you're saying essentially Hokage-sama, is that ultimately my dismissal from my team depends largely on their approval, and if they don't give it, I may have to resort to being one of these agents in order to be with Naruto-kun but it's a riskier venture. Am I right?"

Tsunade nodded. "In a word, yes."

Hinata then stood up. "Then it's obvious. I'm going to find my team... and make them approve. Naruto-kun," She looked at him and he jumped up on his feet. "Let's go find them."

"Before you go, remember you're both needed for a mission tomorrow. If you run into Sakura try and discuss what you may do on the mission. And Naruto, Kakashi will not be able to accompany you on this so I've got a replacement lined up. Try not to piss him off." Tsunade added. The whiskered blonde nodded. "Oh, and Naruto, I completely understand why the idea of the lace-agents bothers you. One word of advice: If you really want to be hokage, sometimes you will have to handle missions that make you and the ninja working on them uncomfortable. You can't just pretend that dirty work doesn't need to be done just because you don't like thinking about what needs to be done to accomplish it."

Naruto nodded again, and then followed Hinata out the door.

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window, wishing she had some sake on her just for a moment. "Hinata, I only hope you don't end up regretting what you did for the sake of love."

* * *

Surprisingly, they didn't even have to leave the building before they found Kurenai. And the genjutsu expert looked quite ambivalent at seeing her student after over a week of nothing, happy to see her and upset at her lack of information about the whole situation.

"Where on earth have you been Hinata?" Kurenai all but yelled at her student.

Hinata was a bit ashamed at making her sensei worry, but she just told herself she had more than enough reason to do so. "I apologize for making you worry Kurenai-sensei, but if you really want to know, please gather Kiba and Shino and meet me at-"

"No. You tell me now!" Kurenai interrupted.

"I will, but I don't want to repeat myself and Kiba and Shino need to hear this too. I'd rather wait until all of you are together to hear what I have to tell you."

Kurenai was strongly tempted to say 'Too bad' and order Hinata to answer her right then and there no matter what. But the part of her that was professional saw the wisdom in Hinata's words. "Fine, but it better be quick and your explanation better be good." She then turned towards Naruto and gave him a look that could kill a lesser man. "If I find out you're in some way responsible for this-"

"Kurenai-sensei, shut the hell up." Hinata told the only positive female influence she had in her life. Needless to say, the genjutsu mistress was more than a little shocked to hear such words coming from the former shy girl.

"Hinata?"

"No Kurenai-sensei, no. Say what you will about me, but if you so much as threaten my Naruto-kun I will attack you without mercy. Sensei or not, I will not have you try to harm him."

"I was just looking out for you." Kurenai told her student.

"I hardly think you need to protect me from my boyfriend. Now, go get Kiba and Shino if you really want to know where I've been." Without waiting for a dismissal, Hinata left and pulled Naruto by the arm with her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Team Eight to get together, though Kurenai personally would have preferred Naruto not accompany Hinata when she and her two male students got to their standard training ground. _'But I just know he's involved somehow, and if he's here that makes questioning him all that easier. And if he or Hinata don't like how I do it, I'll just pull rank over them. I'm concerned and tough love might be the answer this problem needs.'_

"Hinata, where the heck were you this past week? We missed out on a mission because you weren't here." Kiba started.

"I was busy attending to some personal business and assisting in another mission." Hinata answered.

Kurenai was far from convinced. "We would have been told if you were assigned to another mission. Instead we were told nothing and no one knew where you were."

Hinata didn't look bothered in the least. "Who said I was _assigned_ to another mission? And who said anyone here had been told where I went?"

The rest of Team Eight looked surprised at the implication, but Kurenai looked practically mortified. "YOU WHAT? You went on a mission without Hokage-approval? And without giving anyone prior notice? What in Kami-sama's name were you thinking? This is not like you Hinata."

"Good, because the old me wouldn't be where I am today anyway." The Hyuuga heiress told her sensei.

"If we may stay on topic here, would you please inform us on what you wished to tell us?" Shino asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked to Naruto momentarily before returning her attention back to her team. "Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, I would like to be granted leave of the team."

As expected, the other members of Team Eight were blindsided by this. "What did you say?"

"I wish to be granted leave of Team Eight so I can have the freedom necessary to work with Naruto-kun the way we have been working." She repeated.

**"You know it might work so much easier if you came clean about me."** Lilith told her host.

_'Maybe, but I'll save that for a last resort.'_ Hinata told herself.

"Exactly what work have you been doing with Naruto that is so important you'd ask for something like this?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba frowned at the whiskered blonde. "First you get her to walk around naked for you, then you take her from her team?"

Kurenai's eyes widened then narrowed in extreme anger at the aforementioned genin. "NARUTO!" She then started a very tormenting genjutsu to scar him for life.

Or at least she would have had Hinata not rushed forward and juukened Kurenai's arms to the point of uselessness. "I told you not to threaten Naruto-kun!"

The red-eyed jounin's arms hung limp at her sides. "What? Why did you-?"

"Because you were about to do something incredibly stupid Kurenai-sensei." Hinata interjected, anger evident all over her face. It was an expression her team had never before seen on her.

"Hinata! Why did you attack me?" Kurenai asked, still not understanding this action. Kiba and Shino were too surprised to even comment on it.

"You were about to attack my boyfriend for absolutely no reason."

"No reason? He was-"

"Don't talk like you know the truth Kurenai-sensei. As a jounin I'd expect better of you." Hinata chastised. "Yes, like Kiba said I have walked around naked for Naruto-kun, but who said it was involuntary? For your information, I did it of my own free will and will continue to do so whenever either one of us desire it."

"But why would you do that? It's not like you Hinata." Kiba asked.

"Maybe I'm tired of being the way I used to be." She countered. "Maybe I'm tired of being shy and quiet and unable to show Naruto-kun my love and appreciation for him. Did you ever consider that?"

"I believe we are here to discuss team arrangements, not our personal lives." Shino stated, trying to keep them on their original purpose for this meeting.

"Right. I want... no, I _need_ to be teamed up with Naruto-kun on all future missions, and the best way to make that real is to be released from any obligations to this team. Hokage-sama agrees it is wise but wanted me to approach you all first. What say you?" Hinata explained yet again.

"Why would Hokage-sama approve?" Kiba asked. "Shouldn't she know this would offset our team?"

"Of course she knows that. But it's a manageable change." Hinata replied.

"Even so, why would she feel such a change is necessary? Until you tell us exactly why Hinata, I'm going to refuse to let you walk out on us like this." Kurenai declared.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, sensing her stress at avoiding the true answer. "Hinata-chan, why don't we just tell them?"

She looked up at him and spoke quietly. "Remember how you worried about your own situation? I think I now understand how that felt for you."

Naruto silently 'ahhed'. "Yeah, this is kinda tough to admit to people."

"What are you two talking about?" Kiba asked.

Hinata sighed. "This!" Very suddenly the succubus wings and the long tail burst thru her clothing.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kiba said jumping back.

Shino's shades popped right of his face, he did not even bend down to pick them up.

Kurenai simply stood there and stared, her mouth slightly open as if trying to summon words to express how she was feeling. "What... what the heck is this?" She asked. "It's not a genjutsu since you know that's pointless to show to me."

"You're right, it's not an illusion. It's me, and the reason why I must always be around Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga heiress replied, still trying to somewhat delay the admittance. "Remember how I recently went on a solo mission to Wave Country?" They nodded, aware of that. Kurenai hadn't been enthusiast about it, but did see the value in the experience she needed. "On the way back, I encountered a trapped demon. One not like the Kyuubi, one called a succubus."

"A succubus?" Team Eight asked, all of them aware of what the demon was.

Hinata nodded and withdrew her wings and tail. "I was surprised, but she couldn't do anything to me and I had nowhere to go at the time so we ended up conversing for a little bit. She told me her name and said she could help me with my crippling problems, and after checking for any drawbacks to it, I decided that it was a bargain worth making."

"Wait a minute, you bargained with a demon?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded, but before she could explain further, Kurenai interjected. "What in Kami-sama's name were you thinking Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress sighed in exasperation and turned to her blonde boyfriend. "It is so frustrating trying to talk to people who need to be told something more than once."

He nodded. "Or people that are afraid of what you tell them."

Kurenai saw their calm interactions and arched an eyebrow. _'Wait, does she know about his demonic connection?'_

Hinata looked back to her team. "Everyone, please just let me finish my explanation uninterrupted. Then I'll be happy to answer your questions." Everyone reluctantly nodded. "The succubus's name is Lilith. She told me that if I really wanted to be stronger and more confident around others, I would need to change who I currently was. I was getting there, but I wasn't where I was supposed to be, like my growth was stunted or something. She offered to give me a sort of boast in that, a way to become more vibrant and effective in what I did. After careful consideration, I decided to accept the offer."

**"Want me to explain it for them?"** Llith asked.

"No, it'll mean more coming from me than you." Hinata told her inner demon, this time not bothering to cover it up in front of others. "Lilith gave me everything she promised. I am stronger, better skilled, and no longer afraid to show Naruto-kun how much he means to me. And yes, there was something I had to do for Lilith in return. What I gave her was escape from her prison by residing in myself. Kurenai-sensei, I am now exactly like Naruto-kun is, just on a volunteer basis."

"Why Hinata? Just... why?" Kurenai asked.

"I TOLD YOU WHY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata, as interesting as all this is, why exactly must you be in Naruto's presence on a permanent basis?" Shino inquired. _'Does it have something to do with her statement that she is like him?'_

Hinata calmed down before answering. "I am a host to a succubus. Her power is my power for as long as she is inside me. However, I must energize myself the same way a succubus does. To maintain my own health, I must be free to bond with Naruto-kun at any time. So I request leave of the team under reason of necessity."

"What necessity?" Kurenai asked, wanting to be completely clear on this.

"Like I said, to maintain my strength and health, I need to be free to bond with a man of my choosing."

"So this new condition of yours needs a sort of chakra boast from someone else to maintain your own health? Hinata, why did you accept such a risky thing?" The genjutsu mistress asked.

"Because I'm tired of being seen as the weakling here. You all see me as someone who needs to be treated with kid gloves even if none of you will admit it. I wanted to break free of my old self and become a better woman, and this was the best way I knew how."

"It's still incredibly stupid." Kurenai added.

Hinata frowned. "What's done is done Sensei. Accept it. This isn't going to change or be undone anytime soon, though someday Lilith will leave me. If you care about me at all, you'll help me manage being like this for the time she is in me. So just let me be with Naruto-kun full time rather than this team."

"If I may, you said you need to bond with a man of your choosing." Shino stated. "Exactly why is this necessary?"

"Yeah! And why not one of us? You know we would be more than willing to help you out Hinata. You're our teammate." Kiba added.

Hinata shook her head. "Shino, Kiba, like a succubus I have to bond with a man in an _intimate_ manner, and I have no interest in doing such a thing with either of you. Only Naruto-kun can give me what I need because he is the only one I have these desires for."

Kurenai silently gasped, then frowned deeply. "Hinata, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Hinata took a deep breath before she answered. "Kurenai-sensei, I need to have sex with Naruto-kun on a near daily basis for an indeterminate amount of time. If you refuse to let me, you will be killing me."

In her mind, Kurenai's protectiveness of Hinata combined with her anti-pervert preferences and got fueled by her dislike of this change, and overall somehow equated Hinata's words to be no different than her saying 'Naruto is forced me to have sex with him'. Her rational side knew better, but the rest of her didn't care. Hinata wasn't a virgin anymore and Naruto was the one to make that happen.

"Uzumaki Naruto...!" She started, looking ready to make him see Hell and not with a genjutsu. Hinata stood in front of her sensei to defend him. "Get out of my way Hinata."

"No."

"I'm ordering you to get out of my way."

"I said no. Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?"

"He deflowered you and made you his sex slave. That's all I need to-" She was cut off by a clawed slap to her face, which left scratches on her cheek.

"How dare you claim to act in my best interest if what I say to you goes thru a mental filter?" Hinata yelled. "It was MY choice to become a demon host! It was MY choice to approach Naruto-kun! It was MY choice to give him my first time! It was MY choice to go out and join him the past week. And it's OUR choice to remain together! Don't you DARE act like he's some kind of monster to me!"

"Hinata, don't you think maybe something might be wrong with you? This isn't like you at all." Kiba asked, making sure to keep his distance.

"I said I'm tired of being what I used to be. I wanted to be someone better, someone I could respect. I am that now. I can do my job with confidence and show Naruto-kun my love without fear. Why would that be a bad thing?"

"It shouldn't, but the fact that a demon's involved does give us reason for alarm and suspicion." Shino replied, having picked up his glasses now and put them back in place.

"Well get used to it. I have no intention of going back to the shy quiet Hinata I was. I like being bold and open to my man, and I'm going to stay this way."

"Hinata, we still can't just let you go. We can protect you better than he can." Kurenai told her student, pointing to Naruto.

Hinata scoffed. "I don't need to be protected anymore Kurenai-sensei. Maybe you haven't noticed, but the little girl who joined this team three years ago has grown up. It's time you started treating me as an adult and not a child."

Kurenai fumed and crossed her arms. "Even so, give me one good reason why I should let you leave the team."

"Oh come on! She gave you a reason several times already!" Naruto complained.

Kurenai turned angry red eyes towards him. "You shut up."

Hinata stepped closer to her sensei. "No Kurenai-sensei, _you_ shut up. He's right. I already told you more than once that I need to be with him or else my health suffers from withdrawal. My survival is reason enough, and if that's not good enough for you, then nothing is."

Kurenai still looked angry, then looked like she got a great idea and turned to the whiskered blonde. "Naruto, I challenge you to a spar."

"Huh?"

"It's simple. I will not let Hinata go until I'm certain she's going to be in good hands. Spar with me and I'll see if you're deserving of what she's asking."

"Kurenai-sensei-"

"Hinata this is my legal right. I am entitled to ensure that you're not going to be endangered before you go off on your own if I have doubts otherwise. You want to be with him, I have to be certain he can do everything you trust him to do."

Hinata didn't respond._ 'In a way, she's testing my trust in him. If I trust him, I should have confidence he'll win or do well enough. If I refuse, I'm showing a lack of trust and thus lose my moral ground here.'_

As if sensing her dilemma, Naruto came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be fine. I've faced worse."

She nuzzled into him, enjoying the feel of his body. "I never thought I'd say this, but... kick her ass Naruto-kun."


	22. Chapter 22

Kurenai and Naruto stood about ten meters apart in the field, staring each other down. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata stood at the sidelines with Hinata closest to Naruto. Kiba and Shino stood away from her, as if afraid she might attack them if they got too close.

Naruto took no stance and held no weapon, but he kept his eye on the jounin and his mind on what he remembered Hinata telling him about Kurenai when they had time to talk before the team meeting.

_'Kurenai-sensei is an expert in genjutsu, but that's not all she's good at.'_ Hinata's words echoed in his memory. _'Usually she prefers to trap her enemy in a genjutsu so her allies can finish them off, but if she's on her own she can do that herself. She could sneak up close to her target who won't even see or hear her coming and stab them with a kunai in a lethal spot. I've seen her do this before many times so it's got to be her favored form of eliminating a threat.'_

_'However, Kurenai-sensei didn't get to become a jounin by doing the same thing over and over again. Her skills include tracking, interrogation, intimidation, long range weaponry, and defense taijutsu and ninjutsu. Pretty much the only thing she isn't good at is offensive taijutsu and ninjutsu. If you were ever to fight her, which sadly I'm not convinced will never happen, I'd say fight her in taijutsu with a lot your clones so she has a harder time targeting you. And if she does catch you in one, dispel a clone to snap out of it.'_

Naruto ended the memory and looked at his girlfriend with a smile._ 'Thank you Hinata-chan.'_

Kiba leaned next to Shino and whispered. "Hey Shino, what do you think of this?"

"The fight itself or the reason for it?"

"Either or."

"Personally, I think it is pointless. I see why they think otherwise, but ultimately this fight will change nothing."

Instead of replying, Kiba chose to just watch the fight, seeing just how right Shino would be.

Without waiting for anyone to referee this, Naruto and Kurenai decided to handle this their way. Problem was who was going to act first. Naruto was strongly tempted to, but his recent experience with the Itachi double made him a bit more cautious. He did make sure to focus on her feet, not her face, thus hindering her ability to use genjutsu. Kurenai herself was preparing for him to attack like she knew him to, and was caught off-guard by his uncharacteristic restraint.

Sensing his caution, Hinata decided to do something here to give him a little encouragement. "Naruto-kun..." She quietly called out, getting all eyes her way. Ignoring everyone but her lover, she lightly and slowly unzipped her jacket a bit to show off her cleavage, then started to nibble on her finger while assuming a coy stance. "Please win for me."

For all basic purposes, Hinata had just copied the Sexy Jutsu. All while keeping her clothes on.

Naruto felt heated up, but not just by arousal. It was like his inspiration to win just doubled, maybe tripled. _'Just imagine how she'll reward me when I win.'_ He thought a bit Jiraiya-like, then smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

Kiba and Shino were to put it lightly stunned by this action. Shino didn't look any different, but he was making no effort to face away from Hinata right then, and the main reason Kiba was keeping his cool and distance was because Hinata had Naruto's scent all over her. One of the cardinal rules of the Inuzuka clan was 'don't chase after someone who's already mated'.

Kurenai didn't enjoy this as much as the men here did. She instead got more irritable, like somehow Naruto was making her student do this. Of course Kurenai knew Naruto wasn't controlling Hinata like some kind of puppet, but Hinata never did stuff remotely close to this before she got close to him. Somehow Naruto had to be influencing this behavior in her, not just the succubus, and he needed to be put down before he did more to ruin what Hinata had been.

"Enough." Kurenai said, then started the spar by creating half a ram sign then rushing towards Naruto with a kunai. _'With luck he'll think this is a genjutsu and react as such.'_

This was one of Kurenai's favorite tactics with those that were aware of her specialty, pretend to use a genjutsu so the enemy doesn't know you're doing something real instead.

Just before she reached him, Naruto substituted with one of the many logs in the training ground, thus Kurenai collided with the large cylindrical piece of wood and stumbled to the ground, getting a few scrapes from the bark on the log in the process.

Team Eight looked around but didn't see Naruto anywhere, until a swarm of clones burst from the trees. And since they did so from all directions simultaneously, it was impossible to say for certain where the real one was located.

"You think you can get us all in a genjutsu Kurenai-san?" The Naruto's asked mockingly as they surrounded her.

_'So many Naruto-kun's... it's so tempting.'_ Hinata thought, enjoying the sight before her while trying to keep her hands out of her pants.

Kurenai got back on her feet. "I never said genjutsu was the _only_ thing I could use." She started some hand signs then hit the ground with both palms. "Earth Style Spike Circumference Jutsu."

From the ground around her emerged a cluster of stone spikes pointing outwards all around, followed by a second ring of the same things then a third and so on. This wave of spike emergence happened so quickly that the Naruto clones didn't have time to dodge and were skewered, leaving only smoke.

Thru the smoke, a single Naruto appeared and threw a giant shuriken. Kurenai dodged before it could reach her and threw a kunai at Naruto which hit his crotch. Naruto screamed then disappeared in smoke.

_'Another clone?'_ Kurenai thought, not that surprised. But she sure was surprised when some ninja wire wrapped around her body from behind. She turned her head to see another Naruto throwing a lot of wire at her and some kunai to anchor it. _'He disguised himself as the weapon to attack me from my blind spot.'_

Before she could attempt an escape, Naruto approached her still from behind and held a kunai at the back of her neck. "Concede?"

"I guess I have to." She replied, then Naruto helped loosen the wire.

Kiba frowned. "That was a bit-" He was cut off by Kurenai attacking Naruto with taijutsu once freed. "I spoke too soon."

Naruto couldn't block the first hit but he recovered in time for the second and defended those that followed. "This is very low Kurenai-san."

Kurenai kept up her taijutsu as she replied. "In a ninja fight, anything is fair, especially deception. Quick lesson Naruto, your enemy could easily pretend to lose or forfeit to get you to drop your guard and attack you with a cheap shot. Don't claim your victory until your enemy is completely defeated."

Naruto jumped back, giving them some space. "Maybe so, but something tells me you didn't teach your students that lesson with a fake forfeit of your own."

"What I do with my students is absolutely none of your business." The genjutsu mistress claimed before throwing some kunai which Naruto jumped over.

"Hinata-chan is part of my business now whether you like it or not." He declared, attacking with some shuriken. Kurenai dodged but her dress did get two tears on the right side.

"Let me make one thing perfectly straight here Uzumaki Naruto, there's no force on Heaven or Earth that will convince me Hinata is better off with you than with me and her team."

"What about her life? Would you really rather see her dead than away from you?"

"I don't want her to be a slut because of you!" She shouted, preparing a strong genjutsu.

Naruto reacted by pulling his hitai-ate over his eyes. _'If I don't see her, she can't target me. And I still have clones waiting in case she somehow succeeds.'_ "She's not a slut! She's exactly what you always said you wanted her to be! Able to do things on her own and confident enough to make her own choices and back up her own strength. You would have been proud if you had seen how she fought back near Suna."

"I am proud of her. I just... I don't want her to ruin her career for a boy like so many fangirls have done before."

"So to save her career you'll risk her survival?" Naruto asked, still on guard in case Kurenai decided to attack again.

"Why should I believe that's even real? For all I know it's some sort of trick to guilt-trip me into agreeing to your sick fantasies."

"Well if you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe Hinata-chan instead." Naruto stated.

Hinata nodded. "Kurenai-sensei, have I ever lied to you before?"

Kurenai stared at her student for a moment then sighed. "No."

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No, you have always been smart enough to make your own decisions."

"Then would you please trust me on this?" Hinata asked.

"This isn't about trust Hinata. This is about what's best for you." Kurenai argued.

Hinata frowned and shook her head. "No it's not, this fight is about _you_ Kurenai-sensei, not me. You're not fighting for me, you're fighting for yourself."

"Excuse me?" The genjutsu mistress asked, sounding surprised and offended by the claim.

"You heard me. If you really were fighting for what's best for me, you'd be testing Naruto to see how strong he is, but instead you're actively trying to beat him into submission and you yourself said that even if he defeated you, you still would refuse to let us be together. You're not trying to see if I'd be in good hands away from you, because apparently you're convinced the only hands I should be in are yours."

**"I hope you don't mean that literally."** Lilith commented. **"Not that it wouldn't be interesting to see for Naruto, but it wouldn't do me or you any good."**

Kurenai wiped some sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. "I know I can protect you, but I don't believe he can."

"And why can't he?" Hinata asked. "And for that matter, why should I _have_ to be protected? I'm a kunoichi, not a kindergartner Kurenai-sensei. I've fought, I've killed, I've come close to being killed, all more than once. When are you going to see me as an adult? Hell you argued with Hokage-sama when I finally took a solo mission just two weeks ago. What more do I have to do? For that matter, why don't you argue when Kiba and Shino have to work solo or separately from us? What are you afraid of when it comes to me?"

Kurenai was about to respond right away, but seeing everyone, even Kiba and Shino, stare at her awaiting her reasoning, it somehow made her choke on her own words. Naruto even took his hitai-ate off his eyes, a risky move, but his gaze added to her discomfort. She found herself unable to say anything, knowing it would somehow be used against her.

Shino took a single step forward. "Kurenai-sensei, I have always respected you and trusted your judgment with no questions asked or explanations desired. But this one time I must challenge your wisdom. Clearly Hinata wishes to be free to grow in her own way, and her reasons while unfavorable appear to be completely valid. If Kiba or I were to request freedom to progress our skills, would we be denied the right?"

"Don't play that with me Shino." Kurenai told her student. "You and Hinata are different people so the circumstances are different."

"Then explain how. When I got my first solo mission you were proud of me, but when Hinata got hers you were hovering over her until she was outside the village. What were the differing circumstances?"

Kurenai avoided the Aburame's and Inuzuka's stares and looked at Hinata. There she saw the Hyuuga standing beside Naruto, and right then she actually managed to see the two as a united front. Naruto was still more than willing to fight for Hinata and she was just as willing if not more so to fight for him. Right then, for the first true time, Kurenai could see Hinata as a woman rather than as a child.

"Is this really what you want Hinata?" Kurenai asked, even though she knew the answer.

**"Would we really go to all this trouble if it wasn't?"** Lilith asked rhetorically.

Hinata nodded. "Yes it is Kurenai-sensei."

The genjutsu user suppressed a sigh then looked at the Uzumaki. "Naruto, I'm still not comfortable with this, but I suppose for Hinata's sake I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. But if something bad happens to Hinata and you're the one to blame, I will kill you myself."

Naruto did not look the least bit intimidated by her threat. "If something bad happens to Hinata-chan and it's my fault, you won't have the chance to kill me, for I'll have already beaten you to it."

Kurenai's eyes widened while Hinata's eyes were filled with love for the whiskered blonde. Heedless of her team, she hugged Naruto and kissed him like she hadn't seen him for another three years.

"I am so hot for you right now." She whispered when they parted their lips.

Naruto turned to the jounin. "So is it official?"

Kurenai made herself nod. "Yes, but I'm still going to be checking up on her occasionally and conferring with Hokage-sama about this succubus business you mentioned."

"Go ahead. Hinata-chan doesn't want you guys out of her life completely. She just wants to try something new."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said sultry, impatiently.

"Gotta go." Naruto said before he lifted Hinata into his arms bridal style and took off, leaving the remainder of Team Eight behind trying not to think about what was about to happen.

Kurenai glanced towards the general direction Naruto lived. _'I guess her growing up and branching out was inevitable. Somehow I ended up always thinking of her as just a little girl, but now she's an adult whether I like it or not and she's going to be doing the sort of things we adults do.'_

"Kiba, Shino, you're dismissed. My mind's a million miles right now so I'm not fit to oversee your training for today." She told her remaining students. They nodded and departed, then Kurenai headed home as well.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura showed up in Training Ground Seven ready for the mission to go check on Sasori's contact in Orochimaru's forces. When she got there, she saw Naruto sitting by a tree being kissed by Hinata. Though in Sakura's opinion it looked more like Hinata was trying to have sex with Naruto while the two were fully clothed.

_'Wait a minute.'_ Sakura wondered once that thought crossed her mind. Her eyes darted to the couple's hips._ 'Oh good, their pants aren't unzipped. Though Hinata's are getting a little stained. Is Naruto really that much of a turn-on for her?'_ She didn't want to interrupt them, but when Naruto cupped Hinata's ass with both hands and she moved her arms from his shoulders to his waist, she decided she wasn't going to be forced to watch any more. "Ahem!"

The two ignored her completely, and Sakura could hear a zipper being unzipped. "NARUTO! HINATA!"

That made them stop and look at the pinkette. "Do you have to yell?" Hinata asked, not in the best mood right now. She remained seated on Naruto's lap with her body facing him, even though her head turned towards Sakura now.

"I didn't want to see you two having sex outside in broad daylight." Sakura justified.

"It's a big training ground. There are other places to go you know." Hinata said, somewhat joking now, then she looked back at Naruto. "I didn't say take your hands off there." On sheer reflex Naruto put his removed hands back on her posterior and gripped her cheeks.

"Didn't you two get enough of this last night?" Sakura asked.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at her. "Actually Sakura-chan, last night we weren't together." Naruto admitted.

Hinata closed her eyes._ 'First time we slept apart since I met Lilith.'_

"You weren't?" Sakura repeated.

Hinata shook her head. "Unfortunately I don't live with Naruto-kun just yet. We did spend time together but in the evening I had to go back to my clan compound since I didn't want them to get too nosy in my personal life. But I did talk to my father about it."

"You did?" Naruto asked. "What did he say?"

-Flashback-

"Otou-san, can I ask you something?" Hinata said when she came up to her father.

"Hinata, where were you for dinner?"

**"Eating Naruto-kun."** Lilith joked.

"Eating _with_ Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. _'Though Lilith wasn't wrong.'_

"While I'm not going to keep you away from him for your own good, please don't forget you need to spend time here with your family as well." The Hyuuga head told his daughter.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you about." Hinata mentioned.

Hiashi curiously arched an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"To put it simply, Naruto-kun and I wish to live with each other, for reasons that do not need to be restated to you. And we both know it's easier for me to move out of the compound than for him to move in."

"And you're asking for my permission?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm asking for your assistance in making this possible."

Hiashi didn't know whether to feel confused or slighted. "Are you saying you don't need my permission to do this?"

Hinata stared at him with challenge in her eyes. "Are you saying I need to ask for permission to maintain my health and life?"

Hiashi did not see a way to argue that. So he tried a different approach. "For arguments sake let's say I agreed to assist you in this. How exactly do you need me to?"

"For the most part, I would need you to keep the elders out of it. I am aware that even though they have denied me the role of primary heiress, they still would not like me living outside the clan property. They could try many things but as clan head you should be prepared for anything they can try. And you're the only one I can trust to stop them without having to resort to violence right away."

Hiashi nodded, understanding her explanation. "Very true, but the elders will not be easily persuaded. Especially when they learn who you intend to live with and with me being unable to tell them about your own inner demon. They may even call for a trial by combat for you and Naruto."

Hinata smiled deviously. "If they think they can defeat us, let them see how wrong they are."

-End Flashback-

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "More fighting to stay together? Don't we do that enough already?"

Hinata leaned against Naruto's chest, smiling. "Let's not worry about that right now. Instead I just want to be in your arms again. Last night I got so cold without you." She looked to Sakura. "Again, if you don't want to see this there are other places to be."

Sakura huffed. "We need to be together to meet our team leader so I can't just walk off like that you know. Just have a little courtesy for those of us who don't have boyfriends."

Hinata shrugged and turned back to the young medic. "Maybe you should find one. It's not like you don't have options you know."

Sakura surprised them both by not saying saying anything in response, not even in reference to Sasuke. All she did was look bothered but not mad, like there was something she didn't want to talk about.

"So is everyone here?" A new voice asked as a stranger dropped into the field. Everyone turned to him and saw a man around Kakashi's age dressed in near-identical clothing stand before them. He had short brown hair and black eyes, and the most distinguishing characteristic he had was the facial visor that looked virtually identical to the one the Nidaime used to wear.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be filling in for Kakashi-sempai while he recuperates. My name is Yamato, your new captain for this mission. Hokage-sama has already informed me about the three of you and you all already know each other." He glanced at the still-embracing couple. "Some better than others I suppose. So we won't waste time with introductions. Now, I'll explain our mission. On your feet everyone."

Naruto and Hinata separated and stood up, and while her back was turned Hinata used a quick jutsu Lilith had taught her to remove arousal stains on her clothes. So now her pants and panties looked as dry as a nun's. At the same time Naruto zipped his pants back up again.

Seeing he had their attention, Yamato continued. "The four of us are to proceed to the Tenchi bridge outside of Kusa's territory. There we will intercept the spy that Akatsuki has within Orochimaru's organization. This is a chance for us to find out about both Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to the assassination of Orochimaru and the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. So keep focused, all of you."

The two chuunin and one genin nodded.

"We will gather at the front gate in one hour after sorting thru our equipment one last time then we will depart. Best prepared for the worst." Yamato added. While ninja of their experience usually were already in the habit of having their equipment ready before the debriefing, it never hurt for one final look before departure. "Any questions?"

Hinata nodded. "Two actually. Is Kusa aware of any of this? I would assume they would be since you said it's within their territory."

"I'm afraid I wasn't told about that. I assume that we are not expected to interact with any Kusa nin on this, and if we do we shouldn't instigate aggression." Yamato answered.

"My other question is what are we to do if by chance we encounter anyone else from Orochimaru's group?" Hinata added.

"Fight if we have to, and retreat if we don't. This is a capture mission with an assigned target, not a combat mission." Yamato told her.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Thanks, I just wanted to make sure we all knew this."

"Anything else?" Yamato asked. Sakura and Naruto shook their heads. "Good, then use the next hour wisely."

The group departed, and an hour later they all had left Konoha headed for the Tenchi Bridge.

* * *

Kamizuki Izumo and his teammate Hagane Kotetsu stood in their usual positions in their booth outside the gates of Konoha. It was a beautiful summer day, not a cloud in the sky and nothing had happened since Yamato's team had left the village two hours ago, so they were a little relaxed with their positions that day.

"Hey Izumo?" Kotetsu asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"We are a ninja village, right? So it is fair enough to assume that we have a number of enemies out there."

"Well duh, don't you remember the Suna-Oto Invasion?" Izumo said while rolling his eyes, thinking that the sun had gone to Kotetsus's head.

"Yeah, I remember. Which is why I am wondering, why exactly do we always guard the gates?"

"Because _someone_ has to guard them of course."

"But wouldn't it be safer to keep the gates closed?"

"Well…" Izumo had to pause there for a moment to think. Actually he had never questioned the reason why the gates were always open. "You might have a point."

"I mean when you think about it, we are letting dozens of people in and out of the village every day and all we ever do is just nod to them and collect names." Kotetsu continued.

"You're right, couldn't there be a better system to check them? I mean what if they are enemy ninja in henges?"

"Exactly. If the gates were closed we could give them a quick inspection, ask them what their intent is in the village, and then make a record of who they are and what time they came in before we opened up."

"We already do that." Izumo pointed out.

Kotetsu nodded. "But with the gate closed we would feel like guardians rather than secretaries. And with the door closed, there's little chance of them being able to run past us to get into the village if we tried to stop them."

"Also, now that you mention it, are we the only guards for the gate?" Izumo asked as he suddenly looked around. "I mean this is a pretty big gate so shouldn't there be like a couple of guards watching it instead of just us? What if a large group tried to come thru? Do they really think we alone are enough to hold them off long enough?"

"Yeah… and is this the only gate for the entire village? Because I've lived here my entire life and I can only remember ever seeing this one gate. Is this the only way to leave the village? Isn't that kind of dangerous? What if there was an emergency and everyone had to evacuate? What if it was blocked off?" Kotetsu said. He was on a roll now with his questioning.

"And who decides anyway if the gate is supposed to be open or closed? Is it the Hokage? The Council? Or us?" Izumo paused at that. "Do we decide if the gate should be open or closed?"

"And who guards it after our shift ends? When we come here in the mornings there's no one here and when we leave at night there is no one to take our place. Do they show up later or is there some sort of security jutsu activated? Or are we just leaving this place undefended at night?"

The two of them were so engrossed with talking to each other that neither of them noticed the stranger appear in front of them. The stranger watched them talking for a moment before giving a loud cough to get their attention.

Both of the shinobi fell silent and slowly turned their heads to look at the stranger.

The stranger was a male in his early to mid-twenties. He was dressed like he had just come from a party, black dress pants and a black jacket over a red shirt. His hair was a dark ash gray color cut short but stylish. He was also wearing extremely dark shades over his eyes.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." He said politely, with a slight accent in his voice that suggested that he was not from the Land of Fire. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said with a smile, revealing perfectly straight and bright white teeth that reflected the sunlight like a mirror.

Both men jumped back into their positions and tried to look professional.

"Can we help you with something, sir?" Izumo asked

The man nodded. "You can indeed my friend. I was wondering if I might have permission to enter your village."

Both Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and nodded. Silently deciding to test out their inspection methods they had just discussed.

"Do you mind if we just ask you a few questions first?" Kotetsu asked, though he made the tone of his voice sound like it was not a request.

The man nodded. "By all means. I am in no hurry."

"Alright, can you tell us your name and where you are from?"

"Lilu Aru is my name. And I am from the Land of Waves." Aru said, his voice never changing tone as he spoke.

"You are from the Land of Waves? Are you a ninja?"

Aru shook his head. "No, I am afraid I have no talent for those jutsu style things. Though I was always amazed at how you ninjas were able to vanish and then reappear without a sound."

"Would you mind emptying your pockets sir?" Kotetsu asked

Aru obliged and offered the contents of his pockets, which turned out to be nothing more than a checkbook a pen, and a wallet with an ID card that confirmed he was name was 'Lilu Aru'. They also gave him a quick pat-down to check for any weapons, which turned up nothing.

"And what brings you to Konoha?" Izumo asked, after returning Aru's things to him.

"A combination of business and pleasure. I am a merchant from Wave Country and was rather hoping to open up a trade between my town and Konoha, that is the business part. The pleasure is well…I have heard that Konoha has a number of beautiful women and while I'm here I hope to at least see for myself how beautiful a kunoichi is." He said with a rather sly smirk.

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at the man. He seemed pretty honest, they could not sense any ill intent from him, and he had been pretty cool about answering all their questions and letting them search him.

"Alright, you are free to enter the village. Just be sure to respect our laws and customs and there should be no problem." Kotetsu said as he gestured for the man to enter.

Aru smiled and bowed his head to each of them. "Thank you, it is good to know that this village is protected by such intelligent and diligent men." He said as he walked past them and into the village.

Kotetsu and Izumo smiled and stood proudly, feeling pretty good about themselves.

"Hey Kotetsu?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time we actually went on an away mission?"

"Umm... I want to say it was sometime between the Yondaime's death and Godaime's inauguration, but even then I'm guessing."

The visitor himself ignored their banter and looked around the village before he took a deep inhale thru his nose. "Lilith, I know you're here. And when I find you, you'll be screaming."


	23. Chapter 23

Travel for Yamato's team went surprisingly well. Despite what he heard about Uzumaki Naruto from others, the whiskered blonde didn't show any of the behaviors and displays the mokuton user had been warned about, not yet at least.

So far all Naruto really had been doing was walking in line with Hinata and chatting with her, while keeping ready in the event of sudden threats. However, Yamato knew that looks could be very deceiving, and if Naruto did start showing any signs he had been warned about, he was fully prepared to deal with it.

"Naruto, can't you focus on your mission rather than your girlfriend?" Sakura irritably asked.

"This coming from the girl who pestered Sasuke for a date every time she saw him?" He shot back, making Hinata smile.

"Settle down you two." Yamato called back without even turning his head to look at them.

With that, the members of the former Team Seven shut up, at least to each other. Naruto kept conversing with Hinata.

**"She is jealous. It is written over that big forehead of hers." **Lilith whispered inside Hinata's mind.

_'They should be more focused on possible threats.'_ Sakura mentally groaned, glancing at her surroundings as if to prove her point to herself.

The team was walking down one of the paved roads that lead away from Konoha, which had a sparse amount of trees on both sides. These were smaller and thinner than the normal trees of Konoha's forests and few enough in number that one could see the grassy fields on the other side of them.

_'Then again, there's little places a person could hide without using a genjutsu or going underground and Hinata could easily find someone using either. So maybe they really can afford to be a little off-guard here.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"There's a hotel up the road I'm familiar with. We'll crash there tonight then continue on the next day." Yamato told them all, still without turning around to look at them.

"Why not keep going and camp when we're tired?" Naruto asked.

"Would you ladies prefer that or to stay in a hotel with a hot spring and hot meal?" Yamato asked, this time glancing over his shoulder.

_'Nice try Yamato-taicho.'_ Hinata thought. "I choose the option where I can sleep with Naruto-kun. If that means sleeping outside with only camp food and no bath, so be it."

**"Though running hot water is a tempting offer. Not to mention beds are more comfortable for long orgasm-filled nights."**

"But... but a hot spring would be nice." Sakura defended, afraid to lose this opportunity.

"Not as nice as Naruto-kun is." Hinata countered with a smile.

Yamato finally turned around and actually faced them. "I believe that won't be a problem for the two of you."

"Thanks Yamato-taicho." Hinata told him.

"Wait, wouldn't it be unprofessional to let a boy and girl sleep together on a mission?" Sakura asked.

Yamato pulled a piece of paper out of his vest pocket. "Take a look at this."

Sakura took the note and read it allowed. "For the course of the mission Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata have my permission to sleep in the same area at night in whatever way they see it. Anything they do while together is to be ignored. Do not take measures to make this not happen, this is for Naruto's own well-being and will make working with him safer for everyone on the mission. This order must be followed until the team returns to Konoha for debriefing. Signed, Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage."

_'Thank you Hokage-sama.'_ Hinata thought.

_'Thanks Baa-chan.'_ Naruto thought at the same time as Hinata.

**"Whew, dodged a bullet there."** Lillith commented with the two.

Sakura looked at the couple in complete disbelief and a slight red look on her face. "Why would Hokage-sama give you two permission to have sex on the job?"

"Who said anything about having sex? Really Sakura, you must get those perverted thoughts out of your mind." Hinata replied with a slight smirk.

"Oh don't play that game with me." Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes slightly at the openly sexual woman before her.

"Technically we're not on the job when we're asleep. Besides, what exactly is the harm in this? We're not endangering anyone. So how exactly are we being unprofessional if we choose to have a little fun when we have the time to?"

**"And we will be having a lot of fun."**

Naruto nodded. "I've gotta side with Hinata-chan on that."

"Of course you would you pervert." Sakura quietly insulted.

Naruto just shrugged. "At least I'm loved."

Whether or not that was meant to hurt her, Sakura still felt a metaphorical arrow in her heart at that jibe.

Yamato let out a small cough to get their attention. "Well, if you three are done exchanging words let's get moving." He then turned around and started walking again. _'This arguing they have with each other hardly makes for a good team composition.'_

* * *

Evening came and Yamato checked them into the hotel, which was located in a small town along the way to Rice Country. Not wanting to spend a lot, considering he had a budget to keep, he paid for a single room that all four of them would have to share.

"I'm not keeping you two from sleeping together, but if you want to be alone for anything you'll have to find somewhere else to do it in. I really don't want to hear anything when I sleep." Yamato told the young couple, using his creepy face to drive the point home, and it worked considering Naruto and Hinata nodded very quickly as he stared at them.

Rather than make a fuss, Naruto and Hinata decided to bathe separately in the hot springs. They likely wouldn't have succeeded even if they had made a fuss since the springs were crowded and by no means co-ed. So Naruto was with Yamato in the men's side while Sakura and Hinata were in the women's side.

Yamato sat in the hot water up to his neck and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the relaxing effect, however his senses were far from dulled.

"Naruto, if you attempt to even glance over that wall you can expect a great deal of pain in your future." Yamato said without even glancing over his shoulder, though he gave a small smile when he heard a long exaggerated sigh from the blonde. _'Kids today.'_

Meanwhile on the girl's side, normally Hinata would have been too embarrassed to bathe with other women, even her comrades. Due to the fact she had always been very self-conscious about her body and how it compared to others.

But her insecurities about herself practically didn't exist anymore. Why care about whether or not her body matched the other girls? Or even if her boobs floated in the water or not? Naruto loved her body and therefore there was nothing wrong with it.

**"My dear, everyone loves your body. Every man would gladly injure himself just to touch you with a single finger. Women would sell their souls to even get your figure." **Lilith commented.

"I don't want any other man, I just want Naruto-kun. Speaking of which, I have a question. When we do finally separate, is my body going to go back to how it looked before we bonded?" The Hyuuga heiress whispered in the changing room._  
_

Lilith was silent for a moment as she contemplated this question. **"That is an excellent question… I have no idea."**

"What? How can you not know?_"_

**"This is the first time I ever did something like this. I had a very good idea of what was going to happen to your body when we bonded. But after we are separated, I haven't the foggiest on what is going to happen to you. You could return to your normal body or you get to keep this dynamite body. We shall have to see what fate decides."**

Hinata simply rolled her eyes. "Great."_  
_

Sakura was already in the water when Hinata got in, the Hyuuga heiress having taken time to tie her hair in a bun first before getting wet. Sakura couldn't help but glance at Hinata's naked body now that it was an expected site, unlike the time in Naruto's apartment where she was on the floor wearing ramen.

"Hey Hinata, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you like Naruto?" Sakura asked to make conversation.

Hinata shrugged indifferently. "I could ask you the same question about Sasuke."

**"Why would anyone like an Uchiha? Lying little pricks."**

Sakura grimaced a bit at the question. "Let's not talk about that. What I want to know is why would you be so eager to be this close to Naruto when you hadn't even seen him in three years? I mean, he's not the same person he was back then, no more than you are. Do you really love him or just who he used to be?"

Hinata frowned at the pinkette. "Again Sakura, I could ask you the same thing. You're still holding out for the chance to be with the Uchiha, you said so yourself back in Suna. And you've been separated from him even longer than I was from Naruto-kun. Maybe you're in love with who Sasuke used to be instead of who he is now."

"But Hinata..."

"No Sakura, I will not have you dissecting my relationship just because you don't understand how it works. I am aware that Naruto-kun has changed over the years, but I have too and we'll never know if we can make it work if we don't try. Don't tell me I can't just because you can't make sense of what I'm doing."

"I'm not. Or at least I'm not intending to."

"Then what exactly are you intending?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not intending anything. I'm just curious why you and him..." Sakura said, but ended up unable to finish.

"Why we what?" Hinata asked. "Why we chose each other? Or why we can be sexual so soon."

Sakura slowly nodded. "The last one. I never thought you would want to be with Naruto that way so soon. I thought you two would just date, not go at it like rabbits. Why would you do that now? And why would Naruto go along with it? Are you just sexier than me?"

"Is that what this is all about Sakura? You're bothered by Naruto finding me sexier than you?" Hinata asked, and Sakura shamefully nodded. "Sakura, Naruto-kun wanted a girlfriend. You didn't want to be that girlfriend. You suggested he seek me out He gave me a try and discovered he liked me. Exactly why he likes me is something you should ask him. As for why I like him, he's everything I could want in a man."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that, and so decided to just enjoy her soak while she could.

**"Going for the kill blow a little often when it comes to her, aren't you?"**

"Sakura, please, I don't want my relationship with Naruto-kun scrutinized. We shouldn't have to justify our happiness. I'm sorry that this hurts you a little but you had your chance to be with him. He is mine now." Hinata responded as she sank a little deeper into the water, enjoying the feeling it had on her skin.

**"You will get no argument from me my dear. Just try not to PMS on everyone. Bad for the image."**

Hinata simply rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

"For what it's worth Hinata, I am happy for the two of you. Really, I am." Sakura added. "I just thought something was wrong because your relationship wasn't what I expected it to be, and I guess that's why I was a bit intrusive so far. If I do it again, please let me know so I can stop. I don't want to become someone Naruto hates."

Hinata nodded but said nothing, still enjoying the soak.

* * *

That night the entire team gathered in their one room where a large meal was already ready for them.

"Nice spread." Natural said as he sat down, wearing a black yukata like the others were. Hinata was showing a little cleavage but in her defense it was hard for her not to, especially in that attire.

"May I ask what the occasion is Yamato-taicho?" Hinata asked.

"I just thought that since this was our last opportunity for a warm meal we might as well take it. Besides, we are will be doing a great deal of walking tomorrow and you are all going to need your strength."

"Like a metaphorical last meal?" Sakura asked.

Yamato chuckled. "A bit too morbid for my tastes."

**"I would hardly pick this for a last meal. I would much rather prefer a nice long and hot sausage to chew on."**

"Really? You honestly made that joke?" Hinata whispered.

**"What joke? I would seriously like some sausage." **Lilith said, not even realizing she had made a joke.

"But for now, let's just enjoy it and go over what we'll do when we reach our destination." Yamato said and the lower rank ninjas nodded, being as attentive as possible.

"Our target is a spy that Sasori of the Akatsuki left in Orochimaru's operations. This is reported to have both in-depth knowledge of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru; if captured and brought back alive to Konoha, our intelligence department could gain a wealthy of information."

The three of them nodded in agreement at his words. Such information would indeed be valuable to village, especially if it shed more light on the Akatsuki or Orochimaru.

"Now, this spy is expecting to meet Sasori so we should use that to our advantage." Yamato turned to Sakura. "You are the only one here who has had interactions with Sasori. I got details of him thanks to Suna but to complete the effect we need your insights. Tell me about his characteristics, behaviors, even the sound of his voice."

"You plan on masquerading as him when the spy appears?" Sakura asked to clarify.

The jounin nodded. "And Naruto and Sakura, if all goes well and according to plan we will only go after Sasuke if the circumstances permit it. If escape is necessary then that's what we'll do, even if it means leaving him for later. Understand?"

Both aforementioned shinobi nodded, looking far less hesitant than expected of them to that order.

"Alright, to capture this spy we need to catch it off guard. My pretending to be Sasori should do that for a little while. The spy will certainly be trying to keep this meeting unknown to Orochimaru and will want to keep this encounter short so we have a narrow window of opportunity to strike. And in case this is a trap set up by Akatsuki I will go in alone at first while the three of you will wait in hiding for my signal. Hinata, this is where your byakugan will come in handy the most."

Hinata nodded.

"Given the fact there was a spy in Suna which helped Akatsuki get the Kazekage, and that he said all this as he was dying, I don't really think Sasori was lying. But you're right in being cautious here." Sakura added.

Yamato nodded. "The strategy is simple. I will go in first and try to restrain the target. If I fall to do so or a fight breaks out you three will jump in to support me. The four of us will continue to try and capture the target but if it looks like we might encounter Orochimaru we will escape, with or without the target. We are not equipped to fight Orochimaru in this. Now, if we do have to fight here, we shall do so in a buddy system, so none of us will be forced to fight alone. Naruto and Hinata will be paired together while Sakura will be paired with me."

Sakura briefly glanced at the pleased pair. "Yamato-taicho-"

The mokuton user cut her off. "Sakura, you are our only medic. To ensure you don't get hurt and unable to help us I will need to protect you." This made the pinkette nod.

"Tomorrow we'll take some time to get some coordination training in so you three will have an idea how to incorporate your fighting styles together. So for tonight let's get some good rest." He then turned to the couple, making his creepy face for extra emphasis. "And I would prefer that sleep is all you do."

Naruto looked disturbed by the sight but Hinata smiled indifferent to the expression. "If you say so."

In her head though, Lilith scoffed at Yamato. **"That guy really needs to get laid. I can sense the pent up sexual tension in him."**

* * *

After dinner everyone crawled into their futons and went to sleep. Yamato and Sakura slept alone but Naruto and Hinata shared one, Hinata cuddled into Naruto like he was the single most comfortable thing in the world, and she did think that.

And they stayed like that for an hour, waiting for the others to fall asleep. Once they were certain, they put all their ninja skills to work to sneak out of the room silently. Just to be safe, Hinata left a genjutsu Kurenai taught her that tricked others into seeing her still sleeping in bed with Naruto. All members of Team Eight did this when it was their turn to keep guard at night so enemies would be tricked into thinking the entire team was asleep, unaware one of them was awake and hidden.

**"Clever girl. Though I personally always liked it when people got a chance to watch, bit of a turn on in my opinion."**

The two of them moved silently down the halls of the hotel, taking a few turns and sneaking past the front desk where the innkeeper was already fast asleep, his hand wrapped around an empty sake bottle. Naruto paused, unable to resist the urge of his inner prankster. He picked up a black marker from the desk and drew a few funny images on the face of the innkeeper before sneaking back to Hinata, who had to bite the inside of her cheek in order to suppress a giggle.

The two of them snuck out to the courtyard, where the only light at the moment came from the moon above them. They quickly walked across the grass and made their way to a spot underneath a tall tree.

When they got there, they did a quick look around to make sure there were not any other night owl guests prowling around at night. When the two of them were sure that they were alone, they laid on the ground under the tree and curled up against each other. They stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the touch of one another's bodies. Naruto reached over and gently stroked Hinata's hair, amazed at how similar it felt to silk. And Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's stomach and ran her fingers around his abs. Finally they turned their heads towards each other and kissed.

The two of them kissed for a good long while, allowing their tongues to wrestle. And while they did that, their hands quickly began to remove the clothes of the other. When they finally stopped to breath they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hinata-chan, have you had any problems with Lilith lately" Naruto asked.

"Other than her occasional dirty jokes and the time she insisted I get other guys to plow me, no. Why?" Hinata asked.

"I spoke with Kyuubi earlier and he warned me about her. He said we need to get her out of you right away."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

**"Poor fox probably wants me for himself again."** Lilith suggested.

"He told me that Lilith enjoys seeing people suffer and will never be satisfied with you wanting just me. He says she will do whatever it takes to ensure she gets what she wants, even if it breaks your heart." The blonde boy told the brunette girl.

**"He's wrong. I wouldn't do that to you. You can trust me. It's Kyuubi-kun that can't be trusted."** Lilith told her host.

"We'll just both have to keep an eye on our demons won't we Naruto-kun?" Hinata told her lover.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and traced her fingers down his chest. "I think you could stand to say it a few more times."

Naruto gave a sly grin as he cupped the Hyuuga girl's breast in one hand thru her robe and while the other trailed down her back to grip her firm ass. _'Mmm... both feel as soft as pillows.' _He thought to himself while aloud he said "Why say, when I could show?"

Hinata could already feel how hard Naruto was as she pressed herself against him, and that was just turning her on even more. "I will take that option." She said with a purr.

**"This is gonna be a fun-filled night." **Lilith said excitedly as the two lovers were about to start when suddenly they felt a very eerie presence.

Both of them turned their heads up and to their surprise they say Yamato sitting right on the edge of the tree branch staring down at them intensely, his eyes not moving or even blinking.

'_What the hell? When did he get here?' _Naruto thought, completely shocked and a bit embarrassed as he quickly tied his robe up.

**"This guy… he is good. I did not even sense him coming."**

"Naruto, Hinata, I said I preferred sleep be all you did." Yamato said, facing the two with a frown.

"How long have you been there?" Hinata asked.

"That is not important. Also Hinata, I was a member of the ANBU so please do not think for a second your little ploy could fool me."

Hinata silently cursed herself for not suspecting that he might be able to see through her deception.

"With all due respect Taicho, you never actually ordered that. You just said what you wanted us to choose, not that we couldn't choose otherwise." Naruto argued.

"Hmm... then I'll have to keep that in mind for the next night." He said, making his scary face again.

Naruto groaned. "You mind knocking that off? It's getting old and it is pretty creepy."

"Knock what off?" He asked as he continued to stare at them.

"That whole creepy look you have on your face, it is disturbing." Hinata said as she tied her own robe up, though she was pretty sure Yamato was not even really looking at her body.

"I do not know what you are talking about. This is how I normally look. Now, please return to the room and go to sleep. I would prefer not having to use force."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. "Alright alright, we're going." He and Hinata began to slowly trudge back towards the hotel entrance.

"And do be quite, Sakura is actually sleeping." Yamato said as he watched them go back inside. He continued to sit on the perch in the tree. After a bit he heard a slight movement next to him, he slowly turned his head and saw a small owl sitting next to and staring at him with an equal intensity.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment in silence, neither of them blinking or even twitching. Finally after a moment the owl simply hooted and flew off.

_'I always win in a staring contest.' _He thought proudly to himself as he hopped down from the tree.

* * *

The next morning, Yamato got them up bright and early, and had his eyes dead set on Naruto and Hinata as he said the phrase 'I hope you all got a good night's sleep."

After a quick breakfast which was served to them by the inn-keeper, who still had marker on his face and still remained ignorant of it, the team spent a day practicing training together as planned and Yamato and Sakura had to admit Naruto and Hinata were being very professional in what they were doing. There had been times in the past where lovers were too focused on each other to properly keep their minds on the job, thus why lovers usually weren't assigned together as a regular thing. But these two proved that the other side of that coin was lovers could keep their professional lives professional too.

Yamato himself was impressed. He originally thought he would have to spend every waking moment keeping those two off of each other. But instead, he found that after his little intervention from last night, the two of them made no more advances to 'get down and dirty'. '_It is good to see that they know how to keep their personal lives separate from their professional lives.' _He thought.

That is not to say that he did not continue to keep an eye on them at night. He was the type of ninja who always made sure to sleep with one eye open. Though he rarely ever got any sleep. Sleep for him was… uneasy.

Shortly after sunrise on their third day out, they had reached their destination, the Tenchi Bridge. It was just a simple curved suspension bridge made of rope and wood connecting two sides of a small chasm. It was the kind of bridge that one would expect to snap and break the moment you set a single foot on it, which is why most people typically went around it rather then over it. Due to its rather scenic location it looked almost like a place one would expect to film a movie, but this could soon become a battleground. And in the center of it was a robed figure, standing there waiting.

The team came to a stop just before they could be seen, hiding behind some rocks that were themselves hidden behind trees. They remained in their position for several minutes, staring at the robed figure. For all they knew it could have just been some nut standing there and about to leave. But as the minutes passed and the person continued to remain still, they were sure that it was indeed their target.

"Time for me to get to work. Wood Style Transformation Jutsu." Yamato said before a bunch of wooden branches covered his body and molded themselves until he looked just like Sasori in his Hiruko body thanks to a picture he used as a reference. Akatsuki cloak, face mask, and a straw umbrella hat completed the illusion. "Alright Sakura, how did he sound?"

**"Like a guy who spent too much time around puppets and not enough with real people." **Lilith remarked, even though she had little interaction with the late puppet user.

"Sort of gravely."

"Like this?" Yamato tested.

Sakura shook her head. "No, a little deeper and harsher."

"Like this?"

"Not that deep."

"This?"

Sakura nodded. "That one works. Though I wouldn't talk too much. I'm told Sasori wasn't very patient. Just get straight to the point and try not to make any idle chit chat."

Yamato nodded. "Be alert and ready team." He then headed out, the others wishing him luck. To which he quickly responded with "No such thing as luck."

He got on the bridge, stopping about two and a half meters from the cloaked target who wasn't facing right at him.

"It's been a long time Sasori-sama." The spy greeted as they slowly began to pull back their hood. "Five years I believe."

Now everyone could see the spy's face, and it was one they all could recognize. Naruto especially, as it was one face he swore he'd never forget, a face that made his blood boil and his teeth grind in anger.

The spy was Yakushi Kabuto, a traitor, a liar, and all around lunatic.

"Were you followed?" Yamato asked in his Hiruko voice, aware of who Kabuto was thanks to the bingo book. He knew that although Kabuto was registered as a medic, he was extremely dangerous and to be treated as an S-level threat.

"No, it is safe here. For now at least."

"What can you tell me?"

Kabuto paused to readjust his glasses. "When your jutsu was lifted and I regained my memories, I felt a little light-headed. I am still at times disorientated. But I believe I can answer your questions as long as we hurry."

"Tell me about the location of Orochimaru's base, and of Uchiha Sasuke while you're at it." Yamato inquired.

Kabuto smiled softly. "We have a number of bases to keep from being discovered. We change location on a weekly basis each time at random as to not create a pattern. We even have bases beyond Oto and Rice Country, spread out throughout all the nations. Orochimaru has spies in those countries that allow us to enter and exit unnoticed. Unfortunately, moving around so much and taking valuable things with us can be bothersome. Our current base is a small one hidden on an island in a lake to the north. We will move from it in three days. And yes, Uchiha Sasuke is there right now." He said, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

* * *

"What are they saying Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as the wind from the canyon was making it impossible to hear what Kabuto was saying from their position.

Hinata had her byakugan active to check for surrounding threats, and while she was at it chose to read Kabuto's lips. "He's talking about the base Orochimaru is currently at and how he manages to remain hidden all the time. And he just said Sasuke-san is nearby, but not within my vision range."

Sakura felt her breathing hitch for a moment at the mention that Sasuke might be close by.

Naruto was silent for a moment as well. He was tempted, sorely tempted, to vanish and see if he could find Sasuke right now. But he kept himself restrained. "Like Yamato-taichou said, we'll have to wait until after this. What else are they saying?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward just a tad more.

Unfortunately when he did, a little bit of the plant brushed his nose. Naruto felt a sneeze come on. He held his breath and tried to hold it back but it was definitely coming. He covered his mouth to try and silence it. And when Hinata and Sakura saw that he was about to sneeze, they panicked and placed their own hands over his to try and filter out the sound of-

"ACHOOO!" The sound came out muffled by still audible.

**"This guy is so lucky he is cute." **Lilith commented, annoyed at the fact that their cover might be blown.

* * *

Kabuto turned around, having heard something. All he saw was a rabbit scampering in the bushes. "Just a rabbit. I thought we had been found out for a moment."

_'How did he hear that over the wind?'_ Yamato asked himself.

"By the way Sasori-sama, regarding the orders you gave me..." Kabuto continued, facing the disguised Yamato again who was getting more suspicious than he already was. He also did not like that creepy little smile on Kabuto's face.

_'Damn, I still need to find out a few more things. But if I press further I may blow my cover.'_ The mokuton user told himself.

"After transferring to his new body, Orochimaru used a barrier jutsu to protect his old vessel. I was unable to retrieve a cell sample from it." Kabuto finished from his earlier statement.

"I see." Yamato noted, unsure what other reaction would be appropriate to give regarding his character. Kabuto's calm but watchful gaze only made him want to finish this sooner, lest he give himself away.

* * *

After both Hinata and Sakura silently screamed at Naruto to not move any more and keep quiet the three of them returned their gaze back to the two on the bridge.

"What's he waiting for? Why isn't he trying to capture Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Remember, this is Kabuto we're dealing with." Sakura told him just above a whisper. "He's good at escaping and at endangering his enemy, like when we saw him in that base the Fuuma clan was snooping around in. If he gets away the entire mission is a failure. The situation requires extra caution."

"Yeah I remember, and the fact they are on the middle of a very old bridge over a chasm could spell problems."

Hinata nodded. "True, but something needs to be done soon before Kabuto makes an effort to get away first." She then paled. "Oh no. Not good."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Someone else is here too."

**"Oh shit, unwelcomed guests always cause problems."**

* * *

"I can't afford to be out here any longer." Kabuto warned. "Give me 'the item' now as planned." He held out his hand, waiting to be handed something.

Yamato froze, naturally having nothing to give here. _'This is my chance.'_ He nodded and moved his right arm as if to grab something, but what he grabbed was a kunai.

There was a sudden hissing sound combined with a gust of wind, making both ninjas freeze in place. Especially when they could see a third person who had a purple snake with him that wrapped around Kabuto.

"You seem to be having a good conversation. Mind if I join you?"

_'He was followed? By Orochimaru? This is bad.'_ Yamato thought.

Using a quick burst of speed Kabuto got out of his cloak just before the snake constricted around where he would have been otherwise. The bespectacled ninja stopped beside Yamato facing Orochimaru defensively. "Sasori-sama, if you hadn't drawn that kunai I wouldn't have been able to escape in time."

_'That bought me some time, but what do I do about Orochimaru?'_ Yamato asked himself. _'I still need to capture Kabuto, but Orochimaru makes that near impossible.'_

Orochimaru stared at the Sasori-double with an amused snake-smirk. "Ah Sasori of the Red Sand, seeing you here sure takes me back to those good old days." He said as his long tongue licked his thin lips.

"So you tailed Kabuto." Yamato stated, trying to buy more time. "How like you, untrusting and paranoid."

"What's with the hostility? I merely wanted to have a chat. You see, to develop a new jutsu I would have needed hundreds of test subjects to experiment on. But thanks to your little plant here, I can use a single one hundreds of times. Which has helped me immensely, considering how difficult it is to obtain test subjects nowadays."

Knowing that his charges were awaiting his signal, and Naruto likely the most impatient of them all, Yamato's mind was racing. _'I seriously doubt I can subdue Orochimaru by myself, but if I call the others I'll blow my cover and lose the chance to capture Kabuto. And even if I try to fight Orochimaru, my fighting style will give me away. Stay and fight, or try to retreat, what do I do?'_

Kabuto charged up his right hand and created a chakra scalpel. But instead of attacking Orochimaru, he swung his arm to Yamato, tearing his Akatsuki robe and splitting open the wooden disguise. Surprised, Yamato jumped out of the shell before he could be properly identified, and tried to get off the bridge.

"Striking Shadow Snakes." Orochimaru called while Yamato was in the air, making a set of a dozen purple snakes emerge out of his right sleeve that coiled around Yamato. One tried to bite him in the neck, only to fall prey to a substitution with a wooden decoy sculpted crudely to resemble Yamato.

As a result the real Yamato had to land back on the bridge in full view of the snake sannin and his apprentice.

"A wood element substitution. Hmm... I wonder..." Orochimaru said as he recalled his snakes.

"Orochimaru-sama, is this Sasori's real body?" Kabuto asked, as he had never seen the real Sasori hidden inside the Hiruko.

"Oh no, check the hitai-ate. He's someone from Konoha who found out about this from Sasori somehow."

"What's the deal here?" Yamato asked, using his normal voice again. "Kabuto, as a spy for Akatsuki you should have been under their jutsu this whole time."

"Oh that? Orochimaru-sama undid that on me years ago." Kabuto answered as he fixed his glasses and smirked.

"So you were pretending to be controlled while secretly you had already switched sides. Sounds like you fell prey to Orochimaru's jutsu rather than Sasori's."

"Oh no, not at all." Kabuto claimed, waving his hands dismissively at the notion. "I just agree with what Orochimaru-sama wants. I'm with him because I want to see him succeed, not because I have to be. But who are you anyway? The purpose of this act on our end was to kill Sasori, but it seems Konoha already beat us to it."

"Oh I think I know who he is." Orochimarau said as he stared intently at Yamato, who felt a small shiver go down his spine. "But that explanation can wait until later. But since we're here, why don't you call out your little helpers?" Orochimaru stated as he turned his snake like eyes towards the direction where Naruto and the others were hiding; whether or not he could actually see them was unknown.

Yamato frowned, his mind racing at a mile a second. _'He's seen thru everything, so retreat isn't enough now. We need to make an effort to keep them from following us, and we may still have one last chance to capture Kabuto.'_ He made a motion with his hand.

Within a single second Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura appeared in front of their team leader, crouched down and ready to fight if they had to. Sakura tried to look her toughest, Hinata kept her byakugan active and juuken ready to use immediately, and Naruto already had red eyes.

When Lilith saw Orochimaru through Hinata's eyes she gagged internally. **"That guy looks like some demons I've met. Is he really a human?"**

Kabuto chuckled shortly when he spotted Naruto. "Ah, you again? I am surprised your stupidity didn't kill you by now."

Orochimaru smirked in a way that made him look even more like a snake. "Ah wonderful, the Kyuubi brat has graced us with his presence."

"You bastards." Naruto snarled.

"Actually, I am so glad that you are here, because now we can finally preform a little test to decide who is stronger. You or Sasuke-kun."


	24. Chapter 24

Right in front of him Naruto saw two of the only few people he could truly admit that he hated, despite his rough childhood the list was quite small. Orochimaru, the man who killed the Sandaime Hokage, tried to destroy Konoha, and even worse had corrupted Sasuke's heart and twisted his mind. And Kabuto, the first true traitor in Naruto's life if you didn't count Mizuki. The very sight of them triggered Naruto's urge to fight; he wanted to smash their smug smirking faces in.

He was tempted to demand they give Sasuke back to Konoha, to send Sasuke where he belonged, but he did not. Thanks to Hinata opening his eyes on the subject, he knew that hoping for that outcome was just naive. Not only was the idea that Orochimaru would just give Sasuke back at this point naive, but so was the idea that Sasuke would come back willingly too. It was a hard truth to face, but Sasuke's choice to leave Konoha for Orochimaru was exactly that, HIS choice. Even if the snake baited him, twisted his arm, did all sorts of things to get Sasuke to submit, the fact of the matter is Sasuke still chose to go along rather than resist temptation. Blaming the curse mark wouldn't work because Anko was living proof that it wasn't enough to control a person.

Everyone had to take responsibility for their own actions, and Sasuke was no exception. He chose to come here, and going back to Konoha would not give him his old life back. Thanks to Hinata, Naruto now realized that and accepted that. The only problem was making it happen.

"I didn't come here to see which of us is stronger, and personally I don't give a damn about that. I came here to take you down." Naruto told them, his eyes refraining from turning red.

"My, big words from a mere genin." Kabuto chuckled. "How pathetic."

Recognizing the taunt for what it was, Naruto restrained himself and taunted back. "Are you afraid of a mere genin?"

Kabuto was smart, but he was also proud and that got under his skin even though he knew he shouldn't let it. "There are few things I fear, and blonde-haired brats are not one of them."

"Then I must have gone easy on you last time." Naruto taunted.

"Oh please, even at your toughest you couldn't make Kabuto blink, let alone sweat." Orochimaru claimed smugly.

Naruto just grinned. "Apparently you've both forgotten just who I am and what I can do."

"Then remind us little boy." The snake sannin offered.

"With pleasure." Naruto said before creating hundreds of clones that swarmed the enemy duo.

"This again?" Kabuto complained as he used his chakra scalpels to cut away the many clones. "Can't you be just a little more original than this Naruto?" The clones never stopped coming though, so he had to keep fighting them off while Orochimaru used his kusanagi to cut them away as well.

_'Strange, the clones are making weak attacks at best.'_ Orochimaru noted as the air got thick with smoke from killed clones. When none were left he waited on guard for a follow-up move, certain the clones were just a distraction if part of any strategy at all. _'Not that I have high hopes for this particular jinchuuriki to actually plan anything out, but I didn't get to be where I am by taking chances.'_

When the smoke cleared he saw the group from Konoha still there, having not made a move. Orochimaru did not like that, for now it was truly impossible to tell if they were utilizing a strategy or not. Uncertainty was a ninja's greatest threat; even a powerful opponent became less of a threat if you knew what they were doing or how they were doing it. If you didn't know or couldn't piece it together, then you were at a disadvantage, something Orochimaru did not like being.

"Did you really think such a futile effort would really beat me?" The snake sannin asked in jest.

Naruto smirked. "Wasn't trying to beat you. I was trying to find an opening."

"An opening for what?"

"This!" Naruto said before forming the ram sign. "Bang."

All of a sudden a cluster of explosions went off right under Orochimaru and Kabuto, and even behind them too. The bridge cracked rapidly and momentarily swayed with its support destroyed. Then the middle part began to drop completely.

_'Dammit, some of those clones jury-rigged the bridge with paper bombs._' Orochimaru concluded, upset that he had assumed the Konoha nin wouldn't try destroying Kusa's bridge and risking their ire. Then again, he had heard this boy had desecrated the Hokage monument with graffiti, so a bridge wouldn't be a priority for him.

He jumped to get back on the cliff along with Kabuto, but mid-air they were intercepted by the four Konoha nin.

"Surprise!" Naruto proclaimed as he and Hinata held him and threw off his trajectory, causing the snake sannin to fall down the chasm. Sakura and Yamato did the same with Kabuto. Both fought their captors as they fell, but when the Konoha nin were struck they dispersed into smoke, revealing more clones.

* * *

"How long do we have?" Sakura asked. She and the real group had used the smoke cloud to follow Naruto under the bridge where he planted bombs and got on the other side, using the distraction to get a head start on getting to the snake's base.

"That depends on how long it takes them to get out of that gorge." Naruto answered, getting his destroyed clones memories. He already knew he gained their memories, he found that out during the training trip. He just didn't know he could use that for training purposes yet.

"We better move fast then. Our only problem is we have no way to locate the base." Yamato told his team. "Hinata, this is probably where we need your eyes the most."

Hinata nodded and activated her doujutsu. "I see something that way." She pointed towards an open meadow with large rocks and sparse trees. "It's underground, but I don't see a way in."

"Worth a shot. Let's get a closer look." Yamato said before they all started running.

* * *

"Wow, that was certainly unexpected." Orochimaru commented as he stood over the rubble of the bridge at the bottom of the canyon.

Kabuto cleared some dust off his clothes and cleaned his glasses. "Nothing we can't recover from, although the high-force wind here does make climbing the walls with just chakra a bit difficult even for you Orochimaru-sama."

"A little wind isn't going to stop me."

"Would you care for some assistance?" A new voice asked from behind them, making both rogue nin turn around.

"Who the hell are you?" Orochimaru demanded, holding Kusanagi out.

"I'm just a messenger." The strange new ninja said with a disturbing smile.

* * *

After a while they came to a stop by a rock, all looking alert but Hinata was looking tired. "You okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." She told him.

**"Just a little tired? I'm starving here that's the problem."** Lilith complained.

_'I know, I'm amazed I've lasted this long. But please, wait a little bit longer.'_ Hinata told herself.

Yamato had not forbidden the two lovers from being together during the trip, but he had kept them from having sex in any form. Tsunade's note only said they were supposed to be permitted to be together even at night, not that they were permitted to get frisky so Yamato decided to draw the line there. Unfortunately that was getting in the way of Hinata's health. Right now she felt as fit as a ninja who had not eaten in days.

Ino must have gotten laid during the trip to Kusa because Lilith and Hinata felt a surge of relief yesterday, though only Lilith knew where it came from. Even so, that and some light masturbation a few times was why she wasn't completely ravenous right now. But Hinata knew she wouldn't last much longer without doing something with Naruto. The only problem was when could she and would she last that long?

Ignoring that, Hinata used her byakugan even though it was draining her. "I think I see an entrance under that rock." She pointed at one of the other giant rocks, one that looked like three rocks pressed up tightly together.

"Alright, but before we go any further..." Yamato said before holding out his left hand. On three of his fingers emerged a seed each. "All three of you swallow these. Even if they get smashed or digested these will allow me to track you if we get separated. These seeds are basically organic tracking devices that respond only to my chakra. I put some in your food a few days ago but in case those ones are out of your system you'll need new ones."

All three gingerly took a seed and swallowed. It was easy, much like swallowing a single sesame seed.

"Alright, let's get going." Yamato stated.

"Right." The three lower-ranked ninja said with simultaneous nods.

"To avoid traps we should use a earth jutsu to get in thru the ground." The wood user continued, knowing time was of the essence but also knowing a plan had to be made clear. "Earth Style Tunneling Jutsu." Putting his hands on the ground he made a low-slanted path underground, something you might expect a giant mole to make instead. "Keep quiet, this is more for a quick escape than a stealthy entrance. If we're caught then this may be compromised."

Crouching down he entered, followed by Sakura then Naruto and Hinata. **"Nice butt."** Lilith said, enjoying the view thru Hinata's eyes.

Yamato came to a stop at a sudden cut-off in the tunnel. "The tunnel ends here. As I suspected the base is surrounded by solid rock."

"My rasengan will take care of that." Naruto claimed.

"No don't. A jutsu like that will alert everyone on the other side." Sakura warned.

"Agreed. We need a silent approach." Yamato said.

"There's no one on the other side, but quieter would keep it that way." Hinata added.

"Aha! Found a way." Yamato said, surprising the others since they couldn't see anything until he tapped a crack. "For rocks like these, if you apply a little pressure in the right spot..." His finger turned to thin wood and went inside the crack, and then the wood grew, expanding the crack into a downright fracture. His whole hand became wood to make this easier, until a beam existed and pushing thru to the other side, creating an opening. "See? Just like I said."

Everyone exited the tunnel and stood in a hallway with curved wooden walls, looking for threats. All they saw was a hall that went left and right in a curve and lit torches lighting the way. "Good thing we made it, but this part won't be any easier." Sakura commented.

Yamato nodded. "Right, I suspect we may have to split up at this point."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused. "But why? Can't we follow Hinata's byakugan?"

"If she's tired we shouldn't overuse her eyes. A doujutsu that's overused can handicap the owner, and it would not be good for her to go blind. Until we have to we should let her rest her eyes. Splitting up shouldn't be a problem, and even so we can always find each other if we arrange this right." He paused to think of the best available set-up. "Naruto create one clone. Your clone and Sakura will go with me while Hinata will go with you. This way my group can track yours thanks to my seeds and your group can track mine thanks to your clone and Hinata's eyes if she can use it without straining herself."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Right. And if we find Sasuke?"

"Subdue if you can, delay if you can't until back-up arrives."

"Sounds like fun."

With that Naruto and Hinata went left while Yamato and Sakura went right.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered when she was certain no one else could hear her.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"This may not be the best idea, but I really need a recharge."

Naruto looked at his girlfriend. "I was worried it had been too long. How urgent, on the scale of 1 to 10?"

"7 or 8, as in I probably could go longer without but if I don't have to I wouldn't want to." She answered.

Naruto looked around. "Let's find a room."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I'm inconveniencing the mission-"

"Don't apologize. You'd do the same if I was in your shoes after all."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded. "In a heartbeat."

After a turn they found a wooden door. Hinata had to use her byakugan to see if it was safe to enter. "Not in there. I'm not that desperate."

"What's in there?"

"I'm assuming that's Orochimaru's bathroom."

Naruto quivered in disgust. "Moving on." He said as they continued down the hall.

"There's one that's empty. I think it's just an extra room they don't need at the moment. And I don't see any locks or traps." Hinata pointed out, indicating a door at the end of a dead-end.

"Good enough for me." Naruto said as he opened the door carefully just in case. Inside he saw an unlit candle and a bed but nothing else. Surprisingly the room was large enough that two people could have easily shared it, making Naruto wonder why it had only one bed. _'But at least it has one.'_

Naruto closed the door and not seeing a way to lock it made a clone to keep watch by it. "I know you're basically me, but don't watch."

"Why? It's nothing I haven't already seen."

"It feels too much like an audience." The original stated.

"Would you prefer he joined in?" Hinata asked as she set up a sound barrier.

"Yes!" "No!" Both Naruto's said in response.

"Wow, so your clones can have separate opinions." Hinata noted.

**"Can you blame them given the offer?"** Lilith asked.

Naruto looked at his clone. "I'll get rid of you. You know I will."

The clone sighed. "Fine I'll stay out, but at least let me watch while I stand guard."

"Just keep watch for anyone coming by. That's more important." The original ordered.

"If it's more important then why aren't you the one doing it?" The clone asked.

Naruto immediately dispelled the clone. "Not putting up with that. We'll just have to be careful."

Hinata nodded as she took off her jacket. "Got anything you want to try this time? Just because I need the energy boost doesn't mean I don't want us to have fun."

"What haven't we tried?" Naruto asked as he unzipped his own jacket.

**"A lot, but most of it is advanced stuff you're probably not ready for."** Lilith mused. **"One idea is double penetration if he had kept his clone, but since that's a bust you could go with sideways or sitting or even standing."**

"Let's just start normal and go from there." Hinata said as she took off her top, exposing her dark blue lacey bra.

"Sounds fun. Who knows where we'll end up."

**"On our backs moaning his name clamping down on his-"**

"As long as you love it, that's all that matters to me." Hinata stated, mostly to shut Lilith up, taking off her pants to reveal a dark blue thong.

"You actually own a thong?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks to you I do. What's the point of having one if I don't have a man to show it to?" Hinata asked as she turned around and lightly stuck her posterior out to show how much or how little it showed.

Naruto smiled. "Looks like that's not what you really wanted to show me." He took off his pants too, leaving him in just his red and white striped boxers. "But your underwear does look better than mine."

"Do they even make sexy underwear for men?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Never looked. Never needed to."

**"I'm sure some places do, but most men wouldn't bother buying them unless they already had a girl. Any guy that would buy sexy underwear before a girl asked him to either is trying to surprise her, or has some serious issues if you ask me."**

Hinata stood before her lover, arms behind her back and loving smile on her face. "That's okay, I'm more interested in what's under the underwear, not the underwear itself."

Naruto grinned perversely as he took off his boxers. "I could say the same for you."

"Then enjoy it." Hinata said leaning forward. "Say Naruto-kun, which part do you like better? These?" She unclipped her bra letting her bountiful breasts bounce free. "Or this?" She then pulled down her thong, revealing her wet pussy. "Or maybe this?" She added as she spun, indicating her ass.

"It's a split decision." Naruto answered, confusing the girl in front of him. "My hands like these best." He said as he grabbed her breasts, making her gasp. "Little Naruto likes this." He said as he pressed his dick against her sacred spot. "And my mouth likes this part best." He added before he kissed her.

Moaning into the kiss, Hinata pulled Naruto over her and onto the bed, letting him cover her like a blanket. His erection was begging for entrance, but she wasn't wet enough yet. Wet yes, but wet enough was another question. _'Doesn't matter, we've probably wasted enough time already just chatting while stripping. I need him in me now, even if it's a little painful.'_

With that in mind Hinata reached down and grabbed his junk, aiming it right for her slit to enter. Naruto complied and pushed forward, stretching her a bit and as expected she was a little sore. Ignoring it, she suppressed her groan and made herself smile.

Naruto saw she was strained. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my body's just not as ready as I thought it would be." She told him.

**"That happens when a succubus goes too long without. You know how a starving person's stomach shrinks and when they finally do eat it practically explodes because of the sudden intake? Same basic principle here. You better tell loverboy to go easy on you just this once."** Lilith told her host.

"I should probably be gentler this time shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled sincerely and nodded. "This time that would be for the best. But next time we'll be so rough your penis and my vagina will need insurance before we even start."

**"Ooh good one. Wish I'd thought of that."** Lilith said, taking a mental note.

Rather than speak, Naruto started to slowly thrust into her, testing the rate as which he could. Hinata moaned, starting to feel good and loosen up, but she wasn't ready to ask him to go faster or harder. As he did so she started feeling more energized, as if she were recovering from chakra exhaustion.

"Naruto-kun, you can go harder now if you want." Hinata told him after a few minutes, feeling better. He complied, but kept control over himself to avoid hurting her. He sat up to keep himself at a reasonable pace, holding her hips to make his thrusts easier for the both of them. Hinata placed her hands over his, making no effort to move them.

This continued, with Hinata getting the recharge she desperately needed, until she sensed the release she needed too. "Naruto-kun, I'm almost there. Push harder." She urged on, wanting to orgasm as soon as possible.

"Me too. Should I pull out?" He asked.

"No way. That's the best part." She told him.

With no time left to argue, Naruto pushed forward as deep as he could and released inside her, allowing her to cum and fell fully recharged.

When they finished they both collapsed on the bed, Hinata spooning into her blonde boyfriend as they both caught their breaths. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I don't know if I would have made it to nighttime without this."

"We really should work at getting Lilith out of you so we don't have more close calls." He thought out loud.

**"Then you better have more sex. I'd say I'm about a third of the way ready to leave on my own. If you two had sex daily from now on, I should be able to leave in a month at most."** Lilith offered.

Hinata nuzzled his nose lovingly. "Then we'll have to make love a lot more for that. Which should be easy once we get back to our apartment."

Naruto smiled. "You like saying that don't you?"

"I like a lot, though we should probably get back to our job before I show you more that I like."

"Good idea. You feeling up to it now?"

Hinata nodded and sat up, stretching her arms over her head to deliberately make her breasts more pronounced. "Perfect. Enough to last me the rest of today at least. But Yamato-taicho's not stopping us again if I have anything to say about it."

"How do we stop him this time?" Naruto asked as he put his boxers back on.

"We'll work that out later."

They got dressed and went back out into the hall, hoping no one would see them. Seeing the coast was clear, they went out and continued the search.

They stopped when they saw something they really didn't want to see.

"You've gotten better Naruto, I'll give you that, but you're still no match for me let alone Sasuke." Orochimaru started, standing before the couple which took on stances. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" He called out as she sent two large snakes out of his right sleeve. The two ninja jumped back just before the two reptiles were able to bite them. "I know you came here to acquire Sasuke. Do you really think you have even a slim chance at succeeding?"

"There's a big difference between impossible and unlikely creep." Naruto told the sannin, flaring his chakra.

* * *

"This room's empty too." Sakura said, inspecting another room. "Why are there so many if they're all empty?"

Yamato was too distracted to answer. "Naruto's chakra, something's up. Let's go."

Sakura looked worried but nodded. Naruto's clone dispelled, letting the original know they got his distress call.

* * *

"You know Naruto, I heard you helped take out one Akatsuki member and came close to taking out another." Orochimaru mentioned. "Those guys are a thorn in my side as well, so I'll let you live. The more Akatsuki you take out, the better things are for the both of us."

"Gee, thanks." The whiskered blonde said sarcastically.

"Doesn't mean I won't fight you though. And I didn't say anything about her." Orochimaru noted before directing his snakes to Hinata.

"Protective Eight-" Hinata started, but was cut off by Naruto decapitating the serpents with chakra claws, already invoking the tailless cloak and looking pretty mad. "Naruto-kun?"

He didn't seem to hear her, just stared at the pale sannin before him. "Don't you dare threaten her!"

"My, I've hit a nerve. Looks like you've got a weakness I can exploit. Now I really want to hurt her."

Angered further, Naruto charged at Orochimaru, gaining a tail in his cloak as he swung his chakra claws. Just before he hit his target Orochimaru shushined out of the effected area, resulting in Naruto hitting the wall instead. The impact actually created a long trench in the earth, easily a quarter of a mile long.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she and Yamato showed up beside Hinata, seeing Naruto with his one-tail cloak active. "Naruto? What happened to him?" She remember something similar she saw back in Wave Country years ago, back on the unfinished bridge. _'Is that the Kyuubi's chakra?'_

"Orochimaru said the wrong thing." The Hyuuga heiress told the pinkette.

Seeing this, Yamato remembered something he had been told before leaving Konoha.

-Flashback-

Yamato was in a hospitable room where Kakashi was recovering. Accompanying him was Tsunade and Jiraiya, discussing what had happened with Naruto on the mission in Suna.

"So it happened. In all likelihood it was probable given the emotional stress that mission would put on him." Jiraiya said after learning Naruto started using Kyuubi's chakra. "Luckily for us and Naruto it's a gradual process, starting from zero and slowly building up in number the more emotional and stressed Naruto gets."

"But it can get up to nine?" Kakashi asked.

"In theory yes. I suspect the seal has failsafes to advert that but I doubt it can hold up forever. Minato was good but no seal is perfect." Jiraiya answered.

"How many tails have you seen Naruto use Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya started to take off his jacket. "In all my life there have only been two times I've actually come close to dying. The first time was when I tried to get a peek at Tsunade bathing some years ago." The blonde hokage looked a bit bothered by the mention of that memory. "I was left with six broken ribs and both my arms broken, and some organs ruptured. The second time however..." He said after he took off his mesh shirt, revealing a nasty web-like scar on his torso that vaguely looked like a chidori-type injury had once been there. "... was while I was training Naruto. And he had gotten up to four tails."

Everyone took that in, seeing that at half-Kyuubi strength Naruto could come close to killing a ninja strong enough to match a kage.

"Rage is the primary trigger for the Kyuubi's power. Rage strengthens the chakra and it in turn increases his rage in a cycle to make Naruto stronger but under the influence of the Kyuubi. So the more tails that form, the more powerful he becomes but the more like Kyuubi he becomes too. However, up to three tails he at least remains conscious of his actions and seems to have at least some control over what he does in this state of mind. But once the fourth tail appears, he loses control and even seems to lose control of himself. It's almost as if he becomes a mini-Kyuubi at that point, controlled by instinct and destructive impulses."

"How can that happen? The Yondaime's seal is supposed to prevent that." Kakashi asked.

"Minato's seal is supposed to imprison and siphon off the Kyuubi's chakra, but it can't take chakra and keep the fox suppressed at the same time. A compromise has to be made, so when more chakra is taken, there's less suppression of the foxes will." Jiraiya replied. "Or at least that's my hypothesis. In any case, it is safe to say that the seal is weakening."

_'That's not good.'_ Everyone thought.

"There's more." Jiraiya added while putting his shirt back on. "When Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra, it forms a visible red aura around him I call the Kyuubi's cloak."

Kakashi nodded. "I saw something like that back in Wave."

"At first it's just an aura, but as it strengthens it gets more of a fox shape to it, starting with a single tail. At first glance it looks like this cloak is protecting him, but I think it's actually damaging his body. By the time he reached the fourth tail his body was covered not only in chakra but his own blood, making it look a deeper red than normal. The pain may in fact be part of the cycle of anger. Only his Uzumaki bloodline allows him to survive this I suspect, because once the cloak dissipates Naruto's body is highly damaged but he quickly recovers. It's possible the Kyuubi helps him heal too, but that's most conjecture."

Jiraiya put his jacket back on now. "The worst part is the more this cycle happens the easier it will be to trigger and the weaker the seal will get. In no time, Naruto could end up accidentally releasing the Kyuubi or die from repetitive damage to using it. Even Uzumaki longevity has its limits."

"And that is why we need you Yamato." Tsunade told the mokuton user."You, who inherited the Shodai's cells."

Jiraiya nodded. "Currently it is only you who possesses the ability to control a jinchuuriki. And as luck would have it, Naruto's necklace also has a similar suppressing ability, but it's not as effective as yours would be."

"We're counting on you to keep him safe." Tsunade finished.

-End Flashback-

"Interesting, I didn't see this last time. Show me how strong you are now little fox." Orochimaru taunted, his face shredded but showing a different face underneath the torn skin with the same eyes.

Sakura watched, afraid that Naruto was endangering himself while remembering Chiyo's words when they fought Sasori. _'The defining characteristic of a successful jinchuuriki is their ability to wield unfathomable power when they work in sync with their bijuu. But even successful jinchuuriki run the risk of having their personality devoured by the monster inside them.'_

_'Naruto, are you still you right now?'_ She asked herself.

"You want to see how strong I am?" Naruto said, almost willing two more tails to emerge, which they were. "THEN SEE FOR YOURSELF!"


	25. Chapter 25

In Konoha, Aru climbed the steps of the building that led up to Naruto's apartment. He was making an effort to avoid running into any people that might question his presence in the place. Thankfully for him since it was mid-day most of such people were out, of course even if he had run into any bystanders, they would not have been an issue.

The man finished the last step and turned down the narrow hallway, walking a few feet before stopping in front of Naruto's door.

Aru tested the handle only to find it locked. _'Of course, what person living in a ninja village doesn't lock the door?'_ Doing a quick check to the left and then to the right, with one hit he quickly kicked the door open.

Aru walked into the apartment and immediately raised his brow at the sorry state inside. "My god, what pathetic squalor is this?" The man said as he walked around, taking note of dirty dishes in the sink and the empty containers of instant ramen. He didn't even want to pay more attention to the stench from the bathroom than he already had.

But underneath the masking odor of whomever owned this humbled abode was a lingering scent. Aru took a deep intake thru his nostrils which wrinkled at the scent and caused him frown, but after taking a moment to register it he uttered but a single word. "Lilith."

Her scent, though faint, was all over this foul apartment. She had been here, perhaps maybe a day or two ago. Aru cursed under his breath and clenched his hands tightly into fists "I just missed that bitch." He said angrily.

Aru sat down on a chair in front of the table with a sigh and then as a way of releasing his pent up anger, slammed his open palm down on the table, causing the giant mountain of empty ramen boxes to tremble. The man looked at the boxes, reaching over and picking up one. "Instant Beef Ramen, just add water." He then took a list at the ingredient list. "Who the hell could eat that much sodium regularly and stay alive?"

Who indeed?

Lilith had clearly been in this apartment, but why? What guttersnipe that lived here could have enticed someone like her?

Aru sat in the chair for another moment while he contemplated things in his mind. He then stood up from the chair and walked around the apartment, trying to find out something more about the occupant other than the fact he had an unhealthy obsession with ramen.

He stopped in front of the closet and opened it up to find it filled with a remarkably large amount of orange clothing. "Horrible taste in fashion." He said as he closed the closet and then checked some drawers, finding some kunais, shurikens, and other equipment suiting only one type of occupation. "Definitely a ninja, interesting."

Aru ran a hand thru his hair and then turned his head once he noticed something. Hanging on the wall was a framed picture.

Walking up to the picture, Aru studied it intently. It had four people in it, a pink haired girl in a red dress, a boy with black hair and very intense looking eyes, and older gray-haired man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, and finally, a blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, standing opposite the other boy.

_'That must be who lives here. The color could not be more of a giveaway.'_ Aru stared at the boy in orange, as if studying him. And then, without making a single sound, he walked out of the apartment, a small smile on his face.

* * *

At the site of Naruto's growing kyuubi cloak, Yamato was compelled to use his mokuton to suppress him, but he withheld. _'Doing so will limit our available room to move around and only give Orochimaru an opportunity to attack or escape, maybe both. So for now our only option may be to hope Naruto doesn't go too far.'_

Naruto now had three tails, the maximum amount he could have before things got 'too dangerous' so to say. He looked like he was ready to explode while barely stopping himself from doing so.

"Yes, show me your strength boy." Orochimaru taunted, ignoring the fact that he felt like he was staring down the genuine Kyuubi right at that moment.

"You want to see it? Here it is!" Naruto shouted, or roared was more like it, then pounced, clawed hand ready to rip off the snake's head. Oddly enough, Orochimaru seemed to let himself take the hit, adjusting his position just enough to avoid the worst of it but not all of it. Upon impact he was sent flying back and crashing loudly against the back wall.

The smoke cleared and Orochimaru wobbled out of it, which his face ripped to shreds. Instead of muscle or bone underneath it, there was just another man's face. A less pale face with different hair, but the eyes were the same. "My oh my, you sure have become quite the jinchuuriki Naruto."

Orochimaru then coughed up some blood and put his hand up against the wall to avoid falling over. _"Damn, he hit harder than I thought. If he had used more power I might really be close to dying for once."_

"Naruto be careful!" Sakura shouted. "This amount of chakra is too much to control for anyone!" _'I can feel it thru the air like heat. How can he withstand it? Or Hinata, when she's right next to him?'_

Hinata felt the pressure from the Kyuubi cloak, but she was withstanding it quite well. _'It must be because of Lilith. Having a demon inside myself must grant me some tolerance to the chakra of other demons.'_

A snake emerged from Orochimaru's mouth, and out of its own mouth emerged a sword, the Kusanagi. Orochimaru took it in his hands and charged at Naruto, wanting to see the effect it would have on a jinchuuriki. Seeing the attack Naruto roared and it appeared a sonic boom was created that hit Orochimaru and knocked him back into the wall again. The sonic boom even tore up the floor ahead of Naruto and the walls too, making the hallway look like it was about to collapse in on itself.

Behind Naruto Yamato and Sakura felt a sort of rebound effect, making them lose their balance. Yamato managed to stay on his feet but Sakura fell back on her butt with a hard thud, but nothing was really hurt. Hinata was knocked against the wall and her head was hurt, but Lilith provided soothing chakra right away to keep her conscious.

_'I better act now before we're buried alive.'_ Yamato thought before creating some wooden pillars to support the decaying hallway while restraining Naruto a bit to weaken his chakra.

Kabuto showed up by his mentor's side and helped him back on his feet. "What happened Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smiled despite a minor cough. "Naruto has come along nicely as a jinchuuriki. Pity he's too honorable to come to our side."

Kabuto looked down the hall and saw the entrapped Naruto, who was struggling but his cloak was dissipating._ 'He could become a serious threat. Is it better to kill him off now or wait and make use of him first like Orochimaru-sama wants in removing the Akatsuki?'_

The snake sannin saw the wooden beams and knew they had to be jutsu-created. Looking at Yamato he connected all the dots. "Ah I see, that must be why you were chosen to watch over him for this mission. It would appear my experiment did better than I initially thought."

_'What is he talking about?'_ Sakura wondered.

"I hope Konoha appreciates my work now, since they've made such good use of you my little guinea pig." Orochimaru added, making Yamato clench his jaw.

"Guinea pig? You know this person?" Kabuto asked, just as confused as Sakura was.

"In a manner. You see, the Shodai Hokage had a special ability, which allowed him to use wood-based jutsu, the mokuton. With it he was able to create forests, constructs, and most impressive of all take control of a bijuu. An ability I was quite envious of and intrigued by as you could predict." Orochimaru explained. "But no one else since then has had this ability, not even that drunk Tsunade possessed the ability. But luckily I managed to obtain some of his DNA from his remains."

"You grave-robbed?" Hinata said in horror. "Do you have any boundaries at all?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly but otherwise ignored her question. "I carried out an experiment where I spliced his DNA into the cells of sixty different children in hopes that at least one of them would inherit and use the mokuton. If it worked, then any kekkei genkai could be brought back from extinction and given to virtually anyone. Like myself. Sadly, their bodies rejected the foreign DNA and they died one after another. But it appears that when I was distracted from the experiment by other priorities, one child survived and ended up in Konoha's custody without me knowing."

_'Well that explains his use of the mokuton.'_ Sakura thought, looking at Yamato.

Kabuto grinned. "Well now's your chance at reclaiming what is clearly a long overdue test sample."

"Yes, but first I'd still like to see our Sasuke fight the Kyuubi boy. It will really let us know-"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, his cloak down to one tail. "I'm not here for Sasuke, I'm here to kick your ass! And if he tries to stop me I'll kick his ass too!"

**"I know the wood-user is only trying to keep him calm, but right now he needs out of those binds."** Lilith told Hinata, who nodded. Using her juuken she broke open the wood and freed Naruto.

"Hinata! What are you doing?" Yamato and Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun can't fight if he's all tied up." The Hyuuga heiress told them.

**"Though I bet he'd put up a good struggle if he was tied to the bed while you dominated him."** Lilith commented, amused.

Kabuto came forward with green hands, ready to fend off the jinchuuriki. But before Naruto could react, Hinata did by getting in front of him with her byakugan and juuken ready. Kabuto attempted to strike her nonetheless and she blocked his chakra scalpel.

_'Wasn't she tired not more than an hour ago? How is she able to respond so effectively?'_ Sakura wondered. _'Did Naruto somehow help her recover, or is this because of her love for Naruto and her need to help him?'_

"Impressive, for a start." Kabuto complimented before adding a follow-up attack that Hinata blocked too. But he had been expecting that so she would be forced to create an opening where he could attack her directly. What he hadn't expected was an extra limb to come out from behind Hinata and hit him with the force and feel of a kunai.

_'What the hell is that?'_ Kabuto thought, trying to get a clear look. _'Does this girl have a tail too?'_

The only reason Sakura and Yamato weren't making a fuss over this was because some of Yamato's wood beams were blocking their view of Hinata, effectively concealing Lilith's contribution from them. And before they could move and see such a thing, she withdrew it and made it fade back into Hinata's body. Her secret was thus still safe.

Kabuto backed away, hand over the wound he had received that was already healing. _'Damn, she pierced my stomach with that. I might be in serious danger were I not an expert healer even of myself. This girl's got to go down.'_ Readying himself he tried again, this time more defensive.

Naruto wasn't about to let his girlfriend fight one of his worst enemies alone. He thrust a chakra claw at Kabuto who jumped before losing a leg, and Hinata used the opportunity to juuken Kabuto's defenseless lower body for one brief moment. Adding succubus claws for extra effect she made him bleed at the same time.

Hindered but not out Kabuto was still ready to go when he landed, though he had to limit his footwork now. He aimed a chakra scalpel at Hinata's neck, missing but managing to cut some of her hair off. Naruto tried to attack him but Kabuto blocked the worst of the hit although his left arm gained a nasty gash. Before Naruto could add a follow-up attack Kabuto tried to knee him in the stomach. He did it with much difficulty, but his resilient body managed to pull it off.

Naruto looked like he barely felt it though, and thus he added in a fist to Kabuto's face, knocking the near-sighted ninja off his feet. A crunching sound could be heard, implicating that Kabuto's jaw was broken.

Seeing his first apprentice getting his ass kicked and for once at high risk for death, Orochimaru stepped into the fight surprising the two Konoha ninja. The snake's clear target was Naruto, but Hinata blocked his attack only to take a hit from Kusanagi herself in her left abdomen.

Naruto saw this and he could swear his blood and chakra froze right then. Sakura gasped loudly and Yamato was getting ready to make a move too, though he hoped he wouldn't have to subdue Naruto again.

Hinata, despite her pain, smiled. "Bad idea Orochimaru."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You're within my range." She stated, making him realize just how close he had put himself to a Hyuuga, a Hyuuga with claws. "Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" She said, hitting him numerous times even after he let go of his sword. And to top it off, she added one more move it. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" She created a small vacuum in her hand and compressed it before unleashing it right next to him, the end result being a sort of mini-explosion that sent him flying back. This time the wall he crashed into gave in entirely, and the ceiling crumbled too. But another hallway could be seen on the other side.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he came up to his lover, who fell on her knees. By now his chakra cloak was gone.

"I'm alright, but can you get this sword out of me?" She asked.

**"This is the one way I don't like being penetrated."** Lilith complained. **"Don't worry, I'm working on the poisons on the blade as we speak, though this might require another romp in the sack later tonight whether Mr. I've-Got-Wood likes it or not."**

Kabuto meanwhile, while not fully healed of his internal and external injuries, was stable enough to put some space between himself and them. Orochimaru meanwhile had to use his shedding skin regeneration jutsu to recover from the damage he had been given.

_'I can't believe this. Two children forced me to use one of my trump cards.'_ The snake sannin thought offended while he saw the blonde boy carefully pull his sword out of the brunette girl. _'And with their comrades still fresh from not fighting if they join in the battle could turn in their favor. So I better bring some fresh blood into the fight on my side as well.'_

"Kabuto, time to get him." Orochimaru subtly ordered.

Kabuto nodded since his jaw was too sore to speak right now. With that he left as quickly as he could.

"Now Sakura." Yamato ordered, knowing they couldn't afford to wait anymore. _'We need to stop him from gaining reinforcements.'_

The mokuton user and the pink-haired medic tried to intercept Kabuto, the former creating wooden beams to try and encase him while the latter readied a punch to his head to knock him out or kill him, whichever was more likely to happen.

Using his chakra scalpels Kabuto cut away the wood beams and landed a hit on Sakura's arm, tearing one of the muscles in her arm. It wasn't dangerous but the pain caused her to lose her aim just enough for Kabuto to avoid it and attack her from behind. Yamato took out a kunai to try and attack Kabuto from behind and he landed a hit in his back, but Kabuto used Yamato's proximity to land a hit on him too, cutting muscles in his legs and making Yamato temporarily lose the ability to stand up properly.

"Amazing that Konoha thought these ninja were enough to defeat us." Kabuto taunted arrogantly, his jaw numb but fit to talk again. He really did appreciate the modifications made to his own body. "You did better than expected, I'll give you that much, but the worst place to fight a snake is in their own lair."

Kabuto was silenced by a surprise attack from his side, an attack at turned out to be Naruto using the Kusanagi. "You talk too much for a snake."

"And you're too reckless for a fox." Orochimaru added, drawing Naruto's attention. "Hidden Shadow Snakes." He summoned several snakes that came at him. Naruto recreated his tailless cloak to keep them off him, and used his claws to decapitate the ones that tried to retrieve Kusanagi. Kabuto used his distraction to land a solid punch to Naruto's gut, forcing him to step back. Still, Naruto looked unbothered.

"That was a weak try Orochimaru-teme."

The snake chuckled. "Oh, I wasn't trying to hurt you Naruto, I was distracting you."

Horror setting in, Naruto turned to see Hinata, who was covered in snakes that were strangling her and biting her all over her body. She tried creating her own demonic chakra cloak to fend off the serpents but it didn't seem to have the same effect as the one Naruto currently had. If anything the reptiles seemed to like it more.

**"Stop using my chakra."** Lilith warned. **"The snakes are mistaking it for pheromones. You're basically encouraging them to attack you more."**

Hinata immediately ceased her cloak, and dropped to her side due to excess venom in her and lack of oxygen.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto roared as she came up to her and ripped the snakes to shreds. He gently held her and tried shaking her awake. "Are you alright? Please answer me!"

_'So we have his weakness now. He's not doing this for the others, she's important to him. And she appears to have an exotic chakra of her own, one unlike any I'd expect to find in a Hyuuga. Could Konoha somehow have a second jinchuuriki?'_ Orochimaru pondered. '_No, no this is not a bijuu, this is something different.'_ "Looks like we're taking prisoners after all. This girl is too interesting to pass up. She'll make a great test subject."

If Orochimaru wanted Naruto to get angry with that, he got what he wanted in spades. Right away his cloak started to grow in strength, one tail after another sprouting. At three he extended his chakra arms like rubber and grabbed both Orochimaru and Kabuto with his chakra hands. His grip was choking them like he was trying to decapitate them with pressure alone.

Sakura had already recovered and was back on her feet. "Naruto?"

"Help... Hinata-chan." He hissed, not taking his eyes off his prey.

Sakura saw the downed Hyuuga and her medic training took over, making her tend to the girl. _'All this for her, while he's not even concerned about keeping his promise to me anymore. How is it in just three weeks time she's become a bigger priority to him than me, his own teammate?'_

Hinata came back to consciousness and looked for Naruto. She smiled, though she was still concerned for him and struggled to sit up. Sakura tried to hold her down. "No Hinata, you shouldn't push yourself so much."

"I can still help Naruto-kun, so I haven't reached that point yet."

Yamato went to assist Naruto in Hinata's place. "Keep them like that just a bit longer." He said while doing a quick set of hand signs. "Wood Style Four Pillar Prison Jutsu." Wooden beams surrounded the two traitorous shinobi and effectively cut off Naruto's hold over them, but that was okay since they were still confined.

Rubbing his sore neck, Orochimaru did not look intimidated. "Did you really think mere wood would keep us trapped?"

"No, but that's not all I can use here." Yamato replied, hoping Naruto kept calm despite the fact he was still in his three-tails state and barely containing himself.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use it." Orochimaru said before biting his thumb and performing a quick summons. Suddenly three giant snakes, similar to the ones he used in the invasion of Konoha, appeared in the cage, which was too small to contain them. The cage shattered and forced all four Konoha ninja back, while at the same time the snakes tore open the roof of the underground hallway and created a crater opening the area to the outside world again. The snakes then disappeared.

Freed and a little sore from being momentarily crushed themselves in the escape, Orochimaru and Kabuto got out of the crater to give themselves some time to recover. Neither wanted to admit it, but they had been pushed pretty hard today.

"Everyone okay?" Yamato asked, unable to see much thanks to the dust cloud from the damage done to the area. No one responded though. Naruto, still holding his three-tailed cloak for protective purposes, went to check on Hinata, only to see her out with blood on her face and the same thing for Sakura. Neither was unconscious, merely dazed, but in his shock he didn't see that.

"OROCHIMARU! KABUTO!" He yelled, with the dreaded fourth tail starting to emerge.

"Naruto don't!" Yamato cautioned, but to no avail. The tail had already formed, and at the same time a hand had grabbed his ankle.

* * *

In his mindscape Naruto felt like he was trudging up a river, one that was getting deeper and more aggressive with each step he took. Not only that, the river didn't look like water, but bubbling red-orange chakra. Up ahead of him, he was what looked like a cluster of snakes wrapped around a struggling Hinata like chains dragging her into the darkness.

_'Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you get her too!'_ Naruto though as she raced towards her as fast as he could, the river reaching up to his chest then over his head, making him feel a bit suffocated. The struggle became futile and he passed out, never noticing the image of Hinata disappeared, replaced by a cage door with a seal on the lock and two glowing eyes behind it. Also the river seemed to reverse the direction of its current, making Naruto go forward instead of back.

His eyes open and his mind only somewhat aware of what was happening to him, Naruto barely noticed when he drifted into the cage thru the open bars. Once there the Kyuubi became much more visible, almost brighter, and had his hands around his host almost like he was trying to create a rasengan himself. The expression on the demon fox's face was difficult to read, but like always it wasn't positive.

**"Hold it right there!"** A voice ordered, halting Kyuubi right then.

The fox looked forward, and his expression turned darker. **"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face to me, Lilith."**

**"Nice to see you again after so long Kyuubi-kun. Or should I say, Kurama-kun?"** The succubus greeted with a teasing smile, floating before him surrounded by a violet bubble, protecting her from the overabundance of his own youki.

Kyuubi roared, but it had little effect. **"I told you never to say my name again. You lost that right a long time ago."**

**"Still sore over that misunderstanding? It's been centuries, get over it already. I swear cat demons don't hold a grudge as well as you do and they curse the guilty and their descendants for generations."** Lilith said.

**"It wasn't a misunderstanding. You downright lied to me and took advantage of me. And as soon as you were forced to be honest you took the coward's way out. Do you expect me to forgive such a shameful act? What excuse could you possibly have to justify such callousness to me?"**

Lilith shrugged. **"It's just my nature. Bird's got to fly, fish's got to swim, and succubi's got to get laid."**

**"But to go that far for it-"** Kyuubi tried to say.

**"Kyuubi-kun, now's really not the time. Your host and mine are facing some serious threats, ones they cannot defeat without us. And you are the better fighter of the two of us. Please, I implore you, for old times sake, will you put aside your anger and self-pity long enough to help them out?"**

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. **"Why the hell should I?"**

Lilith fluttered her eyelashes at him. **"If you play nice just this once, I'll let you dominate me like you used to when this is over."**

**"No deal."** Kyuubi said, surprising her. **"I swore you off long ago."**

**"But I'm sure being trapped inside people for such a long time and seeing them have sex has gotten you a pretty bad case of blue balls Kyuubi-kun."** Lilith countered.**"My gut tells me Naruto-kun isn't the first person you were sealed in, is he?"**

Kyuubi looked at Naruto in his open claws, seeing if the blonde was listening in. So far he still looked catatonic. **"So what if he is or isn't? If you really want to encourage me to help you the only thing I'd be interested in getting is you leaving me and them."**

**"I see, but you and I both know I can't leave Hinata just yet. Although, if you were to take out your frustration on me you'll be sated for once and I'll be closer to leaving her like you want. Come on, you know you still want this."** She said as she started sensually rubbing her intimate areas. Her fingers even held open her pussy lips as if to say 'Come on in'.

Kyuubi looked at her but showed no signs of accepting or rejecting her offer. All he did was clasp his hands around Naruto, resulting in a red glow.

* * *

In the real world, Naruto's eyes went pure white, devoid of any pupil while around the eyes formed dark rings similar to the ones Gaara had but much thinner. He crouched on the ground on all fours, with his skin beginning to peel off him in random spots and his blood evaporating on contact, mixing into the demonic chakra allowing it to be more visible to normal eyes. His fangs and claws were more pronounced and his clothes looked singed in some spots but most of all covered up by the thickening chakra cloak.

Hinata let go of his ankle. "Naruto-kun?"

"What's happening to him?" Sakura asked.

Yamato came beside the girls. "The Kyuubi is trying to take over. This is too much chakra for Naruto to control. He might not be able to tell who is or isn't his enemy anymore."

**"Face him Hinata."** Lilith told her host. **"Trust me, you will be fine."**

"This sure is unexpected." Someone said, catching them off guard. Yamato, Sakura, and Hinata turned to see who had just arrived, and were shocked to see who it was. Standing there in the rubble looking like he had just shown up, was Uchiha Sasuke. No longer wearing a blue shirt and white shorts like he used to, now he wore a cream old-fashioned shirt and dark blue pants both resembling a kisode and hakama in a reverse color scheme from his youth. At his waist was a thick purple rope tied in a bow in back acting like a belt, and held in this rope was a sheathed sword. His hair and face were still the same though.

Hinata frowned at seeing the boy who Naruto had thought of as a friend only to get a lightning-covered fist thru the ribcage for it. Hinata had never particularly liked or disliked Sasuke when they were younger, but once she learned exactly how Sasuke expressed his betrayal of Naruto she truly started to hate him. Seeing him right now brought back the anger she felt when she learned from Tsunade on what Naruto had suffered because of the last Uchiha.

**"Who is this? He... reminds me of Madara for some reason."** Lilith asked, seeing a resemblance in the two men, which filled her with both disgust and anger at the same time

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata hissed thru her teeth, looking like she wanted to rip the aforementioned boy's stomach out and make him eat it just to see what his body would do in that situation.

**"Uchiha?"** Lilith repeated, mostly to ensure she heard right. **"Wait, isn't this the guy who tried to kill your One True Mate years ago?"** Hinata's silence was answer enough.

Sakura was wide-eyed but otherwise she was... difficult to read. It was hard to tell if she was shocked silent or afraid or something, but at least there were no resurfacing fangirl behavior in her.

Sasuke himself showed no sign of acknowledging them, instead he looked solely at Naruto in the four-tailed state. "Hmm... I always knew the dobe was hiding some secret from me. Now's my chance to find out what it is."

Before he could use his sharingan to find out his former teammate's secrets, Hinata got in front of him, byakugan blaring and juuken ready to strike. "You even blink, and I'm going to make your lungs and balls trade places."

**_'My, I'm proud of the effect Naruto-kun and myself have on here. Had she never found me she'd never be this brazen.'_** Lilith thought, impressed.

Sasuke of course ignored her words but not her presence. "The Hyuuga heiress, am I right? You really think your inferior doujutsu can even hold a candle to mine?"

"Yes, unless you're afraid of being beaten by a girl." Hinata teased. "Is that why you never looked at your old fan club? You're gynophobic? Or maybe you bat for the other team?"

At that Sakura put her hand over her mouth and twitched a bit, though she didn't make a sound.

**"Just when I think an Uchiha can't have less appeal to me, you actually make it happen."** Lilith groaned.

_'How is it she's safe being that close? Did I overestimate how dangerous this would be, or is this part of why Hokage-sama wanted her to be on the mission and with him at all times? Does Hinata really have some control over Naruto?'_ Yamato wondered.

Frowning lightly at the insults, Sasuke took out his sword, which was a chokuto with no guard on the handle, and swung it at her. "Die Hyuuga." He said it calmly but there was still anger in his words.

The sword was captured by one of Naruto's tails, and Naruto himself was right next to Hinata like he was her demonic pet. He was growling at Sasuke, looking ready to attack any second.

Hinata smiled and put her hand on his head between his fox ears. Naruto did not resist in any way. "You were saying, Uchiha?"

While Sasuke was distracted Yamato made a wooden beam come out of his left palm and grow towards Sasuke. The Uchiha meanwhile prepared a defensive jutsu. "Chidori Nagashi!" All of a sudden lightning arched around the area originating from him and the sword, striking Naruto and Hinata while cutting off Yamato's wood beam.

_'He modified the Chidori?'_ Sakura asked herself, seeing her comrades downed temporarily by the attack, though Naruto was barely fazed. Not wanting them to get hurt further since they had down so much already, she charged at Sasuke with fists clenched. _'I'll have to stop Sasuke with my own power.'_

Sasuke saw her and caught her arm, making her stop right in front of him. "No time no see Sakura. Still pining for me like always?"

Sakura looked at him and suddenly the feeling she had been trying to suppress since she saw him could not be held down anymore. She promptly vomited on him and quite profoundly at that, covering him in puke from chin to waist.

Sasuke backed away, disgusted by the act and the fact Sakura of all people did this to him outraged him. Sharingan active, he glared hatefully at her while she wiped her mouth and tried to calm her stomach. "You are so dead!" He aimed his sword at her and ran forward, ready to skewer her like dango.

Yamato came at him from the side armed with two kunai, but Sasuke thrust his sword at him rather than finish his attack on Sakura. Yamato tried to block it with the kunai but the throwing knives were cleaved by the larger blade, resulting in Yamato being impaled just under his left shoulder. The momentum forced the mokuton user backwards and on a broken block, effectively pinning him down.

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura yelled.

"That guard failed. My sword is like Kusanagi, it cannot be blocked." Sasuke claimed.

Yamato found he couldn't fight off the blade, like it was weakening him. _'Is he channeling the chidori thru the blade? My muscles won't cooperate, the electricity from his jutsu is affecting my nervous system. And if his sword is like the famous Kusanagi, it's probably got some toxins on the blade that get into the victim's cuts and hurts them from within.'_

Naruto roared and slashed him from behind, landing an effective wound on his former friend. Hinata followed him with a juuken strike to hit points designed to heighten the pain and make the wound feel more agonizing. Sasuke grimaced but he kept his ground. Releasing Yamato, he turned to the pair who still presented a united front.

_'The Hyuuga is clearly the weaker of the two but with the dobe doing this strange thing I'm going to be hard-pressed to take her down first. Still, attacking him first is too risky. I'll go for her first.'_ He thought. Strangely the moment he tried to, he was stopped. But not by some kind of barrier. No, what stopped him was a two meter long pitch black lance that went right thru him from behind, hitting his heart.

"What the heck?" Yamato asked.

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked as well.

Using her byakugan, Hinata checked where she presumed the attack came from judging by the angle of the weapon, which was from atop the crater. Up there she saw a boy wearing black holding an unfurled scroll and an ink-covered brush. _'Wait, he's wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. No one else was supposed to be sent here.'_

The lance in Sasuke just sort of melted and became mere ink on the ground, though the damage had been done and some of the ink had gotten into his wounds and bloodstream now. The Uchiha dropped his sword and tried to cover his wound, but his heart had already stopped beating. Survival did not look realistic right now.

Despite the shock of this unexpected assistance, Hinata smirked. "So tell me Uchiha, how does it feel to have someone pierce you thru the chest for once?"


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear. Fear of death, fear of dying, fear of having not accomplished everything he wanted to.

His whole body shook and his eyes were wide in a combination of shock and terror. He was sweating, trembling like his body lost the ability to be tense. And he was getting colder little by little.

_'No, not now. I can't die now. Not before Itachi. This cannot happen. This is impossible. How could this be?'_ He thought in a panic, trying to will himself to stay alive. But it wasn't working so well. He could feel himself getting weaker and his vision becoming more blurred.

The Konoha nin didn't react, at least to him. Yamato tried looking around the area, certain there was someone unaccounted for nearby, and Sakura immediately joined him in the search. The question was not just who attacked Sasuke, but was he that person's only target?

Hinata kept by Sasuke in case he tried anything new, and four-tailed Naruto was right there with her, waiting for any signal to attack again. Hinata did not bother to hide her satisfaction at seeing Sasuke hurt so much. After all the pain and misery he had caused others in his mad quest with revenge, directly or indirectly, he deserved to die. At least in her mind.

Feeling his body weaken, Sasuke made a feeble attempt to get back on his feet. He succeeded, but his glare was the only strong part of him. His stance was shaky, his legs struggling to support his weight now.

"If I'm going down, you're all going down with me." Sasuke threatened, readying himself for a suicide jutsu Orochimaru had taught him.

-Flashback-

_"You might not like to hear this Sasuke but part of ninja training is not just being able to win but preparing for the chance you lose." Orochimaru once told the Uchiha. "A sad fact is no one can win every fight every time. Not even Itachi. But not every defeat has to result in someone's death, be it your own or the others. The strongest ninja are not the ones that have never lost a fight, but those that have and managed to get away alive to fight another day."_

_"Bullshit." Sasuke scoffed while sharpening a sword, another thing he was learning as part of kenjutsu training. "If they truly were the strongest they wouldn't have lost in the first place."_

_"Strength is not as black-and-white as you believe it is Sasuke." Orochimaru continued, this time in a correcting tone. "Consider the asp, by itself it is small and not exactly fast. But it can sneak up on it's prey with great skill and strike them before they even know the asp was there. And while the bite alone is nothing more than an irritating pain, the venom will kill in no time. A snake even smaller than my arm can kill a person just as well as a lion or crocodile can, which in terms of physical strength it could never hold a candle to."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"My point Sasuke is there's more to strength than sheer brute force. I myself favor ninjutsu, but I also took the time to learn taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, physiology, biology, strategy. All to make myself a well-rounded fighter, so no matter what situation I find myself in, I'm prepared to come out on top." Orochimaru explained. "I did not choose one aspect and say that's all I needed for the rest of my life."_

_"I _am_ learning more than one thing." Sasuke insisted._

_"No Sasuke, you're not." The snake sannin countered, confusing and irking his newest pupil. "While it's true you are learning more than one way to attack, attacking is all you seem to have the patience to learn. While it is true you can't defeat Itachi without offensive maneuvers, surely you realize that Itachi will be on the offense as well. He's not going to just stand there and let you kill him, he's going to fight back. Like it or not, you need to learn how to respond to attacks rather than just deliver them."_

_"I already know that." Sasuke insisted._

_"More than just the substitution Sasuke. I'm talking counter-attacks, blocking jutsu, redirecting attacks, more than merely avoiding a hit. Also what to do in the event you are hit. Face it, no matter how strong I help you get there will always be the chance that Itachi can still wound you enough to kill you, even if not right away."_

_Sasuke put down his whetstone but not his sword, looking offended. "I will not lose to Itachi."_

_"And you won't, as long as you prepare yourself. Victory favors the prepared Sasuke. Prepare yourself for the fact that Itachi will fight back. Prepare yourself for the fact that you will not get away unwounded. Prepare yourself for the fact that your life will be in danger. Once you accept that, once you stop believing that Itachi's already dead and he just doesn't know it, then you can be strong enough to defeat him. Otherwise, you're just masking your suicide as martyrdom."_

_Orochimaru then looked like he got an idea he liked. "That reminds me, I know one way to guarantee that Itachi dies beyond a doubt. The problem is this jutsu has a high cost, your own life."_

_"My own life?" Sasuke asked._

_Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, if it looks like there's no chance of you getting away alive, you use this jutsu to kill yourself and your enemy at the same time. Sure you die, but at least Itachi dies too. In a way, that's victory enough."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "No. I must live to ensure my clan rises from the ashes."_

_Orochimaru shrugged. "Suit yourself Sasuke, but ask yourself this. If there were only two choices to make, kill yourself and Itachi together, or die by yourself and let him live, which would you take?"_

_It would be a while before Sasuke could answer that, and when he did, he chose the first option._

-End Flashback-

_'I can't believe I have to use it here, hell I can't believe I have to use it at all, but I'm not letting these losers be strong enough to get out of here alive.'_ Sasuke mentally raged, readying his one and only suicide jutsu.

All of a sudden a giant snake burst out of the ground, but instead of going for the Konoha nin it went for Sasuke instead. Caught off guard as well, Sasuke was in no condition to retaliate or get away.

Right away, moving with a purpose, the snake captured Sasuke and swallowed him whole, halting his jutsu. While everyone watched in disbelief, the snake continued forward without a moment's hesitation and slithered up and out of the crater.

Naruto went right after the serpent with a roar.

"Hina-" Yamato started, but was cut off by her already going after the Kyuubi-influenced boy. "Okay then, Sakura, we need to go find whoever the surprise sniper is and what they came here for."

The pinkette nodded and before they took off she made one last fleeting glance in the direction the snake went and a single word raced through her mind.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

The snake proved to be unusually fast for its size, but four-tailed Naruto was fast as well. Running on all fours, Naruto came up to the serpent and slashed at it, but the snake deftly avoided the attack in a way not unlike a sidewinder. Naruto jumped in a way similar to a pounce, but the snake managed to swat him away with its tail, making him collide with a tree. The snake then went back underground.

Recovered quickly, four-tailed Naruto came to the hole in the ground and stood at the entrance, growling but not going in. He paced around the hole for a moment and then let out a roar, possibly of rage. His animal instincts were probably the only thing keeping him from entering a snake's lair.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted when she caught up to him. He turned to her but did not attack. But the moment Hinata took another step forward, he let out a fierce growl that forced her to halt.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, the worry evident in her voice. However he gave no indication that he understood her. Instead all he did was growl more and take a predatory step toward her.

"What's wrong? Naruto-kun, it's me."

**"It is Kyuubi-kun's chakra. It's overwhelming him." **Lilith said as she watched through Hinata's eyes.

"What?"

**"He is loosing his humanity. At first he still recognized you as his mate, but the longer he remains like this the closer Kyuubi-kun gets to taking over his body and claiming it as his own. And there's no guarantee that he will go easy on you like Naruto would. Right now the mind in charge is neither Naruto nor Kyuubi but a war ground for both with Naruto losing. I don't think he can recognize you anymore."**

"That is ridiculous. Of course he will recognize me." Hinata stated, sure of her words enough that she took a step forward. "Naruto-"

That was as far as she got because one of the tails suddenly came straight towards her with intent to impale. It was only instinctive reflexes and enhanced speed thanks to Lilith that saved her life.

The attack instead struck a tree and rendered it to splinters.

Hinata was awestruck, unable to believe that Naruto had just attacked her. "NARUTO-KUN!" She cried, with a bit of hurt in her voice but mostly concern for him.

However Naruto simply roared like a feral animal and ran straight at her with killer intent.

**"WINGS NOW!" **Lilith screamed.

Suddenly bat-like wings burst out from Hinata's back causing a few rips in her jacket and the next thing she knew she was in the air.

The now beast-like Naruto continued to roar and growl at her and with sheer power he leapt a great distance into the air. With an outstretched claw he nearly grabbed Hinata's ankle, but once more only quick acting on Lilith's part saved them both. Hinata with Lilith's help manipulated the air currents to keep herself out of the jinchuuriki's reach and then started to fly away to draw him from the others lest he attack them instead.

Four-tailed Naruto roared in anger once he was back on the ground and began chasing her from below.

**"YOU IDIOT!" **Lilith cried. **"You nearly got us killed!"**

"What?" Hinata asked, suddenly realizing what was happening. "How are we moving?"

**"When you spaced out I had to take control to prevent your boyfriend from ripping us to shreds."**

"That is not Naruto-kun."

**"That's Kyuubi-kun for you. In the beginning it was only because of your lover's feelings for you that he was tame, but now that's obviously not enough anymore. Kyuubi-kun has no reason to spare you, even with me in here."**

**"**There must be something we can do. Something to snap him out of this." Hinata said as she turned her head and saw that Naruto was still coming after them.

Lilith was silent for a moment as she contemplated a course of action. **"There may be a way."**

"What?"

**"It is dangerous though and I would not recommend it."**

"I do not care, tell me." Hinata pleaded.

**"Succubi are beings who feed on the sexual desires and fantasies of others. Sometimes we enter the dreams of an individual to find out about their idea of a fantasy woman in order to take that form and appear before them."**

"How does this help?" Hinata demanded.

**"Simple, you can enter Naruto's mind and instead of finding out what turns him on you can drag him out of this feral mindset directly."**

**"**Tell me how."

**"Our tail is not vestigial you know, it has functions. And I don't mean just lock-picking or cock-licking. You need to get close to Naruto and touch the tip of our tail to his forehead like you would a kunai. Do that and we should be able to make a mental connection to him."**

"It won't hurt him will it?"

**"Not unless you intend to hit his eye instead."**

The very moment she finished that statement Hinata did a complete 180 turn in the air by flipping around acrobatically and was now flying straight toward Naruto instead of away from him.

**"You are completely insane!" **Lilith yelled.

"Just get ready!" Hinata yelled back as they neared Naruto.

It happened in what seemed to be split second slow motion. The moment they got close enough Hinata's succubus tail whipped out to make a connection to Naruto's forehead just as Naruto's fox-like claws shot out to rip Hinata apart. It was like one of those moments when a race was decided by a photo-finish. Who would reach who first?

As it turned out… Hinata did. The tip of her tail made contact and suddenly she found herself engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Hinata found herself standing in Naruto's apartment, though it was in horrible shape. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls, trash littered the floor and numerous cockroaches scampered around like they were daring someone to step on them. The overhead lights were flickering and there was a smell of decay in the air. Also, everything in the room appeared to be broken. Shattered plates and glasses, a torn futon, dull and rusted kunai, and moth-eaten clothing. Another strange thing about this place was that there was no door.

Sitting in the center of the apartment, sitting in a chair at the table, was Naruto. He was just sitting there staring into space like he was almost catatonic. He did not seem to really be aware of Hinata's presence.

Hinata slowly approached him, taking small tentative steps at first before she finally spoke up. "Naruto-kun?"

No reaction was made. Hinata drew closer to him and then reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun?"

It was then that he did react. First it was a small shudder but then he turned his head and looked at her. At first he did not seem to recognize her but after a moment a look of realization appeared on his face. "Hinata-chan?"

A smile appeared on her face as she nodded and hugged him tightly. "Yes, it is me."

"Wha…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here to take you home."

"But…but I am home." He said as he gestured to the squalor surroundings.

Hinata shook her head. "No, this is your mind Naruto. You are losing control and the Kyuubi's chakra is taking control of your body. "

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he tried to remember, his mind was so fuzzy at the moment.

"Yes Naruto, remember?" She said as she took his hand and held it tightly. "Do you remember we were on a mission?"

"The mission… Kabuto and Orochimaru… Sasuke." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

Hinata nodded and continued to hold his hand. "Yes."

"I… I went into Kyuubi mode." He said as his mind started to clear up. "But too many tails… the chakra… could not control so much." He started to stand up. "It all got so dark and then everything turned red."

"It is alright now though." Hinata told him.

Naruto gazed deeply at her. "You… you came to get me?"

Hinata nodded and then she kissed him gently.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When the kiss was broken Hinata whispered to him. "Let's go now." Naruto nodded in agreement with her.

When they turned, they saw that this time a door had now appeared. They walked slowly towards it and Naruto reached over and turned the knob. When he pushed open the door, they were surrounded by light as they walked through.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp. He sat up from the ground and gave himself a quick pat down. He then looked at his hands, when he saw that they were no longer claws he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm back to normal."

Then realization hit him. "HINATA!" He said as he looked back and forth.

He saw her lying on the ground, in front of him, the wings and tail gone but the clothes torn to reveal they had been there. He quickly went to her side and held her in his arms as he gave her a small shake. "Hinata-chan? Are you alright? Speak to me." He cried.

She gave a small moan and cracked open her eyes.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "Hinata-chan I am so sorry. I could not stop myself, I… I did not mean-"

She silenced him by placing a finger upon his lips and gave him a small smile. "Kiss me." She said softly.

And he did, deeply and passionately as he continued to hold her. Her kiss back let him know she forgave him, making him happy and wanting to cry even more.

When the kiss ended Naruto held her like he was afraid she was going to be taken away otherwise. Hinata made no effort to escape his grasp, knowing he needed some reassurance she would still be there for him. And she knew the best way to do so.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered into his ears. "It's okay."

"Did I hurt you? I can't remember." He asked.

"No, you didn't do anything to me. I was worried for you though. I thought I might have lost you."

Naruto didn't respond, not sure what to say. _'I put Hinata-chan in danger. I can't do that again. I won't. I'm supposed to keep her alive, not risk killing her. If this happens again and I go too far that time...'_ He didn't want to think about it. The idea alone was making him feel like there was a chakra vicegrip on all his tenketsu.

"You will never lose me Naruto-kun. I spent fifteen years trying to get you. It's going to take a lot more than Kyuubi having a temper to keep me away from you." She told him, then kissed him to convince him she was not going to hold what happened against him.

Naruto got swept away in the kiss. He was in an emotional turmoil and desperately needed to reassure himself that he still had the best thing to ever enter his life. He leaned forward making Hinata fall back on the ground, their lips still connected.

**"Nice, this time he's the one taking initiative."** Lilith noted. **"Let's see how far he'll go if you let him."**

Hinata had no reason to disagree.

Naruto pulled away and looked into her eyes, looking for any sign to stop. Knowing he would take any sign of uncertainty as such a sign, Hinata smiled in her usual loving way and nodded. The blonde then unzipped her jacket, and when he could he sneaked his right hand under her mesh shirt to caress her breast while his left hand unzipped her pants and slipped under her panties to rub her clit.

Hinata moaned with a smile. _'It feels nice, letting him be the one to start it all.'_ Usually she had to start their sensual activities, at least to some degree since Naruto was too nice to push himself on her. Now with Naruto being the instigator, she found herself highly excited and more than willing.

This time it wasn't about her needing energy, it was about him knowing he was still loved. Something she was more than willing to let him know.

Hinata removed her torn jacket and then her shirt and bra. Naruto removed his hand from her breast and slowly stripped her of her pants and panties in one move. Once nude she put her hands on his top zipper. "Allow me." She offered, then unzipped his jumpsuit top. He removed the jumpsuit then Hinata pulled off the shirt he wore under it, then caressed his chest and abs. "You're so handsome."

"I don't deserve you." He whispered.

"Let _me_ be the judge of that." She told him before unzipping his pants and helping him get nude too.

Neither of them were concerned about being caught, not by their team nor by any enemy. For now, for this one moment, there was no team, no enemy, no mission, not even Lilith. There was nothing but themselves. Still, just to be on the safe side, Hinata did cast a privacy genjutsu to hide them from others and Naruto set up some shadow clones to guard. Just because they weren't concerned didn't mean they were going to ignore their shinobi instincts entirely.

On her back Hinata pulled Naruto on top of herself. She was ready, but Naruto needed some stimulation. Getting an idea, the Hyuuga heiress made her tail appear and have it caress his manhood in a way Lilith had already referred to as 'cock-licking'. The extra stimulation worked, making him erect enough to penetrate her.

He started to enter her, but once he got to where her hymen used to be he stopped. "Umm... Hinata-chan? One of my clones just died. Sakura-chan and Yamato-taichou are headed our way."

"Damn." Hinata complained. "We better get dressed then."

With speed worthy of ninja, the two got their clothes back on. Hinata had to unseal a spare jacket to replace her ripped one, lest the other two got the wrong idea about what happened to her.

When Sakura and Yamato got to them, delayed slightly by Naruto's clones, they saw the two were out of breath and their clothes were a bit ruffled but nothing else. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke got away." Hinata explained. "We tried finding him, but Kyuubi started affecting Naruto-kun more and I had to drop the search in order to stop that and return him to normal. I think that was unarguably a bigger priority for us."

Yamato looked at Naruto for confirmation, and saw a genuine look of guilt. "How did you suppress the Kyuubi?" He asked Hinata.

"A very complicated way that's hard to explain. But let's just say it's why Hokage-sama ordered you to let me and Naruto-kun be together at night so I can see to him quickly." Hinata said, in no mood to go into a detailed lie. "Did you find anything?"

Yamato shook his head. "Nothing. Whoever attacked Sasuke got away. Fortunately it appears the Uchiha was his only target. By the way, you said he got away. Does that mean he's still alive?"

"He wasn't dead when he left, but he might be now." Naruto stated.

Yamato withheld a sigh. "Orochimaru will try to heal him before it's too late. But now that we've lost the element of surprise we'd be fools to try anything more to hinder them. Let's go home before they decide to retaliate."

No one argued.

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was a little shorter on time than the trip away from it. Reason being mostly because the team didn't stop at a hotel this time, Yamato saying now it was a waste of money. No one was really in the mood to argue. But fortunately Naruto and Hinata were able to get away long enough for a quickie during the night to both their reliefs.

"So the mission was a failure?" Tsunade asked the team in her office.

"For the most part, yes Hokage-sama." Yamato answered. "We were unable to capture anyone, which was the mission directive, but we were able to accomplish something that could prove beneficial."

"Go on." Tsunade said curiously.

"We found out the spy was Yakushi Kabuto, and has defected to Orochimaru to the point that even if the real Sasori had shown up the reaction would have been the same. Before my cover was blown I was informed that Orochimaru is an extensive traveler, which explains why we've failed to capture him years ago. But that also implies that he has a lot of people across the Elemental Nations to cover his tracks for him."

"We already expected that. But it's nice for this to be confirmed rather than mere speculation so now we can prepare properly. Anything else?" Tsunade asked, hoping that wasn't the only victory this team had on this.

"We encountered Uchiha Sasuke after a fight against Orochimaru and Kabuto, and it was quite... interesting to say the least." Yamato continued. "One thing I must ask first, was anyone else assigned to go to that area in the time we were to be there?"

Tsunade looked confused. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because someone we've yet to identify managed to deliver a lethal attack to Sasuke from a distance, not unlike a sniper. Unless someone from another village happened to be there at the same time, the only explanation is someone from Konoha followed us and made sure we never knew they were there except for that one moment. And the fact this person didn't bother to reveal themselves to us afterwards or kill us off tells me they came there for a purpose."

"Indeed." Tsunade stated, then briefly closed her eyes in thought. _'Hunter-nin know to let allies know when they're in the area in order to avoid unnecessary conflicts and surprises. I have no hunter-nin in that area, and the only village I know of with a bounty on the Uchiha's head is Suna because of Kazekage-sama's insistence. Any other village after him would only spare the other ninja if they weren't prepared for more targets, something hunter-nin rarely are. Therefore, the most logical explanation is someone other than a hunter-nin was sent there under orders to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke and avoid this team to the best of their abilities.'_

Tsunade then opened her eyes again and calmly stood up. "This disturbs me, but unfortunately I can't exactly look into it anymore. The important thing is you're all alive, the Akatsuki aren't in league with Orochimaru, and Uchiha Sasuke is dead therefore Orochimaru cannot use him." She saw them flinch. "He is dead isn't he?"

"Sadly we cannot confirm for absolute certainty." Hinata announced. "The wound he received was quite bad, bad enough that I don't think anything short of your skills could allow him to recover fully Hokage-sama. But Orochimaru did manage to get Sasuke out of there before he died, and we can't ignore the possibility he may very well have the capability to keep the Uchiha alive for now."

Tsunade sighed and slumped back into her seat. "Great, so Orochimaru still has the body he intends to take as his own. I had really hoped the Uchiha had died and thus Orochimaru would be forced to use a different one in who-knows-how-soon." She then straightened up. "At least with him wounded and Orochimaru pressed for time he'll be forced to prioritize healing Sasuke to get him back in shape, something he can't do quickly. That will buy us some time to work against them in the future and allow us to not focus too much away from other threats. We have to take what victories we can get I suppose."

"There's one more thing Hokage-sama." Yamato added. "During the fight, Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's powers. Four tails worth of power."

Tsunade's eyes widened, remembering what Jiraiya said about Naruto using that amount of chakra. "What happened? Tell me everything." She ordered, briefly giving the whiskered blonde a worried look.

"The last thing I remember before that was Hinata-chan bleeding after Orochimaru managed to destroy the underground base we were in, creating a crater to the surface. I think some rubble hit her hard, but I got pissed and wanted to kill him and his croney. After that, it was all a blank, and the next thing I saw was Hinata-chan smiling at me looking as pretty as ever."

Hinata smiled with a flattered blush and looked away.

Tsunade looked to Hinata. "How did you manage to get him to return to normal without being hurt?"

Hinata gave a coy smile. "He just needed a woman's touch is all."

_'I wonder where you touched him then.'_ Tsunade thought, trying to keep any sexual images of these two out of her mind. "If that's the case then it's definitely vital for you to accompany Naruto on all future missions for the time being. We need someone who can keep him under control."

"Hey!" Naruto objected, feeling a bit insulted.

Hinata gently wrapped her arm around his. "Isn't that what you wanted Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, but she didn't have to put it like that."

"Anything else worth noting?" Tsunade asked, only to get negative head shakes for answers. "Then you're all dismissed."

The four ninja left the office but Naruto and Hinata stayed together. "Want to go get some rest Hinata-chan?"

"As long as it's in your bed with you in it. But your clothes aren't invited to join us." Hinata joked.

"Same with yours then." He joked back, enjoying the sense of comfort he had with this girl. Hinata was enjoying it too, enough that she had barely even given any thought to the strange fact that Lilith hadn't said a word since they entered Konoha.

When they got to Naruto's apartment, he got suspicious immediately. _'The door's not locked.'_ "Someone broke in." He whispered. Ready for a fight both carefully entered the apartment.

Seated in the front room looking quite relaxed but also bored was a man neither had seen before. He looked to Hinata and smiled. "It took you long enough to show up Lilith."

**"Aru!"** Lilith screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

_Since people keep asking me this, I'm going to lay the concern to rest once and for all. This story is not now, never has been, and never will be abandoned, discontinued, or forgotten. I **will** finish this story and nothing short of death will stop me. Maybe I can't update every month like I want to, but this story **will** be finished someday. So please, stop asking about the status of this story. It's in progress and gets worked on when I have the luxury to work on it, so just be patient between updates please._

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" Naruto asked, immediately threatened by this newcomer; though he did not look it, Naruto could sense some kind of powerful aura coming from this man.

The stranger did not even turn his head to acknowledge Naruto as he spoke; his shaded eyes never wavered from Hinata's person. "Be silent whelp. You are not part of this." His tone of voice made it seem like he saw Naruto as nothing more then an annoyance.

"This is _my_ home and you are uninvited. You better have a damn good reason for this or else I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto snarled, not liking the tone of this guy or the way he kept staring at Hinata.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, both to this man and to Lilith since her inner demon apparently recognized the man.

The man answered Hinata first. "I am Aru, and I am here for my mate."

**"Hinata, this man is my One True Mate. He is to me what Naruto is to you."** Lilith told her host. **"I haven't seen him for more than a hundred years. He couldn't get me out of the sapphire, so we've been apart for far too long."**

Naruto got defensive and immediately stood protectively in front of Hinata. "Well the only girl here is my girlfriend, and you're sure as hell not getting her."

Aru looked amused, he smiled and revealed his pearly white teeth. "Oh there's another girl here and I intend to take her." He said as he started to walk forward "Now stain aside whelp"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." Hinata replied politely.

**"Yes you can."** Lilith said. **"Let me borrow your body for a bit. That way I can have some time with my lover for once."**

"WHAT?" Hinata was so shocked she briefly forgot there were others around her.

"I can sense Lilith inside you girl. I'd know her chakra anywhere; it leaks from your pores like a fine perfume. How do you think I knew to come here for her?" Aru claimed. "I followed you all the way from the cave to this village, the moment I saw that my sweet Lilith was no longer bound by that infernal crystal."

Lilith sighed dreamily in Hinata's mind. **"Oh Aru, I knew you cared." **She sounded so fangirlish right then.

The man continued to talk. "I intend to be with my mate. It'll go better for you all if you just allow it."

**"He's right. Let me take over for a bit."** Lilith agreed, there was nothing more in the universe that she wanted other than to just spring forward and wrap her arms around Aru, to taste his sweet lips and just let him take her in every possible position imaginable.

Hinata frowned. "No way. I don't care. This is my body and only MY mate can have it." She said, wrapping her arm around Naruto who looked equally determined if not more to protect Hinata.

Lilith was unhappy, bordering on angry. **"Hinata, I helped you get to be with your man. The least you can do is let me be with mine for just a few hours."**

"No." The Hyuuga said firmly.

**"Hinata, I've waited longer than you. I had to endure 100 years of forced celibacy. Plus you owe me this."**

"I said no Lilith." Hinata answered again firmly.

**"Hinata, let me fuck my mate." **The Succubus Queen growled.

"My answer's still no." Leaving no room for compromise.

**"I wasn't asking for your permission."**

Right then Hinata felt something new. First it felt like her brains were being boiled from the inside and that her head was going to split open. Next her body started to have strange spasms that she could not stop. It took only a moment for her to realize what was going on, Lilith was trying to take over her body by force.

"Lilith! This is going too far!" Hinata cried.

**"I don't care! You're not the only one entitled to be with your loved one. I deserve some sex too, and if I have to take your body to get it, then too bad. Just pretend you're fucking Naruto."**

Hinata resisted as best she could, but Lilith was putting up a good fight.

Naruto, worried, held her shoulders. "Hinata-chan! What's wrong?"

"It's Lilith. She's trying to take my body for herself." She cried out in both pain and fear.

_'Kyuubi, is this what you were warning me about?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Stop fighting it girl, let her win." Aru suggested as watched this with fascination, confident Lilith would succeed.

Naruto glared at the man. "You're getting my girlfriend over my dead body."

Aru simply smirked. "If you insist, boy."

Naruto growled angrily before grabbing a kunai from his pouch and lunging at the man.

Very suddenly, large black bat-like wings appeared from Aru's back and then quickly moved to cover his front, effectively stopping the kunai like they were shields rather than wings. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He taunted.

Naruto followed with a re-aim of his kunai to nearly slash the man's face off, which did force Aru to back away. "And you didn't think I'd stop that easily did you?" Naruto asked, deliberately using the same basic phrasing.

Aru smirked. "Fight all you want, it's not my house so I don't care what damage this place takes because of your recklessness." Naruto surprised him by making another effort to slash him.

"If you think I care more about protecting this place than protecting her you're an idiot." Naruto stated before creating a clone then together the two of them started to create a ball of chakra, the rasengan.

It took only a quick moment to form and when the clone vanished Naruto came running at Aru with a rasengan ready.

Aru looked unafraid, he waited until Naruto was only an arms length from him when suddenly, moving faster then the human eye could see, Aru grabbed Naruto by the throat and threw him toward the wall.

It was the rasengan that connected with the wood first, the wall was solid one moment and then next it exploded into a hail of a thousand splinters which Naruto went thru as he fell towards the ground outside.

Aru smirked as he made his wings return to his body. He then slowly walked over to the hole and jumped down, following Naruto.

Hinata meanwhile was still making an effort to keep Lilith down. She was winning, but the succubus was putting up a good fight. "Lilith why are you doing this to me?"

**"You know very well why. I helped you be with your man so it's only fair you help me be with mine. And I don't have the patience to wait until I'm out of here so I'm having my turn now. "**

Hinata was getting mad. "Lilith, I completely understand your desire, but this is _my_ body not yours. There is no way in hell you're taking it from me like this."

**"You want to fight? Fine, let's do this."** Lilith said before Hinata felt her vision go white.

* * *

Naruto had hit the ground face first. He lay there for a moment, his body covered with the splinters and pieces of dry wall. With a groan though he pushed himself up off the ground and slowly got to his feet.

The blonde heard a thud from behind him, he turned around to see Aru standing on top of a trash can.

"Your determination and desire to protect your mate is admirable, boy. However it is foolish. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Naruto brushed the splinters from his body. "Then why don't you enlighten me?"

Aru smirked. "You have the honor of addressing the King of all Incubi, the master of all dreams, and one of the lord of demons."

Naruto did not seem the least bit impressed. "You seem to have forgotten the titles of 'Arrogant Prick' and 'Major Douchebag'." His voice brimming with anger.

Aru's brow lifted slightly. "You are impertinent, boy. Perhaps I shall teach you a lesson in humility and respect towards your betters." He said as he flexed his fingers.

Naruto withdrew two kunai from his pouch, one for each hand. "Bring it."

The two of them charged at each other in full force.

* * *

Hinata looked around and saw… nothing.

She was surrounded by what appeared to be an endless and empty void of darkness. She had no idea where she was. She had been in Naruto's apartment one moment and the next she was here.

"What is going on here?" She asked aloud.

Then she heard a dark and evil sounding giggle coming from… all around her.

Hinata looked in all directions, trying to find out from where the noise was coming from.

When she could not she closed her eyes and attempted to activate her byakugan, but nothing happened.

"What?" This had never happened to her.

The giggling continued. **"Sorry, but no jutsu's or special abilities allowed here my dear."**

It was then that Hinata recognized who the voice belonged to. "LILITH!" She screamed as she looked around. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

**"It is very simple Hinata. Since you would not be nice enough to share your body so I could be with my mate, you have left me no other choice really. I am going to take your body for myself and lock you away here."**

Lilith's voice sounded like it was getting closer now, Hinata had to keep her guard up. If she could use neither her jutsu or her byakugan she would have to rely on her taijutsu. "Take my body? You cannot do that."

**"Oh but I can my dear. You see this is your own mind."** Lilith said in a matter-of-fact voice "**If I defeat you here… well let's just say that the winner literally takes all."**

"Why are you doing this Lilith?" Hinata demanded. "I thought we were friends, I thought we had a deal."

**"It's nothing personal Hinata, really it is not. I like you and take no thrill out of harming you this way. But, as you would recall I told you that in order to reform my body I need energy. Energy that is drawn and stored from sex."**

"Yes, I remember you said that."

**"And while your little sessions with Naruto have been a great help, it is not enough. At the rate the two of you are going combined with the rate you're using my power, it would take several years before I could get the strength needed to reform my original body. But…"**

"But what?" Hinata asked, though she was afraid of the answer.

**"Just a few rounds with Aru in your body and I could have my body back by tomorrow. Maybe two days just to be safe. So quit resisting and let me fuck my mate. It's for your own good as well as mine."**

Hinata shook her head. "Lilith, I promised that I would help you get your body back. But this is going too far. I will not let you use my body to have sex with another man. My body is for Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun alone. If that means you have to wait several years, then so be it."

Hinata heard a single sigh. **"Then you have left me with no other choice. I am sorry Hinata, but you brought this on yourself."**

Then, for some reason that Hinata herself could not quite understand, she looked up.

What she saw was Lilith in full demon form flying straight at her, claws extended. On reflex Hinata readied her juuken to defend herself, knowing this would be possibly her most difficult battle of all.

* * *

Though Aru loathed to admit it, even if it was just to himself, Naruto was good. Though the boy lacked any real style or finesse his attacks were nonetheless powerful, strong, and determined.

Still those aspects alone would not be enough to defeat him. The moment the Incubus King saw an opening he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, pulled him forward, and slammed his knee into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto let out a loud grunt as the wind was knocked out of him, but he still kept a strong grip on both his kunai. Taking a deep breath and moving quickly he drove one of the blades deep into the left thigh of the demon.

Aru hissed in pain before he flung Naruto away from him, momentarily distracted while pulling the ninja weapon from his thigh, which was bleeding thick purple-colored blood; he did not notice Naruto running up to him.

But he did notice when Naruto's fist connected with his face, right between his eyes. There was a loud crunching sound as the shades Aru was wearing were crushed by Naruto's fist.

The dark shades remained in place for a moment longer before the broken halves fell to the ground, finally revealing Aru's eyes.

Naruto felt a shiver of fear course through his spine.

Aru's glowing eyes were like fire, a swirling mixture of yellow, red, and orange. In the center of them were snake like slits that were as black as pools of ink. These were eyes of a demon.

And these eyes narrowed at Naruto with a deep intense fury; when Aru spoke his words were filled with malice and rage. "You have hurt me. Hurting me was a mistake."

"But you _can_ be hurt. That's all I need to know." Naruto replied, semi-taunting.

All of a sudden there was a cluster of kunai thrown at Aru from the rooftops from several directions. The incubus was unable to react in time and took several hits, making him yell in pain. Before Naruto could ask what just happened several Anbu appeared by him ready to fight, one of them being Kakashi released from the hospital.

"Naruto, who or what is this thing you're fighting?" Kakashi inquired.

"He says his name is Aru and he claims to be a demon. He wants to take Hinata-chan and turn her into his sex toy." Naruto answered carefully, trying to avoid any delicate information.

"Then he'll have to kill us all to do it." One of the Anbu announced, rallying them all into standing against Aru.

The Incubus King would have looked amused as if he wasn't upset about having his blood shed, though internally he was pretty pissed that his suit was now stained. "Not smart." He growled.

* * *

The battle might have been taking place on a mental level, but the blows still hurt like real physical wounds. Whoever said "Pain is all in your head" sure wasn't kidding.

Lilith seemed to be pulling out all of the stops in her attack. She was not going to let up nor would she show any mercy to Hinata. Not when they were fighting for such high stakes. But Hinata was fighting back just as fiercely for the same reason.

**"You can't beat me. We both know I'm stronger than you."** Lilith taunted to undermine the girl and make winning easier and somewhat sweeter.

Hinata frowned, fighting more than she ever had before, even against Neji. "You're wrong. I've always been strong, I've just never been good at showing it."

**"Oh yeah, you've always been strong. That's why you needed me to get you where you are today."** Lilith said, slashing the girl and hitting her by the collarbone. Her jacket tore but the mesh shirt under saved her skin from breaking.

"You forget where I was before I found you Lilith." Hinata noted, bracing herself. "You forget I became a chuunin without you. You forget that it was me not you that stood up to my father and the hokage. You may have motivated me, you may have helped me, but I did the actual work. And there's one more thing you're forgetting."

**"Oh yeah. What's that?"**

"You're within my range." Hinata answered with a smirk. Lilith caught the reference far too late. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata almost shouted as she attacked the demoness with all her might. "Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms. Sixty-four palms."

The attack finished and Hinata breathed heavily a bit, that move still wearing her out a little. Lilith looked and sounded just as worn, but not as much as Hinata had hoped.

**"Nice try girl... **'pant'**... but remember my chakra and physiology... **'pant'**... is different than that of a humans. It's... **'pant'**... going to take a lot more than just several good hits... **'pant'**... to take me down."**

"I can... 'pant'... say the same to you." Hinata stated, trying to sound less tired than she was.

Forcing herself for one more move, Lilith pounced forward in a dark blur and pinned Hinata down, pressing the Hyuuga's face hard against the ground, even digging her claws into her skin and drawing blood.

"Lilith… please… stop this." Hinata pleaded, feeling like her skeleton was going to snap.

Lilith simply pressed harder. **"I did not want to do this. If you had not been so selfish we could have avoided all of this. But no, you would not allow me to be with the one being in the universe I truly love. So I am forced to do this. If you were in my place, you'd be no different than I am now. You know it to be true." **The Succubus Queen snarled as she raised her free hand, intending to slice Hinata apart with her claws.

Hinata felt tears form in her eyes; she was about to lose everything. Her mind, her body, and even worse… she was going to lose Naruto. Out of sheer instinct she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come that would finish it.

But after a moment, she felt nothing. The finishing blow never came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes back up, wanting to see what had prevented Lilith from finishing this.

What she saw both shocked and confused her.

"MOTHER?!"

"Hello sweetie, my you've grown into a lovely woman. But for now, let me help you here." The newcomer, Hitomi Hyuuga, said to her daughter.

"But... but how...?" Hinata was utterly but flabbergasted. Even in her wildest dreams she could never have predicted that her mother would just randomly show up within her own mind like this.

Hitomi ignored her and looked to Lilith. "Hello Lilith, I thank you for the help you have given my daughter, but giving her help does not give you any rights or claims over her. And even if it did, this is going too far."

Lilith was confused as hell but hid it very well. **_'I never felt another presence inside here and there's no way this is another Yamanaka showing up. Could this just be a mental manifestation of Hinata's memory of her mother?'_** The succubus broke free of Hitomi's grip. She jumped up and began to hover in the air, or at least off the ground in this case since it was hard to say if there was actually air or ground in a mindscape of not.

Hitomi had no fear as she looked at the succubus. She raised her arms above her head and did a hand sign. "Purge."

Lilith felt an incredible shockwave hit her, pushing her back and burning her, chains began to wrap around her body, moving like snakes they constricted around her. **"No, you can't beat me! I will be with my-"** She was then silenced, disappearing from sight.

Hitomi relaxed, but collapsed on her side.

"Mother!" Hinata yelled before going to the woman's side. Hitomi was alive and conscious, but she didn't look well.

"Hinata, you've grown up so lovely." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Mom, how can you be here?" Hinata asked.

"Call me paranoid, but when I was alive I feared that someone would try to brand you with the Caged Bird Seal despite every reason not to. So I sealed a bit of my own chakra inside you to remain unnoticed, so that if someone ever tried I could destroy the seal from within to keep you safe. I did the same thing with Hanabi. Is she okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, she's unbranded. Sometimes I think she was never truly at risk in the first place. There are people in the clan who seem to expect too much of me but not her."

"I feared such a thing would come to pass. The Main House puts so much pressure on itself to be above normal, but if they were really as good as they thought they were there wouldn't be a need for branches in the first place."

"What did you do to Lilith?" Hinata asked.

"I sacrificed myself to get rid of her. Like with the seal, I instead got rid of her, at least for the moment. The method I used won't hold her forever; just stop her from trying to take over your body for a while. But she will break free and you need to find a way to get her out before that happens."

Hinata's eyes hardened. "Oh don't worry, I will. Because, Lilith has officially worn out her welcome."

"Hinata, now that I did this, I won't last much longer. Nor can I protect you if someone does try to apply the seal to you after this. I imagine that some people in the clan would not approve of your associating with a demon." Hitomi warned.

"I have no regrets. Lilith went too far, but I wouldn't be where I am today without her. And anybody trying to hurt me will have to go thru Naruto-kun first, clan affairs or not." Hinata said.

Hitomi smiled. "I'm glad you were able to find love. I hope he's good to you."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I only wish I had made an effort sooner." Hinata admitted wistfully.

"I hope your happiness lasts my dear. I hope... everything works out of you." Hitomi said as she began to fade away then disappeared entirely, leaving Hinata to cry a bit before the mindscape faded away and she returned to reality.

* * *

Whatever Aru wanted to do, the Anbu weren't giving him the chance to start. They attacked him relentlessly with weapons and taijutsu, but no ninjutsu other than simple attacks, this was still a residential area and there was too much of a chance of a civilian getting hurt. Not all of the attacks were working, but the Incubus King wasn't as invulnerable as he had wanted them to believe.

The fight had drawn more attention and more ninja, including more of the Rookies and their senseis. Many of them joining the fight against Aru; it was amazing that one person could hold their own against so many ninja.

Kurenai ran up the stairs to Naruto's apartment, her mind racing at a mile a minute. She kicked down the door with one good shot and she immediately noticed Hinata crouched down on the floor on her side holding her head and came up to her.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Did that freak in the suit hurt you?" She got no answer, as if Hinata couldn't hear her. "Dammit, I knew letting you keep that demoness was a bad idea." Kurenai rued, trying to make sure that Hinata was alright.

Meanwhile the others were fighting against Aru, including Ino. "Mind Destruction Jutsu." She tried to take control of his body to give everyone a chance to deliver enough damage to stop him.

Her attack missed, but it certainly caught his attention, making him look at her intently for a moment, studying every part of her body and when he finished he smiled. He darted towards her at an amazing pace. Both Neji and Lee got in his way, ready to stop him. Aru did not even break his pace, first he grabbed Neji by his long hair and delivered a strong uppercut to the boys jaw, knocking him aside. Then when Lee tried to slam his leg against Aru's chest, the demon blocked it with one hand and used his other free arm to drop his elbow down hard on Lee's leg, there was loud crunch as bone cracked, and Lee was down.

With both of them out of his way he got up right in front of Ino and making her highly uncomfortable with his presence. "I can sense you've come in contact with Lilith. Maybe when all of this is done we can-"

Aru was cut off by Chouji's giant fist grabbing him from behind and crushing him in his grip. "You leave my girl alone!" He yelled with much anger as he lifted his hand then thrust his captive down hard into the ground, attempting to crush him. Chouji pulled his hand back, revealing Aru laying face-up in a small crater.

"Okay, that one hurt." He groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Shadow Possession Success." Shikamaru said when he felt his shadow connect with the winged demon.

Chouji went right up to Ino. "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ino smiled gratefully and held him, melting against his body. "Thank you Chouji-kun."

One of the Anbu faced Aru now that he couldn't fight. "Who are you, what are you, and what were your intentions?"

"In order, none of your business, fuck off, and to make your mother scream my name when she reaches orgasm." Aru replied with a smirk, in no mood to cooperate.

"Take him to T&I. They'll make him talk." One of them said.

"Take me to T&A then I'll _really_ talk." Aru joked.

"Chain him up real good, I'm not sure I can hold him that long." Shikamaru said. _'It's already taking a lot just to hold him down now. What _is_ he?'_

Aru raised a brow "Chains? Sorry, I don't do chains." He then looked at Shikamaru with his demonic eyes and grinned. A grin which caused the boy to shiver.

Suddenly to Shikamaru's shock, Aru actually raised up his hand; but was worse Shikamaru's own hand raised up with it, against his own will.

_"What the hell? How is this possible?" _Shikamaru thought, nothing like this had ever happened before.

Aru smirked, answering as if he had just read Shikamaru's mind. "Because the shadow possession jutsu is a contest of wills boy. And my will is stronger." It was then that Aru punched himself in the face, hard. Forcing Shikamaru to punch himself as well.

The boy lost his focus and the jutsu was broken freeing Aru who looked around at all the ninja. He smiled and gave them a brief bow. "I'll be back for Round Two." He said and suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke, stunning everyone there.

* * *

Hinata finally managed to sit up, her mind finally feeling calm.

Hinata?" Kurenai said happily but still concerned.

A moment later Naruto leapt up through the hole in his wall and came running over to Hinata, kneeling down next to her.

Hinata looked into frightened blue eyes, frightened for her, hoping she was well and safe. "Naruto-kun!" She said happily as she engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm okay, no need to worry anymore."

"You're my girl Hinata-chan, how can I not worry?" He asked, hugging her back. His words warmed her heart.

"Hinata, what did the demon try to do to you?" Kurenai asked, sparking some anger in Naruto because her words sounded unintentionally like she was referring to him.

"She... she tried to force me to sleep with another man. I said no and she said 'too bad' and tried to take over my body. I fought her off, and she stopped."

"Is she gone? Did you get rid of her or just suppress her?" Naruto asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I think she's just suppressed. We'll probably find out soon enough. If she is still here in me, we need to get rid of her right away. But without me seeking another man like that. I'm yours and yours alone Naruto-kun, for now and ever."

Naruto smiled and hugged her, touched by her words and wondering what exactly the full extent of her words meant. _'Does that mean someday she wants to be more than what we are now? Like married or something?'_ Rather than being nervous, he was strangely calm. _'I guess being married is no different than how we already are. The only thing we haven't done that married people do is have kids, and neither of us are ready for that.'_

"Excuse me." One of the Anbu who helped fight Aru said, drawing both of their attentions. They looked and saw that this one was a member of the Hyuuga clan because he was unmasked. Naruto had never seen him before, but Hinata thought she had a couple of times but never caught his name. It was hard to keep track of everyone in a clan after all, even if you were part of it.

"Hinata's fine now. She's in no trouble." Naruto defended.

"Oh, once the elders learn of this, she will be." The Hyuuga seemed to threaten before disappearing.

Naruto frowned at the challenge and Hinata closed her eyes. _'If it's not one thing it's another.' _


	28. Chapter 28

Tsunade sat in her chair, her hands resting on her desk. In the corner Shizune stood with Tonton in her arms, the little pig gave small oinks every now and again. In front of Tsunade's desk were Naruto and Hinata, both of them with worried looks on their faces.

"Tell me what happened." Tsunade asked.

She had heard there was a commotion, but the Anbu had a difficult time describing it to her. So she called in Naruto and Hinata in hopes they could better explain it. Fortunately the two had yet to be summoned by anyone else so they were free to respond right away.

"Remember Lilith?" Naruto asked while Hinata refused to leave his touch. "Turns out she has an old boyfriend she forgot to mention and he decided to come here and have a rather ecchi reunion with her, using Hinata's body.

"That's bad." Tsunade replied.

"It gets worse." Hinata added. "Lilith tried to take over my body."

"She what?" Tsunade asked a certain level of concern was apparent in her voice.

Hinata nodded. "The man called himself Aru, an incubus, the male version of Lilith's species, and she called him her One True Mate, basically her husband. She hasn't seen him in a long time and wanted to make love to him, but since she doesn't have a body of her own-"

"She decided to use yours instead." Tsunade finished. "Please tell me she failed."

"She did, but it was close, and I might not be so lucky if she tries again." Hinata answered, not wanting to add in the extra part of her mother's spirit in her making it possible. "Fortunately, I haven't heard Lilith's voice since then, but I don't think she's out of my body just yet."

"We'll have to do something about that." The Hokage replied, leaning back in her chair. "A demon running around Konoha is a serious threat." She paused and looked over at Shizune. "Send word to the ANBU I want that demon found and in chains ASAP."

The assistant bowed her head. "Yes Tsunade-sama." She said as she walked of to give the order, taking Tonton with her.

When she left Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto and Hinata. "This confirms my suspicion that Lilith could pose a threat to you Hinata. I gave you the freedom to handle this on your own because I trusted you to know what you were doing, that and I felt it was good for Naruto too, but now I'm afraid I must do something."

"Baa-chan, I've got something to add that you might need to know." Naruto cut in. "A while ago, I had a talk with Kyuubi, and he... warned me about Lilith."

Tsunade's expression at the whiskered blonde wasn't exactly a frown, but it definitely wasn't a smile. "Why didn't you say this sooner?"

"It was right after we talked the last time, and just before we went on that mission. I didn't have much time to tell you, plus I didn't really understand the warning myself." Naruto said, feeling embarrassed that this was the first time he mentioned it.

"Dammit Naruto, just because you don't understand what you hear doesn't mean it's unimportant. Kyuubi warned you about this demon, the freaking nine-tailed fox that everyone considers to be the bane of Konoha, felt this demon was worth being on guard for, and you kept that to yourself?"

"How was I supposed to know the Fox was even telling me the truth? Forgive me if I do not take everything the Kyuubi says at his word."

Tsunade got right in front of Naruto, her face furious but his expression firmly opposing her. Hinata was forced to back away from Naruto in this confrontation. "Have you learned nothing Naruto? Do you even want to be taken seriously? Because as long as you keep acting this way you're always going to be the butt of everyone's jokes and slander. You endangered Hinata's life all because you-"

She was cut off by a slap to her face, not a painful one, but definitely an unexpected one. Even more unexpected, it was Naruto who slapped her.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the air. Hinata covered her mouth to hide her look of horror and Tsunade's face was one of utter shock and awe.

And Naruto's eyes burned with utter rage as he spoke.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? DAMMIT BAA-CHAN I KNOW I SCREWED UP HERE! I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB MY FACE IN IT LIKE THIS! HINATA-CHAN ALMOST GOT RAPED, YOU THINK THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME? NOTHING YOU SAY TO ME CAN MAKE ME FEEL WORSE THAN I ALREADY DO! BESIDES, IF I HAD TOLD YOU SOONER, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE ABOUT IT? COULD YOU HAVE PREPARED FOR THIS GUY ANY BETTER THAN WE COULD HAVE?"

Naruto felt like some of Kyuubi's chakra was surging in him, so he struggled to make himself calm down, but he wasn't done yet. "Hinata's life and health are dependent on me, she needs me more than anyone else has ever needed me before. It's the first time anyone has truly _needed_ me, you think that means so little to me I'd be careless about it?" Narutos' eyes were still blue, but a ring of red was starting to form around them.

Hinata came back to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him before nuzzling his neck with her nose. The soothing act helped calm Naruto down more and he wrapped his arms around her. "I had to keep silent because the warning came from Kyuubi. If you had been me, would you have been so quick to take the word of the Fox? He was very brief and unspecific in his warning, so I wondered if he was just screwing with my head. But apparently he wasn't, he was giving a genuine warning. For that, I owe him an apology if nothing else, but Baa-chan, don't you dare make it sound like I wanted this to happen."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed._ 'He's right, I should have considered his view point before I judged what he did.'_ She opened her eyes. "Naruto, I don't completely agree with your reasoning, but I do see why you decided what you did. And you're right, you'd definitely never intentionally endanger Hinata."

"Damn right."

"Now Naruto, because of the nature of the incident that just happened, just this once I'm going to ignore the fact you hit your Hokage, but if you do it again I promise you that you'll get a prostate exam before you ever become Hokage."

Naruto looked confused. "What's that?"

"Not important. Now tell me, what exactly did Kyuubi warn you about?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, he said he and Lilith used to have a relationship, don't know how and don't want to know, but things ended badly and he's still pissed at her. He told me that Lilith pretty much has no intention of letting Hinata be with just me, can affect other girls if they let her, and he said the guy who showed up today would appear, he just wasn't sure when."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Hmm... I still wish you had told me this sooner, but if the fox is still mad at her I can see why you didn't take this too seriously. Plus like you said, there's little I could do about it that would have changed anything. But right now, let's focus on the main issue, how to get rid of Lilith."

"Can one of the Yamanaka's get rid of her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "Too risky. If we use a girl like Ino, Lilith could just as easily take her over like she tried Hinata. And if we use a man like Inoichi, she might be able to destroy his mind, since as you two said her tactics are designed especially for male targets." She put her hand on her chin. "Hinata, you said you were able to suppress her. How exactly did you do that?"

Hinata turned around but refused to leave Naruto's arms, holding them around her to that it looked like he was hugging her from behind. "I'm not really sure myself. I was fighting Lilith in my head, and it looked like I was about to lose, then suddenly, my mother showed up."

"Your mother?" Both Naruto and Tsunade asked. "But she's dead."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, it turns out that before she died she sealed a bit of her own chakra inside myself so that if the elders of my clan did decide to place the caged bird seal on me, she could destroy it from the inside, saving me from its effects. But instead her chakra was used to subdue Lilith here. I'm not sure how effectively, but it's safe to assume that Lilith is still in me and will make herself known again, and when she does... who knows how she'll react."

"We have to get her out of you, but there's no safe way to extract her and we probably won't get lucky like this again in suppressing her." Tsunade commented, then got a gleam in her eyes. "I've got an idea. We get rid of her by giving her what she wants."

"What?" Naruto asked. "You mean give Hinata to that creep?"

"No Naruto, not like that. Not at all." Tsunade told him. "Lilith wants Hinata to have sex right? A lot of sex, and we mean a lot of it. And after she's had enough, Lilith will be able to leave Hinata's body, like a butterfly leaving a cocoon. Or more precisely, like a patient leaving the hospital."

Naruto and Hinata both looked confused so Tsunade sat down and told them to do the same. "Let me explain it this way. Naruto, your body is meant to be a demon's prison, but Hinata's body is acting more like a hospital room. She's giving life support to Lilith, just as much as Lilith is giving to her. Every time Hinata has sex, she's basically giving Lilith some medicine that's healing her, and with each dose she's getting closer to leaving the hospital. But every time Hinata uses Lilith's chakra or goes too long without sex, she's making the opposite happen to Lilith. She's sort of making Lilith need to stay in the hospital longer."

Tsunade leaned forward, elbows on her desk and hands clasped together. "Therefore, the best way to get Lilith out is to speed up her rate of recovery. That means more medicine and less withdrawl, which in biological terms for Hinata means more sex on a regular basis with a lack of need to use any of Lilith's powers. If she can make these terms last long enough, maybe a month or so, then it stands to reason that Lilith will quickly be well enough to leave soon and therefore not endanger Hinata anymore."

"But Hokage-sama, even if you take me off the active roster, how can we make this work? You'd have to take Naruto-kun off the active list as well, and once someone's taken off duty it's hard to put them back on."

Tsunade nodded. "Right, because there's no need to even ask you who you'll have help you in this, and if Naruto ever ceases being an active ninja there are people who will fight tooth and nail to ensure he stays that way." The busty hokage closed her eyes. "This is a hard one to solve."

"I have a suggestion." Naruto offered. "Since Aru's probably still here, and took this long to find Hinata, maybe she and I can go out of Konoha for a bit before he comes back. We go somewhere we're not likely to fight, do what we have to to help Hinata-chan, and keep an eye out in case Aru finds us."

Tsunade opened her eyes, thought it over, then lightly smirked. "If I make the official record be that you two are on an espionage mission to check out possible subterfuge, that could just work. Alright, but you'll have to act quick. We don't know when this Aru guy is going to come back."

"Not to mention that one of the Anbu who helped us was from my clan and has likely already told someone something regarding what happened involving me." Hinata added.

Tsunade groaned. "Crap. And only Hiashi knows anything here so the others are bound to jump to all sort of conclusions. Okay you two, if you're doing this, go now. Head out of Konoha now and don't tell anyone where you're going or how long you'll be gone. Don't even bother going to your homes to get anything, just go now." She reached into her desk and pulled out a large wad of ryo bills. "This is some of my personal stash. Use this to buy anything you need while you're gone, but make it last, and give me the change when you get back. Don't argue with me on this."

Naruto nodded and pocketed the money. "I think we'll go to Wave, and if we have to we'll go somewhere else later."

"Fine, now go before someone tries to get themselves involved and make the situation unsalvageable." Tsunade ordered.

The two young ninja nodded and darted out. _'Good luck you two.'_ Tsunade silently wished.

* * *

After the battle with the shinobi Aru had to flee the area quickly. Of course he was not going to leave the village, not when he was so close to achieving his goal after 100 years.

Instead he had just moved a few miles away from where the attack had taken place, reappearing in an alley.

He took a moment to examine those wounds, nothing terribly serious but still the combined effort of those annoying humans had managed to hurt him.

He had to move quickly at that point, knowing that they would quickly start a manhunt for him. He ditched his fine attire in a trashcan and waited until a citizen had walked by close enough to pull into the shadows and steal their clothing. When he was dressed, Aru proceeded to change his appearance.

Aru possessed the ability to alter certain aspects of his physical features at will, which was useful at times like these. Aru increased the length of his hair and then tied it into a ponytail with a piece of fabric. He then changed his hair color from an ash grey to an auburn brown. The final thing he needed to change were his eyes, without his shades he couldn't just walk around with demonic eyes. Aru had concentrated and focused his energy and reformed his eyes from their fiery mix of colors to a simple dark green.

With that completed he exited the alley and walked among the villagers as if he were just a normal human being.

He walked around for a bit, just blending in and not drawing any attention to himself, but after about an hour he could not stand being in the foul smelling human rags any longer, he found a fine clothing store and ordered a new set of clothing.

"Here you are sir." The tailor said as he offered the jacket.

Aru stood in front of a mirror wearing a salmon pink shirt with grey pants took the jacket and tried it on. "Hmm not bad. Excellent choice with the color, before now I did not think I could pull off grey."

"You look stunning sir." The tailor said with a smile.

"Thank you." Aru said as he withdrew his checkbook and started filling out a note.

On the surface Aru seemed calm and collect but on the inside he was fuming. He had been within reach of his mate and had been stopped by some common human.

_'No…not common. That annoying blonde brat… what was his name?'_ He could not remember the name but there was a scent permeating from that boy, some familiar odor that reminded him of a wet dog.

Bah, no matter. It would come to him later. He handed the check to the tailor who took it gratefully and gave Aru a small respectful bow. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?"

"Yes, can you tell me where I might find a store that sells shades? I never feel right without a pair."

* * *

After informing the gate keepers of their 'mission' Naruto and Hinata were out and on their way to a secluded place.

"Naruto-kun, do you think Aru is going to follow us?" Hinata asked.

"If he does I'll kick his ass." Naruto reassured her. "If he stays in Konoha looking for you, someone else will kick his ass for us."

Hinata smiled, but dropped it when another thought came to her. "Wait Naruto-kun, are you sure going to Wave is a good idea? I mean, I found Lilith near there. If he could find her in me from there, couldn't he just as easily find me there too?"

"Maybe, but it took him over two weeks to find you. It's unlikely he'll find you again that easily, especially if we're going somewhere he assumes Lilith wouldn't want you to go near. And if he tries, I know some people in Wave that will help keep an eye out for him. Besides, it's not like we have to be there the entire month."

Hinata smiled more. "Hey Naruto-kun, I'm supposed to use a minimal amount of chakra during this time right?" He nodded." Then could you please carry me the rest of the way? That way I don't have to use chakra running as fast as possible."

Naruto stopped, making her stop too and wonder if she had asked too much. But to her surprise he knelt down. "All you had to do was ask Hinata-chan. Helping you has never been a problem before."

Her heart fluttering but in a good way, Hinata climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around him as he got back up. She loved this feeling, it was so comforting to know that Naruto valued her well-being. And beyond that, he valued her. Her, the failure of the Hyuuga clan and the shiest kunoichi in Konoha, she mattered to him.

She kissed his cheek as best she could from her position. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Anything for you Hianta-chan." He said before running off.

It was things like this that made Hinata fall for him. While Naruto wasn't the kind of guy who had an easy time saying the words 'I love you', not when they really meant something that is, his actions spoke much louder and clearer. And even though Hinata did look forward to the day he was comfortable enough with her to say them, it was moments like these that really spoke to her heart and soul, telling her what his mouth was hesitant to admit.

_'Regardless of what Lilith may think, I think romance is more important than sex. She may have only intended for me to have the latter, but I've got both and I'm not giving it up.'_ Hinata vowed.

Despite her claim that sex wasn't the most important thing to her though, the white-eyed bluenette couldn't resist teasing Naruto a bit in his run by pressing her breasts more into his back and lightly rubbing her hips against him, as if trying to hump him.

"If you keep that up Hinata-chan, I might have to stop and teach you a lesson." Naruto told her in good nature.

"I fail to see the threat. Besides, you've been touching my butt this entire time. Did you expect me to _not_ get aroused?"

Naruto grinned. "Then let's try another contest. Which one of us can resist the longest?"

"Oh you're going to lose. As a girl I have the natural advantage." Hinata teased.

"Maybe, but I don't have a sex demon in me either. I think that makes things even." The whiskered blonde countered.

"Still, I'm going to make you beg for it." Hinata sensually declared, lightly licking his ear once before rubbing his chest with her hands just as lightly.

Naruto resisted by focusing on running, but it was very tough. _'Dammit, this challenge might have been a bad idea.'_

* * *

That night in a bustling restaurant Aru sat in a private booth sipping a cup of sake as he watched the customers and servers bustle about.

Humans, they were like insects scrambling about in their insignificant lives, thinking they were the tops of the evolutionary ladder. It sickened Aru to his stomach just to breath the same air as them, and yet they had forced him to flee.

Aru drained his cup, then refilled it from the bottle.

Incubuses were not the strongest or most powerful beings in the demon world; in fact they were actually fairly low in the hierarchy. Aru himself was the first and only Incubus to be made a Demon Lord; and though he loathed admitting it compared to the other Lords he was pretty weak.

A fact they consistently reminded him of.

And while he might have been the strongest and most powerful of the Incubi he was still just one against an entire village of ninja. The odds were not in his favor.

He needed help.

Not from other demons though, he would not go groveling for help from other demons, saying that he had been bested by a bunch of humans. His pride would never allow for such a thing. Also, opening a portal to the demon world would require far too much time and effort.

No, if he was going to seek any aid it would have to from here. He would need a human.

Not just any human though, he would need one that was strong and powerful. The only question was, who?

Aru brought down his shades and looked out at the customers. Aside from the fierce look his eyes gave him, they also served another function. They allowed him to determine an individual's power level.

Every living being had a power level, which was a combination of chakra, stamina, and spirit. Each power level varied from person to person; for instance the power level of an average adult would be stronger then the power level a child, and the power level of say a trained ninja would often be double that of an average person.

These power levels took the appearance of auras that surrounded an individual. Aru could use this ability to see these auras whenever he wanted to. He mainly did this when he was hunting for a one-night stand, wanting to get the one with the most energy he could use to boost his own.

Aru examined the room around him._ 'Great, just my luck, nothing but greens.'_ The power levels were divided up into color-based categories. Green level was weak, blue was average, yellow was above average, orange was strong, and red was dangerous. Grey and black were the colors of people dying, grey being the least immediate and black being the most immediate.

And so far this entire place filled with nothing but a bunch of-

He then paused, something caught his eyes.

Sitting in the corner was a young man; his aura was a bright yellow with small tinges of orange. Well above average and bordering on strong. A ninja.

Aru finished his drink and smiled. _'Interesting.'_

Meanwhile at the other end of the restaurant; Kiba was trying to drown his sorrow Choji-style, by shoving a lot of steak down his throat.

Today had not been his day.

He had decided that if Naruto, Choji, and Neji could hook up with girls then dammit he should be able to as well. But when he asked out a girl she shot him down with a _"No". _Not even a _'Oh sorry I am busy'_ or something similar, just a '_No'_ short simple and painful.

Then he learned that he had missed out one some big battle that had happened right in the middle of Konoha earlier.

Even worse, his mother was keeping Akamaru at home to get his monthly checkup so he had to deal with this junk all by himself without his faithful companion by his side. It was so depressing.

Kiba let out a long sigh and took another bite of his steak.

"You know the last time I saw a man with a look like on his face, he had just lost the girl of his dreams." A voice from behind him said.

Kiba looked over his shoulder and saw Aru standing behind him, a small smile on his face.

Kiba stared at him for a moment with a confused look and then shook his head and snorted. "I wish I had a girl of my dreams." He told Aru.

Aru smiled at Kiba. "Don't we all my friend?"

"Ummm, I am sorry sir, but uh who are you?"

"Oh forgive me, I have not introduced myself, my name of Ren." Aru told him, deciding not to use his actual name, knowing that they would probably make it public soon.

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"A pleasure. Question young man, are you a ninja?"

Kiba nodded and Aru's smile grew wider. "Excellent, might I sit down?"

The dog nin gestured to the empty seat and Aru quickly took it. "Mister Inuzuka, I am in need of some assistance."

"Assistance in what sir?" Kiba asked as he leaned forward.

"Well you see I am in this village on important business. I am from the Land of Water you see and I have sort of a reputation."

"What kind of reputation?" Kiba's interest level had increased slightly.

"The kind of reputation that attracts some rather unsavory people. Anyway, I will be in town for awhile and well…as you can probably tell I am not a strong fellow."

_'You could say that again.'_ Kiba thought, this guy had a rather ill look about him, like a strong gust of wind would blow him over.

"And you look like a very capable young man, no doubt one of the finest ninja this village has to offer." Aru said, throwing on some charm and fanning this boy's no doubt large ego.

And he was right. Kiba smirked a bit, rather enjoying the compliment "Yeah, well I am pretty strong, you know."

"I can imagine. So, I would like to hire you as my personal bodyguard during my stay in this village."

"Really? Umm well while I am flattered, there is actually a process in order to go about this. You would have to contact the village council and then they would assign you someone."

Aru shook his head. "No, no I would like to avoid the middle man and hire you directly." He said as he pulled out his checkbook and started writing something on it.

"Well thanks, but I think I would need to at least talk to my sensei about this and-"

"And I am willing to pay handsomely for your time." Aru said as he tore the check out and slide it across the table to Kiba.

The Inuzuka picked up the check and when he saw the number he thought his heart stopped for a moment.

Aru smiled, he knew he had the boy hooked, he just had to reel him in. "That is just a starting wage, if you do a satisfactory job I will double it upon completion."

Kiba could barely tear his eyes from the check but he had to remain calm and relaxed. "Umm how do I know this check is not going to bounce?"

Aru raised a brow. "Mister Inuzuka, are you insinuating that I am lying to you?" He asked

Kiba quickly shook his head. "No no sir, it's just I have been on a few missions before where a few people have tried to flake on paying for the services. After the second time you start being cautious of easy money."

"I can assure you Mister Inuzuka I am not a flake. And to prove it I am going to do several things. First, I am going to tell you cash that check tomorrow morning when the bank opens."

Kiba's eyes widened "You're serious?"

"Of course, you cash that check first thing tomorrow and you can see for yourself that it does not bounce. What you do with the money is your own business of course."

Kiba stared at the man for a long hard moment, trying to see if he could detect any lies coming from him; but he could not. But his sensitive nose did detect something on this guy… something weird but he could not really place it.

But then again, if this guy was serious then Kiba could probably make a small fortune for doing just a bit of work. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"You know what sir, I think I am going to take your word on this." Kiba said as he folded up the check and put it in his pocket.

Aru smiled. "Excellent, then the second thing I am going to do is pay for your meal." Aru called over for a waitress to bring him the bill and also a bottle of sake and two glasses.

Kiba grinned, what had been a crappy day was actually turning into a pretty good night.

"There is just one small thing, Mister Inuzuka."

"What?"

"I am a man who likes my privacy and would prefer if you kept your working for me… quiet. Do we understand each other?"

Noting the serious tone in his voice, Kiba nodded. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Excellent, let's shake on it." Aru said as he offered Kiba his hand.

Without hesitation Kiba reached over and took Aru's hand and shook it. The moment he did however, he felt this odd cold chill pass through his body, as if his blood had just turned to ice.

But the feeling quickly vanished, especially when the waitress brought over the sake.

Aru quickly poured some of the drink into each of their glasses and they drank. But what Kiba did not notice was that for a brief second, a dark purple mark appeared on his hand before it vanished beneath the skin.

* * *

Ino was working in the flower shop but she was hunched over the shelf.

"Dear maybe you should stop today. For the past hour you've looked like you can barely stay standing up." The blonde girl's mother advised.

"I'm sure it's just a minor thing, I can handle it." Ino insisted.

"Dear, you're not pregnant are you?" The older woman asked, that being at the front of her mind.

Ino looked at her mother. "Mom, I'm sure I'm not. And even if I was, this would be far too soon for me to show symptoms. I'm sure something I ate last night just didn't agree with me."

"Still, I think I'll get a test, and please refrain from sex until this passes." Ino's mother asked.

"Yes Mom." Ino said while rolling her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that something about her body and chakra just didn't feel right. Like something was messing with it from inside her.


	29. Chapter 29

Travel to Wave Country didn't take as long as Naruto originally thought it would.

Probably because this time he wasn't escorting an elderly civilian bridge builder and he was faster than he had been as a genin right out of the Academy. Though it of course had taken more than one day to get there. Not to mention the several quick stops he and Hinata made to keep her energy up had slowed them down a bit; mainly because it had been kind of hard to get back on the road afterwards.

But he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about that.

"Strange, to think I was just here a little under a month ago." Hinata commented as she and her boyfriend crossed the Great Naruto Bridge.

"I'm more interested in what's happened during all that time." Naruto replied. "It's been a rather eventful and life-changing month, wouldn't you say?"

Hinata nodded with a beaming smile and leaning against the whiskered blonde, her hand holding his. "Best month of my life. Despite everything, I don't regret what I've done."

"Say Hinata-chan, what would you have done if I said no at first?" Naruto asked.

"I probably would have tried to convince you otherwise, but not force you. After all, a love worth pursuing is a love worth fighting for. Why? Are you saying you considered doing that?"

Naruto looked away. "To be honest, when you first kissed me all of a sudden, I didn't know what to think." He said as he rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "After all, you never tried that before, and when I was younger I kinda wondered if you were afraid of me or something. I didn't really understand shyness at the time so that idea never crossed my mind. So you really caught me off guard when you did that."

Hinata dropped her smile. "Really?"

Naruto looked at her, seeing her good mood fading. "I didn't say I didn't like it Hinata-chan. That was probably our best kiss of all."

"Really?" Hinata asked again, her glow returning.

Naruto nodded, his expression reassuring. "Yes. That was probably the best thing you could have done to me at that moment if you wanted to get my attention like that."

"So what if someone else had kissed you instead of me?"

Naruto thought it over. "Well if it had been Sakura-chan, I wouldn't have believed it was real. Though, back then I would have hoped to Kami-sama it was. I will admit, I would have wanted her to kiss me, but given our history and what she's told us so far, that just couldn't ever be the case."

"Well, what if it had not been Sakura?"

Naruto thought about that for a long moment "Well if it had been Ino or Tenten, I probably would have thought they were just toying with me. You though, you're not like that. I might not have understood why you kissed me, but that didn't mean I didn't believe it was genuine. I always knew you had a kind heart, I just never thought you wanted to give it to me."

Hinata leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Everything about me has always been yours Naruto-kun. For as long as you'll have me."

Naruto put his arm around the white-eyed kunoichi to hold her closer to him. "You make it sound like I might not want you anymore someday."

"I hope not, but a woman tends to worry that the man she's with will only be with her for so long." Hinata confessed.

"Well not me. If anything you'e more likely to get tired of me first."

"You sure you won't get bored of me?" Hinata asked, hoping he'd say he wouldn't.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and put both his arms around her. "How could I ever get bored of you? You're everything I've ever wanted."

Hinata blinked in surprise. "But I thought being Hokage was everything you ever wanted."

"That's just regarding my job. What I really wanted besides that more than anything was someone to come home to. Someone who is glad to see me or who wants me around for more than just a mission. But most importantly, someone who'd be all that even if I wasn't Hokage. You've proven to be all that Hinata-chan. You're the most important person in the world to me now, with or without Lilith being involved."

Hinata smiled in a way the sun couldn't rival while shedding some small tears, making her expression like sunshine during a rainfall, or a kitsune no yomeiri. She quickly tightened her hold on him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"It means a lot to me all you've done for me too." Naruto thought out loud.

Hinata proceeded to kiss him, and when she was done she had a look in her eyes that Naruto had become very familiar with. "Naruto-kun, let's make love. Right here, on this bridge named after you."

Immediately Naruto looked around. While he was no longer a stranger to sex outdoors thanks to Hinata's needs, he knew he wasn't in any hurry to try sex with an audience. Luckily, no one else seemed to be using the bridge right now. "Hold on a moment." He said before creating two clones. "Go check for any incomers in either direction."

The clones rolled their eyes. "Yeah yeah, make us play scout while you get to have all the fun." Despite the argument, the two clones left in separate directions to look for anyone else on the bridge.

"There, now that we've got a warning system up..." Hinata didn't even bother to finish. Rather she started to unzip her jacket slowly, then quickly pulled it open and out came her bare breasts.

"You didn't put a shirt on this morning?" Naruto asked, not expected that.

"The less clothes I wear, the easier it is to do this." She stated. "Besides, don't you like my breasts?"

Naruto answered her by taking them both in his hands. "Of course. They're one of your best features."

Hinata blushed and let him have fun with her mounds before moving on to the main attraction. "Say, Naruto-kun, what part of my body do you like most?"

"Oh that's easy." He said while still caressing her chest. "Your smile."

"My smile?" Hinata repeated, not expecting that. "Even with my breasts and butt and legs and waist, my smile is your favorite part?"

"Yeah, because it's something I can kiss in public without causing a scene. I can't exactly do this with people watching." He squeezed her breasts softly for emphasis. "Or this." One hand released her and pushed its way into her panties to rub her wet slit.

Hinata moaned and held onto Naruto tighter. "Give it to me." She begged.

"You wore panties but not a bra?" Naruto asked. The white-eyed girl kissed him and suddenly he didn't care about her answer anymore.

"Give it to me." She repeated, this time in a whisper.

Naruto chose to oblige her by pulling her down then setting her on her back. She pulled her jacket off entirely and arched her back to emphasize her breasts again, leaving her hitai-ate on. Naruto leaned down and kissed her, their tongues dueling in their mouths while she worked at removing his clothing. The whiskered blonde decided to do the same to her.

With experienced ease both were nude on the stone bridge, their jackets providing a sort of cushion for softness and protection from the cold stone underneath. Naruto spread her legs and she in turn brought her knees right against her shoulders.

"I never thought I'd be willing to do this outside Naruto-kun." Hinata told her lover, her expression devoid of shyness or hesitation.

"Remember the first time? When you showed up on my trip to Suna?" He asked.

She nodded. "I remember every time we've been intimate Naruto-kun. I don't plan on forgetting a single one of them anytime soon. So let's make another memory now."

Naruto smiled and began to push in. "Sometimes I wonder how much of your horniness is really you and not because of Lilith."

Hinata moaned, loving the feeling of him entering her. "I will never get tired of this."

Naruto put his hands on her thighs, which were still pointing to her shoulders, to balance himself and thrust in and out. _'She likes a slow start but a rough finish. And she especially likes it when I change angles randomly.'_ After having sex with her on a semi-daily basis for close to a month, he had learned quite a bit about what she liked. He himself particularly liked seeing her large breasts bounce around as he moved within her and how she sometimes flexed her vaginal muscles to put more pressure on him.

"Harder Naruto-kun!" Hinata pleaded with a grin.

The whiskered blonde did exactly as requested, and leaned down on her, pressing her chest with his own. His hands were on the bridge and her knees were practically in his armpits now, her feet pointing up to the sky. While thrusting, he started another tongue war with her, and she had no qualms about participating.

When he finished the kiss Naruto put his hands on her breasts, gripping them while pounding her hips. Hinata felt some pain but too much pleasure to care about it. "This is too good! My hips can't stop moving!" Hinata claimed.

"Mine too. But would you really want them to now?" Naruto responded.

"Don't even think about it. I'm getting close. Make me cum, I need to cum."

Several more hard thrusts and both got their release, feeling as if lightning was going off inside both their genitals when it happened. Hinata felt the warmth of Naruto's semen fill up her hungry womb, and she held him to her to prevent him from withdrawing before the heat faded.

After a bit both separated and panted heavily, letting themselves relax. Naruto laid down on his back and Hinata rolled to lean on him. "I think you get better each time we do that Naruto-kun."

"Practice makes perfect." He declared.

"I hope so, just as long as I'm the only girl who gets to see how good you are." She told him lovingly.

Naruto surprised her by quickly sitting up, making her fall off him on her stomach. She wasn't hurt at all, just caught by surprise. "Naruto-kun?" She asked as she got up, but she froze when she felt Naruto enter her again from behind.

"I told you I wouldn't get bored of you Hinata-chan. I better keep doing this until you believe it." He said while pushing in and pulling out of her, holding her hips in place.

Hinata positioned her arms and legs for better balance and moved her hips with his own. "I do believe it, I didn't mean otherwise Naruto-kun. What I mean..." It was getting harder for her to speak with him hitting all her sweet spots. "...was I hope we don't need... 'pant'... need to bring in another girl someday. I... 'pant'... want you all to... 'pant'... myself. No threesomes or anything like that."

"Why would I want two girls at once? I only have one dick." He told her. Because he had already had sex moments ago, he was still sensitive and orgasmed quickly this time. Luckily the same was true for Hinata so both climaxed together, the way they liked doing it.

Naruto withdrew and sat down. Hinata made herself turn around, wincing slightly because of her sore waist, but she sat up and kissed him. "Naruto-kun, while I know what we need to do this month, maybe we should wait for a third round. I'd like a bed under me next time."

"No problem. Though I gotta warn you, the place I'm thinking of going might not let us be this frisky."

"That family you told me about?" Hinata asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, they're good friends and I know they'd have no problem with me staying there for at least a night or two. Probably not the entire month, since I don't want to wear out our welcome. Even while we're there, I don't think they'd appreciate us treating their house like a love hotel. And I'm not telling them about Lilith."

Hinata nodded. "Agreed. So maybe we can camp out some nights to converse money. But tonight, maybe we can try a real love hotel."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "Why not? I'm curious what exactly they're like. I heard some things and this would be a good chance to see for ourselves."

"I'm not sure this place has any." Naruto told her.

"Well let's go look, shall we?"

* * *

To Naruto's surprise and Hinata's joy the town actually did have a love hotel. Naruto had never noticed it before because the last time he had been here he was more concerned about getting rid of Gato and still too uneducated about sex to really see any appeal of it. Not to mention back then it had closed down because of the default economy, but since Gato's demise the town was thriving again and many businesses were back. Including the red light district.

Love hotels usually offer stays for an hour or so, but one can purchase a whole night's stay for a little extra. Though unlike normal hotels they are not meant for extended stays, but on the bright side one never truly needs a reservation to get a room.

Naruto and Hinata went in, at first wondering if it was just going to have a bed and bathroom and that's it, the bare essentials for a frisky night and cleaning up afterwards. To their amazement the room had much more than that.

"Is that a mirror on the ceiling?" Hinata asked._ 'For us to look at ourselves if we want to?'_

"A TV? Does it come with porn to get us in the mood?" Naruto asked, tempted to see for him.

"A small sofa and a mini-fridge, not unlike a normal hotel. Guess they make enough business to splurge a little on commodities."

"Hey, the bathroom has a shower and a small hot tub."

"And look, there's a menu for if we get hungry. And yes Naruto-kun, they do offer ramen." Hinata told him, sitting on the bed with the menu in hand. Nothing fancy was a listed, just simple things to keep their energy up. It seemed everything here was designed to get them in the mood, accommodate their tastes while they were in the mood, and allow them to relax in the afterglow.

"What should we do first? Almost seems like a waste to just jump into bed right away." Naruto said while sitting down next to her.

"If you don't mind, can I go take a shower and you order some food?" Hinata asked.

"No problem."

After kissing his cheek, Hinata went to the washroom, stripped down, and hopped in the shower. _'I love Naruto-kun's scent all over me, and I don't even mind the sweat I build from our fun, but there's really nothing like a good wash.'_

Lathering up some soap in her hands first, she scrubbed her entire body, focusing more on her breasts because she enjoyed the feeling of them being rubbed, though it wasn't the same as when her boyfriend did it.

As if silently answering her wish, she was groped from behind all of a sudden. "What the heck?"

"Surprised?" Naruto told her.

"I didn't even hear you come in."

"I wasn't just lucky when I pulled pranks as a kid Hinata-chan." He told her, then started to step back.

Hinata surprised him by grabbing his hands and forcing them to stay on her breasts. "I didn't say leave. You came in here for a reason didn't you?"

"I gotta stay unpredictable you know." He said before turning her head enough to kiss her. "It's kind of my thing."

"And I thought _this_ was your thing." She teased as she reached down and grasped his dick on the word 'this'.

"That too." He said. "You gonna do more than hold it?"

Hinata responded by letting him go but leaning forward in the shower, placing her hands against the wall in front of her while spreading her legs a bit while standing, using chakra to keep her from slipping on either surface. "Come and get it."

"This position twice in one day? I'm starting to think you like doggy style." Naruto commented as he inserted.

"Making me think of Kiba is only going to turn me off Naruto-kun." Hinata warned.

"Then I better make you think of me instead." He claimed as he increased his tempo.

Hinata had to look down to keep the shower water out of her face while she panted, but she was smiling the whole time. _'This is going to be one good month.'_

* * *

"You what?" Tsume asked her son as the two of them stood in the kennel that the Inuzuka family ran. They were currently pouring kibble into the trough for the dogs to chow on.

Tsume and Kiba shared a striking resemblance to each other, in both looks and personality that many found to be eerie. They both had bushy black hair, feral eyes, the same smile, and a love for hitting the enemy hard. Some people said the only difference between the two was their gender.

Kiba, carrying two hefty bags of kibble on his shoulder, looked at his mother as he spoke, knowing better then to not face her when speaking. "I uhh got a bodyguard job."

"For who?"

"Some guy from out of town, I think he is from Wave Country. Anyway he is paying me some big money to do a little work for him."

Tsume raised her brow. "How much money?" When Kiba told her the figure, her jaw almost dropped to the ground. _'Holy crap! That's more than I would make if I covered 5 A ranked missions at once!'_

Kiba nodded to her silent disbelief as he poured the kibble into the next trough and watched as the dogs pushed each other to try and get there first. Meal time was always competitive for the canines. "I know, anyway he said he would pay me even more if I did a good job. Imagine what we could do with that money? We could expand the kennel."

Tsume though was more skeptical. _'Something is not right here. A person who could offer that much money could surely hire someone a lot better qualified then my son. I love Kiba, but he's not the sharpest kunai in the set. Plus why would a guy who has that kind of money not already have security?'_

"What do you know about this guy though? Is he some kind of freak?" The Inuzuka matriacrch asked.

Before Kiba could answer another voice spoke out. "That is a matter of opinion, madam." It was a male voice.

It was Aru, standing there, once again well dressed with a suit, tie, and dark shades hiding his eyes. The moment he entered the kennel the barking dogs fell silent and all of their heads turned to him. One or two of them growled at him but a few backed away in fear.

"Ren-sama." Kiba said, giving his employer a quick bow before approaching Aru. "What are you doing here…wait how did you know where I was?"

Aru chuckled. "Inuzuka-san I make it a point to know where anyone who is under my employ is at all times in case I need them." He said with a small smile. "Also you were late, I expected you at the Konoha hotel 35 minutes and 25 seconds ago."

Kiba paled slightly. "Yes sir, I am sorry, I had other duties I had to attend to and I lost track of time." He apologized.

Aru dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "No apology necessary. Prior duties take precedent. Perhaps, though, you might introduce me to this lovely young woman?" Aru said pointing to Tsume.

"Oh of course, this is my mother Tsume she- Mom?"

Tsume was just standing there looking at Aru with slightly wide eyes. The moment he had entered the kennel something happened, it felt as if her entire body was boiling, her clothing suddenly felt very tight against her body. '_What the hell is wrong with me?' _She wondered, for some reason she felt rooted in the spot she was standing, she could not move.

"MOM?!" Kiba yelled.

"Huh?" Tsume asked, coming back to reality. "Sorry what?"

"This is the man who hired me, Ren." Kiba said and Aru stepped forward and gave a small bow.

"Madam, it is a pleasure." He said in voice that sounded as smooth as ice.

Again Tsume felt the heat building up inside of her. She even felt a strange urge to strip down and offer her body to this guy. But she kept this strange and sick urge at bay with sheer will power.

"Uhh yeah, it is good to meet you too." She said, almost grinding her teeth. "My son tells me you want him to keep you safe while you're here."

Aru glanced at the teen boy before looking back at his mother. "He did, did he? Well, that is correct. Is there a problem with that?"

"If you don't mind, I've got some questions for you on the subject." Tsume said, feeling a bit hotter the longer this guy was around.

"Far be it from me to prevent a boy's mother from looking out for him. Ask to your heart's content."

_'Do you need female company?'_ was the first one to come to her mind, but she pushed it aside with effort. "It sounds like you asked my son directly for his help. What exactly made you do that rather than go to Hokage-sama and have her select a guard?"

"I personally believe I can trust a guard I select myself over someone simply assigned to me." The well-suited man replied.

"I can understand that." Tsume said, trying to ignore the growing itch in her panties. "But why my son?"

"Ma'am, before I answer that, tell me are you asking as a mother or as a ninja?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you asking because you worry your son might be making a mistake? Or are you asking because you believe your son is unqualified for the job?"

Tsume found it difficult to speak. It was like the air was so full of unidentified hormones that they were triggering a heat in her, one she had not felt since she was her daughter Hana's age.

"I'm asking because the story I was told has some holes in it." Tsume managed to make herself.

"Holes are such a problem. Luckily for fine ladies such as yourself I'm quite good at filling them, if that is your request." Aru stated as casually as possible.

The Inuzuka clan head looked like she didn't know what to do or say, which was very unlike her. "Unfortunately that will have to wait. I have some other business to attend to."

"Like what?" Kiba asked, unaware of any other business.

"I don't tell you everything I do Kiba!" Tsume snapped at her son, then calmed. "Just do your job well." She then left the kennel, trying to hide the fact she was in a hurry to do so.

"That was strange." Kiba said to himself.

"I suppose it was." The well-suited man said, with a knowing grin that the teen boy didn't see. Suddenly Aru looked at Kiba, his voice very serious. "Inuzuka-san, do you recall the conversation we had the other night?"

At that moment, for some reason Kiba's throat suddenly felt very dry. He tried to swallow but found it difficult, like he had a mouth full of peanut butter, when he tried to speak no words came out.

"No? Well let me remind you, I asked that you keep your employment by me private. But instead you found the needs to inform your mother of your new job. You blatantly disregarded my instructions."

Kiba was having trouble breathing now, it felt like his entire throat was being clenched, he coughed a few times trying to clear it but could seem to draw any breath in. He looked at Aru, for help but the man did not even seem to notice, he just kept on talking.

"Then, you were late today. There are several things I do not tolerate from those in my employ Inuzuka-san, and tardiness is one of them. I paid you good money and expected quality service."

Kiba had now fallen to his knees, scratching at his throat, he could not breathe. He was genuinely suffocating on nothing. It was like his diaphragm was paralyzed, unable to pull air into his lungs.

Aru paused for a moment and stood there, still not looking at Kiba. "But, you are young and new. Like I was once myself. It is only natural to make mistakes especially during the first day. So for now, I will be forgiving and lenient."

Suddenly Kiba could breathe again, he took in long gasping breaths as air filled his starving lungs and coughed several times afterwards. At that point Aru did look at Kiba with shook on his face, "My dear boy, are you alright?" As if just now realizing what was happening.

Kiba, after a few more breaths nodded. "Y…yes sir. I… I don't know what happened. I think... I was choking on something." On what though he had no idea.

"My friend, we can't have that." Aru said, offering Kiba his hand to help him up.

Kiba took it, and once again felt a chill pass through him the moment he did. When he was once again on his feet he quickly withdrew his hand. "I'm alright now sir."

Aru smiled "Well just to be safe, how about a quick cup of tea, my treat."

Kiba nodded as he rubbed his throat. "Um yes, thank you sir."

"My pleasure, and while we are there… perhaps you could do me a favor and tell me more about this village."

"Of course Ren-sama, what do you want to know?"

Aru smiled "Everything."

* * *

"Hiashi, we've got concerns about your daughter." One of the Hyuuga elders told the stoic clan head.

"With all due respect, when _don't_ you have concerns about her?" Hiashi replied.

"This is different. We have eyewitness reports that the demon boy has indeed corrupted her."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, do you seriously have nothing better to do than worry about how a teenager's love life can affect your own reputation? I gave the two permission to date and no other permission is needed, whether you have an opinion on the matter or not."

"This is different. Reports say that during an attack on the heiress she transformed into a demon. How is that not a sign of the boy corrupting her?" The elder insisted.

"Did you stop to consider that my daughter has a _genjutsu_ expert for a sensei?" Hiashi asked, covering for his daughter.

"Hyuuga have no need for genjutsu." The elder insisted.

"You do know the henge do you not? Is that not a form of genjutsu?" Hiashi replied.

The elder glared, his logic beaten right there. "Are you saying you believe your daughter the demon-lover just used a genjutsu to make herself look like a demon rather than has been corrupted by one?"

Hiashi glared back. "I'm saying that if you wish to accuse someone you should have more than prejudice to back up your claim. And maybe you should actually hear what my daughter has to say before you decide whether she's done anything wrong."

"Then consider the fact that when we tried to do just that Hokage-sama sent her out on a mission for a month, as if to prevent us from doing just that. And she sent the boy with her. How can you stand there and think this is not a cover-up?" The elder pressed.

"Why don't you ask Hokage-sama herself for her reasons?" Hiashi taunted, knowing that as tough as the elders liked to believe they were they couldn't stand up to Tsunade.

The elder fumed then turned to leave. "Regardless Hiashi, as soon as that girl comes back we will answer to us."

"For what crime must she answer?" Hiashi demanded, but the elder refused to answer.

* * *

"How is he Kabuto-kun?"

"It's hard to say Orochimaru-sama. He doesn't have the modifications I had so regenerating for him is not as easy for me. I've stabilized him and sped up the healing process, but pushing it any faster risks severe organ failure and shaving years if not decades off his lifespan."

In an underground lab, Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing next to a sedated Sasuke who was hooked up to some life support.

"Why would that matter? I can only have his body for three years anyway."

"True, but if you tried taking his body when it's like this then it might kill him. I need to get him stable, then the natural healing process will take care of the rest."

"What's slowing you down? Normally you can fix this kind of injury in a day?" The snake sannin asked.

"The wound was simple, but unfortunately it got infected by several components. That's what is slowing me down." Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru groaned. "How could you miss that?"

"With all due respect Orochimaru-sama, at the time we were both more focused on keeping Sasuke from dying and getting away from the Konoha nin. An infection was rather easy to miss."

"Can you cure it?"

Kabuto nodded. "I'm already filtering it out as we speak. From the looks of it, the infectant was a mix of ink and human vomit. Neither of which are good to get in open wounds. I estimate by tomorrow I will be done. And if you think about it, this could be a good thing."

Orochimaru looked skeptical. "How so?"

"Sasuke is of course a rather willful person. You were bound to have some resistance to taking over his body completely once you attempted it."

"Are you saying a child would have prevented me from taking over his body?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No, but you had to be aware that he was going to make you work for it. But now, after all this, that resistance is going to be minimal at best. I'd say you'd have no problem taking over Sasuke's body completely and being rid of his own soul in the process."

"You say that like there was a chance that wouldn't happen Kabuto-kun."

"Blame the medic in me, I feel obligated to warn you of possible outcomes however unlikely they are."

Orochimaru glanced at the sedated Uchiha._ 'Tomorrow Sasuke-kun, you will be mine.'_


End file.
